Harry Potter und die Demenzia liquare
by Snape126
Summary: Harrys 6. Schuljahr: Harry lernt viel Neues und findet eine Freundin. Doch was passiert mit Dumbledore? Und wie kann er ihm helfen Voldemorts teuflischen Plan zu vereiteln? Findet es heraus... Pairings HP&GW und RW&HG Fortsetzung demnächst
1. Vorwort

**Harry Potter und die Demenzia liquare**

**von Snape126**

**Disclaimer:**

Alle Rechte an der Harry Potter Reihe und deren Charakteren liegen bei der sagenhaften Autorin J. K. Rowling und den veröffentlichenden Verlagen. Ich leihe mir sie lediglich für meine Fan Fiktion. Obwohl ich mir bewusst bin, dass ich niemals an die Qualität meiner Vorbildautorin heranreichen werde, hoffe ich, dass es trotzdem einigen gefällt.

Die deutschen Rechte liegen beim Carlsen Verlag, Hamburg 1998 – 2005, Original Copyright © Joanne K. Rowling 1997 – 2005; Originalverlag Bloomsbury Publishing PLC, London 1997 – 2005. Harry Potter names, characters and related indicia are copyright and trademark Warner Bros., 2000 – 2005. Harry Potter publishing rights are copyright Joanne K. Rowling.

Den Namen Aegis Schild, habe ich mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Heiko2003, aus seiner FF "Harry Potter und das Vermächtnis der Magi" übernommen. Vielen Dank!

Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte (leider) kein Geld, sondern ich schreibe sie nur zu meinem und der Leser ihrem Vergnügen.

Empfehlenswert ist es, vor dem Lesen der Fan Fiktion den Inhalt der Harry Potter Bücher 1-5 zu kennen. Denn direkt an Band 5 (Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix) knüpft meine Fan Fiktion an.

**Betaleser:**

Bei dieser FF hat mich Kathrin (Sturmgestallt) tatkräftig mit Ideen und Verbesserungsvorschlägen unterstützt. Vielen Dank für deine viele Arbeit, denn ohne dich gäbe es diese FF nicht.

Natürlich gebührt mein Dank auch meiner Betaleserin BineBlack, welche die nötigen sprachlichen und grammatikalischen Rechtschreibekorrekturen durchgeführt haben. Ebenso haben sie mir immer wieder Tipps gegeben, wenn ich sie mal brauchte.

**Altersfreigabe:**

Ab 13 Jahren (Raiting T)

Einige Kapitel haben ein höheres Raiting, welches deutlich vor den jeweiligen Kapiteln angezeigt wird.

**Bitte haltet euch an diese Empfehlung! **

**Status:**

Die Fan Fiktion besteht (wahrscheinlich) aus 46 Kapiteln (oder mehr). Da ich die Fan Fiktion noch nicht beendet habe, ist es schwer eine genaue Aussage darüber abzugeben.

**Inhalt: **

Als Harry nach seinem 5. Schuljahr zu seinen Verwandten in den Ligusterweg zurückkommt, hat er den Tod seines Paten Sirius noch nicht verarbeitet. Nur durch lernen und arbeiten kann er sich kurzfristig ablenken.

Während des neuen Schuljahres lernt Harry viel Neues und hat erstmals Unterricht bei Dumbledore.

Unerwartet findet Harry seine Liebe, welche ihn aus seinem verbissenem Lerneifer reißen kann.

Aber auch dieses Jahr bleibt Voldemort nicht untätig. Er hat etwas Großes vor.

Dumbledore wird immer zerstreuter und was kann Harry von einem Auroren lernen?

Kann die DA gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser bestehen?

Diese Fragen stellen sich für Harry und seine Freunde in seinem 6. Schuljahr.

Die Fan Fiktion ist in erster Linie eine Adventure Story, bei der natürlich auch die romantischen Stellen nicht fehlen dürfen.

Die Pairings der Story werden Harry & Ginny und Ron & Hermine.

**Reviews:**

Ich bin für alle Verbesserungsvorschläge dankbar und freue mich auch über Kritik, noch mehr aber über Lob. Die Story ist noch nicht fertig geschrieben, daher werde ich die Kapitel nicht so schnell nacheinander veröffentlicht. Ich brauche als Ansporn unbedingt Reviews, da es meine erste Fan Fiktion ist.

**Dank:**

Natürlich gilt mein Dank ganz besonders meinen Beta Leserinnen Kathrin, BineBlack und Tina100. Besonders ohne dich Kathrin hätte ich es nicht geschafft.

Ich danke schon jetzt allen Reviewer und verspreche eine Antwort.

**Danke auch an alle anderen Autoren von für die guten Harry Potter Fan Fiktions (Schaut euch bitte die Geschichten meiner favorite Authors an). Nur durch deren Arbeiten bin ich selbst motiviert worden meine eigene Geschichte zu schreiben (besonderer Dank an BineBlack die mich ebenfalls ermutigt hat). **


	2. Ligusterweg

**Kapitel 1: Wieder im Ligusterweg**

Harry lief mit gesengtem Kopf hinter Onkel Vernon her, als sie den Bahnhof Kings Cross verließen. Er hatte sich wirklich über die Überraschung von Moody, Lupin, Arthur und Tonks gefreut, auch wenn das die Sache mit Onkel Vernon nicht einfacher machen würde. Während dem Weg zum Auto brabbelte Onkel Vernon ununterbrochen Sätze wie "Was erlauben die sich eigentlich…." Unverschämtheit" "…und das in der Öffentlichkeit" oder "Mir drohen…" vor sich hin.

Aber Harry hörte gar nicht hin. Er war in seinen Gedanken bei seinen Freunden. Was die wohl die Ferien machen würden, während er bei den Dursleys eingesperrt war? Aber vielleicht war das auch gar nicht schlecht, den eigentlich wollte Harry gar niemanden sehen und lieber für sich allein sein. Der Tod von Sirius war einfach so unbegreiflich ungerecht und gemein und das Alles nur, weil er so dumm war. Er wollte gar nicht weiter daran denken.

"Steh' nicht so dumm rum, Junge", raunzte ihn Onkel Vernon an und riss Harry damit aus seinen Gedanken. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen hievte Harry seinen Koffer in den Kofferraum von Vernons neuem Wagen.

Auf dem Rückweg musste Harry zum Glück nichts sagen, da sein Onkel genügend mit dem Feierabendverkehr beschäftigt war. Die Straßen auf dem Weg zu den Dursleys waren wieder komplett blockiert. Wild hupend versuchte Onkel Vernon schneller auf der rechten Spur voran zu kommen, was aber genauso erfolglos blieb wie ein weiterer Wutanfall. So konnte Harry in Ruhe seinen Gedanken nachhängen. Wieso musste er auch so dumm sein, und sofort nach der Vision vom drohenden Tod seines Paten ins Ministerium rennen. Er hätte auf Hermine hören sollen. Aber nein, er wusste es besser und musste mal wieder den Helden spielen. Warum traf es immer nur ihn? Seine Eltern waren ermordet worden, bevor er sich an sie erinnern konnte, aufgewachsen war er bei den schlimmsten Muggeln und Verwandten die man sich vorstellen konnte, letztes Jahr musste er den Tod von Cedric mit ansehen und dieses Jahr war sein Pate nur wegen einer Dummheit von ihm gestorben. Wer würde als nächster sterben? Ron oder Hermine? Bei diesem Gedanken wurde Harry schlecht. Er war eine Gefahr für die Zaubererwelt. Bevor er sich weitere Gedanken machen konnte, sagte ihm ein Knurren von Onkel Vernon, dass sie angekommen waren.

"Du räumst deine Sachen sofort in dein Zimmer und bleibst dort. Heute Abend kommt ein Geschäftsfreund zum Essen." Onkel Vernon sah Harry boshaft an.

"Ja, Onkel Vernon" brachte Harry gerade noch hervor und verschwand mit seinen Sachen oben im Zimmer.

Als er Hedwigs Käfig abgestellt hatte, öffnete er ihn für sie, ebenso wie sein Zimmerfenster. Wenn es ihm schon nicht gut ging, sollte wenigstens seine Eule nicht darunter leiden. Hedwig flog auch sofort begeistert ins Freie, nachdem sie sich von Harry verabschiedet hatte. Harry sah ihr nach, bis sie hinter dem gegenüber liegenden Haus verschwand und drehte sich seufzend wieder in Richtung seines Zimmers um. Wie immer in den Ferien stand sein großer Koffer mitten im Zimmer, genau zwischen dem Schreibtisch und der Tür. Der Rest des Zimmers war nicht besonders interessant. Denn neben dem kaputten Spielzeug von Dudley in der einen Ecke und einem alten Schrank, der aussah als fiel er gleich zusammen, stand nur noch ein einfaches Bett in dem Zimmer.

Ohne etwas zu essen oder sich auszuziehen, ließ er sich auf die durchgelegene Matraze fallen. Petunia hatte ihm noch nie das Bett bezogen und hatte damit auch diesmal nicht angefangen. Das neben dem Bett schon Bettwäsche und ein Leintuch lagen, war ein deutlicher Fortschritt. Trotz dieses merkwürdigen Umstands und seiner Müdigkeit, hatte er Angst vor dem Einschlafen. Diese Nacht würde er denselben Alptraum wie in den letzten Nächten haben. Er blickte resigniert an die Zimmerdecke. Nach einigen Minuten war er dann doch vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen.

Er erwachte mitten in der Nacht von seinem eigenen Schrei und stellte fest, das er schweißgebadet war. Schon wieder hatte er den gleichen Alptraum gehabt. Er konnte ihn immer noch vor seinem inneren Auge sehen.

_Er ging durch den Keller der Mysteriumsabteilung._

_An den dunklen Wänden entlang, von denen er so lange letztes Jahr geträumt hatte._

_Er stand er in dem Raum mit den Prophezeiungen und hielt seine eigene Kugel in der Hand. _

_Auf einmal war er von Todessern umstellt. _

_Er rannte weg so schnell er konnte. Doch weit kam er nicht. _

_Er kämpfte gegen die Todesser und sah wie Hermine von einem Fluch getroffen, _

_stumm zu Boden sackte und Ron mit einem Gehirn kämpfte. _

_Dann befand er sich wieder in dem Raum mit dem Umhang. _

_Er sah wie Belatrix und Sirius sich duellierten und er konnte in Zeitlupe verfolgen _

_wie Sirius von einem Fluch getroffen wurde und rückwärts durch den Schleier fiel. _

_Er konnte Voldemort über ihn lachen hören und Belatrix hysterisches Schreien…_

Wann würde das aufhören? Er sah auf seine Uhr. Es war gerade mal 3 Uhr morgens. Wieder sah er teilnahmslos die Decke an. Er seufzte. Heute Nacht würde er nicht mehr schlafen können.

Daher stand er auf und ging gedankenverloren durch sein Zimmer. Als er das Fenster erreicht hatte, öffnete er es und sah auf den Ligusterwegs hinaus. Wie immer war es hier ordentlich und still. Für Harrys Geschmack schon zu still. Während er müde in die warme Sommernacht hinaus schaute, erschien Hedwig auf seinem Fensterbrett. Harry streichelte ihr sanft durch das Gefieder. Vielleicht war Hedwig ja die Einzige die ihn verstand. "Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?" fragte Harry sie leise. Hedwig klackerte beruhigend mit ihrem Schnabel und kniff ihm leicht in den Finger. Dabei sah sie ihn mitleidig an und schmiegte sich an seine Hand. Anschließend flog sie zu ihrem Käfig. Eigenartigerweise fühlte sich Harry wirklich wieder etwas besser. Hedwig war eine richtige Freundin für ihn. Ohne weiter an etwas Anderes zu denken, legte er sich wieder ins Bett und schlief auch nach einigen Minuten wieder ein.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen in etwa alle gleich. Harry erschien nur einmal am Tag zum Essen und verschwand so schnell wie möglich. Seine Tante und sein Onkel hatte scheinbar nichts dagegen. Sie taten so als würden sie ihn gar nicht bemerken oder als wäre er Luft. Diese neue Art, wie sie ihn behandelten, passte Harry sehr gut. Er musste weder in der Küche noch im Garten arbeiten, und wurde auch nichts gefragt. Daher lag Harry meist den Tag über auf seinem Bett und grübelte darüber nach, wie er es hätte verhindern können, dass sein Patenonkel starb. Von Zeit zu Zeit flog eine Eule herein und brachte ihm einen Brief. Allerdings beachtete er die Briefe nicht, die sich auf seinem Schreibtisch stapelten. Das Einzige, was er gemacht hatte, war seiner Eule den Käfig zu säubern und Hedwig regelmäßig was zu essen und trinken zu geben.

Aber ansonsten beachtete er nicht viel. Weder die schönen Sommertage, noch das er Hunger hatte. Wenn er doch nur alles rückgängig machen könnte...

Am Freitag hatte er einen Streit mit Dudley gehabt, weil dieser es gewagt hatte, sein Zimmer zu betreten. Er hatte ihn wutentbrannt wieder raus geworfen und die Tür verschlossen. Er wollte allein sein mit seiner Trauer. Da konnte ihm niemand helfen. Er war ja auch alleine Schuld daran, dass es so gekommen war. Wieder überkam ihn seine Wut als er daran dachte, dass er so dumm gewesen war, bevor er wieder in Teilnahmslosigkeit verfiel.

Diese Sommerferien war es ihm sogar egal, das er bei den Dursleys war. Hier hatte er zumindest im Moment seine Ruhe und konnte tun und lassen was er wollte. Und er wollte gar nichts mehr. Am liebsten einfach so sterben. Dann wäre er wieder bei seinen Eltern und bei Sirius. Mit diesen Gedanken schlief er ein.

Wieder hatte Harry den gleichen Traum. Er ging durch den Keller der Mysteriumsabteilung… er war mit seinen Freunden von Todessern umstellt… er sah wie Belatrix und Sirius sich duellierten und wie seine Pate wie in Zeitlupe auf den Schleier zuflog und dahinter verschwand. Und er konnte Voldemort über ihn lachen hören.

Schweißgebadet wachte er auf und konnte bis zum Sonnenaufgang nicht mehr einschlafen.

Nach dem Frühstück, als er sich gerade wieder ins Bett zurück fallen lassen wollte, flog Hedwig durch Harrys offenes Fenster. Sie warf ihm einen Brief auf die Brust und umkreiste ihn anschließend. "Geh' zu deinem Käfig und trink' was", sagte er leicht genervt, da Hedwig ihn immer noch umkreiste. Statt zu ihrem Käfig zu fliegen, landete sie auf seinem Bauch und hackte mit ihrem Schnabel nach dem Brief. Eigentlich wollte Harry den Brief gar nicht lesen, doch dann siegte seine Neugier. Er öffnete den Brief und erkannte Dumbledores feine Handschrift.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir das Ganze erst diesen Sommer erzählt habe. Ich kann deine Wut verstehen und würde gerne noch mal mit dir darüber reden. Außerdem hätte ich etwas für dich, dass du dich nicht in den Ferien langweilen musst. Wenn es dir Recht ist, würde ich gerne morgen um 12 Uhr mit ein paar interessanten Büchern vorbei schauen. Bitte bestätige mir mit einer Eule deine Bereitschaft zu einem Gespräch._

_Professor Dumbledore_

Harry sah etwas ratlos durch das Fenster. Eigentlich wollte er noch nicht mit Dumbledore reden, denn die Ereignisse waren irgendwie noch so nah. Aber Dumbledore hatte irgendetwas über interessante Bücher geschrieben. Harry konnte sich natürlich schönere Sachen vorstellen, als ein Buch zu lesen, aber diese Sachen waren alle mit einem Besen verbunden, den er hier im Ligusterweg nicht benutzen durfte. Eigentlich langweilte er sich wirklich hier, fiel ihm ein, als er darüber nachdachte. Ein Buch, ganz gleich was es war, konnte da nicht schaden. Er hob seinen Blick und sah Hedwig an. Diese nickte mit ihrem Kopf und schlug mit den Flügeln. Mühsam rang er sich nach ein paar Minuten zu dem Entschluss durch, Dumbledores Vorschlag anzunehmen. Also stand er auf und ging zum Schreibtisch, nahm ein Blatt Pergament und schrieb schnell eine Antwort.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_Ich nehme Ihren Vorschlag an und erwarte Sie morgen um 12 Uhr._

_Harry_

Schnell überflog er noch mal den Text, er war zwar kurz, aber so konnte man es lassen.

Hedwig war schon zum Schreibtisch geflogen und hielt ihm ruhig ihr eines Bein hin. Harry befestigte den Brief und streichelte nochmals die weißen Federn von Hedwig, bevor sie davon flog. Sehnsüchtig sah er ihr nach. Eigentlich war sie die Einzige, die immer zu ihm gehalten hatte. Besonders, wenn er wie jetzt bei den Muggeln war. Als er so am Fenster stand, dachte er darüber nach auch Ron und Hermine, seinen besten Freunden, zu schreiben. Aber was sollte er ihnen sagen?

'Hallo Ron, mir geht es gut. Bis bald Harry.'? Das klang saudumm und stimmt auch nicht. Erstens fühlte er sich nicht gut, das lag natürlich am Tod von Sirius. Und zweitens konnte er auch nichts über Dumbledores Besuch schreiben, da er sonst alles über die Prophezeiung erzählen müsste. Und das wollte er nicht.

Er wollte sich gerade wieder auf sein Bett legen, als ihm einfiel, dass Dumbledore morgen kommen würde. Und da wäre es dann doch besser, zumindest ein bisschen aufzuräumen. Mühsam schleppte er sich durchs Zimmer und schmiss die meisten Sachen einfach in seinen Koffer. Als er damit fertig war, räumte er seinen Schreibtisch auf. Die ungeöffneten Briefe ließ er allerdings auf einem Stapel liegen. Trotz der Arbeit fühlte er sich besser, als in den letzten Tagen und er beschloss noch mal raus zu gehen, bevor er ins Bett ging.


	3. Dumbledores Besuch

**Kapitel 2: Dumbledores Besuch**

Eigenartigerweise hatte Harry in dieser Nacht gut geschlafen. Zwar kam Sirius auch in dieser Nacht in seinem Traum vor, doch es war nicht die Szene, welche er sonst immer geträumt hatte, sondern er hatte davon geträumt wie sie das letzte Weihnachtsfest verbracht hatten. Begeistert stand er auf und erschien nach dem Waschen und Anziehen immer noch gut gelaunt zum Frühstück.

Da die Dursleys scheinbar zu erstaunt über Harrys Auftauchen beim Frühstück waren, ließen sie ihn während des Essens in Ruhe. Harry konnte sich daher genau überlegen wie er den Dursleys den Besuch von Dumbledore erklären sollte. Als er fertig mit dem Frühstück war, wusste er immer noch nicht, was er sagen sollte. Mittlerweile hatte sein Onkel die Zeitung aufgeschlagen, seine Tante war mit ein paar Sachen in der Küche verschwunden und Dudley war auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer. Harry dachte, dass er es jetzt sagen musste.

"Onkel Vernon?" versuchte er auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Sein Onkel reagierte überhaupt nicht. Entweder konnte er ihn nicht hören oder er wollte nicht. Harry versuchte es ein zweites Mal.

"Onkel Vernon?" Wieder gab es keine Antwort allerdings hatte sich sein Gesicht etwas rötlich gefärbt, und seine Zeitung einen Moment gezittert. Das war normalerweise ein Zeichen dafür, dass man seinen Onkel lieber in Ruhe lesen ließ, aber es hatte keinen Zweck. Er musste ihnen sagen, dass Dumbledore kam, sonst würde es einen noch größeren Krach geben. Also sammelte Harry seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und fragte noch mal.

"Onkel Vernon??"

"Was gibt's schon wieder?" bellte er zurück während er noch nicht einmal von seiner Zeitung aufsah.

"Ähm…heute kommt mein Schulleiter mich besuchen, ich wollte euch das nur sagen das ihr euch nicht wundert, wenn er kommt."

Endlich war es raus und nun erschien auch das Gesicht seines Onkels hinter der Zeitung, welches noch röter geworden war.

"Was hast du schon wieder angestellt, Junge" brüllte Vernon.

"Ich habe gar nichts…"

Er hielt in seinem Satz inne, da es ja nicht ganz stimmte. Schließlich hatte er das Büro seines Schulleiters zerstört und war davor eigenmächtig mit seinen Freunden in das Zauberei-Ministerium geflogen.

"Aha", kam ein befriedigtes Grunzen von Vernon, "wieso kommt dein Schulleiter?"

"Er will mit mir reden" antwortete Harry ehrlich.

"Quatsch", unterbrach ihn sein Onkel, "er will dich rauswerfen und kommt, um es dir persönlich zu sagen."

Daran hatte Harry noch gar nicht gedacht. Vielleicht wollte Dumbledore ihn wirklich raus werfen, nach seinem Verhalten im Büro des Schulleiters. Den Gedanken daran vertrieb er so schnell wie möglich wieder. Stattdessen stand er langsam auf und sagte im Hinausgehen "Er kommt um 12 Uhr".

Bevor einer der Dursleys noch etwas dazu sagen konnte, schloss Harry schnell die Tür hinter sich und verschwand in seinem Zimmer. Als er die geschlossenen Briefe der letzten Woche auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen sah, überwand er sich dazu diese vor Dumbledores Besuch zu öffnen. Den ersten Brief von Ron erkannte er schon an der charakteristisch krakeligen Schrift. So konnte nur sein bester Freund schreiben. Mc Gonnagal hatte schon einige Wutanfälle deswegen bekommen, aber verbessert hatte sich nichts.

_Hallo Harry,_

_Ich hoffe es geht dir gut und du machst dir nicht zu viel Gedanken. _

_Dad hat Dumbledore gefragt ob du zu deinem Geburtstag bei uns vorbei kommen darfst, aber er konnte noch nichts dazu sagen. _

_Ich habe auch schon Hermine gefragt, ob sie Lust hat zu kommen, doch sie hat mir nicht geantwortet. _

_Wenn alles klappt, holen wir dich am 31. Juli bei den Dursleys ab._

_Ron_

Das brachte wieder seine Lebensgeister zurück, die er schon nach dem Gespräch mit seinem Onkel verloren geglaubt hatte. Er musste seinen Geburtstag nicht hier im Ligusterweg feiern. Das war ein Lichtblick für diese Ferien. Schnell nahm er einen Pergamentbogen um sofort zu antworten, den Knick auf diesem Bogen würde ihm Ron sicher verzeihen, im Gegensatz zu Hermine.

_Hi Ron,_

_Vielen Dank f_ü_r Deinen Brief. Ich hoffe das klappt mit meinem Geburtstag. Mir geht es gut und ich freue mich auf den 31. Juli. _

Harry hielt im Schreiben inne. Was sollte er Ron noch schreiben? Da ihm nichts mehr einfiel schrieb er nur

_Gr_ü_sse alle im Fuchsbau von mir. _

_Harry_

Als nächstes öffnete er einen Brief von Hermine. Er war deutlich länger als Rons Brief und in sauberer und ordentlicher Schrift verfasst.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Wie geht es dir bei den Dursleys? Ich hoffe sie behandeln dich anst_ä_ndig, sonst schreibe ich Dumbledore. Du hast ein Recht auf eine gute Behandlung. Ich hoffe auch, dass du dir nicht immer noch die Schuld an Sirius Tod gibst, denn das ist absoluter Blödsinn. Und das weißt du auch. _

_Ich bin dieses Jahr mit meinen Eltern in Norwegen im Urlaub. Du glaubst gar nicht, was die hier für tolle Eiszauber entwickelt haben, damit selbst im Sommer der Schnee auf den Bergen bleibt. _

_Wenn dich irgendetwas bedrückt und du mit jemandem reden willst, schick' mir einfach eine Eule. Ich bin immer für dich da._

_Deine Hermine_

_P.S.: Wenn du nicht innerhalb von einer Woche antwortest mache ich mir große Sorgen und werde Dumbledore schreiben._

Hastig sah Harry auf das Datum des Briefes und verglich dieses dann mit dem auf seinem Kalender. Er hatte wirklich unverschämtes Glück gehabt, denn der Brief war 5 Tage alt. Schnell nahm er einen neuen Pergamentbogen ohne Knicke und Fettflecken und fing an eine Antwort zu schreiben.

_Liebe Hermine, _

Hier hielt er inne und fragte sich, warum er „Liebe Hermine" geschrieben hatte. Vielleicht sollte er es doch in „Hallo Hermine" umwandeln. Aber nein, erstens habe ich nicht mehr sehr viel Pergament und zweitens hatte Hermine auch Lieber Harry geschrieben.

_Mir geht es ganz ok. Die Dursleys behandeln mich anständig, wahrscheinlich haben sie zu große Angst vor Moody, und haben es sich deswegen anders überlegt. _

_Natürlich gebe ich mir die Schuld an Sirius Tod, den schließlich war er nur wegen mir in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Aber du brauchst jetzt keinen Eulenschwarm zu Dumbledore zu schicken, er kommt sowieso heute bei mir vorbei. Wann bist du aus Norwegen zurück? Ich darf meinen Geburtstag vielleicht bei Ron feiern, vielleicht kannst du auch kommen?_

_Ich hoffe wir sehen uns spätestens in der Winkelgasse und du hast noch schöne Ferien._

_Dein Harry_

Stolz sah Harry sein Werk an. Er hatte zumindest seinen besten Freunden geschrieben. Sogleich schickte er Hedwig, die mittlerweile wieder vom Jagen zurück war, mit den Briefen für Ron und Hermine los.

"Flieg zuerst zu Hermine sonst macht sie noch etwas Verrücktes, so wie ich sie kenne. Sie ist gerade in Norwegen. Und dann fliegst du zu Ron."

Hedwig klackerte kurz mit dem Schnabel und verschwand durch das offene Fenster. Widerwillig öffnete Harry seine restlichen Briefe. Von Remus hatte er zwei Briefe bekommen, ansonsten war noch einer von Tonks und Mr. Wesley dabei. In allen Briefen wurde er bemitleidet und nach seinem Zustand gefragt. Das Alle von nichts anderem reden konnten, dachte er wütend. Er beschloss, ihnen später zu schreiben.

Um die Zeit bis zu Dumbledores Eintreffen zu verkürzen, nahm er sich ein Buch von der Buchreihe '**Praktische defensive Magie und ihr Einsatz gegen die dunklen Künste'**, die ihm Remus und Sirius zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatten. Der Gedanke an Sirius tat weh, so dass er schnell das Buch aufklappte und das erstbeste Kapitel las.

**'Wie verteidige ich mich ohne Zauberstab'?**

**Neben der Möglichkeit, den Zaubern oder Flüchen auszuweichen oder auf Muggelart den Gegner zu bekämpfen, gibt es auch magische Möglichkeiten sich dieser zu entziehen. **

**Die bekannteste Art dies zu tun, ist die so genannte stablose Magie. Diese kann ohne Zauberstab entweder mit einem Zauberspruch oder auch nur mit den Gedanken erzeugt werden. **

**Daneben gibt es der Vollständigkeit halber auch die Elfenmagie und die Naturmagie, durch welche sehr starke Schutzzauber gebildet werden können. Allerdings ist es den meisten Magiern nicht möglich diese außergewöhnlich schweren Zauber zu erlernen. **

Leider war in dem Buch kein Beispiel eines Zauberspruchs dabei und es wurde auch nicht näher darauf eingegangen, wie stablose Magie erzeugt wurde. "Das war ja wieder mal klar", murmelte Harry, "immer wenn es interessant wird, fehlt etwas." Er hätte diese stablose Magie gerne mal ausprobiert.

Bevor er aber weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, hörte er die Klingel von unten und sah auf seine Uhr. Es war genau 12 Uhr. Das musste Dumbledore sein. Ohne noch etwas weg zu räumen sprang er aus seinem Bett und rannte die Treppe runter.

Er war seiner Tante um ein paar Schritte zuvor gekommen und öffnete die Haustüre. Vor der Tür stand lächelnd Albus Dumbledore. "Hallo Harry", sagte er, wobei er ihm die Hand reichte. Als er Tante Petunia hinter ihm erkannte, ging er auf sie zu und begrüßte sie ebenfalls. Sie schien vor Schreck am Boden angewachsen zu sein, da sie sich nicht bewegte und auch kein Wort sagte.

"Ich werde dann erstmal mit Harry in seinem Zimmer reden", fuhr Dumbledore fort, als sei nichts gewesen. "Und freue mich anschließend auf einen Tee mit Ihnen. Da werde ich Ihnen alles Wichtige erklären" Mit diesen Worten verließ er mit Harry den Flur, während Tante Petunia langsam aus ihrer Bewegungslosigkeit erwachte.

In seinem Zimmer setzte Harry sich auf sein Bett und schaute Dumbledore erwartungsvoll an. Dieser zeichnete mit seinem Zauberstab einen Stuhl, auf welchem er sich gegenüber Harry niederließ. Eine zeitlang sahen sie sich schweigend an.

"Nun, ich dachte wir könnten uns noch mal über die Prophezeiung unterhalten, nachdem unser letztes Gespräch - nun ja - etwas anders verlaufen ist als ich es mir gewünscht hatte." Harry sah etwas beschämt auf den Boden. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, wie er Dumbledores Büro verwüstet hatte und anschließend fast seinen Schulleiter angegriffen hatte.

"Du brauchst dich dafür nicht zu schämen", fuhr Dumbledore fort. "Ich hätte es dir schon viel früher erzählen sollen, und gerade nach Sirius Tod es zu erzählen war nicht der beste Moment von mir."

"Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Ihr Büro demoliert und Sie angeschrien habe." Die Entschuldigung sagte er mehr zu seinen Füßen als zu Dumbledore, da er ihm dabei nicht ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

"Ist schon gut, Harry", antwortete Dumbledore langsam. "Ich habe auch Fehler gemacht. Dir die Prophezeiung solange zu verschweigen. Doch ich dachte, es wäre so das Beste. Mach dir wegen meines Büros keine Gedanken. Manchmal muss man einfach auch mal aufräumen."

Harry sah Dumbledore dankbar an. Er wusste nicht warum es ihm so wichtig war, dass er ihm das nicht nachtrug, daher war er einfach nur erleichtert über die Antwort.

"Hast du noch mal über die Prophezeiung nachgedacht?" Harry versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Hatte er darüber noch mal nachgedacht? Eigentlich hatte er die letzte Woche nur krampfhaft versucht, nicht an Sirius zu denken, was dazu geführt hatte, dass er ständig an ihn denken musste.

"Nein, nicht wirklich", antwortete Harry, "ich habe mehr an Sirius gedacht". Harry spürte, wie sich in seinen Augen wieder einige Tränen bildeten und sah schnell zu Boden.

"Das ist überhaupt nicht schlimm" sagte Dumbledore mit einer fast väterlichen Geste. "Ich verstehe, dass dir Sirius wichtiger ist als die Prophezeiung." Nach einer längeren Pause, in der sich Harry versuchte auf die Prophezeiung zu konzentrieren, anstatt an Sirius zu denken, und Dumbledore ihn nur verständnisvoll ansah, begann Harry wieder zu sprechen.

"Wie war noch mal der genaue Wortlaut der Prophezeiung?"

"Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran ... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ... und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt ... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt." Wieder legte sich eine Stille über den Raum, die diesmal aber etwas angespannt war.

"Und es ist ausgeschlossen, dass jemand anderes mit der Prophezeiung gemeint sein könnte?" Harry hatte sich an diese letzte Hoffnung geklammert.

"Leider müssen wir davon ausgehen" sagte Dumbledore und Harry bemerkte wie müde und ausgezehrt er auf einmal wirkte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er, seit der Krieg ausgebrochen war, mehr zu tun als nur in Hogwarts zu sein. "Ich habe dir ja bereits erzählt, dass nur noch Neville dafür in Frage gekommen wäre, aber der dunkle Lord hat sich für dich entschieden", fügte er hinzu.

"Wie soll ich ihn denn besiegen? Ich kann fast überhaupt nichts", fragte Harry betrübt.

"Das stimmt nicht", fiel ihm Dumbledore ins Wort, "du kannst Vieles, was sogar erwachsene Zauberer nicht können. Und denk' mal daran, wie oft du schon Voldemort und seinen Todesser entkommen bist."

"Aber das war meist nur Glück!" Harry sah missmutig auf. "Wenn ich nicht Hilfe von anderen gehabt …" Er brach mitten im Satz ab, da er wieder an Sirius denken musste.

"Natürlich musst du noch einiges lernen, aber du bist schon jetzt ein guter Zauberer", wandte Dumbledore beschwichtigend ein.

"Aber ich kann nicht so zaubern wie Sie, als Sie sich mit Voldemort im Ministerium duelliert haben."

"Die Prophezeiung sagt ja nicht, dass du ihn allein besiegen musst. Es heißt: 'keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt."

"Ja, aber ich muss ihn umbringen" wandte Harry ein.

"Letztlich schon" sagte Dumbledore und schaute Harry in die Augen. "Aber wichtiger ist erst einmal, dass du dich vor seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen schützen kannst. Ich will, dass du weiterhin Okklumentik lernst."

Harry sah Dumbledore missmutig an. Da fiel ihm wieder ein, was Dumbledore geschrieben hatte. "Mhhh…. Professor", begann er unsicher, "sie sagten, dass Sie mir interessante Bücher mitbringen wollten."

"Ja, ganz richtig, die Bücher hätte ich fast vergessen" antwortete Dumbledore und zog zwei Bücher aus seiner Tasche in dem Format einer Briefmarke. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs vergrößerten sich die Bücher auf ihre normale Größe. Harry sah ihn erstaunt an.

"Hast du gedacht, dass ich die Bücher vergessen hätte", lachte Dumbledore als er das Gesicht von Harry sah.

"Ehrlich gesagt schon".

"Sie waren in diesem Format einfach praktischer zu transportieren" schmunzelte Dumbledore.

Harry warf einen Blick auf den ersten Buchtitel. '**Okklumentik - die Kunst seinen Geist zu verschließen'.**

"Oh nein", entfuhr es Harry. "Das hat überhaupt keinen Sinn." Dumbledore sah belustigt zu Harry.

"Also ich dachte nach den nicht besonders effektiven Stunden mit Professor Snape, willst du es vielleicht lieber aus einem Buch richtig lernen. Ich denke, das macht mehr Sinn."

"Naja, vielleicht", lenkte Harry ein. "Schlimmer als bei Snape kann es nicht werden."

"Professor Snape" verbesserte ihn Dumbledore.

"Muss das wirklich sein?" fragte Harry noch mal nach.

"Auf jeden Fall. Du hast ja gesehen und gefühlt, was passieren kann, wenn man seinen Geist nicht verschließen kann. Und ich lasse dir das andere Buch nur da, wenn du mir versprichst, dass du Okklumentik lernst."

Dumbledore sah ihn ernst an. Er riskierte einen schnellen Blick auf das andere Buch. '**Stablose Magie oder wie unterwerfe ich die Magie meinem Willen'**. Harry erstarrte. Woher wusste Dumbledore, dass er gerade davon gelesen hatte und gerade das lernen wollte. Wie, als ob Dumbledore seine Gedanken gelesen hätte, sagte dieser: "Ich wusste natürlich nicht, dass du heute Morgen schon Hintergrundlektüre gelesen hast." Er deutete lächelnd auf das aufgeschlagene Buch in Harrys Bett. "Aber ich dachte mir, dass dich dieses Thema interessieren würde. Willst du also Okklumentik alleine lernen?"

Harry wurde unsanft aus seinen Gedanken über stablose Magie gerissen. "Was….ja natürlich werde ich das lernen" sagte er etwas abwesend.

"Gut", sagte Dumbledore. "Damit du hier üben kannst, werde ich einen weiteren Schutzzauber über das Haus legen, so dass das Ministerium und auch Voldemort die Magie nicht zurückverfolgen können. Stablose Magie kann zwar vom Ministerium nicht geortet werden, aber ich denke du willst eventuell auch andere Zauber üben. Ich möchte aber, dass du trotzdem vorsichtig bist und vor allem, das du deine Wut nicht an den Dursleys auslässt." Harry nickte.

"Wann werden Sie den Schutzzauber sprechen, Sir? fragte Harry.

„Vor meiner Abreise", antwortete er mit einem Schmunzeln über Harrys Ungeduld.

"Nun da deine den Tee hergerichtet hat, können wir ja nach unten zum Tee trinken gehen" sagte Dumbledore und stand auf.

Als Harry hinter Dumbledore aus dem Zimmer ging, fiel ihm gerade noch auf, das der Stuhl auf dem Dumbledore gesessen hatte, verschwunden war.

Als Harry mit Dumbledore im Wohnzimmer erschien, stand schon ein Kuchen auf dem Tisch und Tante Petunia kam mit einer Kanne Tee aus der Küche. Harry blieb der Mund offen stehen. Was war nur in seine Tante gefahren? Konnte sie schon wissen, dass er ab heute zaubern durfte? Als er bemerkte, dass sein Mund immer noch offen war, schloss er ihn schnell wieder. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen setzte er sich hin. Dumbledore bedankte sich für den Tee und den Kuchen und bedeutete Tante Petunia, sie solle sich setzen.

Erst nachdem er sich Tee eingeschenkt hatte und ein Stück Kuchen auf seinem Teller lag, begann er zu sprechen. Dabei bedeutete er den anderen sich auch etwas zu nehmen.

"Also, ich habe bereits mit Harry alles Wichtige geklärt und wollte sie jetzt einweihen", begann Dumbledore.

"Erstens soll Harry noch einmal in den nächsten Sommerferien bis zu seinem Geburtstag hier in den Ligusterweg kommen. Danach wird er wohl ausziehen.

Zweitens darf er in diesen Ferien hier im Haus zaubern." Bevor ihn Tante Petunia unterbrechen konnte sprach er weiter.

"Und drittens werdet Ihr Harry gut behandeln, denn dann wird Harry euch sicher nicht ein Haar krümmen. Ansonsten kann ich ihn auch nicht zurück halten", sagte Dumbledore ernst.

Nach diesen Ankündigungen schwiegen sowohl Harry wie auch seine Tante. Dumbledore aß das letzte Stück seines Kuchens und verschwand kurz im Garten. Als er wieder herein kam, nickte er Harry kurz zu.

"Ich muss dann leider gehen", sagte Dumbledore und ging Richtung Tür. Harry und Tante Petunia konnten beide die Türe ins Schloss fallen hören, während sie ihren Gedanken nachhingen. So bemerkten sie gar nicht wie Onkel Vernon und Dudley nach Hause kamen.


	4. Okklumentik

**Kapitel 3: Okklumentik**

Harry wachte am nächsten Morgen ohne einen Alptraum auf und war zum ersten Mal seit über einer Woche ausgeschlafen. Für einen Moment kam ihm das merkwürdig und ungewohnt vor, bis er sich an den gestrigen Tag erinnerte. Dumbledore war zu Besuch gewesen, und sie hatten sich noch mal über die Prophezeiung und Sirius Tod unterhalten. Zusätzlich hatte er ihm zwei Bücher mitgebracht. Vorsichtig öffnete Harry seine Augen. Ja, die Bücher waren immer noch auf seinem Schreibtisch, wo er sie gestern abgelegt hatte.

Nachdem Dumbledore gegangen war, hatte es einen fürchterlichen Streit mit Onkel Vernon gegeben, der nicht einsehen wollte, dass Harry auf einmal zaubern durfte.

Nachdem ihn sein Onkel eine halbe Stunde lang angeschrien hatte, war Harry der Kragen geplatzt. All seine Wut darüber, dass er jahrelang von seinem Onkel schikaniert worden war, hatte er abreagiert, indem er Onkel Vernon zwei Schweinsohren verpasst hatte. Harry fand, dass sie ihm eigentlich ganz gut gestanden hatten, allerdings war seine Tante unverständlicherweise anderer Meinung gewesen. Unter dem sirenenartigem Gekreische von Tante Petunia und einem erstarrten Blick seines Onkels war Harry in sein Zimmer gehechtet, und hatte die Tür magisch verschlossen.

Sehr praktisch war auch ein Schallschutzzauber, den er in seinem Schulbuch nachgeschlagen hatte. So hatte er einen angenehmen Abend, bevor er entspannt und glücklich ins Bett gegangen war.

Da er keine Lust verspürte nach unten zum Frühstück zu gehen und eine Fortsetzung des Brüllens von Onkel Vernon zu genießen, hob er den Zauberstab und rief: "Accio Frühstück".

Ein Klirren von Glas sagte ihm, dass das Frühstück unterwegs war. Mit einem Knall durchbrach das Frühstück seine Zimmertür, allen voran ein Krug mit Saft. "Oh nein!" Er hatte vergessen die Tür zu öffnen und das Geschrei von unten sagte ihm, dass dort auch etwas kaputt gegangen war. Lustlos machte er sich auf den Weg nach unten. Dort standen auch schon alle Dursleys an der zerbrochenen Scheibe der Wohnzimmertür. Dudley sah verwundert von den Scherben zu Harry, während Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia beide gleichzeitig so laut schimpften das man kein Wort verstehen konnte. Onkel Vernon hatte immer noch seine Schweinsohren und bedeutete Harry er solle sie ihm sofort wieder verschwinden lassen.

Harry schwang nur kurz seinen Zauberstab und murmelte "Reparo", wobei sich die Scheibe wieder in der Tür zusammensetzte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, verschwand Harry wieder in seinem Zimmer und ließ die Dursleys sprachlos zurück.

Nach dem Frühstück ließ Harry die Reste des Frühstücks auf einem Tablett neben sich nach unten schweben. Er wollte nicht schon wieder die Türen reparieren.

Nur noch sein Onkel war im Wohnzimmer gewesen und hatte Harry zähneknirschend darum gebeten, ihm seine Ohren zurück zu geben. Harry hatte nur unter der Bedingung zugestimmt, dass ihn von nun an sein Onkel ihn Ruhe lassen sollte. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs hatte Onkel Vernon seine kleinen Ohren zurück und war, nach einem weiteren wütenden Blick zur Arbeit entschwunden.

Aufgund der Ruhe musste Petunia wohl einkaufen gegangen sein. Dudley hatte sich direkt nach dem Frühstück zu einem seiner Schlägerfreunde verzogen. Im diesem Moment war er vielleicht dabei einen schwachen Außenseiter zu verprügeln.

So gefiel ihm das Leben im Ligusterweg schon viel besser.

Wieder in seinem Zimmer angekommen und der Reparatur der Tür, überlegte er wie er am besten lernen wollte. Am liebsten hätte er sofort mit dem Buch über stablose Magie begonnen, aber er erinnerte sich daran, dass er Dumbledore versprochen hatte, auch Okklumentik zu lernen.

Wenn er abends Okklumentik lernte, würde er seinen Geist von Allem leeren müssen was er davor über stablose Magie gelernt hatte. Das hielt er nicht für besonders klug. Als er sich endlich entschieden hatte, nahm er ein Stück Pergament und begann zu schreiben. Als er fertig war überflog er noch mal den Stundenplan den er für die nächsten Wochen entworfen hatte.

_09.00 Uhr Okklumentik_

_11.45 Uhr Pause_

_12.00 Uhr Wiederholung aller Zauber und Flüche_

_13.30 Uhr Mittagessen und Pause_

_15.00 Uhr Mittagessen und Pause_

_17.45 Uhr Pause_

_18.00 Uhr Sport_

Er nickte zufrieden. Wenn er das durchhielt, würde er sicher eine Menge lernen. Hermine wäre bestimmt stolz auf ihn. Er sah auf seine Uhr. 08:52. "Na dann geht's los", sagte er zu sich selbst.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl schlug er das Okklumentik-Buch auf. Er wollte schon automatisch die Einleitung überspringen, als er sich doch dazu zwang, sie durch zu lesen. Nachdem er das getan hatte, war er froh, dass er es getan hatte. Auf einmal war ihm klar geworden, warum die Stunden bei Snape so sinnlos gewesen waren. Dieser hatte ihm immer nur gesagt, dass er seinen Geist leeren sollte. Das war zwar nicht falsch, aber auf diese Art und Weise würde er es nie lernen.

Man konnte ja auch nicht von jemandem, der nicht fliegen konnte, verlangen er solle den Schnatz fangen. Man musste erst einmal fliegen lernen, bevor man sich an das Quidditch spielen machte. Er selbst war da allerdings eine Ausnahme gewesen, fiel ihm gerade wieder ein, aber wahrscheinlich gab es das immer mal wieder, dass einem irgendetwas im Blut liegt.

Genauso war das auch bei der Okklumentik. Erst einmal musste man seinen Geist selbst erforschen, um zu wissen, wo er zu verschließen war. Das ging ähnlich wie das Erkunden eines großen Hauses, von dem man erst einmal einen Plan brauchte, um zu wissen welche Türen man bei einem Einbruch schließen musste. Dann kam es darauf an, die Türen immer schneller zu verschließen und am Ende alle gleichzeitig zu verschließen. Wenn man soweit war, konnte man zwar seinen Geist verschließen, musste nun aber lernen wie man einen Angriff auf seinen Geist abwehren konnte. Das funktionierte ähnlich wie das verschließen des Geistes, nur das man statt des Verschließens die Türen und Zugänge verstärkte, an denen der Angriff stattfand.

Wenn man dazu in der Lage war, alle Türen gleichzeitig zu verstärken, konnte man diesen Vorgang einfach durch das Leeren seines Geistes auslösen.

Harry war echt wütend. Hätte ihm das doch diese Fledermaus von Snape gesagt. _Dem werde ich es zeigen._ Wild entschlossen widmete er sich dem ersten Kapitel „_Wie erforsche ich meinen Geist?"_. Nach dem Lesen versuchte er ein paar praktische Übungen, aber es wollte ihm nicht gelingen.

"Konzentrieren", sagte er sich selbst, "und an nichts denken". Nach einiger Zeit fand er ein paar Erinnerungen. Er sah, wie er als 5-jähriger in seinem Schrank unter der Treppe saß und im Dunklen mit einer Plastikfigur spielte. Und wie ihn Dudley mit Hilfe seiner Freunde im Garten jagte.

Als er wieder aus seinem Geist zurückgekehrt war, sank er erschöpft auf seinem Stuhl zusammen. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr sagte ihm das es schon fast viertel vor zwölft war. PAUSE! Das hatte er sich wirklich verdient.

Da seine Tante scheinbar wieder in der Küche war, rannte er in den Keller und holte sich eine Flasche Cola mit in sein Zimmer. Vielleicht sollte er sich eine Kiste Butterbier bestellen um sich selbst für das Lernen zu belohnen? Doch wo sollte er so etwas her bekommen? Er konnte Ron im nächsten Brief fragen. Da Hedwig noch nicht da war, musste das bis morgen warten.

Nach der Pause überlegte er sich wie er am besten die Zauber und Flüche, welche er bereits konnte, üben sollte. Am meisten Gedanken machte er sich darüber, wie er Duellzauber üben sollte, da er ja keinen Gegner hatte. Eine Puppe konnte er nicht nehmen, da die sich nicht wehren konnte. Das gleiche war bei Dudley der Fall, obwohl es Harry bestimmt Spaß gemacht hätte ihn zu verhexen. Aber dabei lernte er nichts dazu.

Nach 10 Minuten kam ihm ein Geistesblitz. Er musste einfach jemandem vom Orden fragen, ob er mit ihm üben würde. Am besten Remus Lupin. Bevor er den Gedanken wieder vergessen hatte, schnappte er sich ein weiteres Blatt Pergament und fing an zu schreiben.

_Hallo Remus,_

_Du hattest Recht, das mir der Tod von Sirius sehr nahe geht, wie dir wahrscheinlich auch. Die ganze letzte Woche habe ich nichts gemacht als im Bett gelegen. Daher habe ich dir auch noch nicht deine Briefe beantwortet. _

_Gestern Mittag war Dumbledore bei mir zu Besuch, und wir haben miteinander geredet. Er hat mir was zum Lernen mitgebracht, damit ich mich damit etwas ablenken kann und nebenbei ist es auch noch nützlich. Es funktioniert wirklich. Ich habe nur ein Problem: ich will auch alle Zauber und Flüche üben, die ich bisher kenne, um sie zu verbessern und um in Übung zu bleiben. Allerdings habe ich niemand, mit dem ich üben kann. Daher habe ich an dich gedacht und wollte dich fragen, ob du mit mir üben würdest. Dumbledore hat einen neuen Zauber über das Haus gelegt, so dass ich auch hier zaubern kann. Ich hoffe du hast Zeit und Lust._

_Harry_

Da Hedwig immer noch nicht da war legte er erstmal den Brief beiseite und begann mit leichteren Verwandlungszaubern. Die Meisten davon waren kein Problem. Erst als Harry die Verwandlungen des letzten Jahres probieren wollte, stellte er fest, dass ihm einige noch deutliche Schwierigkeiten machten. Daher notierte er sich welche Verwandlungen er die nächsten Tage noch üben musste.


	5. Stablose Magie

**Kapitel 4: Stablose Magie**

Nach dem Mittagessen, bei dem keiner der Dursleys es gewagt hatte ein Wort zu sprechen, verschwand Harry gleich wieder in seinem Zimmer. Eigentlich hatte er sich eine Pause bis um 15 Uhr eingeräumt, aber solange wollte er nicht warten. Nicht wo dieses Buch von Dumbledore vor ihm lag und nur darauf wartete geöffnet zu werden. Kaum hatte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt und das Buch aufschlagen, als Hedwig durch das offene Fenster geflogen kam. Sie hatte zwei Briefe an ihrem Bein und schien sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst. Harry nahm Hedwig die Briefe ab, legte sie aber erst einmal zur Seite. Heute Abend hatte er auch noch Zeit zum Lesen. Er streichelte Hedwig über die weißen Federn und befestigte den Brief für Remus an ihrem Bein.

"Wenn du dich ein bisschen ausgeruht hast", sprach er zu seiner Eule, "kannst du den Brief zu Remus bringen? Er ist am Grimmauldplatz 12." Hedwig wiegte ihren Kopf so hin und her als wolle sie nicken und flog zu ihrem Käfig, um was zu trinken und sich auszuruhen.

Währenddessen hatte Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Buch gewidmet. Auch bei diesem Buch gab es eine Einleitung, welche aber genauso interessant und informativ war, wie die des Okklumentikbuches. „Stablose Magie" ließ sich genauso ausführen wie Zauberei mit Zauberstab, nur das man sich genauer und intensiver auf das Ergebnis konzentrieren musste. Unterstützend konnte man auch die Hände beim Zaubern benutzen und die Zauberstabbewegung damit ausführen. Natürlich ging das Ganze auch ohne Bewegung - mit genügend Übung und je nach den Fähigkeiten des Zauberers. Harry erinnerte sich auf einmal, dass er ja schon öfters ohne Zauberstab gezaubert hatte. Einmal war es sogar ganz bewusst geschehen. Das Entfernen der Glasscheibe im Zoo und das Aufblasen von Tante Magda waren natürlich eher unbewusst und aus Wut heraus geschehen. Letztes Jahr aber, bei dem Angriff der Dementoren, hatte er seinen Zauberstab verloren. Er hatte ihn wieder gefunden, in dem er Lumos gesagt hatte und der Zauberstab angefangen hatte zu leuchten. Als er an dieses Ereignis zurückdachte, erinnerte er sich daran, wie stark er sich darauf konzentriert hatte, dass der Zauberstab leuchten sollte.

Da das erste Kapitel vom Zaubern mit einfachen Zaubersprüchen handelte, entschied er sich, es gleich auszuprobieren. Er legte seinen Zauberstab auf den Schreibtisch und trat einen Schritt zurück. Nun konzentrierte er sich auf den Spruch und sagte "Lumos".

Nichts geschah. Was konnte er vergessen haben oder war er einfach nicht fähig diese Art von Zauberei zu lernen.'_Oh nein',_ fiel es ihm ein und er ärgerte sich das es so lange gedauert hatte, dass er darauf gekommen war. ‚_Ich habe vergessen daran zu denken, dass der Zauberstab leuchten soll_.' Er probierte es noch mal und konzentrierte sich darauf das sein Zauberstab leuchten sollte. Und diesmal funktionierte es. Sein Zauberstab leuchtete ihm ins Gesicht, nachdem er seine Augen wieder geöffnet hatte. Zwar war das Leuchten nicht sehr stark, aber er war trotzdem froh darüber. Er probierte es noch ein paar Male, und das Leuchten wurde immer heller. Nun versuchte er, das Licht wieder zu entfernen. Auch das funktionierte.

Da er im ersten Kapitel gelesen hatte, dass es schwerer wurde je weiter man von dem Gegenstand entfernt war den man verzaubern wollte, ging er ein paar Schritte weiter zurück. Wieder konzentrierte er sich auf den Zauber und seinen Zauberstab und auch diesmal funktionierte es. Allerdings gab der Zauberstab nur ein sehr mattes Licht von sich und er bemerkte wie sehr ihn dieser Zauber geschwächt hatte. Er konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten und sein Kopf hatte eine eigenartige Leichtigkeit erfüllt, die er bisher nur vom zu schnellen Laufen kannte. Vorsichtig ging er zum Schreibtisch zurück und löschte das Licht seines Zauberstabs auf konventionelle Art. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr lies ihn erschrocken zusammen zucken, er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass es schon halb sechs war. Für den einfachen Lumoszauber ohne Zauberstab zu lernen, hatte er 3 Stunden gebraucht. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass die stablose Magie doch schwerer war als er gedacht hatte. Bei Dumbledore sah das immer viel einfacher aus, aber schließlich war dieser ja auch ein mächtiger Zauberer, bei dem selbst Voldemort seine Schwierigkeiten hatte.

Da er noch ein bisschen Zeit hatte bis er joggen gehen wollte, öffnete er die Briefe von Ron und Hermine. Er hatte zuerst Rons Brief erwischt und fing an ihn zu lesen.

_Hallo Harry,_

_Ich habe eine Überraschung f_ü_r Dich. Dumbledore hat gestern meinen Eltern geschrieben und erlaubt das du bei uns deinen Geburtstag feiern darfst. Anschließend kannst du auch bis zum Ende der Ferien bei uns bleiben. Ich finde das echt cool und ich hoffe, du überlebst die nächsten Wochen bei den Dursleys bis zu deinem Geburtstag. _

_Ron_

_P.S.: Hermine hat mir geschrieben das sie auch zu deinem Geburtstag kommt. _

Harry legte den Brief freudig beiseite. Das waren wirklich gute Nachrichten. Er beschloss Ron sofort eine Antwort zu schreiben.

_Hi Ron,_

_Das ist super. Ich freue mich schon auf meinen Geburtstag. Die Dursleys lassen mich in Ruhe, da sie Angst haben ich könnte sie verfluchen. Wie komme ich zu dir?_

_Mittlerweile habe ich eine Ablenkung gefunden, aber ich verrate noch nicht mehr, da es eine Überraschung werden soll. _

_Harry_

_P.S.: Super das Hermine auch Zeit hat._

Er legte den Brief für Ron beiseite und begann Hermines Brief zu lesen.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Es tut mir sehr leid, das du dich immer noch für den Tod von Sirius verantwortlich machst und ich mache mir immer noch Sorgen um dich, besonders nach deinem letzten Brief. Warum kam Dumbledore dich besuchen? Ich hoffe, es ist nichts passiert!_

_Hast du mit ihm über Sirius gesprochen?_

_Ich bleibe noch zwei Wochen in Norwegen, bevor ich wieder nach England komme. Wie ich von Ron erfahren habe, feiern wir deinen Geburtstag im Fuchsbau. Ist das nicht wunderbar? Ich freue mich schon sehr dich wieder zu sehen. Mach´ keine Dummheiten bei den Dursleys, auch wenn sie dich normal behandeln. Wir sehen uns dann bei Ron. Ein Geschenk habe ich auch schon, aber ich verrate natürlich nicht was!_

_Deine Hermine_

Harry musste grinsen. Hermine war wirklich süß. Wie viele Gedanken sie sich um ihn machte. Ob sie sich auch um Ron so viele Gedanken machte? Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm das es Zeit zum Joggen war. Also zog er sich schnell um. Hermine konnte er nachher noch antworten.

Nach dem vielen Lernen war er sehr froh, sich endlich mal bewegen zu können und das Laufen machte ihm erstaunlicherweise sogar Spaß. Während des Laufens dachte er auch an seinen Lieblingssport. Vielleicht sollte er mal mit seinem Besen hier eine kleine Runde drehen. Da könnte er sich den Wind um die Nase wehen lassen. Außerdem fühlte er auf dem Besen eine Freiheit und Unabhängigkeit, welche er nirgendwo sonst finden konnte.

Unglücklicherweise fiel ihm dann ein, dass er ja gar keinen Unsichtbarkeitszauber kannte. Das war auch zu ärgerlich. Er beschloss, sich unbedingt ein Buch darüber zu kaufen. Außerdem müsste er nicht nur sich selbst unsichtbar machen, sondern auch seinen Besen. Das wäre nicht so einfach. Und selbst dann konnte er ja immer noch in etwas hinein fliegen. Er würde wieder einmal eine Strafe vom Ministerium riskieren, und das konnte er sich bei seinem bisherigen Strafen nicht erlauben.

Nach einer dreiviertel Stunde kam er müde aber glücklich wieder im Ligusterweg an.

Alle Dursleys waren im Wohnzimmer vor dem neuen, noch größeren Fernseher versammelt und sahen sich einen von Dudleys neuen Filmen an. Leise huschte Harry an der Tür vorbei und erreichte ohne eine Störung sein Zimmer.

Nachdem er geduscht hatte, machte er sich daran, den Brief von Hermine zu beantworten.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_Vielen Dank das du dir solche Sorgen um mich machst, aber das ist nicht mehr nötig. Ich habe mit Dumbledore auch über Sirius gesprochen, und er hat mir etwas gegeben, womit ich mich ganz gut ablenken kann und noch was Sinnvolles tue. Mehr verrate ich aber nicht, du wirst es früh genug erfahren. Dumbledore hat mir auch erlaubt hier zu zaubern, so dass ich mir keine Sorgen mehr um die Dursleys machen muss. Wenn sie nicht brav sind, übe ich ein paar Zaubersprüche an ihnen, und du weißt ja, das ich ein paar Schöne kenne. Ich freue mich, das du zu meinem Geburtstag schon zurück bist und mit uns feiern kannst. Bis dahin noch viel Spaß im Urlaub. _

_Harry_

Zufrieden legte er seine Feder zur Seite und faltete den Brief zusammen. Hedwig war noch nicht von Remus zurück, aber das war nicht so schlimm. Er würde die Briefe dann morgen los schicken.

Bevor er ins Bett ging, wiederholte er eine kleine Okklumentik Übung und stellte erfreut fest, dass es funktionierte. Nachdem er im Bett lag dachte er daran, dass er vielleicht auch Zaubertränke ohne Snape lernen sollte. Vielleicht hätte er dann auch in diesem Fach bessere Noten. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er ein.


	6. lernen, lernen, lernen

**Kapitel 5: Lernen, lernen, lernen**

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte er sich frisch und ausgeschlafen. Er hatte wieder eine Nacht ohne Alpträume verbracht. Vielleicht lag es daran das er diese Okklumentik Übung gemacht hatte, aber nein, er hatte auch schon gestern gut geschlafen. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass er sich erfolgreich abgelenkt hatte, oder vielleicht, weil Hermine sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht hatte?

Da er auf keine Lösung kam - es war wohl von allem ein bisschen - ging er ins Bad und erschien nach einigen Minuten fröhlich beim Frühstück. Die Dursleys sahen ihn an wie einen Geist, sicher dachten sie noch an den gestrigen Morgen zurück. Harry ließ sich davon nicht stören und frühstückte gemütlich, währenddessen die Dursleys recht schnell verschwanden.

Als Harry in sein Zimmer kam, wartete schon Hedwig auf ihn. Harry entfernte Lupins Brief von ihrem Bein und sah sie an. "Meinst du schafft noch einen weiteren Flug zu Ron und Hermine", fragte Harry seine Eule. Diese zwinkerte zustimmend und verschwand erstmal zu ihrem Käfig. Harry öffnete in der Zeit den Brief von Remus.

_Hallo Harry,_

_Es freut mich, von dir zu hören und besonders, das du etwas gefunden hast um dich abzulenken. Ich mache es genauso und bin ständig für den Orden unterwegs. Deine Idee hört sich gut an und ich will dich natürlich unterstützen. Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns jeden Samstag hier im Grimmauldplatz treffen, da hier einfach mehr Platz ist? Leider habe ich im Moment nicht mehr Zeit, aber wir können das ja in den nächsten Wochen eventuell ausweiten. Wenn du am Samstag Zeit hast, schicke mir eine Antwort, ich hole dich dann ab. Bei mir können wir alles Weitere besprechen. _

_Remus_

Sofort holte Harry seine Feder und schrieb Remus eine zustimmende Antwort. Dann band er Hedwig alle drei Briefe ans Bein. "Du fliegst am besten zuerst zu Remus zurück und dann zu Ron", sprach Harry zu Hedwig. "Mach dort eine Pause und fliege dann zu Hermine." Hedwig nickte und verschwand durch das ständig offenstehende Fenster.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ganz nach Harrys Stundenplan und am Freitag hatte er es geschafft, seinen Geist zum ersten Mal vollständig zu verschließen. Zwar hatte es länger gedauert und er hatte die Türen seines Geistes nacheinander schließen müssen, aber am Ende hatte es geklappt. Auch mit der stablosen Magie kam er ganz gut voran. Er konnte schon Gegenstände schweben lassen und auch der Aufrufezauber war ihm gelungen. Diesen hatte er besonders an seinem Zauberstab geübt, den er mittlerweile recht mühelos in seine Hand zaubern konnte.

Das Laufen nach dem Lernen machte ihm erstaunlicherweise auch viel Spaß und er bemerkte, wie es ihm immer leichter viel und er dabei auch schneller wurde. Als Harry am Freitagabend im Bett lag, nach seiner Okklumentik-Übung, war er wirklich froh über seine bisherigen Erfolge. Wenn er so weiter machte, konnte er Hermine und Ron ganz schön überraschen. Mit diesem Gedanken war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen war er besonders früh wach geworden. Nicht das er einen Alptraum gehabt hätte, er war nur ein bisschen aufgeregt, wie das Training mit Lupin werden würde.

Da er sowieso nicht mehr einschlafen würde, war er der Erste beim Frühstück, nachdem er geduscht hatte. Um in Übung zu bleiben ließ er die Teller und Tassen zum Tisch schweben und versuchte, das Ei in der Pfanne mit seinen Gedanken zu wenden. Nach ein paar erfolglosen Versuchen, bei denen er jede Menge Fett abbekam, hatte es schließlich doch funktioniert. Jetzt saß er am Tisch und lies es sich schmecken. Bevor die Dursleys nach unten kamen, hatte er sein Geschirr in die Spülmaschine schweben lassen, was allerdings nicht mit allen Teilen geklappt hatte. Die Tasse war auf dem Weg nach unten gefallen und kaputt gegangen. Aber alle anderen Teile waren in der Spülmaschine verstaut. Da er es nicht übertreiben wollte zog er seinen Zauberstab und reparierte die Tasse wieder.

Gerade als er nach oben in sein Zimmer gehen wollte, klingelte es an der Tür. Kaum das er die Tür geöffnet hatte, trat auch schon Remus Lupin ein.

"Guten Morgen, Remus. Schön, das du so früh kommst." Remus Lupin hatte immer noch einen recht zerrissenen Umhang. Seine Haare waren stumpf und er sah kränklich aus, aber seine Augen strahlten etwas Besonderes aus was Harry nicht kannte.

"Hallo Harry", sagte er, "ich dachte ich komme früh, damit wir genug Zeit zum Üben haben."

Er lächelte, und das hatte einen angenehmen Effekt auf sein Gesicht. Auf einmal sah er gleich um 10 Jahre jünger aus.

"Wie ich sehe, geht es dir wirklich wieder gut. Hast du alles dabei?"

"Wenn ich nur meinen Zauberstab brauche, dann habe ich alles", kam Harrys Antwort.

"Ja, ich denke das reicht"

"Wie kommen wir zum Grimmauldplatz?" fragte Harry

"Mit einem Portschlüssel, alles andere als Flohnetzwerk ist zu unsicher, und der nächste angeschlossene Kamin ist ein Stück entfernt."

Harry schloss die Haustüre hinter Remus und sah, wie dieser eine Zeitung aus seiner Tasche zog.

"Halt dich dran fest." Harry kam näher und hielt sich wie Remus an der Zeitung fest. Augenblicklich spürte er ein Reißen an seinem Bauchnabel, welches ihn durch etwas schlauchartiges zu pressen versuchte. Kaum hörte dieses zusammenpressen auf schlug er schon auf dem Boden der Küche vom Grimmauldplatz auf. Alles sah genauso wie bei seinem letzten Besuch aus. Remus war an den Tisch gegangen und hatte sich gesetzt.

"Setz dich", forderte er Harry auf. "Hast du schon gefrühstückt?"

"Ja, du kamst genau richtig. Ich war gerade fertig"

"Schön. Ich denke wir sollten uns erst einmal überlegen, was du üben willst und wie wir es angehen."

"Ich würde erst einmal gerne alles wiederholen, was ich bisher an Flüchen so drauf habe, Und habe gehofft, du kannst mir das Eine oder Andere noch beibringen", fügte er unsicher dazu.

"Ja, soweit habe ich das verstanden." Remus musste lächeln. "Ich wollte eigentlich wissen, was du genau noch lernen wolltest?"

"Ähm… ich dachte so ein paar neue und stärkere Angriffszauber. Und ein guter Schildzauber währe auch nicht schlecht", kam sofort Harrys Antwort.

"Du hast dir wirklich viel vorgenommen." Remus musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. "Ich denke wir wiederholen erst einmal, das dürfte bei dir nicht so lange dauern. Und anschließend beginnen wir mit einem Schildzauber. Sich zu verteidigen ist erst einmal wichtiger. Und am Nachmittag können wir uns noch ein bisschen duellieren. Was hälst du davon?"

"Wunderbar", war das Einzige, was Harry sagen konnte.

"Na, dann fangen wir mal an." Sie machten sich auf den Weg durch das Haus. Als er in dem Flur das verhängte Bild von Sirius Mutter sah wurde ihm auf einmal schlecht. Er beeilte sich hinter Remus die Treppen hoch zu kommen. Er führte Harry in den Raum wo Seidenschnabel vor einem Jahr noch untergebracht gewesen war. Der Raum war groß, und als einer der wenigen im Haus auch hell und sonnendurchflutet. Eigentlich war es der schönste Raum im Haus, fand Harry.

"Wo ist Seidenschnabel?" fragte Harry, nachdem er sich umgesehen hatte. "Ich dachte er wohnte in diesem Raum?"

"Seit Sirius Tod kümmert sich Hagrid um ihn", sagte Remus traurig. Ihn hatte der Tod seines Paten sicher genauso mitgenommen. Schließlich waren sie die besten Freunde gewesen. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl stellte Harry fest, das von den richtigen Freunden seines Vaters nur noch Remus lebte. Währenddessen stellte sich Remus einige Schritte von Harry entfernt auf.

"Ich denke wir testen alle Sprüche nacheinander, obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass du sie üben müsstest. Nachher im Duell haben wir ja dann die praktische Anwendung." Remus holte seinen Zauberstab heraus und Harry tat es ihm nach.

"Also zuerst einmal den Expelliarmus", forderte Remus Harry auf. "Und bitte mit voller Kraft. Du brauchst dir keine Gedanken zu machen, das ich verletzt werden könnte. Erstens kann ich mich ganz gut verteidigen und zweitens habe ich auch ein paar Heiltränke hier. Also, beim ersten Mal werde ich mich nicht verteidigen. Aber danach versuche ich mit einem ‚Protego' mich zu verteidigen. Nur um zu sehen, wie stark dein Spruch ist. Alles klar?"

"Ja." Harry konzentrierte sich kurz bevor er laut "Expelliarmus" rief und dabei mit seinem Zauberstab auf Remus zeigte. Diesem wurde augenblicklich der Zauberstab aus der Hand gerissen wobei es ihn von den Füssen hob und er ein Stück nach hinten flog. Harry fing seinen Zauberstab auf und eilte zu Remus, der sich versuchte aufzurichten.

"Alles ok?" fragte Harry besorgt.

"Ja, ja", kam die Antwort. "Das war wirklich schon recht eindrucksvoll. Ich hätte mich gleich verteidigen sollen. Also gleich noch mal und mindestens genauso stark, wenn ich bitten darf." Harry ging wieder an seinen Platz zurück und beide konzentrierten sich auf den Zauber.

"Expelliarmus" rief Harry wieder. Sofort antwortete Remus "Protego". Diesmal verlor er weder den Zauberstab noch das Gleichgewicht.

"Noch mal", sagte Remus. Harry wiederholte es noch drei Mal. Das Ergebnis war immer dasselbe. Harry war ein bisschen enttäuscht.

"Das bringt doch gar nichts", sagte er ein bisschen frustriert.

"Da bin ich ganz anderer Meinung", antwortete Remus sofort. "Ich habe jedes Mal ein Zucken meines Zauberstabs gespürt und es war gar nicht so einfach ihn festzuhalten."

"Echt?" fragte Harry etwas ungläubig.. "Trotz des Protego-Schildes haben Sie etwas gespürt?"

"Ja, und man kann diesen Schild auch überwinden, wenn man sich nur stark genug konzentriert, genug Fähigkeiten und Macht hat. Dumbledore kann meinen Protegozauber ziemlich einfach überwinden. Ich denke, wenn wir es länger üben, dann könntest du es auch schaffen."

"Sie meinen ich könnte Sie trotz Ihres Schildes entwaffnen" fragte Harry etwas ratlos.

"Ganz genau. Aber wir üben am Entwaffnungszauber das nächste Mal weiter. Jetzt der Nächste"

So übten sie alle Flüche, die Harry bisher gelernt hatte. Er hatte mit keinem der Flüche seine Probleme. Nachdem sie alle durch hatten, machten sie eine Pause. Sie waren wieder in die Küche zurückgekehrt und Remus hatte Kürbissaft auf den Tisch gestellt.

"Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit dem, was du bisher kannst", begann er. "Viele Schulabgänger können das, was du jetzt schon kannst, nicht einmal annähernd. Was ich gerne noch mit dir verbessern würde, ist die Stärke und die Macht deiner Flüche und Zauber. Ich denke, du hast deutlich mehr Potenzial, was wir beim Expelliarmus schon gesehen haben." Er sah Harry stolz an.

"Meinst du wirklich?" fragte Harry nachdenklich "Wie verbessere ich denn die Wirkung und die Stärke eines Zaubers?"

"Hauptsächlich durch Übung, Konzentration und Willensstärke. Ich denke auch, Gefühle spielen dabei eine Rolle. Zum Beispiel: der Hass auf einen Gegner wird jeden Entwaffnungszauber vereinfachen." Harry war nachdenklich geworden. Hatten Gefühle so einen Einfluss auf Zauber? Vielleicht sollte er es ausprobieren.

"Remus?" fragte er unsicher.

"Ja?"

"Könnte ich das noch mal kurz probieren, bevor wir mit dem Schild beginnen?"

"Ich denke, so viel Zeit haben wir." Mit diesen Worten gingen sie wieder in ihren Übungsraum zurück. Remus dachte einen Moment nach und verwandelte eine Vase in eine Stoffpuppe, welche er Mitten im Raum aufstellte.

"Ich denke, wir testen das mit dem Reductor-Flucht, der ist recht eindrucksvoll und wir haben ihn sowieso aus Sicherheitsgründen heute morgen ausgelassen. Also: als Erstes einen ganz normalen Reductor auf dieses Puppe."

Remus ging ein paar Schritte zurück und Harry konzentrierte sich. Nachdem Harry "Reducto" gesprochen hatte schoss ein roter Strahl aus seinem Zauberstab, welcher die Puppe 10 Meter zurück schleuderte.

"Eindrucksvoll", bemerkte Remus. "Jetzt weißt du auch, warum ich das lieber nicht testen wollte." Er stellte die Puppe wieder an seinen ursprünglichen Platz zurück, veränderte aber das Aussehen der Puppe. Sie sah jetzt Malfoy sehr ähnlich.

"Und jetzt noch mal mit voller Kraft", sagte Remus, bevor er hinter Harry zurück trat. Harry konzentrierte sich auf den Zauber, ließ dabei keinen Blick von der Malfoy-Puppe und konzentrierte sich auf den ganzen Hass gegen Malfoy. Alles was er ihm angetan hatte. Er hatte ihn verletzt, beleidigt und dasselbe auch bei seinen Freunden getan. Mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck, aber mit fester und lauter Stimme rief er: "REDUCTO". Ein leuchtend roter Strahl verließ seinen Zauberstab und zerfetzte die Puppe bei dem Aufprall in viele Einzelteile, welche durch den gesamten Raum flogen. Harry war sprachlos. Hatte er das eben wirklich mit demselben Spruch getan? Er war wirklich überrascht und ein bisschen geschockt.

"Ich habe scheinbar die richtige Person für die Puppe ausgewählt. Das war wirklich sehr eindrucksvoll. Ich bezweifle, ob ich die Puppe besser zerstören könnte." Harry war immer noch sprachlos.

"Was passiert, wenn ich das jemals bei einem Menschen mache?" fragte er unsicher.

"Nun, bei einem Menschen wirkt der Spruch ein bisschen anders. Er wird hauptsächlich durch die Luft geschleudert, je stärker der Zauber, desto weiter entfernt und fester schlägt der Gegner auf. Menschen sind etwas Widerstandsfähiger als Puppen, aber man kann einen Menschen auch durch einen Reductor töten. Ich denke, soweit bist du noch nicht. Aber ich bin mir nach dieser Demonstration sicher, das du es lernen kannst."

Harry war immer noch fast versteinert, während Remus die Reste der Puppe entfernte. Als er zurückkam, bemerkte er den bleichen Gesichtsausdruck bei Harry.

"Wenn du willst, machen wir eine Pause", sagte er. Er machte sich etwas Sorgen um Harry. Vielleicht war er doch ein bischen zu weit gegangen. Aber so war es am deutlichsten gewesen.

"Nein, geht schon. Ich will schließlich heute so viel wie möglich lernen"

"Dann fangen wir mit dem Schild an. Es gibt unzählig viele verschiedene Schilde, aber die meisten sind nicht besonders stark. Von einem der stärkeren werde ich dir heute versuchen, einen Eindruck zu verschaffen. Er blockt alle Flüche, außer den Unverzeihlichen und den Expelliarmus. Daher ist er natürlich auch nur bedingt einsetzbar. Aber er ist sehr stark und kann in verschiedenen Formen verwendet werden."

"Wie heißt er und wie kann man ihn in verschiedenen Formen anwenden?" fragte Harry etwas ratlos.

"Der Schild, den ich dir zeigen will, heißt Aegis-Schild und man kann ihn als Mauer oder als Halbkugel erschaffen. Aber er ist sehr schwer und erfordert unglaublich viel Konzentration. Wir werden zuerst üben, den Aegis-Schild als Mauer zu erzeugen. "

Remus zeigte Harry, welche Bewegung er mit seinem Zauberstab ausführen musste und anschließend übten sie die genaue Aussprache des Zaubers.

Wenn man einfach nur eine Wand vor sich aufbauen wollte, genügte der Spruch und ein Schwingen des Zauberstabes, wenn man einen Schutz um sich herum aufbauen wollte, musste man sich entsprechend drehen, beim Schwingen des Zauberstabs. Hier war es wichtig, sich stark auf die gewünschte Größe des Feldes zu konzentrieren. Es war zu berücksichtigen, dass je größer der Schild ist, desto größer die Kraft, die dem Zauberer abverlangt wird. Die Effektivität des Schildes hing auch von den magischen Fähigkeiten des Zauberers ab.

Schließlich probierte Harry, einen geraden Schild zwischen sich und Remus aufzubauen. Es erschien eine bläulich schimmernde Wand, die aber sofort wieder zusammenbrach.

Remus zeigte Harry, wo er seine Stabbewegung noch korrigieren musste und klärte ihn auf: „Du musst den Spruch ‚AEGIS' aussprechen mit Betonung auf ‚AE' und nicht ‚Ä', ok?"

Nach einigen Versuchen schaffte es Harry, das Schild zu erzeugen ohne das es gleich wieder zusammen brach. Allerdings hielt dieses Schild bisher keinem einzigen Zauber stand. Harry war unzufrieden mit seinem Ergebnis, aber Remus lobt ihn, dass er immerhin schon ein Schild erzeugt hatte.

"Mit noch ein wenig Übung hält er bestimmt die meisten Flüche ab", sagte er gut gelaunt. "Und bevor wir verhungern, sollten wir was essen gehen." Harry hatte gar nicht bemerkt wie viel Zeit vergangen war, bemerkte aber auf einmal das Knurren seines Magens und folgte Remus in die Küche zum Mittagessen.

Als sie endlich am Tisch zu Mittag aßen, fragte Harry Remus, wie er in den Ferien an Bücher kommen konnte, die ihn interessierten und ob er ihn die Winkelgasse begleiten könne, um ein paar Bücher zu kaufen. Natürlich wollte er auch noch ein paar andere Dinge besorgen, doch das sagte er erst einmal nicht laut.

"Natürlich können wir noch kurz in die Winkelgasse, aber du kannst dir auch Bücher von Sirius oder Hogwarts ausleihen", antwortete ihm Remus.

"Sirius hatte Bücher?" fragte Harry und wurde dadurch vollkommen aus dem Konzept gebracht.

"Natürlich", lachte Remus. "Was hast du denn gedacht? Sirius war ein guter Zauberer und die Familie Black ist ziemlich alt. Da haben sich mittlerweile recht viele Bücher angesammelt."

"Ich, ähm… habe das gar nicht gewusst", war Alles, was Harry sagen konnte.

"Wollen wir gleich nach dem Essen in die Bibliothek gehen?" fragte Remus freundlich.

"Ja, gerne." Sie beendeten das Essen und Remus führte ihn in den zweiten Stock durch eine Tür, welche er vorher nie beachtet hatte. Verwundert rieb er sich die Augen. Die Bibliothek war riesig für seine Vorstellungen, und er sah sich aufmerksam um.

"Das ist die Bibliothek der Blacks", sagte Remus. Als Harry seine Augen nach einem Rundgang wieder auf Remus geheftet hatte, fiel ihm eine Frage ein.

"Wie finde ich in dieser großen Bibliothek etwas, wenn ich nicht weiß wo es steht?"

"Dazu gibt es drei Möglichkeiten: zum einen sind die Bücher nach Fachgebieten geordnet und du kannst auf dem Plan hier an der Wand erkennen, wo welches Fachgebiet ist. Wenn du aber nicht weißt, nach welchem Buch du suchen musst, kannst du auch dieses Bibliotheksverzeichnis verwenden." Er zeigte auf ein grosses Buch welches auf einem Pult in der Mitte der Bibliothek stand. "Es ist so verzaubert, dass du nur das Thema oder den Zauberspruch, den du suchst, aufschreiben musst, und schon sagt dir das Buch in welcher Abteilung und in welchem Regal das Buch steht. Natürlich ist es auch möglich mich zu fragen, da ich mich mittlerweile ganz gut hier auskenne"

Harry war begeistert. Hier waren so viele Bücher, wie er in seinem ganzen Leben wohl nie lesen könnte. Hermine würde er hier nicht mehr raus bekommen. Er ging auf das Buch auf dem Pult zu und öffnete es. Es war leer. Remus war hinter ihn getreten und lachte.

"Du musst schreiben, was Du lesen willst. Wenn du aber das ganze Verzeichnis der Bibliothek sehen willst, von dem ich wegen des Umfangs abraten würde, dann musst du auch schreiben, dass du Alles sehen willst."

Vorsichtig nahm Harry die Feder neben dem Buch und schrieb "Schildzauber".

Sofort erschienen auf mehreren Seiten verschiedene Büchernamen und die Stellen, an der die Bücher standen. Die Bücher standen fast ausnahmslos in der Abteilung Verteidigung. Mit einem Blick auf den Plan wusste er, wo er hin musste.

"Ich werde hier scheinbar nicht mehr gebraucht", bemerkte Remus mit einem Lächeln, als sich Harry gerade auf den Weg zu der Abteilung ‚Verteidigung' machte. "Ich gehe dann mal nach unten. Wenn du die Bücher zum Lesen für die nächsten Jahre gefunden hast, kannst du mich einfach rufen. Ich bin in meinem Arbeitszimmer gegenüber." Harry hatte das schon fast nicht mehr gehört. Als er den Bereich Verteidigung betrat, erschrak er etwas vor der Größe dieser Abteilung. "Also, los geht's", sagte er zu sich selbst. Er fand mehrere Bücher über Schildzauber und auch ein Buch über einen Spruch, mit dem man einen Fluch reflektieren konnte. Nachdem er schon 4 Bücher aus dem Regal gezogen hatte beschloss er, etwas über Angriffszauber zu suchen. Nach einer weiteren Anfrage an das Buch fand er auch sofort zwei Bücher mit den Titeln „Überblick über die Angriffszauber und Flüche" und „Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung". Diese Bücher folgten den Anderen auf den schon recht großen Stapel. Ein Blick auf den mittlerweile riesigen Stapel sagte ihm, dass es fürs Erste genug Lektüre war, und er nahm die ersten zwei Bücher mit aus der Bibliothek. Nachdem er die Bücher nach unten hatte schweben lassen holte er Remus, damit sie mit dem Duellieren beginnen konnten.

"Also Harry, du darfst alle Flüche verwenden die du kannst - außer dem Reduktor, das ist mir nach der Vorführung von heute morgen zu gefährlich. Ansonsten fangen wir an." Sie verbeugten sich Beide und Harry schickte sofort einen Expelliarmus Zauber los. Der wurde aber von Remus scheinbar mit einem Protego Zauber unschädlich gemacht. Harry versuchte jetzt alle möglichen Zauber und Flüche die er kannte und musste immer wieder den Zaubern von Remus ausweichen. Zweimal war Harry von einem Stupor getroffen worden, und gerade eben hatte er eine Ganzkörperklammer ab bekommen. Er musste sich mehr konzentrieren. Nach dem ihn Remus wieder befreit hatte, begannen sie wieder von vorne. Diesmal wurde Harry von einem Expelliarmus entwaffnet. Bevor er nachdachte, holte er sich seinen Zauberstab mit einem "Accio Zauberstab" zurück, was er die ganze letzte Woche geübt hatte. Diese Aktion brachte Remus für eine kurze Zeit aus seiner Fassung. Scheinbar hatte er eine Sekunde zu lange gezögert und Harry traf ihn mit einem Stupor Fluch.

Auch nachdem Harry Remus mit dem Enervate Zauber wieder aufgeweckt hatte, schien er immer noch versteinert zu sein.

"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Harry besorgt.

"Das …das ist unglaublich!" brachte er nur heraus. Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens fügte er hinzu: "Seit wann kannst du den Aufrufe Zauber ohne Zauberstab?"

"Das habe ich die letzte Woche geübt" antwortete ihm Harry stolz.

"Du hast den Spruch in nur einer Woche gelernt?" hakte Remus nach.

"Ja, unter Anderem. Ich hatte ja genug Zeit und da habe ich viel geübt."

"Was kannst du noch?" fragte Remus

"Bisher nur noch den Lumos Zauber. Soll ich ihn dir zeigen?" Nach einem Nicken von Remus steckte er seinen Zauberstab wieder ein und konzentrierte sich auf den Zauberstab von Remus, den dieser immer noch in der Hand hielt. Als der Zauberstab von Remus zu leuchten begann, hätte er ihn vor Schreck fast fallen gelassen. Nachdem Harry den Zauberstab wieder zum Erlöschen gebracht hatte, fand er seine Sprache wieder.

"Das ist unglaublich! Und das in nur einer Woche! Ich will ja nicht wissen, was du nach den Sommerferien alles kannst." Remus sah ihn dabei bewundernd an. "Lass uns wieder in die Küche gehen, um die restlichen Termine zu planen:"

Als sie in der Küche waren, holte Remus seinen Kalender hervor und blätterte durch die nächsten Wochen. "Wie sieht es bei dir aus, wann kannst du?" fragte er ihn mit einem Grinsen.

"Mir ist es egal, solange ich zwischendurch noch Zeit habe, die Bücher zu lesen und zu lernen."

"Gut, dann schreibe ich dir für die nächsten Wochen die Termine auf", erklärte Remus. Dabei fiel Harry wieder etwas ein.

"Ähm…ich hätte noch eine Frage", fing er an, bevor er nach einem Nicken von Remus fort fuhr. "Wie kann ich mir einen Kasten Butterbier besorgen?"

"Das ist einfach. Wir können ihn gleich auf dem Rückweg zu dir besorgen. Wir machen einfach noch einen kleinen Abstecher in die Winkelgasse."

"Danke. Aber wie transportiere ich die ganzen Bücher zu mir?"

"Fällt dir nichts ein?" fragte Remus. Harry dachte nach. Die Bücher waren einfach zu groß und zu schwer und es waren zu viele davon. Er müsste es schaffen, das sie leichter und kleiner waren.

"Ich könnte sie verkleinern."

"Genau! Und dann brechen wir am besten gleich auf."

Nachdem Harry alle Bücher mit einem Zauber verkleinert hatte und sie in seiner Tasche verstaut hatte, brachen sie in die Winkelgasse auf. Schnell hatte Remus ihm einen Kasten Butterbier besorgt und schon waren sie mit einem Portschlüssel in Harrys Zimmer gelandet.

"Vielen Dank. Für alles heute", sagte Harry als sie sich zum Abschied die Hände schüttelten.

"Kein Problem, es hat Spaß gemacht. Wenn du weiter so viel lernst, muss ich mir wohl bald Sorgen machen"

"Das denke ich nicht. Also - bis nächste Woche und nochmals danke für alles." sagte Harry, bevor Remus dissapparierte.

Da es erst sieben Uhr war, beschloss Harry noch eine Runde Joggen zu gehen. Wie schon die Woche davor fühlte er, dass er durch das Laufen sich von der ganzen Last des Lernens und seiner Probleme befreien konnte. Nach einer kurzen Okklumentikübung fiel er sofort in einen ruhigen Schlaf.

Die nächsten Wochen waren recht ereignislos. Statt der in seinem Stundenplan vorgesehenen Wiederholung las er die Bücher aus der Black´schen Bibliothek. Die verschiedenen Schildzauber waren wirklich recht umfangreich. Nachdem Harry das komplette Buch gelesen hatte, konzentrierte er sich auf einzelne Schilde, welche ihm am Sinnvollsten vorkamen. Erstaunlicherweise hatte er mit den Schildzaubern so seine Probleme. Selbst der Aegis Schild, welchen er auch mit Lupin übte, machte ihm Schwierigkeiten. Zwar hielt sein Schild jetzt vermutlich einfache Flüche ab, aber bei Stärkeren würde er wohl zusammenbrechen. Dagegen bereiteten ihm die Angriffszauber keinerlei Probleme. Schon nach zwei Wochen hatte er einige sehr effektive Flüche gelernt und konnte sie auch schon anwenden. Das brachte Remus beim Duellieren ins schwitzen, da er sich nun auch gegen Flüche verteidigen musste, welche nicht ihm Lehrbuch standen.

Auch bei der Okklumentik machte er deutliche Fortschritte und schaffte es sogar ein Mal, kurz vor seinem Geburtstag, seinen Geist in einem Schritt zu verschließen.

Dagegen wünschte er sich bei der stablosen Magie schnellere Fortschritte. Bei komplexeren Zaubern kam meist nicht viel bei heraus. Die Zauber, welche er allerdings erst einmal stablos beherrschte, konnte er mit Zauberstab deutlich besser und der Zauber oder Fluch war deutlich stärker und mächtiger.

Bei seinem letzten Training vor seinem Geburtstag, hatte er es geschafft Remus zwei Mal zu besiegen, allerdings hatte dieser ihn anschließend dreimal besiegt.

"Langsam muss ich bei dir um Trainingsstunden anfragen", scherzte Remus nachdem sie fertig waren. "Ich soll dir noch von Arthur ausrichten, dass ich dich an deinem Geburtstag abhole und zum Fuchsbau bringe. Mittlerweile weiß ich ja wo du wohnst", fügte er spöttisch hinzu.

"Wie geht es jetzt mit dem Training weiter?" fragte Harry

"Wenn du willst, kannst du ja vom Fuchsbau aus hier vorbei kommen zum Trainieren. Du weißt ja, dass du dort nicht zaubern darfst. Aber hier hat Dumbledore den gleichen Schutz errichtet wie im Ligusterweg, daher ist es hier kein Problem."

"Das ist eine gute Idee. Störe ich dich auch hier nicht?" fragte Harry besorgt.

„Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Komm einfach, wenn du Lust und Zeit hast. Und wenn ich nicht da bin, kannst du ja auch alleine üben." Mit diesen Worten begann Remus nach dem Portschlüssel zu suchen.

„Danke", sagte Harry. Remus hatte derweilen den Portschlüssel gefunden - diesmal war es ein Fußball - und kurze Zeit später war er in seinem Zimmer allein. Wie jeden Abend joggte er seine Strecke, um nach einer Okklumentik Übung einzuschlafen.

­

* * *

Den Namen Aegis Schild, habe ich mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Heiko2003, aus seiner FF "Harry Potter und das Vermächtnis der Magi" übernommen. Vielen Dank!


	7. Ein schöner Geburtstag

**Kapitel 6: Ein schöner Geburtstag**

Auch heute war Harry wieder früh wach. Ob es wegen seines Geburtstags war oder weil er sich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt hatte früh aufzustehen, wusste er nicht so genau. Aber auch das Wetter schien an diesem Morgen besonders gut zu sein. Denn die Wolken des gestrigen Tages waren verschwunden und die Sonne schien mit voller Kraft vom Himmel.

Nach seinem Frühstück, was er wie immer um diese Zeit allein genießen konnte, machte er sich daran, seine Sachen zu packen. Schließlich sollte alles fertig sein, wenn Remus ihn abholen würde. Er warf noch einmal einen Blick auf den letzten Brief von ihm. Ja, genau um 8 Uhr wollte er vorbei kommen. Hastig warf er alles in seinen Koffer, nachdem er die Bücher zuerst eingepackt hatte. Kaum war er fertig, erschien auch schon Remus in seinem Zimmer.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem Geburtstag", sagte er gut gelaunt.

"Vielen Dank."

"Hast du alles?" Remus sah sich um und erblickte den Koffer. "Sieht ganz danach aus. Na, dann würde ich sagen, machen wir uns auf den Weg." Er zog aus seiner Tasche einen Kugelschreiber. Harry fasste seinen Koffer mit der einen Hand, während Remus Hedwigs Käfig genommen hatte und beide berührten den Portschlüssel. Einen Moment später waren sie im Wohnzimmer der Weasleys gelandet. Kaum war er angekommen, stürzte jemand auf ihn zu und nahm ihn in die Arme. Nach dem buschigem Haar zu urteilen konnte es nur Hermine sein.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem Geburtstag", sagte sie in einer rasenden Geschwindigkeit. "Ich habe dich ja so vermisst. Wie geht's dir? Was hast du gemacht? Wie …?"

"Lass ihn doch erst einmal ankommen", unterbrach Ron Hermine, welche scheinbar endlos viele Fragen hatte. Nach einigen Minuten ließ sie Harry wirklich los, so dass er die anderen Weasleys begrüßen konnte. Neben Ron und Hermine waren noch Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley da.

"Wo sind denn die anderen? fragte Harry seinen besten Freund.

"Die sind alle noch beschäftigt", kam sofort seine Antwort. "Bill und Charly kommen heute Abend nach der Arbeit mit einem Portschlüssel und Fred und George sind in ihrem Geschäft in der Winkelgasse."

"Und Ginny?" fragte Harry, dem es merkwürdig vorkam, dass sie nicht da war.

"Die ist… ähm … beschäftigt mit etwas wichtigem für heute Abend" rutschte es Ron raus.

"Für meinen Geburtstag?" fragte Harry direkt. Ron wurde rot und drehte sich zur Seite. Bevor Harry genauer nachfragen konnte, hatte ihn Mrs. Weasley in ihre Arme geschlossen.

"Es ist ja so schön, dass du da bist" sagte sie, während Harry kaum Luft bekam. So fest hatte sie ihn umarmt. "Du kannst deine Sachen in Rons Zimmer räumen, bevor es Mittagessen gibt. Und wir dachten wir feiern heute Abend richtig."

"Wir feiern heute Abend? Wer kommt denn alles?" fragte Harry etwas verblüfft.

"Das wirst du dann ja sehen", bekam er nur als Antwort. Da er merkte, das er nicht mehr erfahren würde, machte er sich mit Ron daran seinen Koffer nach oben zu tragen. Hermine folgte ihnen sofort. Kaum hatten sie den Koffer im Zimmer abgestellt, schon bekam er wieder Fragen gestellt. "Jetzt erzähl' schon, wie waren die Sommerferien? Haben die Dursleys dich wirklich in Ruhe gelassen?" fing Hermine an.

Also begann Harry seinen Freunden von seinem Urlaub zu erzählen. Er erzählte ihnen Alles außer dem Gespräch über die Prophezeiung.

"Wow", sagte Ron nur. "Und du kannst wirklich Okklumentik und stablose Magie?" fragte Hermine begeistert. Harry nickte. "Das musst du uns unbedingt zeigen! - Ach nein, das darfst du ja hier nicht. Du bist hier ja nicht im Ligusterweg", fuhr Hermine fort.

"Das ist kein Problem", sagte Harry. "Stablose Magie kann das Ministerium nicht verfolgen. Ich zeig euch mal den Entwaffnungszauber. Wer will?" Ron und Hermine sahen sich unentschlossen an. Dann stand Ron auf und zog seinen Zauberstab.

Harry konzentrierte sich auf den Zauberstab von Ron, stellte sich vor, dass vor ihm Malfoy stände. Dann streckte er seinen Arm aus und rief "Expelliarmus". Rons Zauberstab flog ihm aus der Hand und landete in Harrys Hand, während Ron ein paar Meter nach hinten geschleudert wurde. Ron sah seinen Freund ungläubig an und auch Hermine brachte kein Wort hervor.

In dem Moment stürzte Ginny in Rons Zimmer. "Was ist den das für ein Krach hier?" sagte sie bevor sie Harry erblickte. "Hallo Harry, schön das du da bist und herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag." Ginny umarmte Harry und wandte sich dann wieder an Ron und Hermine. "Was war das denn für ein Krach? Und Ron was machst du auf dem Boden?" Scheinbar fand Ron seine Sprache wieder. "Harry hat mich entwaffnet mit einem Expelliarmus"

"Seid ihr verrückt euch zu duellieren? Ihr bekommt Ärger mit dem Ministerium, denn in den Ferien dürft ihr nicht zaubern, schon vergessen?" sagte Ginny.

Nun mischte sich auch Hermine wieder in das Gespräch ein. "Er hat Ron ohne Zauberstab entwaffnet"

"Ohne Zauberstab? Wie das denn?" fragte Ginny irritiert.

"Stablose Magie, die kann das Ministerium nicht Nachverfolgen", erklärte Hermine.

Nun war auch Ginny sprachlos.

"Welche Zauber kannst du denn noch ohne Zauberstab?" fragte Ron, der scheinbar aus seiner Erstarrung aufgewacht war und wieder aufstand.

"Na, so ein paar. Ich kann den Aufrufezauber, den Schwebezauber, den Entwaffnungszauber und den Lumoszauber schon ganz gut. In den letzten Tagen habe ich mich an dem Reduktor und an dem Stupor versucht, aber die funktionieren noch nicht so gut. Außerdem konnte ich den Stupor an keinem testen, ich war ja allein."

"Das ist ja Wahnsinn", sagte Hermine. "Du hast wirklich sehr viel gelernt in den Ferien, meinst du, du kannst uns das beibringen?"

"Ich denke schon, wenn ihr die Theorie dazu studiert und euch anstrengt." Mit diesen Worten ging er zu seinem Koffer und holte das Buch über stablose Magie aus seinem Koffer. Hermine stürzte sofort zu ihm.

"Ein Buch", rief sie begeistert . "Und du hast noch mehr Bücher!" Begeistert beugte sie sich über seinen Koffer.

"Kannst du mir auch etwas zeigen?" fragte Ginny. "Ich würde das auch gerne mal sehen."

"Ja klar, aber diesmal vielleicht doch nicht den Entwaffnungszauber. Der ist doch schon recht stark." Er überlegte kurz was er vorführen konnte, und dann fiel es ihm ein. Schon bei dem Gedanken daran musste er lächeln.

Er konzentrierte sich auf Ginny und dachte an seinen Geburtstag heute Abend mit seinen Freunden, hob seine Hand und rief "Wingardium Leviosa". Mit diesen Worten hob Ginny vom Boden ab und Harry ließ sie knapp unter der Decke durchs Zimmer schweben, bevor er sie wieder herunter ließ.

"Das war einfach Wahnsinn", sagte Ginny begeistert. "Jetzt kannst du Malfoy an die Decke hexen ohne deinen Zauberstab zu benutzen, wenn er dich das nächste Mal ärgert."

"Oder einfach so", fiel Ron ein.

"Ron, zaubern ist auch in Hogwarts nicht immer erlaubt, besonders nicht um seine Mitschüler zu verhexen", fiel ihm Hermine ins Wort.

"Ich dachte nur, das währe eine lustige Idee", verteidigte sich Ron. "Malfoy würde nicht wissen wie ihm geschieht."

"Lass uns runter gehen, es gibt bald Mittagessen", unterbrach Ginny den Streit. "Du könntest Mum unten mit einem Zauber erschrecken", fügte sie noch hinzu.

"Wenn sich eine Gelegenheit ergibt, mal sehen", sagte Harry.

Also machten sich alle auf den Weg in die Küche, wo Mrs. Weasley eine Menge Töpfe beaufsichtigte.

"Ihr kommt gerade richtig", rief sie. "Ihr könnt den Tisch decken." Ron verzog sein Gesicht und Hermine war schon auf dem Weg zum Regal, als Harry ihnen zuflüsterte: "Lasst mich das machen!" Dabei zwinkerte er ihnen zu.

"Wie viele essen den heute Mittag hier", fragte er Mrs. Weasley.

"Wir sind nur 5. Die anderen kommen alle erst heute Abend." Harry konzentrierte sich auf 5 Teller und ließ sie auf den Tisch fliegen, den Tellern folgten Gläser und das Besteck.

"Seid ihr verrückt geworden?" schrie Mrs. Weasley "Ihr dürft in den Sommerferien nicht zaubern. Das Ministerium wird euch sofort verwarnen. Wer war das?"

"Ich". sagte Harry lächelnd.

"Harry, aber warum? Sie werden dich von der Schule werfen! Hast du denn nichts letztes Jahr gelernt? Dabei hast du damals dein Leben verteidigt, und jetzt hast du dir nur einen Spaß erlaubt."

"Keine Sorge, Harry wird nicht von Hogwarts verwiesen". fiel nun Hermine ein. "Er hat seinen Zauberstab nicht benutzt, und das bedeutet wohl, dass das Ministerium ihn nicht orten kann."

"Was bedeutet, er hat seinen Zauberstab nicht benutzt?" fragte Mrs. Weasley besorgt "Ich habe doch das Geschirr durch den Raum fliegen sehen."

"Das ist schon richtig, Mum" sagte Ginny, welche sich vor Lachen kaum noch halten konnte. "Aber Harry hat gelernt, ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern." Jetzt fiel auch Ron in das Lachen mit ein.

"Ich zeig es ihnen noch mal", sagte Harry und übergab demonstrativ seinen Zauberstab an Ron. Wieder konzentrierte er sich, diesmal auf den Keller und rief "Accio Butterbier". Nach ein paar Sekunden flogen 5 Butterbier auf ihn zu. Mit dem Schwebezauber dirigierte er sie zum Tisch. Zum Schluss holte er sich seinen Zauberstab von Ron mit dem Aufrufezauber zurück.

"Siehst du, Mum", sagte Ginny lachend, "er kann es wirklich. Mich hat er vorher durch Rons Zimmer schweben lassen." Langsam erholte sich auch Mrs. Weasley von ihrem Schreck und scheuchte sie alle zum Tisch.

Nach dem Essen wollte Harry mit Ginny und Ron noch eine Runde Quidditch spielen, da er das ja im Ligusterweg nicht machen konnte. Hermine war gar nicht mehr von Harrys Büchern zu trennen, und so machten sich die anderen 3 mit ihren Besen auf den Weg.

Endlich wieder Quidditch-Spielen war das schönste Geschenk für Harry zu seinem Geburtstag. Erfreut stellte er fest das er auch diesen Sommer das fliegen nicht verlernt hatte. Nach ein paar Flugmanövern zum "Warm-Werden" begannen sie mit einem kleinen Spielchen. Ron spielte als Hüter und Ginny und Harry warfen sich gegenseitig den Quaffel zu. Harry musste neidlos feststellen, dass Ron wirklich ein ausgezeichneter Hüter war. Aber Ginny war glücklicherweise auch ein Quidditch-Naturtalent, sodass sie es Ron ziemlich schwer machten.

Nachdem sie ihr Spiel beendet hatten, ließ es Harry sich nicht nehmen, noch mal einige Runden mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit um das Feld zu rasen und am Ende einen Wronski-Bluff durchzuführen. Ginny und Ron waren etwas erschrocken als er am Boden ankam.

„Du hättest dir den Hals brechen können", begann Ginny ihn zu tadeln, „ich bin vor Angst fast gestorben."

„Keine Sorge ich habe das unter Kontrolle", sagte Harry und sah dabei zu Ginny. Sie war wirklich ein bisschen blasser geworden, wodurch sich Harry ein bisschen schuldig fühlte. Er verdrängte das schnell und sagte stattdessen:

"Lasst uns rein gehen, dann können wir noch vor der Feier duschen."

„Gute Idee", fiel Ron ein, der dieses Gespräch lieber beenden wollte. Auf dem Weg zum Fuchsbau erzählte ihm Ron, wie die Quidditch Saison im Sommer geendet hatte und das die Chudly Cannons nur durch viel Pech auf den 3. Platz zurückgefallen waren.

Als wieder zurück kamen fanden sie Hermine in Rons Zimmer vor, welche ganz vertieft in Harrys Buch war. Erst nachdem Harry sie das dritte Mal angesprochen hatte, reagierte sie auf ihn und sah auf.

"Oh, ihr seid schon zurück?" fragte sie mit einem noch etwas glasigen Blick. "Ich habe euch gar nicht kommen gehört."

"Das ist auch nicht möglich, wenn man so wie du ein Buch liest", sagte Ron.

"Du kannst dir das Buch ausleihen, im Moment brauche ich es nicht", sagte Harry, den es freute, dass Hermine seine Bücher so begeisterten.

"Vielen Dank, Harry", sagte sie und verschwand in Ginnys Zimmer.

"Du weißt, dass wir Hermine erst wieder sehen, wenn sie das Buch fertig gelesen hat?" bemerkte Ron.

"Ja, aber vielleicht schafft sie es zur Feier heute Abend, kurz das Buch zu verlassen."

"Wer´s glaubt. Also, ich würde gerne als Erster duschen", sagte Ron. "Ist das ein Problem für dich?"

"Nein, geh' nur." Harry setzte sich wieder auf das Bett und holte sich ein Buch aus seinem Koffer. Es war das zweite Buch über Schildzauber, welches er noch gar nicht in der Hand gehabt hatte. Begeistert fing er an zu lesen. Neben dem Aegis Schild, den er ja mittlerweile einigermaßen konnte, zumindest als Schild in Form einer Mauer, fanden sich hier noch einige andere. Diese schienen auch ganz nützlich zu sein. Sie hatten unterschiedliche Stärken und Schwierigkeiten. Unter einigen konnte man zaubern und anderen nicht. Unsanft wurde Harry von Ron wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt.

"Was 'n los?" fragte er

"Du bist ja schlimmer als Hermine", sagte Ron mit einem schiefen Griensen. "Ich habe dich ungefähr fünf Mal gefragt, ob du jetzt duschen willst, aber du hast nicht reagiert."

"Wirklich?" fragte Harry noch etwas irritiert. "Ja, ich sollte duschen gehen." Er packte sein Buch in den Koffer und ging ins Bad. Nachdem er aus dem Bad zurück war, suchte er sich seinen besten Umhang heraus und zog ihn an. Ron war schon nach unten verschwunden, und so machte sich auch Harry auf den Weg nach unten.

Im Wohnzimmer war allerdings nur Ron, der scheinbar auf ihn wartete.

"Wo ist der Rest?" fragte Harry etwas unsicher.

"Der wartet auf dich draußen im Garten," antwortete Ron. "um mit dir zu feiern."

Ron führte ihn in den hinteren Teil des Gartens, wo zu Harrys Überraschung nicht nur die restlichen Weasleys versammelt waren. Er erkannte Neville, Luna, Hagrid, Remus, Mad-Eye-Moody, Tonks und selbst Dumbledore war gekommen. Alle klatschten begeistert in die Hände, als sie Harry sahen, und Fred und George mussten jede Menge an Raketen losgelassen haben. Nach diesem Spektakel und nachdem ihm jeder zum Geburtstag gratuliert hatte, wurde er zu einem Tisch geschoben, auf dem jede Menge Geschenke lagen.

"Sind die alle für mich?" fragte Harry verblüfft.

"Ja, oder kennst du noch jemanden, der hier Geburtstag hat?" neckte ihn Ron. Harry wollte schon mit dem Auspacken der Geschenke beginnen, als ihm einfiel, das ja Neville gestern Geburtstag hatte. Das hatte er durch die Prophezeiung erfahren.

"Ja Ron, ich kenne noch jemand, der zumindest gestern Geburtstag hatte!" Mit diesen Worten ging er zu Neville und gratulierte ihm zu seinem Geburtstag. Ron sah einen Moment erstaunt aus, schloss sich dann aber den anderen an, welche nun Neville beglückwünschten. Als Harry zu Dumbledore sah, konnte er ein Aufblitzen seiner Augen erkennen.

Harry machte sich wieder an das öffnen der Geschenke. Von Hermine bekam er ein Buch, welches **'****Die Macht der Liebe in der Zauberei****'** hieß. Er bedankte sich mit einer Umarmung, wobei Ginny so aussah als wollte sie Hermine die Augen auskratzen. Aber das sah Harry nicht, da er sich schon daran machte eine riesige Kiste auszupacken. So sah er auch Rons Gesicht nicht, auf dem man Spiegeleier hätte braten können.

Nachdem Harry das Papier der Kiste entfernt hatte, kam eine Holzkiste zum Vorschein, welche alle Quidditch Bälle enthielt.

"Wow", kam es nur von Harry. "Von wem ist das?"

"Das ist ein Gemeinschaftsgeschenk von Bill, Charly und mir", antwortete Ron, dessen Gesichtszüge sich wieder entspannt hatten.

"Vielen Dank! Das war wirklich eine super Idee", sagte Harry glücklich.

"Und auch nicht ganz uneigennützig, da ich hoffe, dass wir sie gemeinsam nutzen werden" fügte Ron hinzu.

Als nächstes hatte er wieder ein Buch bekommen. Es war von Neville und Luna und hieß **'****So verhexen sie Ihre Freunde und ihre Feinde****'**. Harry war sprachlos und umarmte einfach Neville und Luna. Ein weiteres Packet entpuppte sich als eine Kiste voller "Filibuster nass zündendem Feuerwerk" von Fred und George, bevor er ein weiteres Packet öffnete. Als er das Papier entfernt hatte, staunte er nicht schlecht. Vor ihm stand ein Spikoskop. Aber kein kleines Taschenspikoskop, sondern so eines wie er bei dem falschen Moody in seinem Büro im 4. Schuljahr gesehen hatte. Harry war ganz gerührt von diesem Gemeinschaftsgeschenk von Tonks, Mad-Eye, Remus, Mr. Und Mrs Weasley und Dumbledore.

Als Letztes lag noch ein kleines Päckchen auf dem Tisch. Als er es geöffnet hatte, fiel eine silberne Kette mit Anhänger heraus. Harry betrachtete den Anhänger genauer. Es war eine Art Medaillon, auf dem ein Bild von Ginny und "Ich bin immer für dich da" abwechselnd erschien. Harry war ganz gerührt von dem Geschenk und zog die Kette gleich an, bevor er sich auch bei Ginny mit einer Umarmung bedankte. Hermine machte derzeit ein Gesicht, als hätte sie in eine Zitrone gebissen.

Nachdem er seine Geschenke ausgepackt hatte, machten sich alle über das Büffet her, welches Mrs. Weasley aufgebaut hatte. Harry kam kaum dazu, etwas von den vielen Leckereien zu essen, da er andauernd in Gespräche verwickelt wurde. Bill fragte ihn was er nach der Schule machen wollte und Charly erzählte ihm etwas über die verschiedenen Drachenarten. Zwischendurch verabschiedete sich Dumbledore, während ihm Neville gerade alles über seine Sommerferien erzählte.

Als sich Remus verabschiedete fragte er, ob Harry nicht nächste Woche wieder zum Training vorbei kommen wollte und er sagte freudig zu.

Einige Zeit später begann eine kleine Band zu spielen, sodass sie neben dem Erzählen und Butterbier trinken auch tanzen konnten. Harry wollte eigentlich nicht so gerne tanzen, doch da er Geburtstag hatte, wollte natürlich jeder auch mit ihm tanzen. Besonders oft musste er mit Hermine und zu seiner Überraschung auch mit Ginny tanzen. Beide schmiegten sich beim Tanzen eng an ihn und wollten ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen. Dass sie sich dabei gegenseitig böse Blicke zuwarfen, bemerkte Harry überhaupt nicht. Hermine hatte gerade wieder Harry erobert, als ein langsames Lied gespielt wurde. Dass deswegen Ginny wutschnaubend ins Haus rannte bemerkte er ebenso wenig, wie das Neville mit Luna tanzte. Er schwebte im siebten Himmel. Er hatte Geburtstag, jede Menge Geschenke bekommen, seine Freunde waren da und er tanzte mit einem Mädchen über den Rasen. Wenn ihn die Dursleys nur so sehen könnten...


	8. Die Erbschaft

**Kapitel 7: Die Erbschaft**

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte er sich frisch und ausgeschlafen und so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Gestern hatte er den schönsten Geburtstag seines Lebens gehabt! Er hatte jede Menge Geschenke bekommen, aber viel wichtiger noch, es waren jede Menge Freunde zu seinem Geburtstag gekommen. Da Ron schon nicht mehr im Zimmer war, beeilte sich Harry mit dem Aufstehen.

Erstaunlicherweise war er wirklich der Letzte, der zum Frühstück kam.

„Na, endlich ausgeschlafen?" fragten ihn Hermine mit einem Lächeln.

"Das du länger als Ron schläfst, ist ja wirklich eine Seltenheit" bemerkte Ginny und lächelte ihn ebenfalls an. Harry rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Aber bevor er sich Gedanken darüber machen konnte, was das wieder zu bedeuten hatte, erregte eine große, schwarze Eule die Aufmerksamkeit aller am Tisch. Sie steuerte direkt auf Harry zu und landete vor ihm auf dem Tisch. Die Eule hielt ihm ihr Bein mit einem versiegelten Pergament hin und wedelte bedeutungsschwer mit einem Flügel. Nachdem Harry aus seiner Erstarrung erwacht war und das Pergament vom Bein der Eule gelöst hatte, verschwand sie so schnell wie sie gekommen war.

„Was ist das?" fragte Ron sofort.

„Keine Ahnung" sagte Harry und sah sich das Siegel an. Es war von Gringotts. Harry runzelte seine Stirn. Was wollte Gringotts von ihm? Da er es nicht herausfinden würde wenn er den Brief nicht las, brach er das Siegel, rollte das Pergament auseinander und begann zu lesen.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_hiermit teile ich Ihnen mit, dass die Testamentsvollstreckung Ihres Paten Sirius BLACK am 02. August stattfinden wird. Bitte kommen Sie um 10 Uhr in unseren Geschäftsräumen in London._

_Da Sie ebenfalls in diesem Testament bedacht sind, ist Ihre Anwesenheit dringend erforderlich. Wenn es Ihnen am besagten Termin nicht möglich ist zu erscheinen, teilen Sie uns das bitte umgehend mit. _

_Die Gringotts Bank bedauert den Tod ihres Paten._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Grupert Feerhan/ Nachlassverwalter_

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck war bei jeder Zeile dunkler geworden, und nachdem er den Brief zu Ende gelesen hatte, bemerkte er, dass er Tränen in den Augen hatte. Schnell stand er auf und verschwand in Rons Zimmer. Er bemerkte nur nebenbei, wie er seine Freunde ratlos am Tisch sitzen ließ. Aber das war ihm egal. Er wollte allein sein. Schnell schloss er die Tür von Rons Zimmer und warf sich auf sein Bett. Endlich konnte er seinen Tränen freien Lauf lassen. Gerade war er noch der glücklichste Mensch gewesen, und jetzt wurde er wieder an den Tod seines Paten erinnert. Er hatte gedacht, dass er das schon Alles überwunden hatte. Aber wahrscheinlich war er wirklich nur abgelenkt gewesen. Sogar am Grimmauldplatz war er schon gewesen, ohne dass es ihn so getroffen hatte. Aber diese offizielle Todeserklärung hatte ihn hart getroffen. Er wollte nichts von Sirius erben, er wollte, dass er wieder bei ihm war.

Vorsichtig öffnete Ron die Tür zu seinem Zimmer. Harry drehte sich demonstrativ im Bett um. Er wollte jetzt nicht mit Ron reden.

„Harry, ist etwas passiert?" fragte Ron vorsichtig. Harry blieb reglos liegen. Aber Ron gab so schnell nicht auf. „Komm schon, mir kannst du es sagen." Wieder reagierte sein Freund nicht. Nach einer kleinen Pause versuchte Ron es wieder. „Von wem war denn der Brief? Mum, Ginny und Hermine machen sich schon Sorgen um dich." Endlich drehte sich Harry um und sah Ron an. Dieser blickte erschrocken zurück. Harry hatte rotgeweinte Augen, die das ansonsten grüne Leuchten verloren hatten. Wortlos warf er Ron den Brief zu, welchen er verkrampft in seiner Hand gehalten hatte. Ron wurde von Zeile zu Zeile blasser. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, unterbrach ihn Harry. „Bitte lass mich allein. Ich kann jetzt nicht runter gehen." Dabei sah er Ron bittend an. Widerstrebend erhob er sich und verließ sein Zimmer, in dem sich Harry wieder auf dem Bett umdrehte.

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er so dagelegen und die Wand angestarrt hatte. Als er sich wieder umdrehte sah er, wie Hedwig auf der Bettkante saß. Harry streichelte seiner Eule durch die Federn. Irgendwie war Hedwig immer da, wenn er sie brauchte. Nach ein paar Minuten stellte er fest, dass Hedwig einen Brief für ihn hatte. Langsam öffnete er den Brief. Noch so einen Schock könnte er heute nicht mehr ertragen. Aber seine Sorgen waren unbegründet, da er die Handschrift Dumbledores erkannte.

_Lieber Harry,_

_ich hoffe, dass dich der Brief von Gringotts nicht zu sehr mitgenommen hat. Remus wird dich morgen um 8 Uhr abholen und dann mit dir in die Winkelgasse kommen. Ich werde auch bei der Testamentseröffnung dabei sein. _

_Dumbledore_

Wenigstens musste er morgen nicht allein dorthin. Das könnte er nicht ertragen. Und Remus war für ihn mittlerweile ein richtiger Freund geworden. Und Dumbledore war sein Schulleiter, den er früher so gerne gemocht hatte. Er hatte sich wirklich geärgert, dass er ihm nicht alles erzählt hatte. Aber mittlerweile konnte er nicht mehr auf Dumbledore wütend sein. Dafür mochte er ihn viel zu gerne.

Ohne darüber nach zudenken, nahm Harry ein Buch aus seinem Koffer und begann zu lesen. Er kam zwar nicht so schnell voran wie sonst, aber wenigstens musste er so nicht über den morgigen Tag nachdenken.

Remus kam wie angekündigt um 8 Uhr, um Harry abzuholen. Glücklicherweise waren weder Ron noch Hermine um diese Uhrzeit schon wach, nur Ginny saß mit ihnen am Frühstückstisch. Sie sah Harry besorgt an und konnte sich nur mit Mühe ein Gespräch mit ihm verkneifen, wofür Harry sehr dankbar war. Er wusste nicht, ob er überhaupt fähig war ein Gespräch zu führen. Praktischerweise hielt sich Lupin nicht lange bei der Begrüßung von Mrs. Weasley, auf und sie verschwanden einen Moment später durch den Kamin.

Harry, der zuerst im tropfenden Kessel gelandet war, klopfte sich den Staub von seinem Umhang, bevor auch Remus eintraf.

„Hast du schon etwas gefrühstückt?" fragte er Harry

„Nein."

„Das hatte ich mir gedacht. Wie wäre es, wenn wir noch etwas essen? Immerhin haben wir fast noch zwei Stunden Zeit."

„Warum sind wir so früh aufgebrochen?" fragte Harry etwas genervt.

„Man weiß nie, ob alle Kamine auch funktionieren. Und die Kobolde sollte man wirklich nicht warten lassen, wenn es um so wichtige Sachen geht."

Währenddessen hatte Remus schon für beide ein Frühstück bestellt, indem nun Harry lustlos herumstocherte. Remus wollte schon etwas dazu sagen, als er es sich doch anders überlegte. Stattdessen trank er seinen Kaffee aus, bezahlte bei Tom das Essen und machte sich mit Harry auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse.

An jedem anderen Tag wäre Harry begeistert in jeden zweiten Laden gelaufen und erst mit Unmengen von Gegenständen wieder herausgekommen. Aber heute war das anders. Zwar hatte die Winkelgasse nichts von ihrem Charme verloren, aber Harry war heute nicht in Stimmung, um sich ablenken zu lassen.

Nur bei Flourish & Blotts wurde er schwach, und da sie noch genug Zeit hatten, betraten sie den Buchladen. Zwar kannte Harry diesen Laden von seinen Einkäufen zu Schuljahresbeginn, trotzdem war er beeindruckt von den Mengen an Büchern. Da er keine genaue Idee hatte welches Buch er kaufen wollte, schlenderte er die Buchreihen entlang. Ein Buch in der 3. Reihe erweckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Als er nahe genug gekommen war konnte er den Buchtitel lesen. **Apparieren leicht gemacht, so schaffen Sie ihren Apparationstest**. Harry blätterte durch ein paar Seiten und war sich sofort sicher dieses Buch kaufen zu wollen. Also machte er sich auf den Weg zu einem Verkäufer. Als er einen gefunden hatte brachte dieser ihm das gewünschte Buch.

"Darf ich fragen wie alt Sie sind?" fragte der Verkäufer interessiert

"16" antwortete Harry

"Wirklich?" Der Verkäufer sah ihn etwas ungläubig an. Glücklicherweise kam gerade in diesem Moment Remus um die Ecke eines Buchregals.

"Das kann ich bestätigen" sagte er.

"Gut. Tut mir leid das ich Sie damit aufgehalten habe, aber wir haben unsere Auflagen vom Ministerium. Und da erst Erwachsenen den Test machen dürfen, können wir das Buch erst an 16 jährige verkaufen. Alles natürlich aus Sicherheitsgründen." Harry bezahlte sein Buch und machte sich dann mit Remus auf den Weg aus dem Buchladen.

"Wieso hast du dir ein Buch gekauft über Apparieren?" fragte Remus neugierig. "Du kannst die Prüfung doch erst in einem Jahr machen und außerdem denke ich nicht das du Probleme damit hast."

"Ich bin einfach an der Theorie interessiert und wollte alles schon mal theoretisch vorarbeiten, damit auch alles klappt bei der Prüfung" schwindelte Harry. Natürlich war er nicht nur an der Theorie interessiert, sondern wollte unbedingt schon das Apparieren lernen. Aber das musste ja Remus nicht unbedingt wissen. Wahrscheinlich würde er es ihm sowieso verbieten.

Remus schien zwar nicht ganz überzeugt zu sein sagte aber nichts mehr dazu, so dass sie schnell bei Gringotts ankamen. Da sie noch ein bisschen Zeit hatten, lies sich Harry zu seinem Verlies fahren um seinen fast leeren Geldbeutel wieder aufzufüllen.

Als er wieder zurück war, war es schon 5 vor 10 Uhr. Remus erkundigte sich bei einem der Kobolde wo sie hin mussten und dieser führte sich durch eine Tür in einen Besprechungsraum.

"Setzen Sie sich doch bitte" sagte er höflich "ich werde den zuständigen Mitarbeiter holen." Damit verschwand er und lies die beiden zurück. Harry fühlte sich von Minute zu Minute immer schlechter. Als er schon aufstehen wollte öffnete sich die Tür durch welche sie herein gekommen waren und Dumbledore erschien mit einem anderen Zauberer.

"Hallo Remus" sagte Dumbledore und begrüßte ihn. Anschließend ging er zu Harry und begrüßte ihn ebenfalls.

"Darf ich euch Herrn Mr. Feerhan vorstellen" sagte er anschließend und deutete auf den anderen Zauberer „er ist der Nachlassverwalter von Sirius."

Glücklicherweise forderte Sie Mr. Feerhan gleich auf sich zu setzten, bevor es Harry schwindelig werden konnte. Der Nachlassverwalter öffnete eine Mappe mit einigen Pergamenten darin. Dann sah er auf und begann zu sprechen.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Ihnen schon heute dieses Testament vorlesen muss, da es mir lieber gewesen wäre wenn es noch einige Jahrzehnte gedauert hätte. Ich wollte ihnen zuerst mein Beileid aussprechen." Er sah alle drei aufmerksam an. Harrys Magen fühlte sich mittlerweile so an als ob er Steine gegessen hätte.

„Ich werde Ihnen nun das Testament von Sirius Black verlesen, von dem Sie natürlich jeder eine Abschrift bekommen werden." Damit nahm er das erste Pergament aus seiner Mappe und begann zu lesen.

„Testament von Sirius Black erstellt am 21.08.1978, geändert am 11.10.1997

Hiermit erkläre ich, Sirius Black, in Vollbesitz meiner geistigen Kräfte meinen letzten Willen.

1.) Das Haus der Blacks am Grimmauldplatz mit allem Inventar geht an Mr. Harry Potter

2.) Mein Vermögen soll wie folgt verteilt werden:

2/3 des Vermögens sowie die persönlichen Gegenstände in meinem Gringott-Verlies

gehen an Mr. Harry Potter

1/6 des Vermögens geht an Mr. Remus Lupin

1/6 geht an den Phönix Orden für den Kampf gegen Voldemort

3.) Sollte Mr. Harry Potter bei der Testamentsvollstreckung noch nicht volljährig sein, soll

sein Anteil von Mr. Remus Lupin kommissarisch bis zu seiner Volljährigkeit und in Harry

Potters Sinn verwaltet werden.

4.) Sollte Mr. Harry Potter nicht mehr leben, so geht je die Hälfte des Vermögens an den

Phönix Orden und an Mr. Remus Lupin. Die persönlichen Gegenstände gehen an Mr.

Remus Lupin und das Haus an den Phönix Orden.

5.) Sollte Mr. Remus Lupin nicht mehr leben geht sein Anteil ebenfalls an den Phoenix

Orden.

6.) Sollte Mr. Remus Lupin nicht wie in Punkt 3 dargelegt das Geld und Haus kommissarisch

verwalten können, so soll Professor Dumbledore dies übernehmen.

Gezeichnet Sirius Black/ Testaments-Inhaber

Gezeichnet i.A. Rupert Feerhan/ Testamentsverwalter (Gringotts)"

Der Testamentsverwalter sah nun wieder von seinem Pergament auf. Nachdem er jedem der Anwesenden eine Abschrift überreicht hatte, begann er die weiteren Pergamente hervor zu ziehen.

„Das hier sind die Besitzurkunde von dem Haus der Blacks und der Schlüssel für das Gringott-Verlies von Sirius Black. Die Beträge für den Orden des Phönix und für Sie Mr. Lupin werden nach der Unterzeichnung des Testaments sofort an sie überwiesen. Dürfte ich sie alle bitten hier das Testament zu unterschreiben." Dumbledore stand als erster auf und unterschrieb. Danach setzte Remus seine Unterschrift auf das Pergament. Mittlerweile war Harry schon leicht grün im Gesicht geworden und konnte nur mit Mühe das Frühstück im Bauch behalten. Als er unterschreiben wollte, zitterte seine Hand so stark, der er noch mal Luft holen musste bevor er etwas wackelig unterschreiben konnte. Nachdem er fertig war, legte ihm Dumbledore seine Hand auf die Schulter. Remus erhielt die Unterlagen für das Haus und die Schlüssel zum Gringotts Verlies und dann waren sie auch schon entlassen. Alles Weitere schien für Harry nur noch nebelhaft abzulaufen. Er bemerkte kaum wie sich Dumbledore verabschiedete und ihm versprach bald nach ihm zu sehen und bemerkte auch nur nebenbei wie er von Remus zum Kamin in den Tropfenden Kessel geführt wurde.

Als sie im Fuchsbau ankamen ging Harry auf dem schnellsten Weg in Rons Zimmer wo er sich ins Bett fallen lies. Hier konnte er seinen Tränen freien Lauf lassen. Die Testamentsvollstreckung hatte alle Wunden wieder aufgerissen und er fühlte sich so schlecht wie zu Beginn der Sommerferien. Es war die gleiche Trauer und Verzweiflung. Sirius war für immer von ihm gegangen. Er konnte ihm nie mehr helfen.

Keiner der Weasleys, auch nicht Hermine, hatte es gewagt ihn anzusprechen. Stattdessen berichtete Remus von der Testamentsvollstreckung und er bat alle Harry alles in Ruhe verarbeiten zu lassen. Alle nickten geknickt mit den Köpfen und Remus verschwand zum Grimmauldplatz.


	9. Hermine und Harry ?

**Kapitel 8: Hermine und Harry?**

"Harry", rief Hermine von der Tür zu Rons Zimmer aus. Hastig wischte sich Harry die Tränen mit dem Handrücken aus dem Gesicht, schließlich sollte nicht gerade jeder sehen, dass er gerade um Sirius geweint hatte. Wieder hörte er Hermines Stimme von der geschlossenen Tür her, diesmal etwas lauter: "Harry, bist du hier drin?" Während Harry sich hastig im Bett aufrichtete und seine Brille aufsetzte, ging die Türe auf und Hermine lehnte sich herein. Sie ließ ihre Augen durch den Raum schweifen und ihr Blick blieb an Harry hängen. "Ah, da bist du ja", sagte sie und nun erschien auch der Rest von Hermine im Zimmer. Selbst bei diesem trüben Licht, an dem der Regen draußen Schuld war, der schon seit Tagen alles überschwemmte, konnte Harry Hermines helle Haare golden glänzen sehen. Er hatte gerade noch Zeit einen Blick auf ihr neues Kleid zu werfen und zu bemerken, dass es ihr gut stand, bevor Hermine die Tür hinter sich schloss und schon vor ihm stand.

"Was ist los mit dir?" fragte sie mit besorgter Stimme.

"Nichts", versuchte Harry sie abzulenken. "Ich wollte gerade zum Frühstück kommen." Er versuchte, seiner Stimme einen festen und sicheren Ton zu geben, bemerkte aber, dass sie zitterte und ungewöhnlich rau und hoch klang.

Hermine verdrehte nur die Augen und sagte sarkastisch: "Ja natürlich, und ich bin die neue Zaubereiministerin! Sie sah ihn mit forschendem Blick an, während Harry scheinbar interessiert das Muster ihres Kleides betrachtete. Als er bemerkte, worauf er gerade schaute, wandte er sich ab und sah auf den Boden. Während er sich auf einen Brandfleck konzentrierte, der sicher durch irgendeinen Feuerwerkskörper entstanden war, vernahm er wieder Hermines Stimme. "Harry, ich sehe doch, dass es dir nicht gut geht". Diesmal klang ihre Stimme leiser und irgendwie wärmer und zärtlicher. "Seit Tagen verkriechst du dich hier im Zimmer. Und willst noch nicht einmal mehr Quidditch spielen". Als Harry bemerkt, wie sich Hermine neben ihn aufs Bett setzte, hob er wieder seinen Kopf. Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Er konnte in ihre braunen Augen echte Anteilnahme und Sorge erkennen. Verlegen wandte er sich wieder dem Fleck auf dem Boden zu, während er antwortete. "Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen um mich zu machen. Ich …" Er brach ab und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte "…ich habe nur nachgedacht!" fiel ihm glücklicherweise eine Ausrede ein.

"Über Sirius?" Es war fast ein Flüstern von Hermine. Harry sprang wütend auf.

"Nein, das hab' ich nicht!" log er mit trotziger Stimme. Ihm war klar, dass Hermine ihm nicht glauben würde.

"Du hast wegen Sirius geweint", kam es wieder leise von Hermine. Harry drehte sich um. Er wollte nicht, das Hermine sah, das er weinte. Es war einfach ungerecht, das alle Menschen die er liebte von Voldemort umgebracht wurden. Er spürte einen Arm von Hermine, der sich um ihn legte und wurde mit sanfter Gewalt wieder auf das Bett geschoben.

"Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst", kam es von Hermine.

"Nein, das weißt du nicht", erwiderte er sofort trotzig. Es war eigentlich keine Antwort sondern nur ein Reflex, um sich selbst zu schützen. Auf einmal bemerkte er auch in Hermines Augen einige Tränen.

"Mein Großvater ist vor zwei Wochen gestorben", sagte sie fast so leise, dass er sie nicht verstand.

"WAS?" fragte Harry erschrocken. "Das tut mir Leid". Bevor er wusste was er tat, legte er auch seine Arme um Hermine. Sie drückte sich an ihn und fing an zu weinen. Da Harry nicht wusste was er tun sollte, streichelte er ihr vorsichtig über den Rücken. Als Hermines Tränen getrocknet waren, wollte Harry sie wieder loslassen, stellte aber fest, dass sie ihn immer noch fest umschlungen hatte. Irgendwie fand er das merkwürdig, fühlte sich aber gut dabei. Mit einem kleinen Schock bemerkte er, dass er Hermines Busen an seiner Brust spürte. Ihm wurde es warm, und es kribbelte leicht in seinem Bauch. Nach wenigen Minuten, die Harry nur wie Sekunden vor kamen, löste Hermine sich von ihm und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange. "Ich mag dich", flüsterte sie, wurde rot und stürmte zur Tür.

"Bis gleich beim Frühstück", murmelte sie hastig und schloss die Tür hinter sich, nicht ohne zu sehen, dass auch Harry rot geworden war. Mit einem Lächeln sprang sie die Treppen zur Küche hinunter, wo sie schon Ginny, Ron und Mrs. Weasley erwarteten.

"Harry kommt gleich", sagte sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und setzte sich auf einen der freien Stühle.

"Wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte Ron ein bisschen sauer. Schließlich hatte er ungefähr eine halbe Stunde versucht Harry aus dem Bett zu werfen, was er dann auf Grund seines knurrenden Magens aufgegeben hatte.

"Ich habe einfach mit ihm geredet", sagte Hermine, während sie sich ein Brot schnappte und es mit Schinken und Eiern zu belegen. Von Ron hörte man einen Laut, den man allerdings nicht identifizieren konnte, weil er gerade den Mund so voll hatte.

Stattdessen fragte Hermine Ginny, was sie heute machen wollte. Die kurze Antwort war "Quidditch". Mrs Weasley sprang vom Stuhl auf und rief ängstlich:" Aber doch nicht bei diesem Wetter, denkt doch nur, was alles passieren könnte". Ginny tat so, als ob sie den Einwand nicht gehört hatte und meinte: "Willst du nicht auch mitkommen, Ron?"

"Ja, auf jeden Fall! Und Harry nehmen wir auch mit", kam es sofort zurück.

Harry stand noch etwas verwirrt in Rons Zimmer. Hermine hatte ihm einen Kuss gegeben. Was das jetzt wieder bedeutete? Und sie hatte ihn auch noch so lange umarmt. Und dann hatte sie ihm noch gesagt, das ihn gerne mochte. Natürlich mochte er Hermine auch gerne, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob das eben nicht anders gemeint war.

Da er nicht genauer darüber nachdenken wollte, zog er sich schnell an und beeilte sich, die Treppe runter zu kommen.

"Guten Morgen, Harry", erklang es im Chor von Ginny und Mrs. Weasley. Mrs Weasley sprang auch sofort auf, um Harrys Teller mit so viel wie möglich zu beladen.

"Kommst du heute mit Quidditch spielen?" fragte Ron, nachdem er selbst fertig gefrühstückt hatte. "Mhhh… weiß nicht", kam es von Harry. "Du musst unbedingt mitkommen und mir den Wronski Bluff zeigen", bettelte Ginny "Bitte!" "Aber das Wetter ist immer noch so schlecht", antwortete Harry, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, was er wollte. "Beim Quidditch-Spielen ist auch nicht immer gutes Wetter", kam es von Ginny zurück. "Na gut, ihr habt mich überredet", willigte Harry ein, der die Idee, wieder auf seinem Besen zu fliegen, nicht so schlecht fand.

"Ich ziehe mich schon um", ertönte es von Ron, bevor er die Treppen hoch stürmte. Ginny und Harry sahen ihm belustigt hinterher.

"Und was machst du, Hermine?" fragte Harry schuldbewusst, da sie gerade Hermine mit ihrem Programm ausgeschlossen hatten.

"Ich weiß noch nicht", kam es zurück. "Ich denke, ich lerne was für das neue Schuljahr." Typisch Hermine, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. Er verkniff sich aber jegliche Bemerkung.

Das Quidditch-Spielen war eine wirklich gute Idee gewesen. Trotz dem fürchterlichen Wetter hatten alle ihren Spaß dabei. Selbst Harry konnte einen Moment vergessen, das gerade vor ein paar Wochen Sirius gestorben war.

Als sie alle total nass, aber glücklich wieder ins Haus kamen, verschwanden sie einer nach dem anderen im Bad.

Als sie damit fertig waren schlug Harry vor, doch mal Hermine zu besuchen. Sie fanden sie in Ginnys Zimmer, die Nase mitten in einem Buch, dessen Titel Harry nicht lesen konnte und den er wohl auch nie erfahren würde, denn Hermine schlug ihm das Buch vor der Nase zu. "Schon mal was von Anklopfen gehört?" schnaubte sie böse.

"Die Tür stand offen und das haben wir als Einladung aufgefasst, herein zu kommen", belehrte Ron sie. "Und warum bist du so böse, wir wollten uns nur nach deinem Wohlbefinden erkunden."

"Mir geht's gut", entgegnete sich kurz. "Ich habe nur etwas für die Schule gelernt."

"Was hast du denn gelernt?" kam es von Ron und Harry gleichzeitig.

"Ich, ähm… habe…für Verwandlung gelernt", war die Antwort. Harry fiel auf, dass sie ihnen dabei nicht ins Gesicht sah. Ron schien das nicht zu bemerken.

"Wieso lernst du was für Verwandlung", fragte Harry, dem das Ganze ein bisschen seltsam vorkam.

"Ich …ähm… wollte noch mal überprüfen, ob ich Frage 27c in den ZAG-Prüfungen richtig beantwortet habe, bevor morgen die Ergebnisse kommen", kam es etwas unsicher von Hermine. Wieder schaute sie dabei weder Ron noch Harry an. Gerade wollte Harry etwas genauer nachfragen, als ihm Ron ins Wort fiel.

"Die Ergebnisse kommen schon morgen?" Seine Augen weiteten sich dabei vor Schreck. "Woher weißt du das, Hermine?"

"Ganz einfach", erwiderte sie. "Ich höre zu, Ron. Das hat Professor McGonnagal uns vor den Prüfungen gesagt. Aber ich glaube, in dem Moment hast du gerade mit Harry unter dem Tisch Besenschießen gespielt."

"Also du brauchst dir um deine Ergebnisse bestimmt keine Sorgen zu machen", mischte sich nun auch Harry wieder in das Gespräch ein. "Ich denke, du hast in allen Prüfungen ein 'Ohnegleichen' bekommen."

"Du verstehst das nicht", sagte Hermine und es klang dabei ein bisschen panisch. "Wenn ich nur 2 kleine Fehler habe, dann habe ich kein ‚O' bekommen."

"Ich gehe mir schon mal ein gutes Versteck suche, bevor Mum mich umbringt, weil ich nur 3 ZAGs bekommen habe." Damit wandte sich Ron von ihnen ab, als wolle er wirklich draußen ein Versteck suchen. Harry hielt ihn an seiner Schulter fest und drehte ihn wieder um. Auch Hermine war mittlerweile damit beschäftigt Ron zu beruhigen und hatte ihr Buch zur Seite gelegt. "Ich denke, du hast bestimmt mehr ZAGs bekommen. Und wenn nicht, George und Fred haben auch nur 3 ZAGs und leben erfolgreich und glücklich".

"Du verstehst das nicht! Mum wird mich vierteilen! Sie denkt immer, ich muss mindestens so gut sein wie Charly, Bill und Percy. Bei Fred und George war das etwas anderes." Ron sah wirklich etwas bleich aus.

"Falls es so schlimm kommen sollte, beschützen wir dich natürlich", sagte Harry. "Du weißt ja, dass deine Mutter mir nichts antun würde.

"Ja ok, ich denke du hast Recht", gab sich Ron geschlagen.

"Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir jetzt alle gemeinsam eine Runde Snape explodiert spielen?" fragte Hermine, um vor allem Ron von seinen trüben Gedanken zu befreien.

"Ja, gute Idee", fiel Harry ein, der den Hintergedanken von Hermine erfasst hatte.

Schon nach ein paar Runden hatte Ron die ZAG Prüfungen vergessen.

Beim Abendbrot musste Harry Mr. Weasley alles über die Funktion einer Waschmaschine erklären. "Und die funktioniert dann eklektisch"? fragte er begeistert. "Ja", wurde ihm vom Harry geantwortet. "Arthur, das reicht", unterbrach Mrs. Weasley den begeisterten Redeschwall ihres Mannes. "Harry will heute noch ins Bett kommen."

"Ähm…. Ja natürlich", antwortete Harry, um heute noch vom Tisch aufstehen zu können. "Ich gehe dann mal mit Ron hoch ins Zimmer." Hermine nutzte diese Situation ebenfalls für ihre Flucht nach oben. "Ja ich bin auch müde, ich gehe auch schlafen. Das Lesen hat mich doch etwas angestrengt."

Bevor sie in das Zimmer von Ginny verschwand, umarmte sie Harry noch mal und wünschte den Jungs eine gute Nacht.

Während Harry im Bett lag, dachte er noch einmal an Hermine. Irgendwie benahm sie sich in letzter Zeit doch recht merkwürdig in seiner Gegenwart. Sie hatte ihn in der letzten Woche öfters umarmt als in den gesamten vorherigen Jahren. Aber vielleicht wollte sie ihn auch nur wegen dem Tod seines Patenonkels trösten.

Ja, das würde es wohl sein. Er versuchte den Gedanken an Sirius zu vertreiben und stattdessen an Hermine und Ron, seine besten Freunde zu denken, was erstaunlicherweise auch gelang.


	10. Die ZAG Ergebnisse

**Kapitel 9: Die ZAG Ergebnisse**

Als Harry an diesem Morgen zum Frühstück herunter ging, waren Hermine und Mrs. Weasley schon beim Essen.

"Guten Morgen", ertönte es wie auf Kommando von Beiden. "Du bist ja heute von ganz allein gekommen, ohne das ich dich holen musste", sagte Hermine und grinste dabei Harry an.

"Ja, ich habe besser geschlafen als letzte Nacht ", antwortete er. "Aber wenn du so weiter machst, bleibe ich morgen wieder im Bett liegen..."

"Dann müsste ich dich eben wieder persönlich abholen", bemerkte Hermine und Harry merkte, dass er rot wurde. Das merkte glücklicherweise aber sonst keiner, da in diesem Augenblick 3 Eulen zum Fenster herein geflogen kamen.

"Oh nein, die ZAG-Ergebnisse" sprach Ron der gerade die Treppe herunter geschlurft kam, bevor er etwas genaueres wusste. Die Eulen warfen vor jedem der Drei einen Brief ab. Er war mit einem Hogwartssiegel versehen, und Harry begann mit zittrigen Fingern seinen Brief zu öffnen. Als er sein Blatt entfaltet hatte, konnte er Folgendes lesen.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_Hiermit teilen wir Ihnen ihre Ergebnisse der ZAG Prüfung mit._

_Astronomie A_

_Geschichte der Zauberei S_

_Kräuterkunde E_

_Pflege magischer Geschöpfe E_

_Verteidigung g. die d. Künste O_

_Verwandlung E_

_Wahrsagen A_

_Zauberkunst E_

_Zaubertränke E_

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen, _

_Professor McGonnagal, stellvertretende Schulleiterin_

Nachdem er zum zweiten Male den Brief überflogen hatte, verschwand Harrys Anspannung langsam wieder. Die Ergebnisse waren nicht so schlecht wie er befürchtet hatte. Außer das es jetzt mit seinem Traum Auror zu werden vorbei war, da er in Zaubertränke nur ein E hatte, was sowie so schon mehr war als er erhofft hatte. Snape würde ihn aber sicherlich nicht freiwillig unterrichten, da war sich Harry sicher.

"Und wie sieht es bei dir aus, Harry?" fragte Ron.

"Ganz ok und bei dir"

"Naja, ich habe nur 5 ZAGs." kam es von Ron und er hielt Harry sein Schreiben hin. Nicht ohne dabei auf Harrys Brief zu schauen, der allerdings seinen Brief schnell zur Seite drehte. Ron hatte in keiner Prüfung ein O, aber ein E in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. In Kräuterkunde, Verwandlung und Zauberkunst hatte er ein A. Die restlichen 3 Fächer hatte er nicht bestanden. "War ja klar, dass ich in Zaubertränke durchfalle. Und von Geschichte der Zauberei hatte ich auch einfach keine Ahnung. Und was in unserer Astronomieprüfung passiert ist, weißt du ja noch bestimmt. Da konnte ich mich nicht konzentrieren." Ja, daran konnte sich Harry sehr gut erinnern. In dieser Prüfung hatte Umbridge versucht, Hagrid gefangen zu nehmen und hatte McGonnagal einen Schockzauber verpasst, dass diese mehrere Wochen im St. Mungos verbringen musste. In diesem Moment wurde Harry aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Ron in unsanft in die Seite stieß.

"Und wie sind deine Ergebnisse? Zeig schon her!" sagte Ron.

Langsam drehte Harry seinen Brief um. Auf Rons Gesicht erschien ein verblüfftes Lachen.

"Also wenn das nicht gut ist. Du hast sogar Zaubertränke geschafft." Ron sah Harry bewundernd an.

"Es ist bestimmt nicht so gut wie Hermines", versuchte Harry Rons Aufmerksamkeit in eine andere Richtung zu lenken. Zu seinem Erstaunen klappte es auch, denn Ron redete sofort auf Hermine ein.

"Ich habe 10 ZAGs." Lächelnd kam Hermine zu den zwei Jungen gelaufen. Und zeigte ihnen ihren Brief.

"Wow", kam es von beiden gleichzeitig, während Ron schon seine Nase in Hermines Brief gesteckt hatte.

"Du hast nur 6 O's", spöttelte Ron. "Also das hätte ich nicht von dir erwartet."

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Hermine", sagte Harry. "Das ist bestimmt das beste Ergebnis. 6 mal ein O und 4 mal ein E, einfach fantastisch"

Hermine strahlte aufgrund dieses Lobes und besah sich jetzt auch genauer die Ergebnisse der zwei anderen.

"Ich habe es euch ja gesagt, dass ich zu viele Fehler gemacht habe", sagte Hermine traurig.

"Also ich finde, dass man bei 10 ZAGs nicht traurig sein darf", versuchte Harry sie aus ihren trüben Gedanken zu holen. "Du warst bestimmt die Beste in unserem Jahrgang."

"Ja, vielleicht. Aber ich hätte es besser machen können", widersprach Hermine halbherzig.

"Immerhin hast du Frage 27c in Verwandlung scheinbar richtig beantwortet, sonst hättest du kein O bekommen." Dabei sah Ron Hermine mit einem Grinsen an. Hermine wurde leicht rot und stürzte sich auf Harrys Brief.

"Wie viele ZAGs hast du? Super, du hast ja 8 ZAGs geschafft und hast ein O in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste!" Bewundernd blickte Hermine zu Harry.

Da Harry nicht gerne im Mittelpunkt stehen wollte, beschäftigte er sich sofort wieder mit seinem Brief, in dem noch weitere Pergamente waren.

"Was ist das denn noch?" fragte er

"Das müssen die Unterlagen für die Wahl unserer UTZ-Fächer sein", antwortete Hermine prompt. Und so war es auch. Ein weiteres Blatt Pergament kam zum Vorschein, auf dem stand:

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_Bitte wählen Sie auf dem folgenden Formblatt ihre UTZ Haupt- und Nebenfächer. Neben den möglichen Fächern stehen die Anforderungen (ZAG Ergebnisse) der jeweiligen Fächer. _

_Wählen sie 2-3 Hauptfächer (5 Wochenstunden und besondere Gewichtung in den UTZ-Prüfungen) und zwischen 3 und 5 Nebenfächern._

_Wir empfehlen Ihnen 3 Haupt- und 3 Nebenfächer zu wählen. _

_Ab diesem Jahr ist eine Stunde Muggelkunde für alle Schüler/innen Pflicht._

_Sie können natürlich auch Muggelkunde als UTZ Prüfungsfach belegen._

_Voraussetzungen für die einzelnen Fächer_

_Alte Runen E_

_Arithmantik E_

_Astronomie A_

_Geschichte der Zauberei A_

_Kräuterkunde A_

_Muggelkunde(Pflichtfach) _

_Pflege magischer Geschöpfe A_

_Verteidigung g. die d. Künste E_

_Verwandlung E_

_Wahrsagen A_

_Zauberkunst A_

_Zaubertränke E_

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Prof. McGonnagal/ stellvertretende Schulleiterin_

Das folgende Pergamentblatt war tatsächlich ein Formblatt, auf dem er seine UTZ Kurse wählen konnte.

"Was nimmst du?" fragte Ron, der gerade das Gleiche gelesen hatte.

"Natürlich Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Verwandlung. Und ich muss noch Zaubertränke nehmen, sonst kann ich das mit dem Auror werden vergessen", antwortete Harry etwas missmutig.

„Wieso braucht man für Zaubertränke nur ein E", fragte Ron irritiert, „Snape hat doch stets gesagt, dass man nur mit einem Ohnegleichen in seinen UTZ Kurs kommt."

„Egal", sagte Harry und trug Zaubertränke gleich als Hauptfach ein, „Hauptsache ich kann ein Auror werden."

"Ihr könntet doch mal etwas richtig interessantes wie alte Runen wählen", schlug Hermine vor. Beide Jungs verdrehten nur die Augen, und begannen ihre Wahl der UTZ Kurse aufzuschreiben. Harry wählte als Hauptkurse Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Verwandlung und Zaubertränke. Als Nebenfächer nahm er Zauberkunst, Kräuterkunde wegen Zaubertränke und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe wegen Hagrid. Zuletzt schrieb er die eine Stunde Muggelkunde auf.

Ron hatte es bei seiner Auswahl nicht so schwer. Immerhin fielen für ihn schon einige Fächer aufgrund seiner ZAG Ergebnisse weg. Weder Zaubertränke noch Verwandlung konnte er als Hauptfach wählen. Daher nahm er Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Zauberkunst als seine Hauptfächer. Als Nebenfächer wählte er Verwandlung, Kräuterkunde und Muggelkunde.

Hermine wählte die gleichen Fächer wie Harry, allerdings wählte sie neben Zauberkunst und Kräuterkunde noch Alte Runen und Arithmantik und auch Muggelkunde als Nebenfächer.

"Willst du dieses Jahr noch essen und schlafen?" fragte Ron, als er Hermines volles Blatt sah.

"Im Gegensatz zu euch will ich eben was lernen", sagte sie mit einem überlegen Blick, den Ron zur Weißglut trieb.

"Du bist halt eine unverbesserliche Streberin" fauchte Ron zurück

"Du willst einfach nichts lernen. Selbst Harry hat mittlerweile verstanden, dass man für seine Zukunft etwas lernen muss und hat Zaubertränke als Hauptfach gewählt" brüllte Hermine zurück.

Bevor Harry sich eine weitere Ablenkung einfallen lassen musste, war Mrs. Weasley wieder in der Küche erschienen. Sofort verstummten die Beiden und sahen betreten auf ihre Umschläge. Ein Blick auf die Briefe der Drei und das Hogwartssiegel genügte, damit Mrs. Weasley alles verstand.

"Ahhh…eure ZAG-Ergebnisse, wunderbar." Sie sah dabei zu Ron hinüber, der allerdings in eine andere Richtung schaute.

"Was ist los, hast du etwa auch nur 3 ZAGs bekommen?" fing Mrs. Weasley an zu schimpfen. Bevor sie in ihrer Wut heißgelaufen war, unterbrach sie Harry schnell. "Nein, Ron hat 5 ZAG's geschafft, davon zwei mit einem E!" Ron zog seinen Kopf ein, als erwartete er ein Donnerwetter. Mrs. Weasley fing dagegen an zu strahlen.

"Das ist doch nicht schlecht, zwar nicht so gut wie Bill, Charly und Percy, aber trotzdem ein Grund zum Feiern." Mit diesen Worten schwang sie ihren Zauberstab und vor jedem erschien ein Butterbier. Langsam schien Ron aus seiner Erstarrung aufzuwachen.

Hermine umarmte Ron und Harry, wobei sie beide lautstark beglückwünschte und Harry dabei besonders lange umarmte. Ein Blick zu Ron zeigte ihm allerdings, dass dieser wieder verstimmt aussah. Bevor dieser aber seinen Mund öffnen konnte, kam ihm Harry zuvor: "Soll ich dich auch umarmen oder reicht zur Gratulation ein Handschlag?" Während Harry und Ron sich die Hand gaben, konnte Ron sich gerade noch beherrschen, vor Lachen nicht umzufallen.

"Dir auch einen herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem Ergebnis", brachte er gerade noch heraus, bevor er wieder anfing zu lachen.

Durch den Lärm angezogen, erschien auch wieder Ginny in der Küche.

"Was gibt es denn hier so ausgelassen zu feiern?" fragte sie überrascht. "Unsere ZAG-Ergebnisse sind gekommen", rief Hermine. Ginny umrundete den Tisch und vertiefte sich in die Briefe der Drei, welche dort nebeneinander lagen.

"Wow, Harry du bist der Beste in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Hermine du hast 10 ZAGs geschafft." Unsicher sah sie zu Hermine, welche ihr zunickte. "Das ist ja fantastisch!" Mit einem Schrei rannte sie auf Hermine zu. Nachdem sie Hermine und Ron umarmt hatte, wurde auch Harry etwas zögerlich umarmt. Das Ginny dabei den Farbton ihrer Haare annahm bemerkte keiner, da sie sich schnell umdreht und ebenfalls ein Butterbier öffnete.


	11. Gemeinsames Training

**Kapitel 10: Gemeinsames Training**

Der nächste Samstag kam für Harry viel zu schnell. Er hatte sich schon überlegt, ob er Remus absagen sollte, aber das hatte er sich dann doch nicht getraut. Zwar war er immer noch etwas abgelenkt, wegen der Testamentsverlesung von Sirius, aber das war ja kein wirklicher Grund das Training abzusagen. Erstens hatte er es schon vorher mit Remus ausgemacht und zweitens hätte Sirius bestimmt nicht gewollt, dass er sein Training wegen ihm absagte. Daher hatte er Ron und Hermine gefragt, ob sie nicht mitkommen wollten. Sie hatten begeistert zugesagt und Harry war froh darüber, denn er wollte nicht allein in diesem Haus sein.

Also machten sich die drei nach dem Frühstück auf den Weg zum Grimmauldplatz. Als sie dort aus dem Kamin stiegen, erwartete sie Remus schon.

"Hast du Verstärkung mitgebracht?" scherzte er, als er Ron und Hermine sah.

"Ja, ich dachte das hilft mir. Es ist doch in Ordnung, oder?" fragte er schnell.

"Ja, natürlich. Vielleicht wollen die Zwei auch etwas lernen." Wie auf Kommando nickten beide mit dem Kopf.

"Ron und Hermine wollten alles lernen", sagte Harry schnell "sie haben mich schon erpresst, dass ich ihnen stablose Magie beibringe."

"Das ist gut. Dann muss ich das nicht machen", sagte Remus erleichtert und fügte mit einem Zwinkern zu Ron hinzu: "Harry ist nämlich unser Experte auf diesem Gebiet."

"Das stimmt nicht", fiel ihm Harry sofort ins Wort. "Ich kann fast überhaupt nichts!"

"Aha, und wie hat sich der Tisch der Weasleys gedeckt, wie ist Ginny durch das Zimmer geschwebt und wer hat Ron entwaffnet?" fragte Remus.

"Das … ähm … war nur… Woher weißt du das?" fragte Harry unsicher.

"Ich habe meine Quellen", sagte Lupin und fügte nach einem bösen Blick von Harry hinzu: "Ich weiß es von Molly. Sie hat mir alles geschrieben."

Harry sah etwas böse aus, hatte aber keine Möglichkeit mehr sich zu beschweren da Remus sie in den Übungsraum schob. Hermine und Ron sahen sich verblüfft um.

"Also, ich denke wir können alle erst einmal an dem Schild üben. Und dann machen wir heute Nachmittag ein kleines Trainingsduell zwischen euch Drei", begann Remus zu erklären.

Nachdem er Hermine und Ron ebenfalls gezeigt hatte wie sie das Schild erzeugen konnten, fingen sie an zu üben. Rons Schild war allerdings jedes Mal nur ein schwacher Rauch, der sofort zusammenfiel wenn man ihn mit der Hand berührte. Nach einer Stunde gab er frustriert auf und sah den anderen zu. Hermines Schild dagegen hielt sogar einen Wabbelbeinfluch aus. Auch Harrys Schild war deutlich fester geworden. Mittlerweile hielt er sogar einen Reduktorfluch ab, was ihn ungemein freute.

Beim Mittagessen hatte Remus eine Überraschung für sie.

"Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ihr die letzten beiden Ferienwochen hier verbringt. Hier habt ihr die Möglichkeit, Zaubern zu üben und könnt ansonsten das Haus etwas verschönern? Professor Dumbledore hat auch schon zugestimmt und auch Molly hat nichts dagegen." Harry wollte schon ablehnen, als ihm Hermine ins Wort fiel.

"Das ist eine gute Idee. Oder was meint ihr?" Dabei sah sie Harry mit einem Lächeln an, bei dem er nicht nein sagen konnte.

"Gut, von mir aus", war das Einzige, was er dazu sagte.

"Harry hat erzählt, dass es hier eine Bibliothek gibt", fing Hermine wieder an. "Da können wir jede Menge lesen." Schon bei dem Gedanken an Bücher leuchteten ihre Augen.

"Du vielleicht, aber ich werde bestimmt nicht in die Bibliothek gehen", sagte Ron und fügte noch hinzu: "Und Harry bestimmt auch nicht, oder?"

Harry war schon wieder in Gedanken versunken und schreckte auf, als er seinen Namen hörte.

"Was ist mit mir?"

"Ron meint, du würdest während der Zeit hier nicht in die Bibliothek gehen", erklärte Hermine mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme.

"Nicht in die Bibliothek? Nein ich denke schon, dass ich mich dort ein bisschen umsehen werde", sagte er und verfiel wieder in Gedanken so, dass er nicht bemerkte wie Ron verblüfft seinen Mund öffnete und Hermine ihn dabei schadenfroh ansah.

Nach dem Mittagessen machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg in den Übungsraum.

"So, jetzt üben wir ein bisschen duellieren. Ich würde sagen, zuerst Ron gegen Hermine, dann Harry gegen den Sieger des ersten Duells und zum Schluss der Verlierer des ersten Duells gegen Harry." Nachdem alle damit einverstanden waren gingen Remus und Harry zurück, damit die anderen Beiden Platz zum Zaubern hatte. Nachdem sie sich verbeugt hatten, schoss Hermine sofort mit einem Expelliarmus ab, dem Ron allerdings ausweichen konnte. Ron konterte mit einem Wabbelbeinfluch, den Hermine aber mit einem Protego einfach abwehrte. Sie schickte nun einen Reduktor los, dem Ron nur durch einen Sprung zur Seite ausweichen konnte. Bevor er wieder aufgestanden war, hatte ihn Hermine mit einem Schockzauber getroffen und er kippte nach vorne auf den Boden.

"Gewonnen", rief Hermine begeistert, während Remus zu Ron ging und ihn wieder aufweckte. Ron sah etwas wütend aus, drehte sich aber schnell zur Seite, so dass Harry sein Gesicht nicht mehr sehen konnte.

"Also dann, Harry und Hermine, wenn ich bitten darf" sagte Remus vergnügt.

Als sich die Beiden gegenüber aufgestellt hatte, vorbeugten sie sich kurz voreinander, bevor Hermine sofort einen Schockzauber auf Harry losließ. Harry konnte gerade noch ausweichen, der Fluch schoss an seinem linken Ohr vorbei. Bevor er selbst seinen ersten Fluch losschicken konnte rief Hermine: "Petrificus Totalis".

Harry baute schnell ein Aegis Schild vor sich auf, an dem der Fluch wirkungslos abprallte. Auch eine weitere Ganzkörperklammer wurde einfach reflektiert.

"Petrificus Totalis" rief Harry. Sein Fluch verließ den Zauberstab, währenddessen sich aber sein Schild auflöste. Er hatte es nicht geschafft, ihn während des Zaubers zu halten. Hermine hatte schon etwas Mühe diesen Fluch rechtzeitig mit einem Protego-Schild aufzuhalten, schaffte es aber noch rechtzeitig.

"EXPELLIARMUS" schrie Hermine wütend und Harry schaffte es nicht rechtzeitig, sein Schild wieder aufzubauen. Es wurde einfach zur Seite gefegt und Harrys Zauberstab flog aus seiner Hand. Noch bevor Hermine jedoch den nächsten Schockzauber loslassen konnte, hatte Harry seinen Zauberstab schon mit "Accio Zauberstab" zurückgeholt. Der Schockzauber von Hermine prallte dagegen nur wirkungslos an Harrys Schild. Harry konzentrierte sich nun fest darauf das Malfoy vor ihm stehen würde und ihn verhexen wollte und schrie "Reduktor". Der Fluch schoss auf Hermine zu, welche schnell ein weiteres Protego-Schild erstehen ließ. Als der Fluch das Schild berührte, gab es einen Knall und das Schild brach zusammen. Hermine wurde 2 Meter zurück geschleudert. Harry wartete nicht lange, obwohl er doch überrascht war Hermines Schild zerstört zu haben, und schickte in rasender Geschwindigkeit 2 Flüche ab.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" "STUPOR!" Und Hermine blieb reglos am Boden liegen.

Nach einem Moment des Schweigens klatsche Remus in die Hände.

"Wunderbares Duell! Und nun Harry gegen Ron", sagte Remus, wobei sich Ron ihm gegenüber aufstellte. Während Harry versuchte seinen Atem von dem vorhergehenden Gefecht mit Hermine etwas zu beruhigen, sah er wie Ron ihn böse ansah.

Nach dem Verbeugen begann Ron sofort jede Menge Flüche auf Harry abzuschießen, so dass Harry hinter seinem Aegis Schutzschild in Deckung ging. Er wollte lieber kein Risiko eingehen, da Ron richtig wütend zu sein schien. Als Ron einen Moment keinen Fluch abschoss, ließ Harry sein Schutzschild fallen (er hatte es nämlich noch nicht geschafft hinter dem Schutzschild zu zaubern) und schoss ebenfalls schnellstmöglich seine Flüche ab. "EXPELLIARMUS, PETRIFICUS TOTALIS, STUPOR!"

Rons Zauberstab wurde aus seiner Hand gerissen, während er nach hinten geschleudert wurde. Mitten in der Bewegung wurde er bewegungsunfähig und fiel nach dem letzten Zauber betäubt nach hinten zu Boden.

Hermine kam sofort auf Harry zugelaufen, um ihn zu beglückwünschen und zog ihn in ihre Arme.

"Wow, du warst klasse!" sagte sie stolz.

"Ja das war richtig gut", fuhr Remus fort. "Aber meinst du nicht, dass du ein bisschen übertrieben hast. Der Entwaffnungszauber hätte doch gereicht."

"Ich wollte nur sicher gehen", versuchte Harry sich zu verteidigen. "Es gibt nämlich auch Zauberer, die ohne Zauberstab und ohne Handbewegung zaubern können."  
"Ja, aber Ron sicher nicht", fiel nun Hermine lachend ein.

"Das denke ich auch, aber da es eine Übung für den Ernstfall ist, will ich es richtig üben." Harry sah Hilfe suchend zu Remus. "Vielleicht sollten wir ihn wieder aufwecken."

Er ging zu Ron und weckte ihn wieder auf, nachdem er die Ganzkörperklammer beseitigt hatte. Er reichte ihm die Hand zum Aufstehen, aber Ron verzichtete darauf und stand ohne seine Hilfe auf.

"Was haltet ihr von einer Runde Butterbier, bei der wir uns noch mal über die Duelle unterhalten?" fragte Remus in die Runde um das unangenehme Schweigen zu brechen.

"Gute Idee", sagte Harry sofort und Hermine nickte begeistert. Selbst Ron schien der Idee nicht abgeneigt zu sein, und so machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche.

Als sie alle mit Butterbier und Keksen versorgt waren, begann Remus wieder zu sprechen.

"Also, ich bin wirklich zufrieden damit, was ihr schon könnt" sagte er in die Runde, wobei sich allerdings Rons Gesicht verfinsterte.

"JA, auch was DU kannst, Ron! "sagte er mit Nachdruck. "Harry hat natürlich schon etwas mehr gelernt und auch schon mit mir geübt, daher wundert es mich nicht, dass er heute gewonnen hat. Aber wenn ihr genauso lernt und übt denke ich, dass ihr es auch schaffen könnt. Am besten wir gehen die Duelle der Reihe nach durch. Also zuerst das Duell zwischen Ron und Hermine. Was ist dir aufgefallen, Harry?"

"Ähm - Hermine war sehr schnell und hat Ron fast immer in die Defensive gedrückt, weil er den Flüchen ausweichen musste, anstatt sie abzuwehren. Und am Ende musste er dem Reduktor durch einen Sprung ausweichen und konnte nicht schnell genug den Stupor abwehren."

"Ja, sehr gut beobachtet", sagte Remus. "Ich denke, wir werden uns verstärkt auf Verteidigungszauber konzentrieren, wenn ihr nächste Woche kommt. Denn selbst mit den besten Flüchen und Zaubern kann man verlieren, wenn man sich nicht verteidigen kann. Jetzt zum zweiten Duell zwischen Hermine und Harry." Remus sah Ron auffordernd an.

"Harry hatte am Anfang Glück, das er nicht sofort von einem Fluch getroffen wurde, weil Hermine so schnell war. Dann konnte er seinen Zauberstab wieder zurückholen, nachdem er entwaffnet war und hat dann gewonnen, weil er Hermines Schild zerstört hat", sagte Ron und fügte nachdenklich hinzu: "Ich dachte nicht, das man so einfach ein Schild zerstören kann."

"So einfach war das auch nicht", entgegnete Remus. "Der Reduktor hatte eine wahnsinnige Kraft. Wenn Hermine kein Schild geschafft hätte, sähe es jetzt schlecht um sie aus. Und ja Ron, man kann Schilde zerstören, ich denke das üben wir alles dann ab nächster Woche."

"Und warum hat Ron sein Duell gegen Harry verloren, Hermine?" fragte Remus.

"Erstens, weil sich Harry verteidigen konnte und nicht den Flüchen ausweichen musste. Zweitens, weil Ron wütend war und nur wild Flüche abgeschossen hat. Und drittens, weil Harry seine eigenen Flüche genau in Rons Feuerpause hinein abgegeben hat."

"Das ist richtig, aber ich denke du hast auch gesehen, dass Harry ohne seinen Schildzauber in größeren Schwierigkeiten gewesen wäre. Rons Flüche waren wirklich stark und sehr dicht aufeinander folgend." Ron sah mit einem gewissen Stolz zu Remus, und Harry hatte das Gefühl das Remus es nur gesagt hatte, um Ron wieder aufzubauen. Natürlich hätte er ohne das Schild wirklich größere Probleme gehabt. Und er war froh, dass ihn Ron nicht mehr mit Avada-Kedavra-Blicken belegte.

"Wann sollen wir denn genau kommen?" fragte Hermine Remus auf dem Weg zum Kamin.

"Am besten ihr kommt nächste Woche zur gleichen Zeit wie heute hierher", antwortete Remus. „Hier ist das Flohpulver. Und vergesst eure Koffer und Tiere nicht, da wir von hier aus zum Bahnhof fahren werden."

Nachdem sich alle von Remus verabschiedet hatten, machten sie sich einer nach dem anderen durch den Kamin auf dem Weg zum Fuchsbau.

Kaum waren sie angekommen, wurde sie schon von Mrs. Weasley zum Esstisch geführt, wo schon das Abendessen bereit stand. Ginny hatte sich einen Platz neben Harry erkämpft und lächelte während des ganzen Essens vor sich hin.


	12. Eifersucht

**Kapitel 11: Eifersucht**

Da Harry schon einige Nächte nicht mehr richtig geschlafen hatte, wachte er am nächsten Morgen erst auf, als ihn Ron mit einem Kissen bewarf.

"Aufstehen du Schlafmütze", rief er gut gelaunt - für Harrys Geschmack zu gut gelaunt.

"Viel zu früh", grummelte er und drehte Ron seinen Rücken wieder zu.

Er hatte endlich mal wieder durchgeschlafen und wollte sich das nicht von Ron nehmen lassen.

"Ich gehe schon mal vor, aber wenn du in einer viertel Stunde nicht unten beim Frühstück bist, schicke ich Hermine zum Wecken", drohte er seinem Freund an.

Da ihn diese Androhung wenig erschreckte, blieb er weiterhin in seinem Bett liegen. ‚Nur noch ein paar Minuten', dachte er sich bevor er wieder einschlief. Er wurde erst wieder wach, als er einen Kuss auf seiner Wange spürte. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und sah Hermine vor sich.

"Guten Morgen, Du Langschläfer" sagte sie in einer ganz anderen Stimme als Ron ihn vorher geweckt hatte. Sie war weich und warm, und Harry hatte gar kein Bedürfnis mehr aufzustehen. "Willst du freiwillig aufstehen, oder muss ich dazu zwingen?" Bei dem letzten Satz blitzten ihre Augen schelmisch auf.

"Wie willst du mich zwingen?" fragte Harry scheinbar unbeteiligt.

"Ich dachte zum Beispiel an so etwas …" Damit fing sie an Harry durch zu kitzeln.

"Aufhören…das ist gemein!" kam es von Harry. Er sprang aus dem Bett und rannte hinter Hermine her, welche versuchte aus dem Zimmer zu entkommen. Kurz vor der Tür holte Harry sie ein und begann, sich für das Wecken zu rächen. Allerdings hatte er nicht mit der Gegenwehr von Hermine gerechnet, welche ihm nach ein paar Minuten fast spielerisch leicht entwischte.

Kreischend floh Hermine aus dem Zimmer. Da er mittlerweile wirklich wach war beschloss er, sich nach einer kurzen Dusche auf den Weg nach unten zu machen. Dort wurde er allerdings von Ginny abgefangen.

"Guten Morgen, Harry", sagte sie. "Hast du gut geschlafen?"

"Ja, wunderbar", antwortete er.

"Kannst du mir nach dem Frühstück bei meinen Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung helfen?" fragte sie

"Meinst du, ich bin der Richtige dafür?" fragte er etwas ratlos. "Hermine kann das bestimmt besser."

"Sie wollte mir aber nicht helfen und du bist meine letzte Hoffnung. Bitte!" sagte Ginny

und setzte dabei einen Hundeblick auf, bei dem Harry nicht absagen konnte.

"Ja, natürlich", beeilte er sich zu sagen.

"Vielen Dank, Harry", flüsterte Ginny. "Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde." Nach dem letzten Satz verschwand sie so schnell wie sie gekommen war wieder in ihrem Zimmer. Selbst in dem etwas dunklen Treppenhaus hatte Harry erkennen können, dass Ginnys Gesicht fast die gleiche Farbe wie die ihrer Haare angenommen hatte.

Da sein Magen ihm mittlerweile deutlich sagte, dass er Hunger hatte, begab er sich noch eine Etage tiefer. Hermine strahlte ihn schon von der einen Seite des Esstischs an, bevor Mrs. Weasley mit einem Satz schon in die Küche gerannt war.

"Willst du mir den Rang des Langschläfers abnehmen" sagte Ron schlecht gelaunt in Harrys Richtung. Wegen irgendetwas war Ron sauer auf Harry und er war sich sicher, dass es nichts mit dem langen Schlafen zu tun hatte.

"Was hältst du davon, Harry, wenn wir heute zusammen schwimmen gehen?" riss ihn Hermine aus seinen Gedanken.

"Ähm, ihr könnt gerne schwimmen gehen wenn ihr wollt, aber ich habe Ginny versprochen ihr mit den Hausaufgaben zu helfen." Hermine sah für einen Moment deutlich sauer aus, während sich Rons Mine aufhellte.

"Ja, warum nicht!" sagte er eine Spur zu begeistert.

"Wenn Harry nicht mitkommt, habe ich keine Lust" sagte Hermine beleidigt.

"Aber eben noch wolltest du unbedingt schwimmen gehen", sagte Ron verständnislos, wofür er einen bösen Blick von Hermine erhielt.

"Was haltet ihr davon", fiel Harry in ihre Streitereien ein, "wenn wir morgen alle zusammen schwimmen gehen? Ginny könnte auch mitkommen."

Auf einmal sahen beide Harry böse an, sagten aber nichts dazu. Harry war etwas irritiert. Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht, denn Ron und auch Hermine hatten doch gesagt, das sie gerne schwimmen gehen wollten. Aber Hermine wollte nicht ohne ihn, wohingegen Ron nicht mit ihm schwimmen wollte. Und Hermine wollte nicht das Ginny mitkam. Harry versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Statt aber des Rätsels Lösung näher zu kommen, wurde er nur noch verwirrter. Daher beschloss er einfach, dass er die anderen morgen beobachten müsste, vielleicht war ihm etwas entgangen was er noch nicht bemerkt hatte.

"Kommt ihr morgen mit schwimmen?" fragte Harry noch mal.

"Ja, von mir aus", kam es von Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig.

"Und was macht ihr heute?" fragte Harry vorsichtig nach.

"Ich werde weiter dein Buch lesen", kam es sofort von Hermine.

Da Ron kein Wort sagte, machte sich Harry auf den Weg zu Ginnys Zimmer.

Vor Ginnys Zimmer hielt Harry kurz an und klopfte gegen die Türe. Er hörte eine hektische Bewegung und dann Ginnys Stimme die "Herein" sagte.

Bevor er das Zimmer ganz betreten hatte, erstarrte Harry in der Tür. An dem Schreibtisch stand eine wunderschöne Frau in einem hellblauen Sommerkleid. Die Sonne umspielte ihre Haare und ließ sie golden schimmern. Ihre Haare fielen sanft auf die Schultern und verdeckten die Träger des Kleides. Und dann ging sein Blick tiefer und er musste unwillkürlich schlucken. Wo kamen auf einmal die wohlgeformten Brüste her und war das wirklich Ginny? Harry konnte seine Augen nicht von ihr abwenden und bemerkte zum ersten Mal, wie schön sie war. Bisher hatte er sie nur als Rons Schwester angesehen, das kleine Mädchen, welches ihn schon immer gemocht hatte. Und nun hatte sie sich in eine wunderschöne Frau verwandelt. Aber, halt! Woran hatte er nur gedacht? Das war immer noch Rons Schwester. Was würde Ron dazu sagen? Er würde ihm wahrscheinlich den Kopf abreißen. Nein, nein, er würde sich nicht in Ginny verlieben.

"Hi", sagte er mit einer Stimme, die er bisher nicht kannte. Sie war rau und er hatte das Verlangen, sofort eine Menge Wasser zu trinken. Er räusperte sich, bevor er weiter sprach.

"Was machst du hier?" fragte er ratlos.

"Ich wollte mir von dir bei meinen Hausaufgaben helfen lassen, schon vergessen?" sagte sie und das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht wurde noch breiter.

"Ja, aber warum hast du DAS an?"

"Gefällt es dir nicht?" fragte sie und blickte etwas enttäuscht an sich herunter.

"Ähm, nein es sieht wundervoll aus", beeilte er sich zu sagen. "Es ist nur so, dass ich so etwas von dir nicht gewohnt bin."

"Danke für das Kompliment", sagte Ginny wobei sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck wieder entspannt hatte. "Komm', ich zeige dir was wir lernen müssen." Mit diesen Worten zog Ginny ihn auf einen Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch und setzte sich neben ihn auf einen Hocker. Die Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung stellten sich als nicht besonders schwierig heraus. Harry konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie sie selbst das Thema behandelt hatten und Hermine ihnen die gleichen Tipps gegeben hatte, welche er nun an Ginny weitergab. Schwieriger fand er, das Ginny die ganze Zeit so nah bei ihm saß. Er musste sich sehr konzentrieren, dass er nicht dauernd den Faden verlor. Was war nur los mit ihm? Früher hatte er nie Probleme gehabt neben Ginny zu sitzen. Aber auf einmal war es die reinste Folter - und zugleich das Schönste, was er sich vorstellen konnte. Verstohlen blickte zu ihr herüber. Sie war vollständig in einen Absatz über die Verwandlung von einem Vogel in eine Teekanne vertieft und kaute dabei auf ihrer Feder herum. Ihre Haare waren ihr ins Gesicht gefallen, und Harry verspürte den Drang, seine Hände durch ihr Haar streichen zu lassen und dabei ihre zarten Lippen zu küssen. Halt, was zum Teufel hatte er jetzt schon wieder gedacht? Er wandte sich abrupt ab und konzentrierte sich auf den Text des Buches vor ihm. Aber das Bild von Ginny verfolgte ihn weiterhin in seinen Gedanken. "Sie ist Rons Schwester, sie ist Rons Schwester", wiederholte er immer wieder in seinem Kopf.

Nach etwa 2 Stunden hatte sie die kompletten Hausaufgaben beendet und Ginny packte ihre Sachen ein.

"Ohne dich hätte ich das nie geschafft." Diese süße Stimme holte Harry aus seinen Gedanken zurück. Bevor er allerdings etwas antworten konnte, hatte ihn Ginny schon umarmt und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben. Harry erwiderte etwas irritiert die Umarmung. Er fühlte, wie es überall wo sein Körper Ginnys Körper berührte, seine Haut zu kribbeln begann, und er spürte eine Wärme in sich aufsteigen, die den ganzen Körper durchströmte. Am liebsten hätte er sie für immer so in den Armen gehalten. Er wurde unsanft durch Ginnys Worte wieder in die Gegenwart zurückgeholt.

"Harry…willst du mich wieder loslassen?"

"Ähm… ja natürlich!" Hastig löste er seine Arme von ihrem Rücken und trat verlegen einen Schritt zurück.

"Nicht, das es mir nicht gefallen hätte", sagte sie mit einem Glitzern in den Augen, was er nicht zuordnen konnte. "Aber wenn uns Ron sehen würde, bringt er uns um."

"Äh, ja, damit hast du wahrscheinlich Recht", beeilte er sich zu sagen.

"Ich habe sicher Recht", sagte sie. "Schließlich kenne ich meinen Bruder schon mein ganzes Leben."

"Ach, da wir gerade von Ron reden. Er hat vorgeschlagen heute baden zu gehen, aber da ich dir schon versprochen hatte mit dir zu lernen hatte ich die Idee, dass wir morgen alle zusammen schwimmen gehen können. Was meinst du?"

"Ich würde schon gerne mitkommen, aber störe ich euch drei nicht?" fragte Ginny besorgt.

"Ach, Quatsch. Und ich hätte dich gerne dabei. Die beiden benehmen sich in letzter Zeit gegenüber mir so komisch."

"OK, überredet. Lass uns schauen, ob es schon was zum Mittagessen gibt."

Ron war nach dem Frühstück sofort in seinem Zimmer verschwunden und hatte die Tür verbarrikadiert. Warum musste Harry immer alles kaputt machen? Da hatte er endlich mal die Möglichkeit mit Hermine alleine baden zu gehen, und dann machte es ihm Harry kaputt! Das Schlimmste war allerdings, was er morgen beim baden ertragen musste. Er konnte es sich schon wunderbar vorstellen: seine wunderschöne Hermine würde die ganze Zeit nur an Harry hängen! Und das Ginny mitkam war auch kein Trost. Wahrscheinlich würde sie sich nur wieder lustig über ihn machen, und er machte sich zum Deppen. Das waren wirklich tolle Aussichten. Wieso tat ihm Harry das an? Wutentbrannt schleuderte er seinen Besen durch das Zimmer. Aber irgendwie hatte ihm das nicht geholfen. Vielleicht war Harry ja nicht mehr sein Freund? Vielleicht wollte er ihn nur ausnutzen, um noch besser dazustehen?

Wahrscheinlich hätte er nie eine Chance bei Hermine. Er musste einfach aufhören sie zu mögen. Ja das war wohl das Beste. Wenn er nicht mehr in Hermine verliebt war, konnte es ihm egal sein, mit wem sie sich abgab. Auch wenn es Harry war. Dieser Gedanke ließ sein Herz sich schmerzhaft zusammen ziehen.

Hermine setzte sich nach dem Frühstück auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer. Sie nahm sich ein Buch und versuchte, ihre Wut mit Lernen zu verdrängen. Das hatte bisher immer funktioniert. Immer wenn sie traurig oder wütend war, konnte sie sich zurückziehen und lernen. Aber jetzt funktionierte es nicht mehr. Was bildete sich Ron eigentlich ein? Er hatte den Vorschlag torpediert, dass sie allein mit Harry schwimmen gehen konnte. Und Ginny, dieses Miststück, hatte es geschafft Harry als Hausaufgabenhilfe zu missbrauchen. Als wenn sie das nötig gehabt hätte. Wie konnte sie es wagen sich einfach Harry zu schnappen. Immerhin war sie mit ihm seit dem ersten Schuljahr befreundet und Ginny kannte ihn nur durch Ron. Schon wieder etwas was Ron ihrem Glück in den Weg gestellt hatte. Und Harry hatte sogar darauf bestanden, Ginny morgen mit zum Baden zu nehmen. Das konnte ja nur schief gehen. Ob er vielleicht etwas für Ginny empfand? Und warum mochte er sie nicht? Vielleicht war sie nicht schön. Das Haar war wirklich etwas zu buschig und ihre Brüste zu klein. Und erst ihre Beine. Vielleicht sollte sie sich ein Buch über Schönheitszauber besorgen. Außerdem hatte sie immer noch die Chance, Harry im Grimmauldplatz für sich zu gewinnen, da Ginny dort nicht mitkommen würde. Und diese Chance wollte sie sich nicht entgehen lassen.

Am nächsten Morgen saβen Ron und Hermine missmutig am Frühstückstisch. Harry bemerkte es allerdings nicht, sondern ließ es sich schmecken. Zwischendurch warf er immer wieder einen Blick auf Ginny, welche heute eine Jeans und ein rosa Top an hatte. Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich auf das Essen konzentrieren.

Nach dem Frühstück machten sich alle vier auf den Weg zu einem nahe gelegenen See.

Auf dem Weg waren alle in ihre eigenen Gedanken vertieft. Harry ärgerte sich darüber, das Ron und Hermine seit Tagen mit schlechter Laune herum liefen. Was war nur in die Beiden gefahren? Irgendwas stimmte nicht, und er würde schon noch herausfinden, woran es lag.

"Wir sind da", sagte Ginny und Harry sah auf. Das war wirklicher ein schöner Platz. Zwischen einigen Bäumen sah Harry das Wasser des Sees, auf welchem die Sonne die ganze Wasseroberfläche überall zum Glitzern brachte. Zwischen den Bäumen erstreckte sich eine grüne Wiese, die bis zur anderen Seite des Sees zu reichen schien.

"Schön ist es hier", sagte Harry, während er verträumt durch die Gegend schaute. Bis sein Blick auf Ginny fiel. Erst nach ungefähr einer Minute bemerkte er, wie er sie anstarrte und beeilte sich, hinter Ron und Hermine zum See zu kommen.

Am See breiteten sie ihre Handtücher aus, und gerade als Harry sich in seiner Badehose niedergelassen hatte, begann sich Hermine direkt vor ihm ihren Umhang abzustreifen. Nach und nach ließ sie ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen langsam fallen, und als Harry gerade überlegte ob er wegschauen sollte, hatte sie nur noch ihren Bikini an und streckte sich vor ihm auf ihrem Handtuch. Eines musste man Hermine lassen, sie sah wirklich schön aus. Sie würden wahrscheinlich die Jungs in Hogwarts zurück halten müssen, was nicht verwunderlich war bei diesem Anblick. Ein Blick auf Ron zeigte ihm, dass er Recht hatte. Er stand wie versteinert neben seinem Handtuch und starrte auf Hermine. Diese warf ihm aber nur böse Blicke zu.

Als Harry sich umdrehte, sah er etwas was er noch lieber als Hermine sah. Ginny. Sie hatte einen orange-roten Badeanzug, der ihre Haare farblich gut unterstützte und Harry ließ kurz seinen Blick über ihren Körper schweifen. Bevor er es sich überlegte noch einmal zu schauen, riss ihn Hermine mit schriller Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

"Auf, lasst uns ins Wasser gehen", fauchte sie und ging auf das Wasser zu, ohne Harry aus den Augen zu lassen. "Kommst du, Harry?" rief sie ungeduldig, als sie schon mit den Füßen im Wasser stand. Als sich Harry davon vergewissert hatte, das Ginny auch ins Wasser ging, sprang er begeistert ins Wasser. Im ersten Augenblick war das Wasser ziemlich kalt, aber schon nach einer Minute fühlte es sich angenehm erfrischend an.

"Ron, willst du nicht auch ins Wasser kommen?" rief Harry zum Ufer, an dem Ron immer noch abwartend stand.

"Ja, ich komme schon ins Wasser", sagte er mit einer Stimme, die alles andere als glücklich klang. Währenddessen hatte Hermine schon mit einer Wasserschlacht begonnen, bei der Harry und Ginny sich begeistert beteiligten. Nachdem alle jede Menge Wasser ins Gesicht bekommen hatten, fiel Hermine plötzlich auf Harry und begrub ihn unter sich.

"Oups, tut mir leid", sagte sie mit einer Stimme, die gar nicht danach klang, nachdem Harry wieder aufgetaucht war. Da das Wasser hier sehr flach war, saß Hermine immer noch auf Harrys Schoss und machte auch keine Anstalten das zu ändern. Harry war etwas unsicher. Warum tat sie das? Vielleicht will sie sich nur einen Moment ausruhen. Ein Blick auf Ginny machte ihm sofort klar, dass es das nicht war. Sie zog ihre Augenbraue nach oben und stieg aus dem Wasser. Und dann fiel sein Blick auf Ron. Und was er dort sah, erschütterte ihn zutiefst! Auf Rons Gesicht war die nackte Wut abzulesen. Er hatte seinen Kiefer zusammengepresst und die Lippen hätten Prof. McGonnagal bestimmt Konkurrenz gemacht. Aber das wirklich Erschreckende war der Blick, den er Harry zuwarf. Er hatte Ron noch nie so wütend gesehen. Bevor er fragen konnte was los war, drehte dieser sich um und flüchtete fast aus dem Wasser.

Harry, dem es mittlerweile wirklich unangenehm war, das Hermine sich so an ihn drückte, ließ sich zur Seite rollen und ging ebenfalls aus dem Wasser, während ihm ein tötungswilliger Blick folgte, den er nicht bemerkte.

Harry lag schon auf seinem Handtuch, als er bemerkte wie Hermine neben ihm ihr Handtuch ausbreitete. Harry schloss seine Augen und hoffte einfach, dass dieser Tag ohne weitere Komplikationen ablaufen würde. Er sollte vielleicht mit Ron reden. Als er seine Augen öffnete um nach ihm zu sehen, sah er statt Ron direkt in Hermines Gesicht die ihn anlächelte.

"Harry", schnurrte sie. "Könntest du mir den Rücken mit der Sonnencreme einreiben? Bitte!" Sie sah ihn mit dem bittendsten Blick an, den sie hatte. Und Harry stand auf um sich neben ihr nieder zu knien. Sie legte sich auf den Bauch und schloss ihre Augen. Harry nahm derweil ihre Sonnencreme und begann ihren Rücken einzuschmieren. Er verteilte die Creme auf ihren Schultern und dem Rücken. Als er schon wieder aufstehen wollte, hörte er wieder Hermines Stimme.

"Bitte die Beine noch." Harry starte ungläubig auf Hermine und hörte, wie Ron aufstand und verschwand. Harry verteilte die Sonnenmilch so schnell wie er konnte. Er bemühte sich dabei, nicht zu nah an Hermines Po oder Oberschenkel zu kommen, was äußerst schwierig war, da sich Hermine immer dann ein Stückchen bewegte, wenn er sich diesen Stellen näherte.

Als er endlich fertig war, stand er auf und versuchte Ron zu finden. Er musste ihm einfach zuhören. Ron war nicht weit weg. Er saß an einen Baum gelehnt und starrte auf den See. Als er Harry kommen hörte, schnaubte er böse und sah weg.

"Ron, was ist los?" versuchte Harry ein Gespräch zu beginnen. "Seit Tagen benimmst du dich merkwürdig."

"SO, ICH BENEHME MICH MERKWÜRDIG?" brüllte er los. "DU BIST DERJENIGE, DER SICH MERKWÜRDIG VERHÄLT."

"WAS?" fragte Harry verblüfft. "Was hat das denn mit mir zu tun?"

"DU ZERSTÖRTST UNSERE FREUNDSCHAFT, MERKST DU DAS NICHT"

"Was habe ich denn gemacht?" fragte Harry sich mühsam beherrschend. Er war sauer, dass Ron ihn einfach so anbrüllte. Er konnte ihm doch einfach sagen, warum er wütend war.

"WAS DU GEMACHT HAST?" brüllte Ron fassungslos "DIE GANZE ZEIT HÄNGST DU MIT HERMINE RUM UND LÄSST DIR KEINE MÖGLICHKEIT ENTGEHEN, UM SIE ANZUBAGGERN."

"WAS?" brüllte nun auch Harry wütend zurück "DU SPINNST DOCH!"

"ICH SPINNE?" schrie Ron und eine Ader auf seiner Stirn begann unheilvoll zu zucken. Das war bei Onkel Vernon immer das Zeichen dafür gewesen, sich spätestens in Sicherheit zu begeben, aber Harry war viel zu wütend auf Ron, um jetzt zu gehen.

"DIE GANZE ZEIT KÜSST DU HERMINE UND CREMST IHREN RÜCKEN EIN UND…!"

"DU KANNST IHR JA AUCH GERNE DEN RÜCKEN EINCREMEN, WENN DU WILLST!" Harry war kurz vor einer Explosion und es war ihm egal das Ron sie abbekam.

"DANN GEH' DOCH ZU DEINER HERMINE ZURÜCK UND CREME IHR AUCH NOCH DEN BAUCH EIN. ICH BIN JA SCHEINBAR NICHT MEHR DEIN FREUND", schrie Ron und sein Gesicht war nun genauso rot wie seine Haare. Damit drehte er sich um und rannte davon.

"SIE IST NICHT 'MEINE HERMINE'", brüllte ihm Harry hinterher.

"DU BIST SO EIN IDIOT!" Ron hatte es scheinbar noch gehört, denn er machte eine wüste Geste in Richtung Harry, bevor er aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand. Na toll, das war ja wirklich gut gelaufen. Er wollte sich mit Ron aussprechen und stattdessen hatten sie sich angebrüllt. Aber das war nur Rons Schuld. Wie konnte man nur so etwas sagen? Lachhaft, das er mit Hermine die ganze Zeit küssen würde und sie auch eincremen wollte. Er hatte Hermine nur einen Gefallen getan, mehr nicht!

Als er sich einigermaßen abgeregt hatte, ging er wieder zu Ginny und Hermine zurück. Ginny warf ihm einen bedauernden Blick zu, während Hermine bei seiner Ankunft sofort aufsprang und ihn ins Wasser ziehen wollte.

"Nein", sagte er genervt. "Ich habe keine Lust mehr, baden zu gehen."

"Nur kurz", bettelte sie und zog ihn in Richtung Wasser.

"NEIN!" rief er. "Geh´ doch allein ins Wasser, wenn du willst." Hermine drehte sich um und stolzierte ins Wasser. Währenddessen setzte sich Harry neben Ginny auf sein Handtuch und starrte reglos auf das Wasser.

Nachdem sie eine zeitlang reglos am Ufer gesessen hatten, fragte Ginny vorsichtig, was passiert war. Harry erzählte ihr, dass Ron ihn angebrüllt hatte und dann verschwunden war. Obwohl es in Harry immer noch brodelte, tat es gut, mit Ginny darüber zu reden. Dazu hatten sie aber nicht lange Gelegenheit, da gerade Hermine schon wieder aus dem Wasser kam. Scheinbar hatte sie allein im Wasser die Lust verloren.

Da Harry keine Lust hatte, weiteres Gefauche zwischen Hermine und Ginny zu ertragen, machte er sich ebenfalls schleunigst auf den Weg zurück.

Da es erst Nachmittag war und er keine Lust hatte, seine Zeit mit einem miesepetrigen Ron zu verbringen, kletterte er auf einen Baum im Garten und übte noch ein bisschen stablose Magie. Nebenbei dachte er über seine Freunde nach und beschloss, nach dem Abendessen noch mal mit Ron zu reden.

Dieser Plan funktionierte allerdings nicht, denn als Harry nach dem Essen einen Schritt in Rons Zimmer getreten war, hatte er sofort wieder zu brüllen begonnen und ihn mitsamt seinem Hogwartskoffer vor die Zimmertür gesetzt.

In den nächsten Tagen schlief er daher auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer und sah Ron und Hermine nur zum Essen. Beide sahen dabei schlecht gelaunt aus, und Harry hatte es bisher nicht mehr versucht, mit ihnen zu sprechen. Er war lieber auf den Baum im Garten und las in einem Buch oder übte für sich. Sollten doch die Anderen zwei sich drinnen die Köpfe einschlagen. Er hatte keine Lust mehr, den Vermittler zwischen den Beiden zu spielen. Wenn sie ihre eigenen Probleme nicht auf die Reihe bekamen.


	13. Grimmauldplatz 12

**Kapitel 12: Grimmauldplatz 12**

Harry war mittlerweile sogar froh, dass endlich Samstag war und sie zum Grimmauldplatz aufbrechen konnten. Sonst hatte er seine Ferien bei den Weasleys immer genossen, aber dieses Jahr war es durch den dauernden Streit mit und zwischen seinen Freunden nicht dasselbe gewesen. Was ihm den Aufbruch zusätzlich erleichterte war, das Ginny mitkam, was Ron und besonders Hermine geärgert hatte. In den letzten Tagen hatte er immer öfters mit Ginny geredet. Sogar über den Tod von Sirius hatte er mit ihr gesprochen, worüber er zuvor noch nicht einmal seine eigenen Gedanken verschwendet hatte. Mit der Zeit hatte er bemerkt, das es immer weniger schmerzvoll war darüber zu sprechen - und das es ihm nach jedem Gespräch wesentlich besser ging. Daher hatte er es sich auch nicht vorstellen können ohne Ginny in den Grimmauldplatz zu gehen.

Mrs. Weasley war von dem Plan, das auch Ginny mitkommen sollte allerdings alles andere als begeistert. Fast die ganze Woche lang hatte Ginny bei ihrer Mutter gebettelt, dass sie mitkommen durfte, und Harry hatte sie durch akzeptable Argumente, wie ‚Remus Lupin ist ja auch dort' und ‚kann auf uns aufpassen und Dumbledore hat es auch befürwortet' unterstützt. Letztendlich hatte sie dann doch, wegen der Intervention von Mr. Weasley, zugestimmt.

So standen sie alle vier mit ihren Hogwartskoffer und diversen Käfigen vor dem Kamin im Fuchsbau zur Abreise bereit. Ginny hatte sich auf ihren Koffer gesetzt und lächelte Harry zu, wahrend Hermine böse Blicke in Richtung Ginny sandte. Als sie gestern erfahren hatte, dass auch Ginny mitkommen würde war sie so wütend gewesen, dass sie das erste Mal in ihrem Leben ein Buch durch das Zimmer geworfen hatte. Geholfen hatte das alles nichts, denn weder Ginny hatte sich anders entschieden, noch war das Buch unbeschädigt. Lustlos ließ sie den Blick über die anderen Anwesenden streifen. Da waren Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, welche neben dem Kamin standen und alle nacheinander umarmten. Auch die Zwillinge waren da. Alle hatten gute Laune und lachten, selbst Harry, obwohl es bei ihm wohl nur an den Blicken und Lächeln von Ginny lag. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Ron und Überraschung – er war der Einzige, der sich ebenfalls nicht zu freuen schien. Er hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte, so dass seine Knöchel schon ganz weiß waren. Was wohl mit Ron los war? Als er ihren Blick bemerkt hatte, wandte er sich schnell um und stolperte dabei über den Käfig seiner Eule Pig.

Harry entschied sich dafür, dass es nun endlich Zeit war aufzubrechen. Also ließ er sich noch mal von Mrs. Weasley umarmen und stieg als erster mit seinem Koffer und seinem Eulenkäfig in die grünen Flammen des Kamins. Laut und deutlich sagte er „Grimmauldplatz 12!" und als er seine Augen wieder geöffnet hatte begrüßte ihn auch schon Remus.

"Hallo Harry, schön das du endlich kommst!"

"Hallo Remus." Bevor Harry mehr sagen konnte kam auch schon Hermine durch den Kamin geschossen. Also räumte Harry schnell seinen Koffer beiseite und befreite Hedwig aus ihrem Käfig. Nach Hermine kam Ron und als Letzte kam Ginny aus dem Kamin.

"Ein herzliches willkommen an euch alle", begrüßte sie Remus. "Am besten ihr bringt eure Koffer zuerst in eure Zimmer. Und ihr wisst ja, dass ihr hier zaubern dürft ohne das das Ministerium etwas davon erfährt."

Begeistert zogen Hermine, Ron und Ginny ihre Zauberstäbe, um ihren Koffer in die Luft zu heben. Harry deutete mit seiner Hand auf den Koffer und ließ ihn neben sich herschweben. Im oberen Stockwerk zeigte Remus ihnen die Zimmer.

"Und welches Zimmer willst du haben?" fragte er Harry. "Schließlich ist das ja dein Haus."

Harry wählte das Zimmer neben der Bibliothek, weil es das Hellste war und auch recht nah an der Treppe nach unten lag. Die anderen Zimmer waren ebenfalls sehr schnell verteilt. Harry hatte dafür gesorgt, dass das Zimmer neben ihm Ginny bekam, wofür er von Hermine einen ‚Avada Kedavra'-Blick bekommen hatte. Das einzig Positive daran war, dass Ginny ihm wieder eines dieser bezaubernden Lächeln geschenkt hatte und selbst Rons Miene sich wieder entspannt hatte. Nach einer kurzen Führung durch das Haus, um den jetzigen Zustand kennen zu lernen, machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Übungsraum. Dort begann ihnen Remus ebenfalls den Schildzauber beizubringen, den Harry mittlerweile ganz gut konnte. Zum Üben hatte er Ron und Hermine und Harry und Ginny zusammen getan, wovon Hermine nicht begeistert war.

"Was ist nur mit Hermine los?" fragte er Ginny leise, als sie sich etwas entfernt hatten. "Sie wirft mir ständig solche Blicke zu, als ob sie mich umbringen will. Und auch Ron ist seit einer Woche so komisch. Er redet überhaupt nicht mehr mit mir."

"Ist das nicht offensichtlich?" fragte Ginny genau so leise zurück.

"Nein", antwortete Harry sofort. "Ich verstehe das überhaupt nicht. Ich habe ihnen doch gar nichts getan."

"Ja und Nein", kam es von Ginny.

"Was meinst du damit?"

"Harry, Hermine ist eifersüchtig auf uns beide und Ron ist auf dich eifersüchtig."

"Wieso ist Hermine auf uns eifersüchtig? Hat sie Angst, das sie nicht mehr meine Freundin ist?" fragte Harry ungläubig.

"Nein, du blindes Huhn, sie hat sich in dich verliebt und kann es nicht akzeptieren, das du dich mit mir statt mir ihr unterhältst. Und Ron liebt Hermine, das ist ja nicht Neues, aber er beneidet dich. Da Hermine sich in dich und nicht in ihn verliebt hast."

"Ohhhh", war das Einzige, was Harry sagen konnte, und er warf einen schnellen Blick zu Hermine, die gerade versuchte ein Schild zu erzeugen.

"Sag' bloß, du hast das noch nicht bemerkt!" lachte Ginny

"Nein, ich hatte wirklich nicht damit gerechnet. Natürlich habe ich bemerkt, das Hermine mich mag, aber das…" Er brach ratlos ab.

"Liebst du Hermine?" fragte Ginny vorsichtig.

"Ich…NEIN! Wie kommst du denn auf so etwas?"

"Nur so."

"Und wie soll es nun weitergehen?" fragte er nach einer kleinen Pause. "Immerhin wohnen wir hier noch 2 Wochen zusammen. Und ich will nicht, dass wir uns die ganze Zeit nur aus dem Weg gehen oder böse anschauen."

"Ich würde vorschlagen, ihr reden darüber", sagte Ginny. "Am Besten, du redest mit Hermine und sagst ihr, was du für sich empfindest und was nicht. Und anschließend sagst du Ron, das du immer noch sein Freund und nicht in Hermine verliebt bist."

"Das ist eine gute Idee!" sagte Harry begeistert und drückte Ginny, die ihr Glück kaum fassen konnte, einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Ich habe noch eine bessere Idee", sagte er. "Kannst du, solange wie ich mit Hermine rede, mit Ron weiter üben und ihm dabei sagen, dass ich nicht in Hermine verliebt bin."

"Ja, wenn du das nicht selber machen willst."

"Eigentlich schon, aber ich will zuerst mit Hermine reden. Und wenn Ron sieht, dass ich mit Hermine rede, wird er mir nicht mehr zuhören - oder mich sogar vorher umbringen."

Ginny nickte nur, und so ging Harry auf Ron und Hermine zu.

"Hermine, könnte ich dich einen Moment sprechen?" fragte er. Hermine wandte überrascht ihren Kopf und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln.

"Natürlich", antwortete sie. "Lass uns in die Küche gehen." Als er einen Blick zurück warf, sah er gerade noch, wie Ron kurz vor einer Explosion war. Und er beneidete Ginny keineswegs darum, jetzt mit ihm sprechen zu müssen. Er müsste sich ein Geschenk für sie überlegen, wenn der Plan funktionieren würde. Hermine folgte ihm immer noch strahlend. Als sie sich beide in der Küche gesetzt hatten fiel es Harry immer schwerer, das zu sagen, was er vorhatte. Er wusste nicht wie er es ihr schonend beibringen sollte, und ihm fiel beim besten Willen keine gute Rede ein. Aber er musste es klar stellen.

"Worüber wolltest du mit mir reden?" riss ihn Hermine aus seinen Gedanken.

"Also, es ist so. Ich mag dich wirklich gerne. Und deine Freundschaft ist mir wirklich wichtig." Mit jedem Wort war Hermines Lächeln breiter geworden. "Aber ich liebe dich nicht!" Nach diesen Worten verschwand das Lächeln komplett aus ihrem Gesicht und Harry konnte schon einige Tränen in ihren Augen erkennen.

"Es ist wegen Ginny, oder?" fragte sie schluchzend.

"Nein, es hat nichts mit Ginny zu tun. Wenn sie mir nicht gesagt hätte, dass du dich in mich verliebt hast, hätte ich es noch nicht einmal bemerkt." Hermine sah ihn ungläubig an.

"Aber das war doch offensichtlich, die ganzen Küsse und Umarmungen."

"Hermine, ich bin wirklich ein Idiot und es tut mir wirklich leid." Harry sah vor sich auf die massive Tischplatte und wagte nicht, Hermine ins Gesicht zu sehen.

"Ich wollte nur nicht, das wir die letzten zwei Ferienwochen hier nicht mehr miteinander sprechen, oder uns nur böse Blicke zuwerfen." Endlich wagte er einen Blick auf Hermine und bemerkte wie sie sich gerade die Tränen aus den Augen wischte.

"Du hast Recht", sagte sie leise. "Aber es tut mir trotzdem so weh."

"Wenn du willst, kannst du jederzeit mit mir reden", bot Harry an.

"Danke. Das ist wirklich nett von dir." Hermine hatte sogar kurz ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

"Ist doch klar, immerhin bist du meine beste Freundin", sagte Harry und war froh, das sich das Gespräch in die richtige Richtung entwickelte.

"Wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

"Nun, ich verbringe hier mit meinen besten Freunden meinen Urlaub und möchte nebenbei so viel wie möglich lernen", antwortete Harry.

"Dann lass uns wieder zurückgehen, damit wir weiter machen können. Immerhin hast du heute noch gar nichts geübt", lenkte ihn Hermine ab und stand auf. Harry beeilte sich, hinter ihr aus der Küche zu kommen. Als sie den Übungsraum erreichten sahen sie Remus vor der Türe stehen.

"Was machst du denn hier?" fragte Harry mit einer bösen Vorahnung.

"Nun, ich wurde nicht mehr als Lehrer gebraucht", entgegnete er lässig. "Scheinbar müssen erst einmal bestimmte Leute ihre zwischenmenschlichen Probleme lösen."

"War Ron böse?", fragte Harry.

"'Böse' ist eine Untertreibung. Er hat sofort angefangen zu brüllen, nachdem du mit Hermine verschwunden bist", berichtete Remus. Harry nahm sich fest vor Ginnys Geschenk zu verdoppeln.

"Sollte ich nicht mal reinschauen?" fragte er besorgt.

"Ich denke, lieber nicht. Wenn jemand mit einem wütenden Ron fertig wird, dann bist du es oder Ginny. Nur in diesem Fall scheidest du leider aus, da du ja Teil des Grundes bist, weshalb er wütend ist."

"Woher weißt du dass?" fragte Harry perplex.

"Nun, man muss noch nicht einmal besonders genau hinhören, denn bei der Lautstärke konnte ich alles gut verstehen, bis ich den Raum verlassen habe."

Bevor Harry weitere Fragen stellen konnte öffnete sich die Tür und Ginny schaute heraus.

"Ah, da bist du ja. Ron hat sich wieder beruhigt und will noch mal mit dir sprechen", sagte Ginny, und nach einem Blick auf Hermine fügte sie hinzu: "Bei dir lief es ja erfolgreich, wie ich sehe." Harry ging an Ginny vorbei, schenkte ihr ein Lächeln und flüsterte ihr zu: "Vielen Dank! Du hast was gut bei mir." bevor er den Raum betrat. Bevor er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen hörte, konnte er noch Hermine hören, welche Ginny dafür dankte, dass sie mit ihm geredet hatte. Das gab ihm die letzte Zuversicht für das Gespräch mit Ron.

Ron stand auf der anderen Seite der Halle und sah wirklich ruhig aus. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war allerdings noch etwas angespannt.

"Hallo Ron", sagte Harry vorsichtig.

"Stimmt das alles?"

"Wenn du meinst, dass ich nicht in Hermine verliebt bin und ihr das grade auch gesagt habe, dann ja", antwortete ihm Harry und er konnte sehen wie sich Rons Gesichtsausdruck immer weiter entspannte.

"Warum hast du das nicht schon früher gesagt?"

"Ich habe es nicht vorher bemerkt. Ich habe nur festgestellt, dass sich alle immer merkwürdiger benommen haben. Und heute hat mir Ginny gesagt warum das so ist." Harry grinste entschuldigend, was Rons verblüfften, ungläubigen Blick nicht beseitigte.

"Du hast es nicht bemerkt das Hermine in dich verliebt ist?" fragte Ron total irritiert. "Wie? Das hat doch jeder bemerkt!"

"Alle, nur ich nicht. Du hättest es mir ja mal sagen können, als mein bester Freund."

"Hätte ich ja auch, wenn es nicht Hermine gewesen wäre. Da ich Hermine … naja ich mag Hermine sehr gern."

"Ich weiß - und ich nehme sie dir nicht weg!" sagte Harry lachend. "Sind wir noch beste Freunde?"

"Wieder beste Freunde", antwortete Ron mit dem ersten wirklichen Lächeln seit Wochen.

Mittlerweile war es schon Mittag geworden, und sie hatten bisher so gut wie noch nichts geübt. Aber das war Harry im Moment egal. Er war einfach froh, dass alles wie vorher war. Beim Mittagessen schlug Remus vor, was sie die nächsten Tage üben konnten. Ron und Hermine würden sich an dem Aegis Schild versuchen und Harry sollte üben unter dem Schutz des Schildes zu zaubern. Da Remus die nächsten Tage nicht da war, sollte Harry sie beim Üben beaufsichtigen.

Die erste Woche im Grimmauldplatz verging schneller als es sich Harry vorstellen konnte. Neben ihrem Schildtraining hatte Harry begonnen den anderen Drei auch stablose Magie beizubringen. Allerdings waren die Fortschritte seiner Freunde auf diesem Gebiet eher klein. Am Ende der Woche konnte nur Ginny den Aufrufezauber ohne Zauberstab - bei Hermine hatte sich noch nicht einmal der Zauberstab bewegt. Dagegen war Hermine mit ihrem Schild deutlich besser als Ron und Ginny. Harry hatte es mittlerweile geschafft, alle Zauber die er letztes Jahr gekonnt hatte ohne Zauberstab zu erzeugen. Manche davon waren noch etwas schwach, aber Harry war trotzdem stolz auf seine Fortschritte. In den Trainingspausen hielten sie sich oft in der Bibliothek auf und suchten nach neuen Zaubersprüchen. Besonders ein Buch mit dem Namen "**Mächtige Angriffszauber"** hatte seine Begeisterung geweckt. Er hatte sofort damit begonnen, einen Feuerballzauber zu lernen, bei dem er kleine Feuerbälle wie Kugel abfeuern konnte. Erstaunlicherweise hatte er diesen Zauber sehr schnell gelernt, und er suchte mittlerweile nach einem Eiswandzauber, damit er ohne Gefahr weiter mit dem Zauber experimentieren konnte. Ein anderer Zauber war der Kugelzauber, bei dem man kanonenähnliche Kugeln in einem Kreis gruppieren konnte und sie dann auf den Gegner schleudern konnte. Allerdings hatten alle mit diesem Zauber ihre Probleme. Da es nicht nur ein einziger Zauber war, sondern genau genommen eine Beschwörung von Kugeln, also fortgeschrittener Verwandlung, und dann dem eigentlichen Zauber, der Bewegung. Die Kugeln bewegten sich bei Harry noch in Zeitlupentempo und Ron hatte nur eine Kugel erzeugen können, welche allerdings schon schneller war.

Ein weiteres Buch, welches ihnen Remus empfohlen hatte war "**Die besten Schilde für den Kampf"**. In diesem Buch waren neben dem Aegis Schild, welchen sie gerade übten und dem Protego Schild, welchen sie bereits alle konnten, noch weitere Schilde. Besonderes Interesse fand ein weiterer Schild und ein Zauber mit dem man direkt die Flüche reflektieren konnte. Allerdings war dieser Deflecto Zauber schon recht kompliziert, sodass selbst Harry den Zauber nur mäßig konnte und er meist zufällig den Zauber schaffte. Allerdings wurde er mindestens genauso oft auch von dem Fluch von Ron getroffen, da er nicht schnell genug oder nicht genau genug gezaubert hatte.

Ein anderes Schild hatte besonders Harry schon wesentlich besser gelernt. Es war der Escudo Schild, welcher ein Schild erzeugt in der Form eines Ritterschildes. Im Gegensatz zum Aegis Schild war dieses Schild nach dem man es erzeugt hatte beweglich und konnte je nach Übung recht schnell seine Position verändern. In der Stärke stand dieses Schild in nichts dem Aegis Schild nach.

In einem weiteren Buch, welches Hermine gefunden hatte, hatten sie einen Zauber gefunden der es einem ermöglichte, sich mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit zu bewegen, was in einem Duell sehr nützlich war. Merkwürdigerweise hatte Hermine auch bei diesem Zauber ihre Schwierigkeiten. Dagegen konnte ihn Ron sogar schneller als Harry, und es war ein Glück, das Harry mittlerweile auch unter dem Aegis Schild zaubern konnte, sonst hätte er gegen Ron schlecht ausgesehen.

Wie auch schon im Fuchsbau war Harry froh, eine neue Zuhörerin gefunden zu haben. Zwar redeten nun auch Ron und Hermine wieder mit ihm, aber manche Sachen konnte er einfach nicht mit den beiden besprechen. Ron war nicht gerade jemand, dem man von seinen Alpträumen oder von seinen Gefühlen erzählen konnte, und Hermine hatte andauernd irgendwelche Bücher als Tipps parat. Außerdem wollte Harry es ihr nicht schwerer machen, als es für sie eh´ schon war. Stattdessen redete er immer öfter mit Ginny und war selbst erstaunt, wie leicht er ihr gegenüber seine Probleme loswerden konnte. Das Beste daran war, dass er sich danach wesentlich besser fühlte.

Ein weiterer angenehmer Nebeneffekt war, das er Zeit mit Ginny verbringen konnte. Harry fielen so langsam keine Vorwände mehr ein, mit ihr mehr Zeit zu verbringen, obwohl er immer vehement gegen den Gedanken ankämpfte, in Ginny verliebt zu sein. Stattdessen genoss er die gemeinsame Zeit mit ihr einfach, in der sie zusammen redeten, herumalberten oder lernten.

Kurz vor Ende der ersten Woche kam es zu einem unschönen Zwischenfall. Bisher hatten sie es immer geschafft, so leise durch den Flur zu gehe, dass sie Sirius Mutter nicht aufgeweckt hatten. Aber an diesem Tag war es Harry nicht gelungen. Er war über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert weil er so in seine Gedanken vertieft war. Sofort hatte das Gekreische von Sirius Mutter begonnen.

"Blutsverräter…Unwürdiges Gesindel…Schlammblüter, aber wenigstens ist mein unwürdiger Sohn endlich Tod." Das hatte Harry den Rest gegeben. Während er wütend versuchte, seine Tränen zu unterdrücken, riss er die Vorhänge vor dem Bild zusammen. Danach rannte er in sein Zimmer und warf sich auf sein Bett.

Nach 5 Minuten hatte Ginny vorsichtig zur Tür herein geschaut, und nachdem sie ins Zimmer gehuscht war, sofort wieder geschlossen.

"Kann ich etwas für dich tun?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

"Nein", sagte Harry etwas heftiger als er wollte. Ginny schien sich allerdings nicht so leicht abschrecken zu lassen, sondern trat an sein Bett und setzte sich neben ihn. Nachdem sie eine Zeit schweigend nebeneinander gesessen hatten, durchbrach Ginny die Stille.

"Du kannst gerne mit mir darüber reden." Nach einer weiteren Pause schaffte es Harry endlich davon zu erzählen, was ihm passiert war.

"…und sie hat einfach gesagt, dass jetzt wenigstens ihr unwürdiger Sohn endlich Tod sei!" Wieder lösten sich einige Tränen aus seinen Augen und diesmal hielt er sie nicht zurück. Ginny umarmte ihn und hielt ihn einfach fest, während Harry weiter weinte.

Harry war währenddessen glücklich und traurig zugleich. Traurig, weil er so brutal an den Tod von Sirius erinnert wurde und glücklich, weil er seinen Gefühlen endlich freien Lauf lassen konnte - und Ginny ihm zuhörte. Nach einiger Zeit hatte er sich wieder gesammelt und wischte die Tränen aus seinen Augen. Obwohl er sich nicht gerne aus Ginnys Umarmung lösen wollte, tat er es trotzdem und sah sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln an.

"Vielen Dank Ginny, das du mir zugehört und mich getröstet hast."

"Gern geschehen. Dafür sind Freund doch da", sagte sie, erleichtert dass es Harry wieder besser ging.

"Stimmt, aber Ron und Hermine hätte ich das nicht erzählen können." Und er setzte noch hinzu: "Du bist eine ganz besondere Freundin für mich."

"Du bist auch ein besonderer Freund für mich", sagte Ginny und wurde leicht rot bei dem Gedanken daran, wie besonders er für sie war.


	14. Winkelgasse

**Kapitel 13: Winkelgasse**

Nach einer Woche kamen die Eulen mit dem offiziellen Schreiben zum Beginn des neuen Schuljahres, und mit den Bücherlisten für das nächste Jahr. Als Harry in der Bibliothek auf den Tipp von Hermine hin nach den Bücher für das nächste Jahr suchte, fand er zu seiner Überraschung schon einige davon in der Bibliothek.

Da Hermine so bald wie möglich die Bücher für das nächste Jahr haben wollte und Harry das auch für keine schlechte Idee hielt, einigten sie sich darauf am Montag in die Winkelgasse zu gehen. Da Remus wieder keine Zeit hatte, wurden sie von Mrs. Weasley begleitet, die es nicht verantworten konnte, das sie alleine in die Winkelgasse gingen.

"Viel zu gefährlich", hatte sie gesagt. "Besonders jetzt da Du-weißt-schon-wer so offen auftritt." Harry hatte es sich verkniffen zu sagen, dass wenn Voldemort in der Winkelgasse auftauchte - oder eine Menge von Todesser - ihnen auch nicht Mrs. Weasleys Begleitung groß helfen würde. Aber da es ihr so wichtig war, hatten alle zugestimmt.

Nachdem sie alle ohne Probleme in den tropfenden Kessel gereist waren, machten sie sich als erstes auf den Weg zu Gringotts. Besonders Harry musste seinen Geldbeutel wieder auffüllen und Hermine musste noch Muggelgeld umtauschen. Dieses Mal fuhr Harry nicht gemeinsam mit den anderen zu seinem Verlies. Ron und Hermine waren beim Geldumtauschen und Mrs. Weasley hatte etwas gemurmelt von "Ich habe schon das Geld, das ich brauche", obwohl Harry sicher war das es eher daran lag das in dem Verlies der Weasleys nicht besonders viel zu holen war. Da Ginny etwas einsam in der Eingangshalle stand hatte Harry sie kurzerhand mitgenommen.

Als sie sein Verlies erreichten, hatte er wieder dieses mulmige Gefühl, was ihn aber sofort verließ, als Ginny ihm zulächelte.

"Wow", entfuhr es ihr, als das Verließ offen war und sie einen Blick auf die Berge von Galleonen, Sickeln und Knuts geworfen hatte. "Und das gehört alles dir?"

"Ja", sagte Harry etwas verlegen.

"Du bist wirklich ein guter Fang für jede Frau. Du siehst nicht nur gut aus, sondern hast auch jede Menge Geld und ein eigenes Haus"

Harry wurde bei diesem Kompliment von Ginny rot im Gesicht und er wandte sich schnell ab, um seinen Geldbeutel zu füllen. Als sich Ginny von dem berauschenden Anblick losreißen konnte, fuhren sie wieder zurück. Ungeduldig wurden sie schon von Ron empfangen, der sie sofort zu dem Laden seiner Brüder schleifen wollte, aber Hermine setzte sich durch, das sie zuerst ihre Schulsachen besorgen sollten. Also begaben sie sich auf den Weg zum Buchladen Flourish & Blotts.

"Was brauchen wir noch mal?" fragte Ron, als sie auf den nächsten Verkäufer zusteuerten. Hermine zog ihre Buchliste aus der Tasche und begann vorzulesen.

"Wir brauchen "Verwandlungen für die UTZ Klassen" von Minerva McGonnagal, "Die besten Verteidigungen gegen Zauberer, Hexen und Magier" von Edgar Wellers, "UTZ Zaubertränke" von Esther Kesselmann, "Zaubern mit unbelebten Objekten" von Albus Dumbledore und "Lernen sie die Muggel kennen" von Tobias Gutherz. Ihr beide braucht noch "Besondere magische Geschöpfe" von Hendrick Ansorge für Hagrids Unterricht und ich brauche "Arithmantik für Fortgeschrittene" von Igor Zahlski. Der Verkäufer, der während der Aufzählung zugehört hatte, machte sich auf den Weg um die erforderlichen Bücher zu holen. Als sich vor jedem ein großer Stapel Bücher gebildet hatte, fiel Harry ein, dass er ja zwei Bücher schon hatte.

"Entschuldigen Sie", wandte er sich an den Verkäufer. "Diese Beiden habe ich schon." Er zeigte auf das Verwandlungs- und das Zaubertränkebuch. Der Verkäufer warf ihm einen missmutigen Blick zu, der allerdings sofort wieder verschwand als Harry ihm sagte, dass er noch das "Unsichtbare Buch der Unsichtbarkeit" haben wollte. Harry ließ die Bücher, nachdem sie bezahlt hatten unauffällig mit seiner stablosen Magie schrumpfen, so dass sie alle die Bücher in ihre Taschen stecken konnten.

Als nächstes besorgten sie sich die Zutaten für Zaubertränke, und Harry kaufte zusätzlich noch neues Flohpulver, da der Vorrat im Grimmauldplatz schon erschöpft war.

Nun war Ron nicht mehr zu halten, und so machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Weasleys zauberhaften Zauberscherzen (WZZ). Auf dem Weg dorthin fiel Harrys Blick auf Eeylops Owl Emporium und er hatte eine Idee. Unauffällig zog er Ginny beiseite und schob sie vor sich in den Laden.

"Was machen wir hier?" fragte sie etwas verwirrt.

"Das wirst du gleich sehen", sagte er geheimnisvoll. "Und ich brauche noch Eulenkekse für Hedwig." Während sie hinter einer Hexe mit einem Jungen an ihrer Hand warteten, welcher sich nicht entscheiden konnte welche Eule er haben wollte, sahen sie sich die verschiedenen Eulen an.

"Die ist schön" sagte Ginny und blickte verträumt auf eine hellbraune Eule mit grünen Augen. "Sie hat die gleiche Augenfarbe wie du."

"Was darf es sein?" Mittlerweile hatte der Junge vor ihnen sich endlich für eine Schleiereule entschieden. Harry deutete auf die Eule, die Ginny gefallen hatte und sagte: "Diese Eule und zwei Packungen Eulenkekse." Während die Verkäuferin die Eule in einen Käfig steckte und Harry bezahlte, sah Ginny etwas verwirrt zu Harry, sagte aber nichts. Erst als sie den Laden wieder verlassen hatten begann sie zu reden:

"Warum hast du die Eule gekauft? Du hast doch schon Hedwig. Wozu braust du zwei Eulen?"

"Ich brauche keine zwei Eulen. Mir reicht Hedwig. Und diese Eule ist für dich." Damit hielt er Ginny den Käfig hin.

"Harry. Ich kann das nicht annehmen, die Eule war viel zu teuer und…"

"Stopp", unterbrach Harry sie, "du hast mir wirklich geholfen, das Ron und Hermine noch meine Freunde sind. Und das ist mir mehr wert, als mein ganzes Gringott-Verlies. Und außerdem will ich dir eine Freude machen." Nach einem Moment nahm Ginny den Käfig und umarmte Harry.

"Vielen Dank Harry, sie ist wunderschön." Sie gab ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, für den Harry ihr sofort noch eine Eule gekauft hätte.

"Wie wirst du sie nennen?" versuchte Harry sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, als ununterbrochen ihren Dank zu murmeln.

"Ich weiß noch nicht", begann sie zögerlich. "Was hältst du von Casjopeia.

"Klingt gut", antwortete Harry. "Würdest du mich noch kurz zu Ollivander begleiten, bevor wir zu Fred und George gehen?"

"Ja, klar", sagte Ginny begeistert.

Als sie den Laden erreichten, fühlte sich Harry wieder an seinen ersten Besuch in der Winkelgasse mit Hagrid erinnert. Wie damals hörte er eine Klingel hinten ihm Laden läuten, und er spürte dieses eigenartige Gefühl, welches nicht zu beschreiben war, in seinem Bauch. Vorfreude? Unsicherheit? Magie? Er wurde von Mr. Ollivander aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

"Harry Potter, schön das Sie wieder vorbei kommen. Und Miss Weasley. Stimmt etwas mit ihrem Zauberstab nicht, oder womit kann ich ihnen helfen?"

"Also, mit meinem Zauberstab stimmt alles, außer das ich ihn nicht benutzen kann, um gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen."

"Ah ja. Der gleiche Kern", sagte Ollivander nachdenklich. "Haben sie den Prior Incantam Effekt kennen gelernt?"

"Ja, vor einem Jahr. Und ich denke, dass es nicht immer so hilfreich ist, obwohl er mir in dem Fall wohl das Leben gerettet hat. Ich will einen zusätzlichen Zauberstab kaufen."

"Mhhh… das wird schwer, aber ich denke wir schauen, ob wir einen für Sie finden." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er mit einer Leiter und kam einen Moment später mit einem Stapel von Zauberstäben zurück.

Nach etwa 10 Minuten hatten sie einen Zauberstab gefunden, der fast so gut wie sein Erster zu ihm passte.

"Sehr mächtiger Stab", begann Mr. Ollivander zu erzählen. "Ahorn mit Drachenherzfaser. Ich denke sie haben eine gute Wahl getroffen, obwohl ja eigentlich der Zauberstab sie getroffen hat."

Harry bezahlte 8 Galleonen für den Zauberstab und verstaute ihn sorgsam in seinem Umhang. Nachdem er sich verabschiedet hatte, stand er mit Ginny wieder in der Winkelgasse.

Als sie im Laden von Fred und George ankamen schien noch keiner ihre Abwesenheit bemerkt zu haben. Die Produktpalette der Zwillinge war ebenso groß wie der Laden. Als Ron sie entdeckte, winkte er sie zu dem brandneuen Sortiment von Nasch- und Schwänz-Leckereien.

"Seht mal, hier gibt es jetzt nun auch Windpocken und Masern als Krankheiten", rief er begeistert.

"Ja … sehr interessant", sagte Harry abwesend, da er Ginny beobachtete, die gerade ihre Eule aus dem Käfig holte.

"Was ist das für eine Eule?" fragte Ron auf einmal, als er endlich bemerkte, warum Ginny und Harry kein übermäßiges Interesse an den Nasch- und Schwänz-Leckereien hatten.

"Meine", sagte Ginny stolz und hielt sie Ron vor das verblüffte Gesicht.

"Wo…wo hast du sie her?" fragte er sichtlich irritiert.

"Harry hat sie mir geschenkt wegen eures Streits, du erinnerst dich?" sagte sie und verschwand in den hinteren Teil des Ladens.

"Du…du…hast ihr einfach so eine Eule geschenkt"

"Nicht einfach so", fiel ihm Harry ins Wort. "Sie hat mir wirklich sehr geholfen, dass ihr noch meine Freunde seid. Und dafür wollte ich ihr was schenken."

Ron sah immer noch etwas verblüfft aus. Dann wechselte sein Gesicht auf einmal in ein verschmitztes Grinsen.

"Du magst sie?" fragte er grinsend.

"Natürlich mag ich sie. Immerhin kann ich mich sehr gut mit ihr unterhalten."

"Liebst du sie?" fragte Ron, wobei er nur schwer sich ein Lachen verkneifen konnte.

"Was? Bist du verrückt? Natürlich nicht! Sie…ähm… ist immerhin ... deine Schwester"

"Na und?" sagte er. "Was ist jetzt?" Glücklicherweise erschienen gerade in dem Moment Fred und George hinter den Beiden, die Harry überschwänglich begrüßten. Harry wäre über jede Ablenkung froh gewesen. Während ihnen die Zwillinge den Laden vorführten sagten sie Harry, das er ihr stiller Teilhaber an ihrem Geschäft sei. Bevor Harry ablehnen konnte, hatten sie ihm schon die Urkunde gegeben und mitgeteilt, dass sein Anteil in sein Gringott-Verlies überwiesen würde.

Harry wollte schon etwas entgegnen, als Mrs. Weasley sie alle zusammen trommelte, da sie noch zu Madam Malkins mussten, um neue Roben zu kaufen. Also verabschiedete er sich von Fred und George, die ihm noch einige Feuerwerkeskörper in die Hand drückten und verschwand hinter den anderen Weasleys und Hermine aus dem Laden.

Bei Madam Malkins war glücklicherweise nicht viel los, sodass sie recht schnell ihre Roben bekamen. Neben den einfachen Hogwarts-Roben für den Unterricht, besorgte sich Harry noch zwei edle Roben für seine Ferienzeit und feierliche Anlässe. Die eine war in einem dunklen Grün gehalten, während die andere dunkelblau und mit silbrigen Fäden durchzogen war.

Bevor sie sich wieder auf den Weg zum tropfenden Kessel machten um zurück zu reisen, stoppten sie bei Florian Fortescues Eissalon, um sich von dem Einkaufen zu erholen. Harry hatte sich den größten Eisbecher mit Namen ‚Erwecke den Drachen in dir' bestellt und versuchte sich durch die Berge von Himbeer- und Johannisbeereis zu kämpfen. Auf dem Becher war eine kleine Drachenfigur angebracht, welche ständig mit dem Flügel schlug und ihn damit beim Essen störte. Aber nach erstaunlich kurzer Zeit waren sie alle fertig und kamen kurze Zeit später durch den Kamin des Grimmauldplatz 12 gerauscht.


	15. Vorbereitungen

**Kapitel 14: Vorbereitungen**

Neben ihren weiteren Übungsduellen und Schildzaubertrainings, verbrachten sie viel Zeit in der Bibliothek. Nicht ganz zur Freude von Ron, hatten Harry und Hermine beschlossen, dass sich jeder ein Schulbuch vornahm und es nach interessantem und wichtigem Wissen durchsuchte.

Harry hatte sich das VgdK-Buch und das Verwandlungsbuch vorgenommen, Hermine hatte Zaubertränke und Zauberkunst und Ron war mit dem Muggelkundebuch und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe beschäftigt.

Harry hatte bisher noch nie die Gelegenheit gehabt, ein Schulbuch vor dem Schulanfang zu lesen und war daher begeistert bei der Sache. Selbst Rons Begeisterung stieg, nachdem Harry ihnen das Wichtigste für ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' gezeigt hatte. Hermine hatte natürlich fast alles aus dem Zaubertränke-Buch als wichtig angesehen, sodass sie jeden Abend einen anderen Trank brauten und zu Harrys Erstaunen waren seine Zaubertränke fast immer einwandfrei. Das Verwandlungsbuch, war dagegen schon härterer Stoff und Harry hatte es wirklich schwer, das Wichtigste davon zusammen zu tragen. Davon abgesehen schaffte noch nicht einmal Hermine die Verwandlungen ohne die erforderliche Übung.

Das Buch von ‚Pflege magischer Geschöpfe' war eigentlich ganz interessant, im Gegensatz zum Muggelkundebuch. Da Harry sich ja gut in der Muggelwelt auskannte, hatte er kein besonderes Interesse daran gefunden. Viel interessanter fand er dagegen das Zauberkunst-Buch. Hermine hatte die wichtigsten Einheiten zusammengefasst und es schien so, das es hauptsächlich um das Bewegen von Gegenständen ging. Harry war ganz davon hingerissen, das er gleichzeitig mehrere Gegenstände kontrolliert durch den Raum bewegen konnte und übte es ständig in den Pausen zwischen ihren Gefechten. Mal ließ er den Schirmständer tanzen, oder er versuchte seinen Besen ohne ihn durch den Raum fliegen zu lassen. Das war allerdings nicht so einfach, da Harry sich stark darauf konzentrieren musste, dass er mit dem Stil nach vorn durch den Raum flog und nicht mit seiner Breitseite.

Auch mit der stablosen Magie kam er gut voran. Am Mittwoch hatte er es das erste Mal geschafft ohne Zauberstab ein Protego-Schild zu erzeugen. Es brach zwar schon nach wenigen Sekunden zusammen, aber Harry fand, dass er auf einem guten Weg war. Wenn er es schaffte auch ohne Zauberstab einen stabilen Schild zu erzeugen, wäre er in einem Duell oder Kampf gut geschützt.

Am Donnerstag hatte Ron in der Bibliothek eine sensationelle Entdeckung gemacht, die ihnen das Leben in Hogwarts deutlich erleichtern würde. Nachdem er wie schon öfters an den Regalen entlang geschlendert war und wahllos irgendwelche Bücher heraus gezogen hatte, riss ein Schrei Hermine und Harry aus ihrer Lektüre.

"Ist alles OK, Ron?" fragte Harry besorgt und ging in die Richtung, aus der der Schrei gekommen war. Hermine war ihm dicht auf den Fersen, als sie etwas sahen was ein einmaliges Ereignis war: Ron stand an ein Regal gelehnt und las freiwillig in einem Buch! Harry und Hermine waren einen Moment zu verblüfft, um überhaupt zu reagieren, dann stürzten sie sich auf Ron und rissen ihm das Buch aus der Hand.

"Halt, ich hab's gefunden" protestierte Ron sofort. Harry lieferte sich einen kurzen Kampf mit Hermine, bis er das Buch in seinen Händen hielt und den Titel lesen konnte.

"**Die besten Zauber für Schule und Beruf",** las er laut vor.

"Es ist genial, schau dir die Zauber mal an" sagte Ron atemlos. Harry öffnete vorsichtig das Buch und durchblätterte die Seiten. Es gab wirklich jede Menge nützlicher Zauber. Von Diktierzauber über Kopierzauber, bis zu Stenografiezauber war alles ordentlich vermerkt.

"Den Stenographie-Zauber hätten wir bei Binns gebrauchen können! Oder wir hätten einfach Hermines Aufzeichnungen kopieren können!"

Harry sah sehnsüchtig auf die Zauberformeln. Diese Zauber würden ihnen das Leben wirklich einfacher machen. Wenn seine Feder von selbst mitschrieb, konnte er in der Zeit Sinnvolleres tun, zum Beispiel aufpassen, im Buch nachschlagen oder Malfoy ärgern.

"Die müssen wir unbedingt lernen", begann Ron und sah auf das Buch, als wäre es ein Heiligtum.

"Gut, fangen wir an." Hermine nahm das Buch und sie begannen zu üben. Nach zwei Stunden hatten sie es geschafft, die wichtigsten Zauber aus dem Buch zu lernen. Hermine kopierte mit Hilfe des Kopierzaubers die wichtigsten Zaubersprüche aus dem Buch.

Auch der Stenographie-Zauber funktionierte. Ärgerlicherweise schrieb er alles auf, auch störende Unterhaltungen. Ron hatte es aus allen Träumen gerissen, bis ihn Hermine auf einen Zusatzzauber aufmerksam machte, der es ermöglichte, nur bestimmte Personen zu stenographieren. So konnten sie den Zauber nur auf ihren Lehrer anwenden. Ein sehr praktischer Zauber war auch der 'Stichwort-Such'-Zauber. Mit diesem Zauber ließen sich bestimmte Stichwörter in Büchern und Pergamenten markieren. Die Markierung war magisch und konnte durch einen weiteren Zauber einfach aufgehoben werden.

Ginny war natürlich besonders an dem Stenografiezauber interessiert, da sie dieses Jahr noch Zaubereigeschichte hatte. Um ihn zu üben hatte sie ihn auf alle möglichen Personen angewendet und verkündete am nächsten Tag strahlend, was die Einzelnen gesagt hatten.

Zwar war Remus auch diese Woche nicht so oft da, wie er gegenüber Mrs. Weasley behauptet hatte. Aber immer wenn er da war, half er den Vieren bei ihren Übungen und lobte sie für ihre Fortschritte. Harry war froh, dass er sich öfters mit ihm unterhalten konnte und genoss diese Zeit sehr. Mittlerweile war Remus zu einem wirklich sehr guten Freund für ihn geworden, und er war jetzt schon ein bisschen traurig darüber, Remus während des nächsten Schuljahres nicht zu sehen. Ihm dagegen schien das nichts auszumachen, oder er versteckte es sehr gut. Erstaunlicherweise war er in letzter Zeit besonders gut gelaunt gewesen.

Am Freitag wiederholte Harry alles, was er an Zaubern, sowohl mit als auch ohne Zauberstab gelernt hatte, da Remus mit ihm morgen ein Abschlussduell machen wollte. Darin sollte er zeigen, was er über die Ferien gelernt hatte. Und Harry wollte ihm zeigen, dass er wirklich Einiges gelernt hatte.

Auf die Frage Harrys, wann er wieder mit ihm trainieren konnte, hatte Remus nur gelächelt und geantwortet, dass er es bald herausfinden würde. Harry wurde daraus nicht schlau, aber vielleicht kam Remus ja ab und zu in Hogwarts vorbei, wenn er für den Orden etwas zu erledigen hatte. Oder er war als zusätzlicher Schutz für Hogwarts arrangiert worden. Allerdings machte sich Harry keine großen Gedanken darum, denn wichtiger war, wie er morgen gegen Remus bestehen würde. Also ging er nach der Wiederholung früh zu Bett und schlief auch gleich ein, dank seiner Okklumentik- Übungen.


	16. Abschlusstrainingsduell

**Kapitel 15: Abschlusstrainingsduell**

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte fühlte er sich frisch und ausgeruht, aber auch ziemlich nervös. Remus war zwar sein Freund, aber er hatte immerhin schon seit Jahren gegen die Todesser Voldemorts gekämpft. Wie sollte er da eine Chance haben zu gewinnen? Er würde einfach sein bestes Zeigen dachte er sich, als er die Treppen zur Küche hinunter lief. Einfach so lange wie möglich sich verteidigen.

Als er die Küche betrat war Remus auch schon anwesend. Er lächelte ihm zu.

"Guten Morgen" sagte freundlich "fühlst du dich gut?"

"Ja, ganz OK" antwortete Harry "nur ein bisschen aufgeregt."

"Keine Sorge, ich bringe dich nicht um" sagte er scherzhaft "wir wollen nur sehen was du gelernt hast"

"Was heißt wir?" hakte Harry nach. Remus sah ertappt aus und antwortete langsam.

"Du weißt doch das Ginny, Ron und Hermine zuschauen."

"Achso ja, ich dachte es kommt vielleicht noch jemand." Remus antwortete nicht sondern hatte es auf einmal sehr eilig Harry sein Frühstück zu bringen.

Nach dem Frühstück kam Harry in den Übungsraum und stellte erleichtert fest, das wirklich nur Ron, Ginny und Hermine da waren. Ron zeigte mit seinem Daumen nach oben und Hermine wünschte ihm alles gute. Ginny gab ihm einen Kuss bevor sie ihm alles gute wünschte was ihn fast zu seiner Ausgangsposition schweben lies.

"Ich denke die Regeln sind klar" sagte Remus "alles darf verwendet werden außer den Unverzeihlichen Flüchen." Harry nickte und stellte sich in der Kampfstellung auf, ebenso wie Remus. Nach der kleinen Verbeugung ging es sofort los.

Harry schoss sofort einen Expelliarmus ab, den Remus lässig mit einem Protego Schild abwehrte. Anschließend lies er einen Stupor los, dem Harry gerade noch so ausweichen konnte.

Hermine, Ginny und Ron verfolgten gebannt das Schauspiel. Sie konnten gerade sehen wie Remus ein Reduktor auf Harry abschoss, der diesen nur durch ein Aegis Schild abwehren konnte. Hermine blickte anerkennend auf Harrys Schild, der so stabil war, dass er sowohl selbst Flüche abschießen konnte wie auch Remus seine Flüche parierte. Allerdings richteten Harrys Flüche nicht viel an, da Remus nun ebenfalls ein Aegis Schild gebildet hatte.

Ginny wurde es leicht schlecht, als sie sah, dass Remus nun alle möglichen Flüche auf Harry abschoss. Die meisten davon kannte sie nicht und nach Hermines ratlosem Blick, schien sie die Flüche ebenfalls nicht zu erkennen. Zu Ginnys Erleichterung, prallten allerdings alle Flüche an Harrys Schild ab.

Nachdem Harry eine Zeitlang unter seinem Schild abgewartet hatte, entschied er sich für den Angriff. Er bildete zu seinem Aegis Schild einen Escudo Schild und lies dann die andere Schutzglocke erlöschen. Nun dirigierte er sein Schild vor sich her, während er auf Remus zu rannte. Ab und zu versuchte Harry sein Schild mit einem Reduktor zu zerstören, was aber genauso erfolglos blieb wie die Flüche von Remus die alle schnell durch das Schild reflektiert wurden. Kurz bevor Harry den Schild von Remus erreicht hatte, hörte er wie es kurz plopp machte und Remus verschwand. Durch seine geschärften Quidditsch Sinne hörte wie er hinter ihm wieder auftauchte.

Sofort drehte er sein Schild und konnte erkennen das er gerade rechtzeitig die beiden Stuporzauber abwehren konnte. Dieses unfähre Manöver machte Harry wütend, immerhin durfte er selbst nicht apparrieren und hatte es auch noch nicht gelernt. Er sammelte seine Wut und brüllte "REDUKTOR". Ein grellroter Blitz verließ seinen Zauberstab und schoss auf Remus zu. Dieser erzeugte einen Protego Schild, der allerdings nach einem flimmern mit einem lauten Knall zusammen brach. Remus wurde von dem Rest des Fluchs getroffen und drei Meter nach hinten geschleudert, wo er auf einmal verschwand.

Eine Sekunde war Harry ratlos, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er vor zwei Tagen noch einen Ortungszauber für Unsichtbare Personen und magische Objekte in seinem neuen Buch gefunden hatte. Hastig versuchte er sich an die Zauberformel zu erinnern, während scheinbar aus dem nichts Flüche auf ihn zuflogen.

Nach einem Moment fiel es ihm wieder ein und er murmelte leise "Visiabilus". Vor ihm erschienen feine Linen auf dem Boden, den Wänden und der Decke und er konnte die Struktur vvon zwei unsichtbaren Personen erkennen. Einen Moment war er so irritiert und abgelenkt, das er Remus Entwaffnungszauber zu spät bemerkte und nur noch mitbekam wie sein Zauberstab auf die eine unsichtbare Person zuflog. Das musste also Remus sein.

Harry nutzte sofort den Axxelleratus Zauber. Wenn er schon keinen Zauberstab mehr hatte, musste er zumindest schneller sein als Remus. Dieser hatte schon einen Stupor auf ihn abgeschossen. Harry rief "Protego" und konzentrierte sich auf den Schild, der einen Moment später um ihn erschien. Sofort ging er zum Gegenangriff über und schoss einen Stupor dicht gefolgt von einem Expelliarmus Zauber ab.

Dem ersten Zauber konnte Remus gerade noch so ausweichen, der etwas überrascht schien, dass die Zauber direkt auf ihn zuflogen, während der Expelliarmus ihn direkt traf. Harry sah wie der Zauberstab von Remus auf ihn zugeflogen kam, während dieser hastig Harrys Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche zog.

Auf einmal spürte Harry wie ihn etwas warmes durchströmte und in ihm sammelte. Jetzt würde er Remus das Leben schwer machen. Er schoss einen Feuerball ab, der die Größe eines Fußballs hatte. Bisher war sein größter Feuerball nur halb so groß gewesen. Remus bildete hastig einen Aegis Schild, der nach der Abwehr des Feuerballs sofort zusammenbrach.

Harry konzentrierte sich kurz auf Malfoy und all seinen Hass auf ihn und schoss einen Reduktor ab. Remus hatte gerade wieder sein Schild aufgebaut, als es schon wieder zerstört wurde. Doch Harry achtete gar nicht mehr darauf, sondern lies einen Expelliarmuszauber direkt gefolgt von einem Stuporzauber los.

Wie in Zeitlupe konnte er sehen wie Remus ein rötliches Protego Schild um sich aufbaute, der den Expelliarmus reflektierte, leicht aufflackerte und von dem Stupor einfach durchschlagen wurde. Remus fiel nach hinten auf den Boden und blieb dort liegen. Harry spürte seine große Freude über den Sieg und rief laut "Accio Zauberstäbe".

Unerwarteterweise flog nicht nur Harrys Zauberstab von Remus auf ihn zu, sondern er hielt auf einmal auch die Zauberstäbe von Ron, Hermine, Ginny und einen, den er nicht einordnen konnte in der Hand. Natürlich der andere unsichtbare. Er wandte seinen Blick und erkannte das es Dumbledore war.

"Hallo Professor, sie können nun ihre Tarnung aufheben" sagte er grinsend und lief direkt auf ihn zu. "Außerdem müssen sie Remus wieder sichtbar machen, das kann ich nicht."

Vor seinen Augen verfestigte sich das Bild von Dumbledore und lächelte ihm zufrieden zu.

"Hallo Harry" begann er "ich kann nur gratulieren. Und da du mich auch gesehen hast, waren deine Flüche gar nicht zufällige Treffer, was mich noch mehr freut. Wann hast du mich bemerkt" setzte er amüsiert dazu.

"Als mich Remus entwaffnen konnte. Ich war einen Moment abgelenkt, dass zwei Personen unsichtbar waren."

"Tut mir leid Harry das ich dich abgelenkt habe, aber ich dachte das ich so nicht störe." Dumbledore nahm dankend seinen Zauberstab zurück. Und bevor Harry noch etwas erwidern konnte hatte sich schon Ginny an seinen Hals geworfen.

"Oh Harry, das war fantastisch. Ich hatte wirklich Angst um dich, als Remus einfach so verschwunden ist und erst …"

"Voll krass wie du gekämpft hast" fiel Ron ihr ins Wort. Harry genoss die Umarmung von Ginny die sich nun mit einem Lächeln von ihm trennte. Vorsichtig trat Hermine zu den anderen.

"Ach, bevor ich es vergesse" sagte Harry "eure Zauberstäbe." Während Harry die Zauberstäbe wieder verteilte, hatte Dumbledore Remus wieder sichtbar gemacht und aufgeweckt.

Nach kurzer Zeit kam Remus gut gelaunt zurück in die Küche vom Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 marschiert. Er hatte seine kleinen Verletzungen schnell selbst behandelt.

"Ah Remus, du bist genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt wieder gekommen" begrüßte ihn Dumbledore.

"Wir wollten gerade mit dem Essen beginnen" fügte Ginny hinzu. Als sich Remus gesetzt hatte, sah ihn Harry besorgt an. Immerhin hatte er ihm diese Verletzungen zugefügt. Remus hatte sich gerade den Teller mit Kartoffeln beladen, als er Harrys Blick bemerkte.

"Mir geht es gut, keine Sorge" sagte er schnell und fügte nach einem ungläubigen Blick von Harry hinzu "ich hatte nur ein paar Prellungen und Abschürfungen, alles halb so wild. Nach dieser Bemerkung war Harry immer noch etwas besorgt, aber er begann nun auch mit dem Essen. Schon nach dem ersten Bissen bemerkte er, wie hungrig er eigentlich war.

Nachdem Essen hatte Dumbledore überraschenderweise Eis mitgebracht, was Ron einen Freudenschrei entlockte.

"So nachdem wir nun alles gesättigt sind", begann Dumbledore zu sprechen, „wollte ich mich noch einmal über das Duell mit Harry und Remus unterhalten."

„Was mich am meisten dabei erstaunt hat, ist wie Harry es schaffen konnte mehrmals deine Schilde zu zerstören." Dumbledore sah interessiert von Harry zu Remus.

„Ich denke das Harry sich an unsere Übungen erinnert hat und so mächtige Flüche und Zauber erzeugt hat", begann Remus zu erklären. „Und das ich am Ende nicht so starke Schilde erzeugen konnte, lag daran, dass ich Harrys Zauberstab benutzen musste. Und mit dem konnte ich nicht so gut umgehen, wie Harry scheinbar mit meinem."

„Interessant", bemerkte Dumbledore, „vielleicht liegt das daran, das Harry so gut mit stabloser Magie umgehen kann, so dass die unterschiedlichen Zauberstäbe bei ihm keine so große Differenz zeigen."

„Das ist eine Möglichkeit", bemerkte Remus.

„Was ich aber neben der stablosen Magie am erstaunlichsten fand", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „ist das Harry einen Ortungszauber für Unsichtbare kannte. Du kannst nicht zufällig auch schon einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber?"

„Nein", antwortete Harry sofort, „ich wollte einen lernen, aber ich hatte einfach keine Zeit mehr dazu. Ich habe lieber den Feuerballzauber gelernt."

„Das hat sich auch ausgezahlt", mischte sich Remus wieder ein, „ich hatte alle Hände voll zu tun sie abzuwehren."

„Ja der war schon recht fortgeschritten", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „noch ein paar Wochen Üben und du bist ein Meister bei diesem Spruch. Natürlich hat mich auch der Axxeleratuszauber beeindruckt. Wirklich sehr nützlicher Zauber nicht nur in einem Duell. Wo hast du ihn gelernt?"

„Wir haben ihn in einem Buch gefunden, welches weiß ich auch nicht mehr."

„Ich bin überrascht das du ihn dann so gut kannst", sagte Dumbledore stolz. „Aber was mich wirklich am allermeisten verwundert hat, war die Wirkung deines Accio Zaubers. Mir wurde der Stab einfach aus der Hand gerissen, obwohl ich bestimmt 10 Meter entfernt stand. Allen Zauberern in einem Raum den Zauberstab zu entreißen ist schon eine Meisterleistung, besonders, da sie alle in deine Hand geflogen sind."

„Ich denke, dass Harry all seine glücklichen Gefühle in den Zauberspruch gelegt hat und er dadurch so eine enorme Wirkung gezeigt hat." Remus sah von Harry zu Dumbledore, der nach kurzem Überlegen Remus zunickte.

„Das wird es wohl gewesen sein", sagte Dumbledore, „aber es ist trotzdem erstaunlich wie stark der Zauber war." Er sah stolz zu Harry hinüber der sich wegen des vielen Lobes schon etwas unbehaglich fühlte.

„Was du diese Ferien gelernt hast", fuhr er fort, „ist wirklich erstaunlich und ich bin sehr stolz auf dich." Auch Remus nickte bestätigend, bevor er begann die Teller des Mittagessens mit einem Waschzauber zu belegen.


	17. Hogwartsexpress

**Kapitel 16: Hogwartsexpress**

An diesem Montagmorgen, ging es im Grimmauldplatz ziemlich hektisch zu. Obwohl sie schon alles gestern gepackt haben wollten, fand sich immer wieder etwas, was noch nicht eingepackt war. Hermine, Ron und Ginny hatten es vergleichsweise einfach, da sie schon mit ihren Koffern hergekommen waren und daher nur alles einpacken mussten. Bei Harry sah es da schon schwieriger aus. In den zwei Wochen hatte er sich erstaunlich schnell hier eingelebt und auch entsprechend ausgebreitet. Er fand seine Sachen nicht nur im Übungsraum oder in der Bibliothek, sondern auch in diversen Zimmern, die er für kleinere Übungen genutzt hatte. Und dann war auch noch auszuwählen, welche Bücher er alles mitnehmen wollte. Damit hatte er sich am meisten Mühe gemacht. Immerhin wollte er auch in Hogwarts nebenbei noch etwas lernen. Neben seinen Büchern die er bereits teilweise gelesen hatte, nahm er alle Bücher über das Apparrieren mit. Er hatte beschlossen es heimlich zu lernen, auch wenn er, vor seiner Volljährigkeit, nicht die Prüfung machen durfte. Aber wer wusste schon wann er es gebrauchen konnte. Schließlich war ja Voldemort hinter ihm her und da konnte es sich als praktisch erweisen wenn er in brenzligen Situationen einfach verschwinden konnte. Außerdem war das Apparrieren beim duellieren und kämpfen ein wirkliches Ass im Ärmel.

"Harry, hast du alles eingepackt?" Remus Kopf erschien in der Bibliothekstür.

"Ja, ich habe gerade die letzten Bücher eingepackt."

"Dann beeilst du dich lieber in die Küche zu kommen, sonst bekommst du heute kein Frühstück mehr!" warnte ihn Remus. "Molly und Arthur sind gerade angekommen. Die beiden werden euch zum Bahnhof begleiten, da ich noch was zu tun habe"

"Für den Orden?" fragte Harry.

"So etwas in der Art." Kaum hatte er das gesagt verschwand er wieder und Harry machte sich schleunigst auf den Weg in sein Zimmer, um seine Sachen nach unten zu bringen.

Nach einem recht kurzen Frühstück drängte sie Mrs. Weasley dazu sich zu beeilen.

"Wie kommen wir eigentlich zum Bahnhof?" fragte Harry, während Ron den Rest seines Schinkenbrotes sich in den Mund stopfte.

"Wir fahren mit dem Fahrenden Ritter", antwortete ihm Mrs. Weasley während sie alle aus der Küche scheuchte.

Remus verabschiedete sich kurz vor der Tür von ihnen. Während er gerade Ron die Hand schüttelte, bemerkte Harry, dass er ihm wirklich fehlen würde. Mittlerweile war Remus ein wirklicher Freund für ihn geworden und obwohl er natürlich nicht Sirius ersetzen konnte, war er immer für ihn da gewesen.

"Machs gut, Harry" sagte Remus und riss ihn aus seinen betrübten Gedanken.

"Ja, ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald" kam es mechanisch von Harry.

"Ich bin mir sicher" sagte Remus und reichte anschließend Hermine die Hand. Harry vermisste ihn schon jetzt, was man von Remus nicht behaupten konnte. Er schien fast unnatürlich fröhlich. Doch bevor er weiter darüber Nachdenken konnte rief Mrs. Weasley "Habt ihr alle Sachen?" Sie schien aber keine Antwort zu erwarten, den schon eilte sie in Richtung Tür. Harry nahm seinen Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig. Seine Eule sah ihn missmutig an. Harry warf einen letzten Blick auf das Haus, was er niemals mehr betreten wollte und musste sich zu seinem eigenen Schrecken eingestehen, dass es schon zu seiner Heimat geworden war. Natürlich war das Haus immer noch recht dunkel, ebenso wie noch gewisse Portraits in dem Haus hingen, aber trotzdem war es sein Zuhause. Ein Ort wo er willkommen war, nicht wie Ungeziefer behandelt wurde.

"Harry, kommst du endlich" hörte er aus der Ferne Mrs. Weasleys Stimme und er beeilte sich ihr zur Strasse zu folgen.

Der fahrende Ritter war schnell da und brachte sie recht unspektakulär zum Bahnhof. Zwischendurch hatte er noch weitere Hogwartsschüler eingesammelt und Stan hatte sie erschreckt, indem er ihnen erzählte hatte das Ern niemals einen Führerschein gemacht hatte. Das hatte Harry nicht sonderlich gewundert bei seinen Fahrkünsten. Er hätte sich eher Sorgen gemacht wenn er einen Führerschein gehabt hätte.

Am Bahnhof herrschte das übliche Gedränge und Harry war froh als sie sich bis zur Absperrung zwischen den Gleisen 9 und 10 hindurch gekämpft hatte. Mrs. Weasley hatte derweil genug damit zu tun, ihren Mann von dem neuen Schnellzug wegzuziehen, der auf Gleis 9 gerade einfuhr.

"Molly, schau auf diesen Rollen fahren diese Züge und da ist…" begann Mr. Weasley begeistert und versucht seine Frau näher an den Zug heran zu ziehen.

"Nicht jetzt, Arthur!" fiel ihm seine Frau ins Wort, "wir sollten die Kinder zum Hogwartsexpress begleiten und es sind nur noch 10 Minuten bis 11 Uhr."

Nachdem sie die Absperrung problemlos zum Gleis 9 ¾ überwunden hatten, verabschiedeten sich Mr. und Mrs. Weasley von ihnen. Mrs. Weasley hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen alle ihre Kinder und auch Harry und Hermine in eine fast knochenbrechende Umarmung zu ziehen.

"Passt auf euch auf und macht nichts Verbotenes" sagte sie mit strengem Blick. "Ich will nicht das euch etwas passiert, jetzt wo Du-weisst-schon-wer immer öfters offen auftritt." Sie versprachen alle auf sich aufzupassen und Harry ging zielstrebig auf das Ende des Zuges zu.

"Hoffentlich finden wir noch ein freies Abteil für uns alle" sagte er bei dem Anblick des Chaos auf dem Bahnsteig. Überall verabschiedeten sich Eltern von ihren Kindern, Koffer ständen in der Gegend rum und Eulenschreie übertönten das Gesumme von tausenden Stimmen.

"Ähm..Harry" versuchte Hermine seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen "du musst dir ein Abteil ohne Ron und mir suchen. Du weißt doch, wir sind Vertrauensschüler und müssen in das Vertrauensschülerabteil."

"Oh, das habe ich total vergessen" sagte er "dann suchen wir uns ein Abteil, oder?"

Er blickte zu Ginny, die gerade versuchte ihren Käfig vor ihrem Koffer in das Abteil zu hieven.

"Ja, gerne."

Wie Harry vermutet hatte, waren im hinteren Teil des Zuges noch einige Abteile frei.

Aus dem Fenster konnten sie beobachten wie die letzten Nachzügler den Zug bestiegen und sich der Zug um Punkt 11 Uhr in Bewegung setzte.

Während Harry und Ginny sich über die letzten Wochen unterhielten, flog am Fenster die Landschaft vorbei. Zwischen den abgeernteten und gepflügten Feldern erschien von Zeit zu Zeit ein Dorf oder ein Bauernhof.

Nach einer halben Stunde, erschienen vor dem Abteil Neville, Luna und ein Mädchen was Harry nicht kannte. Es war recht klein und hatte lange braune Haare, die ihr Gesicht zum Teil verdeckten. Als sich das Mädchen mit der Hand die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich, konnte Harry auch ihr Gesicht erkennen. Sie war nicht das, was man als besonders hübsch bezeichnen würde, aber ihr Gesicht hatte etwas, was sie ihm sofort sympathisch machte.

Unterdessen hatte Harry auch ihren Namen erfahren und wusste nun das Christina mit Ginny in einem Jahrgang und ihre beste Freundin in Hogwarts war. Als alle Koffer verstaut waren und jeder einen Sitz gefunden hat, begann Neville sofort mit einer Unterhaltung. Harry war verwundert, dass Neville so etwas tat, denn früher hatte er sich am liebsten in der dunkelsten Ecke versteckt. Er erzählte von seinen Ferien und erwähnte besonders seinen neuen Zauberstab. Dabei überkamen Harry wieder Schuldgefühle. Wegen seinem Abenteuer im Ministerium war auch Nevilles Zauberstab zerstört worden. Glücklicherweise hatte er selbst keinen großen Schaden genommen, den ein Zauberstab war ersetzbar aber ein Mensch nicht.

"Harry?" Verwundert sah er von seinen Beinen auf und erkannte das Neville ihn scheinbar gerufen hatte.

"Was?" fragte Harry zurück, der sich an keine Frage erinnern konnte.

"Ich habe dich gerade gefragt, ob du dieses Jahr mit der DA weiter machst" wiederholte Neville geduldig.

"Ich, ähm habe mir noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht." Harry hatte tatsächlich daran noch nicht gedacht, immerhin war ja in den letzten Wochen genug passiert.

"Ich fände es schön wenn es weiter geht" mischte sich nun auch Luna in das Gespräch ein.

"Vielleicht sollten wir erst einmal abwarten wer dieses Jahr Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtet" wandte Harry ein.

"Ich finde wir sollten auf jeden Fall damit weitermachen. Ich habe in der DA mehr gelernt als in dem Unterricht der letzten 5 Jahre." Neville sah hoffnungsvoll zu Harry.

"Außer Remus, ich meine Professor Lupin, "sagte Ginny nun, "hatten wir ja noch nie einen richtig guten Lehrer."

"Ich werde zuerst einmal Dumbledore fragen, ob ich mit der DA weitermachen darf." Harry hatte sich endlich zu einem Entschluss durchgerungen und fügte noch hinzu "und wenn er zustimmt, können wir die DA fortsetzen."

"Das ist eine gute Idee." Ginny hatte sich wieder zu Wort gemeldet und auch Neville sah Harry dankbar an. Während Ginny ihrer Freundin von der DA erzählte, hatte sich Harry ein Buch aus seiner Koffer geholt. Da sie noch einige Stunden unterwegs waren, wollte Harry noch etwas über einen neue Angriffszauber lernen.

Allerdings wurde sein Wunsch, möglichst ungestört lesen zu können, von einer Stimme unterbrochen, die Harry ohne Schwierigkeiten als die von Draco Malfoy einordnen konnte.

"Heute wohl besonders Strebsam, Potter!" Die Ironie die in seiner Stimme mitklang konnte Harry kaum überhören. "Hast dich wohl von deiner Schlammblutfreundin anstecken lassen". Harry wurde wirklich wütend, aber er versuchte sich zu beherrschen und sah langsam von seinem Buch auf. Tatsächlich stand da Draco Malfoy in der Tür ihres Abteils, wie immer umgeben von seinen schlagkräftigen Freunden Grabbe und Goyle.

"Im Gegensatz zu dir, Malfoy" begann Harry "will ich etwas lernen. Und das kann man unter anderem aus einem Buch." Harry hatte es geschafft seiner Stimme einen ruhigen Ton zu verleihen und er sah mit Freude, dass dies Malfoy besonders ärgerte.

"Und" fuhr er in bedrohlichem Ton fort "wenn du noch einmal einen meiner Freunde beleidigst, werde ich dich auf den Mond hexen."

"Jetzt habe ich aber wirklich Angst!" Malfoys Grinsen war fast zuviel für Harrys mühsam aufrecht erhaltene Beherrschung. Grabbe und Goyle lachten grunzend, während Malfoy seinen Zauberstab lässig aus dem Umhang holte. Harry hatte seinen ebenfalls gezogen, wartete aber ab was Malfoy tun würde.

"An deiner Stelle würde ich das Abteil auf der Stelle verlassen" sagte eine wütend aussehende Ginny. Malfoy Grinsen wurde noch breiter, was Ginny explodieren lies. Sie holte ihren Zauberstab ebenfalls heraus, aber bevor sie ihn in ihrer Hand hielt, hatte Malfoy schon "Furunkulus" gebrüllt.

Harry, der so etwas schon geahnt hatte, lies sofort ein Escudo Schild vor Ginny erstehen, der Malfoys Fluch einfach an die Decke reflektierte. Noch bevor Malfoy seinen vor Verwunderung offenen Mund schließen konnte, hatte Ginny ihn mit einer Ganzkörperklammer belegt.

Crabbe und Goyle hatten sich bisher noch keinen Millimeter bewegt. Scheinbar wussten Sie nicht ob es ratsam war einzugreifen oder nicht. Und Malfoy konnte es ihnen nicht mehr sagen. Aber Harry nahm ihnen die Entscheidung ab.

"Entweder ihr verschwindet hier sofort, oder ihr landet neben Malfoy auf dem Boden." Wie Harry erwartet hatte, versuchten sie allerdings ihn anzugreifen. Lässig bewegte er sein Schild und nur 2 Sekunden später lagen die beiden betäubt neben Malfoy auf dem Boden.

"Jetzt zu dir" sagte Harry zu Malfoy, während er auf ihn zuging. Zu seinem Vergnügen bemerkte er, wie er in Malfoys Augen Angst sehen konnte. "Wenn du noch einmal meine Freunde beleidigst, dann werde ich dich nicht so einfach davon kommen lassen. Ich habe in diesem dummen Buch ein paar ganz besonders schmerzvolle Flüche gefunden und werde sie bei der nächsten Beleidigung an dir testen. Auch wenn das mich hundert Hauspunkte kosten sollte." Nach einer kurzen Pause, fügte er hinzu "und nun raus aus dem Abteil du störst hier!" Mit diesen Worten lies er Malfoy aus dem Abteil schweben und hob seine Zauber wieder auf. Einen Moment sah es so aus als wollte Malfoy ihm jede Menge Flüche aufhalsen, aber dann entschied er sich doch anders und verschwand mit Crabbe und Goyle.

"Wow, das war cool" sagte Neville, als Harry das Abteil wieder betreten hatte. "Ich wusste ja das du gut bist, aber das du so gut bist…"

"Ach was. Ich hatte einfach Glück und Ginny hat mir auch geholfen." Harry war es unangenehm so gelobt zu werden, allerdings war seine Freude Malfoy eins ausgewischt zu haben wesentlich größer. Ginny war bei diesem unerwarteten Lob etwas Röte ins Gesicht geschossen.

"Und das Schild mit dem du Ginny geschützt hast, habe ich noch nie gesehen. Woher hast du es gekannt?" lenkte Neville ihn und die anderen von Ginny ab, was schade war, denn gerade begann sich die punktuell verteilte Röte zwischen den ganzen Sommersprossen zu verteilen.

"Das war ein Escudo Schild. Das kann man nach belieben bewegen" erklärte Harry schnell." Vielleicht machen wir das in der DA, vorausgesetzt wir machen mit ihr weiter."

"Ja aber woher kennst du dieses Schild" fragte nun Christina nach. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit das Gespräch interessiert verfolgt.

"Ich habe in den Sommerferien etwas geübt. Ron, Hermine und Ginny waren auch dabei und ich denke ich habe ein bisschen was dabei gelernt." Harry wollte möglichst das Gesprächsthema ändern aber Ginny war ihm schon in den Rücken gefallen.

"Ein bisschen gelernt?" sagte sie, während sie vor Lachen fast vom Stuhl fiel. "Ihr hättet ihn sehen müssen, letzten Samstag. Er hat ein Duell mit Professor Lupin gewonnen."

Verzweifelt hatte er mit Blicken versucht Ginny am sprechen zu hindern, aber entweder hatte sie es nicht bemerkt oder sie hatte trotzdem weiter erzählt. Vielleicht war es auch nur die Rache für sein Lob vorhin gewesen. Nun wollten natürlich alle wissen wie das Duell abgelaufen war und da Harry nichts erzählen wollte, stürzte sich Ginny in die Beschreibung des Duells. Dabei betonte sie besonders, wie Harry Lupin in Bedrängnis gebracht hatte mit seinen Feuerbällen. Als nächstes erzählte sie, das Lupin auf einmal verschwunden war und Harry ihn trotzdem getroffen hatte, weil er einen Ortungszauber gelernt hatte. Und als sie davon berichtet hatte, dass Harry mit seinem Entwaffnungszauber alle im Raum, selbst Dumbledore entwaffnet hatte, sah ihn Neville mit einem bewundernden Blick an. Harry sah aus dem Fenster um nicht weiterhin ihre Blicke ertragen zu müssen. Er hasste es im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und bewundert zu werden. Er fand, dass es höchste Zeit für einen Themenwechsel war.

"Was meint ihr wer dieses Jahr Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtet?"

Zu Harrys Freude waren sie schon 5 Minuten später in eine leidenschaftliche Diskussion verwickelt, wer ihnen dieses Jahr wohl vorgesetzt werden würde. Jeder hatte dazu eine andere Meinung, nur bei dem bisher besten Lehrer, waren sich alle einig. Professor Lupin.

Ihre Diskussionen wurden erst von einer Frauenstimme unterbrochen, die alle Schüler darauf hinwies, dass sie in wenigen Minuten in Hogsmeade eintreffen würden. Sie beeilten sich schnell in ihre Schulumhänge zu kommen und schon einen Moment später hielt der Zug im Bahnhof.

Harry, Ginny, Christina, Luna und Neville warteten bis die meisten den Zug verlassen hatten und kamen so ohne Gedränge aus dem Zug.

Von der anderen Seite des Bahnsteigs sahen sie Hagrid winken, bevor er mit der Gruppe Erstklässler verschwand.

Als eine der Letzten, bestiegen sie eine, der für die meisten pferdelosen Kutschen, die sie hoch zum Schloss brachten. Und als Harry aus der Kutsche Hogwarts vor der untergehenden Sonne sah, wusste er das er wieder zu Hause war.


	18. Ein neues Jahr beginnt

**Kapitel 17: ein neues Jahr beginnt**

Als Harry hinter Ginny und Neville die große Halle betrat, waren die meisten schon auf ihren Plätzen. Harry beeilte sich am Ende des Gryffindor Tisches Platz zu nehmen, von wo ihm schon Ron energisch zuwinkte.

Kaum hatte er sich gesetzt, kam Professor McGonnagal mit der Schar Erstklässler hinter sich in die Große Halle. Nachdem die Erstklässler sich verängstigt hinter ihr aufgestellt hatte begann der Hut schon mit seinem Lied.

_Ich grüß' euch Schüler Groß und Klein,_

_mein Aussehen ist heut' gar nicht fein,_

_doch lasst euch davon nicht erschrecken,_

_ich soll nur eure Köpfe checken._

_Alsdann bin ich verdammt zu teilen,_

_Wo ihr die Schulzeit sollt' verweilen._

_Ich stecke euch in dessen Haus,_

_Aus dem ihr kommt als Beste raus._

_Die Tapferen und Mutigen hier,_

_Die gehen zum edlen Gryffindor._

_Die Klugen und die Schlauen,_

_Nimmt Ravenclaw auf in ihren Reihen._

_In Hufflepuff gibt es Geborgenheit_

_Wer zu echter Freundschaft ist bereit,_

_Wo List und Tücke sich verbinden,_

_Der wird in Slytherin sich wieder finden._

_Doch achtet steht's die andren Gründer,_

_Wenn Feindschaft euch zu spalten droht,_

_Gegründet haben es die Vier_

_Und fehlt ein Teil so ist´s vorbei._

_Ich warnte euch schon im letzten Jahr,_

_Wo alle Schüler lachten und grinsten_

_Euch zu vereinen ihr wart nicht bereit,_

_Die Folgen davon waren nicht weit._

_So lernt aus diesen Fehlern nun,_

_Die Feindschaft der Häuser, die muss jetzt ruh'n._

_Und merket euch gut durch Einen allein,_

_Wird der Kampf nicht entschieden sein._

_Das Böse wird nur dort vernichtet,_

_Wo alle Feindschaft ist Geschichte._

_So lasset uns nun beginnen,_

_Da ich dem Teilen nicht kann entrinnen._

Nachdem der Hut verstummt war, begannen die meisten Schüler zu klatschen. Auch Harry fiel in den Applaus mit ein.

"War das nicht die Rede vom letzten Jahr?" fragte Ron der nach den ersten Worten schon nicht mehr zugehört hatte.

"Nein, natürlich nicht", fuhr ihn Hermine an, " er hat gesagt, dass wir unsere Feindschaft beenden müssen und das Einer allein nicht gewinnen kann gegen das Böse."

"Also ich schließe keine Freundschaft mit Malfoy" meldete sich nun auch Harry zu Wort, "wenn es dass ist was du meinst."

"Ihr könntet es wenigstens versuchen" gab Hermine in kühlem Ton zurück. Noch bevor Harry und vor allem Ron antworten konnten, hatte Prof. McGonnagal schon die Hand gehoben und das Getuschel und Reden in der Halle erstarb. Sie hatte ein Pergamentblatt entrollt und begann die Namen der neuen Schüler nacheinander vorzulesen.

"Brown, Adrian" hörte Harry sie vorlesen und versuchte einen Blick auf Adrian zu bekommen. Das war allerdings schwieriger als er gedacht hatte, den er war am weitesten von dem Hut entfernt und bekam nur die Hinterköpfe der anderen Gryffindors zu Gesicht.

Da er nichts von der Auswahlzeremonie sehen konnte, sondern nur McGonnagal Stimme und die Wahl des Hauses durch den Hut hörte, schaute er zum Lehrertisch auf. Gerade hatte der Hut Gloria Folber nach Ravenclaw gesteckt, als Harry die Reihe der Lehrer bei seinem meist gehaßtesten Lehrer Professor Snape begann. Er sah finster auf seinen Teller und schien überhaupt nicht geistig Anwesend zu sein.

Neben ihm saßen die Professoren Sprout und Trelawney. Harry konnte beide nicht besonders leiden. Prof. Sprout war recht streng und Kräuterkunde hatte noch nie zu seinen Lieblingsfächern gehört. Und Prof. Trelawney hatte ihm bisher jedes Mal seinen Tod vorher gesagt. Er lies seinen Blick weiter schweifen und erkannte zwei neue Gesichter, bevor er zur linken Dumbledores Prof. Flitwick erkennen konnte. Neben Dumbledore war ein Platz frei und auf dem Stuhl daneben saß Remus. Harry musste zwei Mal hinsehen bevor er es glauben konnte.

"Was macht den Remus hier" fragte er leise Hermine zu seiner rechten.

"Was Remus ist hier?" hakte sie nach während ihre Augen hastig den Lehrertisch überflogen und bei Remus anhielten. "Ich denke er wird wieder Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten."

Natürlich, so machte es auch Sinn, warum Remus beim verabschieden so gut gelaunt war und auch seine Andeutungen von wegen sie würden sich recht bald wieder sehen.

Harry war so begeistert von dieser Neuigkeit, dass er einige Zeit brauchte bis er Hagrid winken vom anderen Ende des Tisches bemerkte. Schnell hob er seinen Arm und winkte ihm zurück.

Mittlerweile war von ihm völlig unbeachtet die Verteilung auf die Häuser fast abgeschlossen. Der letzte Schuler "Wellington, Fred" wurde nach Hufflepuff gesteckt, bevor Prof. McGonnagal den Hut wieder weg brachte.

Zur selben Zeit hatte Dumbledore sich schon erhoben und begeistert seine Schüler willkommen geheißen. Auch Rons Bitte, möglichst bald essen zu können, schien erhört worden zu sein. Denn schon nach einer Minute hatte sich Dumbledore wieder gesetzt und auf den Tischen erschien das Essen.

Nachdem auch der Nachtisch wieder von den Haustischen verschwunden war und den Hauselfen bestimmt einiges an Arbeit bescherte, stand Dumbledore von seinem Stuhl auf und fast augenblicklich erstarben alle Geräusche in der Halle.

"Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler. Ein herzliches Willkommen an alle Neuen und an die anderen, Willkommen zurück" begann Dumbledore seine Rede. "Ihr wisst sicherlich das seit diesem Sommer selbst das Ministerium eingesehen hat, das Voldemort zurück ist." Dumbledore machte eine kleine Pause, damit sich alle wieder beruhigten. "Das heißt die Gefahr ist, wie auch schon im letzten Jahr, weiterhin groß. Daher haben die Lehrer und einige Ministeriumszauber, weitere Schutzzauber über Hogwarts errichtet. Aber ansonsten ändert sich erst einmal nichts für euch. Wir haben lange überlegt, ob wir die Hogsmeade Wochenenden weiterhin machen können, und haben uns dann entscheiden sie für das Erste weiterzuführen. Mr. Filch hat seine Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände für das Schloss deutlich erweitert, was hauptsächlich der Arbeit der Weasley Zwillinge zu verdanken ist. Die Liste aller verbotenen Gegenstände kann in seinem Büro eingesehen werden. Und nun zu unseren neuen Lehrern dieses Jahr. Zuerst darf ich euch Professor Bolton vorstellen." Der Mann rechts neben Prof. Trewlawny stand auf. Er war ein recht unauffälliger Mensch. "Er wird dieses Jahr Alte Runen unterrichten, da Prof. Vector für ein Jahr ausfällt." Manche Schüler klatschten halbherzig, da die meisten dieses Fach nicht gewählt hatten und Prof. Vector nach Hermines Beschreibung ziemlich gut war. "Des Weiteren darf ich euch Professor Keller vorstellen. Er wird Muggelkunde unterrichten was ja für alle von euch ein Pflichtfach geworden ist." Harry sah wie Malfoy eine Grimasse schnitt und viele wütende Gesichter am Slytherin Tisch zu sehen waren. Dieser Lehrer würde es nicht leicht haben. Halbherzig klatschte er einige Male, bevor Dumbledore weiter sprach. "Nun zu unseren letzten Vorstellung. Dieses Jahr wird wieder Professor Lupin Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten." Wie Harry schienen sich die meisten ebenfalls darüber zu freuen, den Lupin bekam mit Abstand den meisten Applaus. Am Gryffindortisch war die Begeisterung am größten. Und endlich schien auch Snape wieder daran erinnert worden zu sein, dass er schon wieder nicht Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten durfte. Er bedachte Lupin mit einem Blick, der normalerweise ausschließlich für Harry reserviert war. "Und nun wünsche ich euch allen eine gute Nacht." Nach diesen Worten setzte er sich wieder und die Hauslehrer gaben die Passwörter für die Gemeinschaftsräume an die Vertrauensschüler weiter.

Als Harry schon die große Halle verlassen wollte, da Ron und Hermine als Vertrauensschüler auf die neuen Erstklässler warten mussten, rief ihn Prof. McGonnagal zurück.

"Potter, einen Moment bitte." Erschrocken sah sich Harry um, was hatte er schon wieder angestellt?

"Kein Grund so besorgt auszusehen", unterbrach sie seine Gedanken, "der Schulleiter wollte Sie gleich in seinem Büro sehen. Das Passwort ist Schokofrosch".

Ohne einen Umweg zu machen ging Harry zu Dumbledores Büro.

Als er angeklopft hatte wurde ihm auch schon die Tür von Dumbledore geöffnet.

"Hallo Harry, schön das du so schnell kommen konntest. Setz dich doch bitte." Harry schüttelte Dumbledore die Hand und setzte sich dann auf den Stuhl vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch. Auch Dumbledore setzte sich. Nach einem Augenblick, indem Harry das wieder aufgeräumte Schulleiterbüro verstohlen ansah, begann Dumbledore wieder zu sprechen.

"Du fragst dich sicher, warum ich dich hierher bestellt habe." Harry nickte nur, zum Zeichen das er verstanden hatte. "Nun, das wichtigste ist, dass ich dich bitten wollte, die DA weiter zu führen. Ich habe mir überlegt, dass sie für alle interessierten Schüler ab der 5. Klasse offen sein sollte und der Name vielleicht geändert werden sollte. Wenn du diese zusätzlichen Stunden übernimmst, bekommst du auch den Rang eines Vertrauensschülers, damit du in deinen Stunden Punkte vergeben und notfalls auch welche abziehen kannst." Dumbledore sah Harry erwartungsvoll an. Aber da er es den anderen schon versprochen hatte weiter zu machen wenn Dumbledore einverstanden sei, war seine Entscheidung schon gefallen. Besonders der Gedanke daran, dass er nun auch Malfoy Punkte abziehen konnte, erleichterte es ihn sehr.

"Ja Professor, ich habe es schon einigen Mitgliedern vom letzten Jahr versprochen weiter zu machen, natürlich nur mit ihrer Einwilligung." Dumbledore musste lachen nach der letzten Bemerkung. Als wenn sich Harry an die Schulregeln halten würde, wenn ihm etwas wichtig war. Dann wurde er wieder ernst.

"Und ich wollte dir dieses Jahr Einzelstunden geben. Du hast schon sehr viel über den Sommer gelernt, aber da Voldemort auch weiterhin hinter dir her sein wird, ist es wichtig, dass du dich noch besser Verteidigen kannst."

"Privatstunden mit Ihnen?" Harry sah ungläubig zu ihm auf.

"Genau das!" sagte Dumbledore vergnügt über Harrys ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Gerne Professor, was werde ich bei Ihnen lernen?" fragte er interessiert.

"Das besprechen wir in unserer ersten Stunde, Harry. Jetzt habe ich noch eine Überraschung für dich. Dobby würdest du bitte kommen." Mit einem Plopp erschien neben Harry der Hauself Dobby. Er strahlte zu Harrys Gesicht auf und hatte Freudentränen in den Augen.

"Dobby", sagte Harry überrascht, "was machst du denn hier."

"Dobby hat bei Professor Dumbledore gekündigt um für Harry Potter zu arbeiten. Er hat gehört das Harry Potter jetzt ein Haus geerbt hat und dort kein Hauself ist."

Harry sah überrascht von Dobby zu Dumbledore, der ihm zunickte. Also hatte Dobby hier gekündigt um für ihn zu arbeiten. Eigentlich könnte er wirklich jemanden gebrauchen, der im Grimmauldplatz ein bisschen Ordnung hielt, besonders jetzt, wo Remus mehr in Hogwarts wohnte. Außerdem war Dobby jemand dem er vertrauen konnte.

"Gut Dobby. Ich stelle dich gerne ein. Was willst du für einen Lohn?" Dobby wand sich vor Harrys Blick und sah auf den Boden

"Harry Potter braucht Dobby nicht zu bezahlen. Dobby ist stolz Harry Potter dienen zu dürfen" quiekte der Hauself.

"Professor, wie viel hat Dobby hier verdient?"

"1 Galeone in der Woche und er hatte 15 freie Tage im Jahr."

"Dobby ich stelle dich zu den gleichen Bedingungen ein"

"Die Hälfte des Gehalts" versuchte er verbissen zu handeln.

"Nein, entweder für das volle Gehalt, oder gar nicht" sagte er hart und Dobby war augenblicklich überzeugt.

"Master Potter ist zu gütig."

"Das Master läst du auch ab sofort weg und sagst einfach Harry zu mir." Dobby schien sich scheinbar zu verschlucken bei der Aufforderung, aber fasste sich erstaunlich schnell wieder.

"Was soll Dobby für Ma… Harry tun?"

"Zuerst gehst du zum Grimmauldplatz und suchst dir dort ein Zimmer, was du dir nach deinem belieben einrichtest. Dann gehst du einkaufen, damit Essen da ist, wenn Besuch kommt. Anschließend kannst du anfangen ein bisschen aufzuräumen und auch versuchen die Gemälde von den Wänden zu entfernen."

"Natürlich, Harry" sagte Dobby und verschwand sofort.

"Jetzt wo wir das geklärt haben, darf ich dir noch dein neues Vertrauensschülerabzeichen geben." Dumbledore erhob sich und gab ihm eine Plakette, die er auch schon bei Ron und Hermine genauer gesehen hatte. Nur seine hatte noch einige Schriftzeichen zusätzlich darauf. Als er genauer hinschaute sah er die verschlungen Buchstaben DA.

"Danke Professor" sagte Harry gerührt.

"Wir sehen uns dann bei deiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde" sagte Dumbledore und geleitete ihn zur Tür.

"Dumbledore gibt dir Einzelunterricht?" Harry war wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zurückgekehrt und hatte Ron, Ginny, Hermine und Neville alles erzählt was sich in Dumbledores Büro abgespielt hatte. Ron sah ihn neidisch an.

"Ich kann es euch ja dann auch beibringen" versuchte Harry abzulenken.

"Schön das er will das wir mit der DA weiter machen" mischte sich nun Hermine in das Gespräch ein. "Wie willst du das mit noch mehr Schülern schaffen?"

Harry hatte sich darüber noch keine Gedanken gemacht und fing gerade an Nachzudenken, als Ginny ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken riss.

"Was hällst du davon wenn wir kleine Gruppen machen und die DA Mitglieder des letzten Jahres die Neuen unterrichten. Dann kannst du dich frei zwischen den Gruppen bewegen."

"Das ist genial" rief Hermine, bevor Harry das gleiche sagen konnte.

"Aber dann lernen wir überhaupt nichts Neues" sagte Ron und klang wieder enttäuscht.

"Außerdem kann ich keinem etwas beibringen, was ich nicht selbst kann" fügte Neville niedergeschlagen hinzu.

"Du könntest zwei Stunden machen" schlug Hermine vor, ohne auf Nevilles Aussage einzugehen, "in der einen bringen wir den Neuen was bei und in der anderen lernen wir auch etwas neues."

"Ja das ist gut" sagte Ron zufrieden und bemerkte dabei gar nicht wie er Hermine ausnahmsweise zustimmte.

"Ich hoffe nur das wir die ganzen Stunden in unserem Stundenplan unterbekommen", sagte Harry, "aber ansonsten können wir es so machen."

"Was hast du vor uns beizubringen?" fragte Hermine neugierig.

"Den Neuen, werde ich erst einmal das beibringen was wir im letzten Jahr gelernt haben und über das Andere habe ich mir noch keine Gedanken gemacht."

"Wir sollten den anderen auch ein paar Schildzauber beibringen", sagte Ron, der froh darüber war schon ein bisschen geübt zu haben.

"Das wäre wirklich gut" sagte Neville, der sich von Rons Begeisterung anstecken lies.

"Ich denke wir warten erst einmal ab, was wir in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste lernen."

Da es schon spät geworden war und Harry den ersten tag nicht gerade verschlafen wollte, verabschiedete er sich mit einer Umarmung von Ginny und verschwand mit Ron und Neville in ihrem Schlafraum.

Nachdem er seinen Vorhang vom Bett zugezogen hatte, dachte er über den zurückliegenden Tag nach. Er war Stolz auf sich, das die anderen ihn als guten Lehrer für die DA ansahen. Bevor ihn seine Müdigkeit übermannte, wiederholte er seine Okklumentikübung und schlief entspannt ein.


	19. Unterricht

**Kapitel 18: Unterricht**

Während des Frühstücks in der Großen Halle sagte Dumbledore die Weiterführung der DA an. Er wies auf die Listen hin, auf denen man sich dafür eintragen konnte. Weiterhin sagte er, dass das erste Treffen am Freitag nach dem Abendessen hier in der großen Halle stattfinden sollte.

"Ist das nicht ein bisschen zu groß hier?" fragte Ron.

"Nicht wenn sich fast alle Schüler ab der 5.Klasse zu anmelden", Hermine sah dabei zu wie, sich an den meisten Tischen, die Schüler auf die Listen stürzten.

"Hoffentlich sind es nicht zu viele." Harry sah ebenfalls dem Ansturm etwas besorgt zu.

Nach dem Frühstück, wurde es in der großen Halle schnell laut und hektisch. Die Hauslehrer verteilten die Stundenpläne, wobei es für die 6. und 7. Klassen persönliche Pläne gab. Dieser war dann genau auf die Wahl der Haupt- und Nebenkurse abgestimmt. Während einige schon vom Tisch aufsprangen um zu ihren ersten Stunden zu kommen, bekam Harry seinen Stundenplan von McGonnagal überreicht.

"Oh nein", entfuhr es ihm, "ich habe heute eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke."

"Immerhin erst nach dem Mittagessen" versuchte ihn Ron aufzumuntern. „Ich habe stattdessen jetzt schon Flittwick und ihr beide habt zwei Freistunden."

"Ron, du musst losgehen, sonst kommst du zu spät zu Zauberkunst" unterbrach Hermine die beginnende Diskussion der beiden Jungs. Harry hörte gerade noch wie Ron etwas von "…ist ja nichts so dramatisch" murmelte, bevor er sich in Richtung Klassenzimmer auf machte.

„Und was machen wir in unseren Freistunden", fragte Harry Hermine, wobei er schon die Antwort zu kennen glaubte. Und richtig, kaum hatte er die Frage ausgesprochen, kam die Antwort „Bibliothek" wie aus der Pistole geschossen von ihr. „Und du? Kommst du mit?" fragte Hermine. Dabei setzte sie ihren besten Hundeblick auf.

„OK", sagte er, da ihm nichts Besseres einfiel. Natürlich hätte er lieber noch ein bisschen geschlafen, aber da er bereits aufgestanden war, konnte er auch genauso gut etwas für Verteidigung lesen.

Nach dem Mittagessen ging es für Harry und Hermine zu einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, während Ron diesmal frei hatte.

"Es hat halt doch einen Vorteil, dass ich Zaubertränke abgewählt habe", sagte er triumphierend. Harry sah nur missmutig durch die Halle, während Hermine versuchte ihn umzustimmen.

"Dafür lernst aber nichts", entgegnete Hermine vehement.

"Ich habe bei Snape noch nie etwas gelernt", konterte Ron, "warum sollte es auf einmal anders sein."

"Du hast dich auch noch nie angestrengt", entgegnete Hermine böse.

"Was machst du heute Mittag", fragte Harry seinen besten Freund um den Streit zu unterbrechen.

"Ich denke ich schaue mal bei Hagrid vorbei."

"Grüss' ihn bitte auch von mir."

"Harry, wir müssen los, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät zu Snape und du weißt was das bedeutet." Harry stand fluchend auf, während sich Ron köstlich amüsierte. Aber er konnte es wirklich nicht riskieren, bei Snape zu spät zu kommen. Das konnte leicht neben dem Punkteabzug auch eine mehrwöchige Strafarbeit werden und das konnte Harry im Moment gar nicht gebrauchen.

Prof. Snape begann seine Stunde mit einer Rede über die Wichtigkeit der UTZ Kurse. Diese war zwar ziemlich kurz, aber endete mit der Drohung, dass jeder der den UTZ Kurs nicht bestehen würde, seine ganze Wut zu spüren bekommen würde.

"Leider", er machte eine kleine Kunstpause, musste ich dieses Jahr auf Druck des Schulleiters auch die Schüler in meinem Kurs aufnehmen, welche ein E in ihren ZAG's geschafft haben." Dabei sah er von Harry zu Neville. "Es ist eine Schande das nur zwei Schüler ein O in ihrem Zaubertrank ZAG hatten." Er blickte zu Malfoy, aber keine Sekunde lang zu Hermine, welche ebenfalls ein O bekommen hatte. "Ich hoffe nur zu Ihrem besten, das sie sich dieses Jahr besser anstellen".

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs erschien das Rezept für den Zaubertrank, den sie heute zu brauen hatten an der Tafel. Harry stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie diesen Trank schon im Grimmauldplatz geübt hatten. Er sah dankbar zu Hermine, die gerade in diesem Augenblick aufsah, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck der zu sagen schien "hab' ich's dir nicht gesagt?".

Das dieser Trank nicht der einfachste war, hatte Harry schon vor der Stunde vermutet. Aber dadurch das er ihn schon einmal gebraut hatte, viel es ihm viel leichter. Und noch eine Sache erleichterte ihm das brauen deutlich. Snape war nicht wie sonst immer umher gelaufen und hatte alles kritisiert, sondern saß an seinem Schreibtisch und brütete über einem Pergament. Ab und zu warf er einen Blick durch den Kerker, blieb aber ansonsten an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen. So schaffte es Harry den Trank absolut fehlerfrei herzustellen und auch Nevilles Ergebnis war deutlich besser als in den Jahren davor.

"Danke Hermine", sagte er als sie die Kerker verlassen hatten, "ohne dich hätte ich das nicht so gut geschafft."

"Du hast auch etwas dafür getan", erinnert ihn Hermine.

Am Abend fand Harry noch etwas Zeit mit Ginny vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sitzen. Aber da sie beide recht müde waren, blieben sie nicht zu lange wach. Nachdem Ginny sich verabschiedet hatte, machte er sich ebenfalls auf den Weg in sein Bett. Ihm kam dieses Jahr schon nach dem ersten Tag viel anstrengender vor. Wenn das so weiter ging, würde er sich auf jedes einzelne Wochenende freuen, wie auf die Ferien. Wie das die anderen nur immer gemacht hatten? Ohne weiter darüber nach zu denken machte er schnell seine Okklumentik Übung und war danach sofort eingeschlafen.

Am Dienstagmorgen hatten sie ihre erste Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, auf die sie schon sehnsüchtig gewartet hatten.

So waren sie die ersten die vor dem Klassenraum warteten.

"Ihr könnt es ja gar nicht erwarten" sagte eine sehr bekannte Stimme hinter ihnen. Harry drehte sich um und sah einem strahlenden Remus entgegen.

"Remus, ähm Professor Lupin, warum haben Sie uns den nichts davon gesagt, dass sie dieses Jahr wieder unterrichten" sagte Hermine vorwurfsvoll.

"Ich wollte euch die Überraschung nicht verderben und weiß es selbst noch nicht so lange. Dumbledore hat etwas Zeit gebraucht, bis er alle Schulräte überzeugt hatte. Und solange wir unter uns sind, dürft ihr mich auch weiterhin Remus nennen."

Harry lies es sich nicht nehmen Remus zu umarmen, bevor die anderen Schüler kamen und setzte sich in die erste Reihe. Als alle da waren, begann Remus glücklicherweise nicht mit einem Vortrag über die UTZ Kurse, sonder sagte nur das sie dieses Jahr hauptsächlich duellieren würden und nebenbei einige neue Schilde und Flüche lernen würden.

"Ich weiß das einige in dieser Klasse vorgeschrittener sind, als andere" dabei sah er zu Harry und dieser musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Immerhin hatte er Remus in seinem letzten Duell besiegt. "Aber ich denke das können wir durch die Duellpartner ausgleichen. Ich werde euch jetzt zu gleichstarken Paaren zusammenstellen, mit denen ihr über das ganze Jahr üben werdet. Ab und zu können wir auch ein Duell zwischen allen veranstalten. Also Ron-Hermine, Thomas-Finnegan, McMillen-Malfoy,… und Patil-Brown.

"Habe ich jemanden vergessen?" fragte Remus.

"Ja mich", meldete sich Harry.

"Hach ja, du wirst mit mir üben, damit du eine Herausforderung hast."

Malfoy meldete sich. "Das ist unfair, ich muss mit McMillen üben, während Potter Sie als Duellgegner bekommen hat."

"Mr. Malfoy, das ist nur zu ihrem Wohl. Harry ist der Beste in diesem Kurs und ich bin ein absolut gleichwertiger Gegner für ihn. Wenn sie Zweifel daran haben, dürfen sie gerne ein Duell gegen Harry durchführen." Malfoy sah nun unsicher von Harry zu Lupin. Potter sollte gleichwertig zu ihrem Professor sein? Das war einfach unvorstellbar.

"Gut", sagte Malfoy.

"Zeig's ihm", flüsterte Ron ihm zu. Harry nickte nur und nahm seinen Zauberstab.

Remus räumte die Tische des Raumes aus dem Weg und zeichnete die Duellbahn ein.

"Bitte stellt euch gegenüber auf", begann er, "und Harry bitte nicht alles was du mittlerweile kannst. Ich denke auf deinen Reduktor oder deine Feuerbälle darfst du verzichten." Malfoy sah ihn nur verständnislos an. Aber Harry hatte eh nicht vor sie einzusetzen. Er würde einfach Malfoy so gut wie möglich blamieren und er hatte schon eine Idee wie er das hin bekommen würde.

Als sie sich gegenüber aufgestellt und leicht verbeugt hatten, hatte Harry sofort ein rundes Aegis Schild um sich erzeugt. Dann wandte er sich von Malfoy ab, der Fluch nach Fluch auf das Schild abfeuerte. Alle wurden reflektiert, während Harry mit seinem Zauberstab wedelte und ein Stuhl erschien. Die ganze Klasse brach in schallendes Gelächter aus als er sich gemütlich auf seinen Stuhl setzte und nun ebenfalls begann auf Malfoy Flüche abzuschießen. Nachdem er drei Mal seinen Protego Schild zerstört hatte, führte er den Axxeleratus Zauber aus und schoss nun doppelt so schnell seine Flüche ab. Nur 3 Sekunden später, lag Malfoy betäubt, gefesselt und ohne Zauberstab auf dem Boden. Die Klasse klatschte begeistert während Harry zu ihnen zurückging.

"Das war cool mit dem Stuhl", sagte Ron bewundernd.

"Ich wollte eigentlich einen Sessel beschwören, aber es hat nur für einen Stuhl gereicht."

"Trotzdem war das ziemlich gut, ich glaube ich hätte dich nicht das Verwandlungsbuch lesen lassen sollen", sagte Hermine vorwurfsvoll.

Als Remus Malfoy wieder aufgeweckt hatte und ihm seinen Zauberstab zurückgegeben hatte, begann er wieder zu sprechen.

"Ich denke selbst Mr. Malfoy weiß jetzt warum Mr. Potter mit mir übt. Ich denke das war nicht alles was er kann und ich will nicht dass jemand anderes jedes Mal im Krankenflügel landet nur weil wir einen neuen Fluch geübt haben."

Danach sollten sich in Gruppen den Expelliarmus Zauber üben, während der andere versuchen musste ihn mit einem Protego Schild zu blocken. Harry war Stolz, dass die Mitglieder von der DA deutlich besser waren als alle anderen. Er selbst übte es nur zwei Mal mit Remus, der anschließend von Gruppe zu Gruppe ging.

Zum Ende der Stunde wies er noch darauf hin das für die Hauptkurs Schüler am Donnerstag eine Theoriestunde stattfinden würde, in der sie die Wirkung der unterschiedlichen Flüche untersuchen würden. Zusätzlich würde sie untersuchen wie die Flüche in Kombination wirken und was für Reaktionen sie auf die verschiedenen Schilde haben würden.

Danach war die Doppelstunde schon vorbei und die Drei blieben noch sitzen während die andern schon aus der Klasse strömten.

"Harry, Harry, was soll ich nur mit dir machen?" Remus kam lachend auf sie zu, nach dem der letzte verschwunden war. "Ich dachte du wirst Malfoy mit einem Reduktor an die Wand jagen und ihn dann ordentlich durchrösten, aber das habe ich nicht erwartet."

"Man muss seinen Gegner immer wieder überraschen" sagte Harry hinterlistig. "Aber wenn ich mit dir gekämpft hätte, wäre ich nicht so unvorsichtig gewesen und hätte mit dem Rücken zu dir einen Stuhl beschworen. Außerdem muss ich noch ein bisschen Verwandlung üben. Ich wollte einen Sessel beschwören, aber es hat nur zu einem Stuhl gereicht."

Ron und Remus brachen wieder in Lachen aus, wohingegen es Hermine nicht so witzig fand. Immerhin stand gerade ihr Ruf als Beste in Verwandlung auf dem Spiel.

Nach dem Mittagessen hatten sie das erste Mal Zauberkunst, während Ron den Nachmittag frei hatte.

Der alte Zauberkunst Professor begrüßte sie begeistert und begann dann einen langen Vortrag über die Wichtigkeit der UTZ Kurse. Nach etwa einer Stunde Belehrungen wie dieser "Fangen sie jetzt schon an für die UTZ Prüfungen zu lernen, sonst fallen Sie schon jetzt weit im Stoff zurück", oder "Dieses Fach wird auch für die besten von Ihnen nicht einfach werden", begann er zu erzählen was sie dieses Jahr in seinem Kurs lernen würden.

Einen Teil des Unterrichts würden sie dem Bewegen von Mehreren Gegenständen zur gleichen Zeit widmen. Zusätzlich wollte sie auch noch Schutzzauber behandeln. Endlich war Harry aus seinem Dämmerzustand erwacht, in den er während des Vortrags über die Wichtigkeit des Lernens verfallen war.

Sie hatten gegen Ende der Stunde nur noch wenig Zeit mit einer praktischen Übung zu beginnen, in der es darum ging, zwei Vasen gleichzeitig durch das Zimmer fliegen zu lassen. Da Harry der Einzige neben Hermine war, der es auf Anhieb schaffte ohne eine der Vasen zu zerstören, er hatte es ja immerhin letzte Woche genug geübt, bekam er ein strahlendes Lächeln seines Professors und 10 Punkte für Gryffindor. Harry nahm sich nach diesem Ereignis vor, weiterhin sich auf den Unterricht vorzubereiten. Das ersparte ihm vieles. Lernen musste er es sowieso, ob früher oder später.

Nach dem Abendessen fand im Gemeinschaftsraum eine Teambesprechung der Quidditsch Mannschaft statt. Dabei wurde zuerst ein neuer Kapitän gewählt. Fast schon zu Harrys Ärger, dachten die meisten gar nicht darüber nach wen sie wählen wollten, sondern stimmten für ihn. Einen Moment lang spielte er mit dem Gedanken den Posten des Quidditchkapitäns an Ron abzugeben. Dann aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass sein Vater ebenfalls der Kapitän von Gryffindor gewesen war und wie Stolz er auf ihn wäre, den gleichen Posten inne zu haben. Er nickte kurz mit dem Kopf und eine Welle von begeisterten Rufen und Glückwünschen ergoß sich über ihn. So schnell wie möglich legte er die Tryouts für die freien Stellen in der Mannschaft fest, um den Jubel abzukürzen, was allerdings nicht wirklich funktionierte. Nachdem auch das Training auf Dienstags festgelegt war, verschwand er so schnell wie möglich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Als er am Abend Ginny im Gemeinschaftsraum traf, fehlte nichts mehr zu seinem Glück. Nach einer Umarmung, suchten sie sich zwei Sessel und erzählten sich was sie heute alles erlebt hatten.

Harry berichtete alles von seinem Duell mit Malfoy und Ginny brauchte einige Minuten bis sie aufhörte zu lachen. Von Ginny erfuhr er, das sie schon den neuen Prof. für Muggelkunde kennen gelernt hatte und dieser wirklich nett sei. Er hätte zwar gegen viele Widerstände, besonders in den Reihen der Slytherins zu kämpfen, doch habe er sich im Unterricht dagegen behaupten können. Auch viele andere Schüler hätten nicht besonders viel Wissen über die Muggel vorzuweisen gehabt.

"Weißt du in den Momenten bin ich froh, dass sich mein Dad so begeistert mit allen Muggelsachen beschäftigt hat. Aber Mum dürfte ich das nicht sagen." Ginny konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen und auch Harrys Mundwinkel gingen nach oben. Immerhin hatte er gesehen was Mr. Weasley so alles in seinem Schuppen gelagert hatte.

Ginny verabschiedete sich kurz darauf wieder von Harry um endlich schlafen zu gehen und Harry setzte sich nach einer letzten Umarmung wieder in seinen Sessel. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, als er in die Flammen des Kamins sah, das etwas fehlte. Er hatte sich mittlerweile an die angenehme Anwesenheit von Ginny gewöhnt und wollte nicht, dass sich das änderte. Und wie schön sie heute wieder gewesen war. Selbst die Hogwartsroben konnten ihren schönen Körper nicht verdecken. Aber das schönste war immer noch ihr Lächeln, was ihn jedes Mal verzauberte.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er durch Dean und Seamus geweckt, welche sich beim Anziehen lautstark unterhielten. Nur Ron schien nicht wach geworden zu sein.

Nachdem er nicht mehr einschlafen konnte, beschloss er ebenfalls zu frühstücken und anschließend seine Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke und Zauberkunst zu machen. Erstaunlicherweise schaffte er Zaubertränke auch ohne die Hilfe von Hermine und Zauberkunst war kein Problem, da er ja schon die Grundlagen für das Bewegen mehrerer Gegenstände gelernt hatte.

Hagrid empfing Harry und Hermine ganz begeistert zu ihrer ersten Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Stunde. Dieses Jahr waren nicht gerade besonders viele in diesem Kurs. Besonders die Slytherin hatten allesamt den Kurs abgewählt, was allerdings eher angenehm als störend wirkte. Auch Hagrid schien durch die kleine Anzahl der Schüler keineswegs traurig zu sein, sondern erzählte begeistert welches Wesen sie dieses Jahr studieren würden. Harry hatte nur von einem bisher gehört, alle anderen waren ihm unbekannt.

Zum Ende der Stunde zeigte er der ganzen Gruppe seine neuen Tierchen und Harry blieb vorsichtshalber im Hintergrund. Ron hatte recht gehabt. Diese Tiere hatten nichts von Schosshündchen an sich. Harry konnte gerade noch ein paar Wollknäule erkennen, von denen in der nächsten Sekunde jede Menge Flammen ausgingen. Hastig versuchten die Schüler aus der Reichweite der Tiere zu kommen und ihre kokelnden Umhänge zu löschen.

"Das sind Qendlinge" erklärte Hagrid und sah sich verwundert zu den zurückgewichenen Schülern um. "Kommt doch Näher und schaut euch diese süßen Geschöpfe an."

Keiner schien besonders Lust zu haben, daher taten sie nur halbherzige Schritte nach vorne, aber Hagrid hatte sich schon wieder seinen Tieren zugewandt.

Als sie nach dieser Stunde wieder zum Schloss gingen, waren die meisten Umhänge von Brandspuren gezeichnet. Nur Harry und Hermine schienen keine abbekommen zu haben.

"Der Axelleratus Zauber ist einfach genial" flüsterte Hermine begeistert.

"Ja nicht nur für Duelle" grinste Harry.

In der ersten Verwandlungsstunde wurden sie von Prof. McGonnagal unterbrochen mit einem stundenfüllenden Vortrag über die Aufmerksamkeit, das Lernen und die Prüfungen der UTZ Kurse zu Tode gelangweilt. Harry hatte schon nach 10 Minuten aufgehört ihr zuzuhören. Er hatte seine Feder verhext, dass sie mitschrieb, falls er etwas wichtiges verpassen sollte. Stattdessen hatte er sich in sein Verwandlungsbuch vertieft und versuchte sich auf das erste Kapitel zu konzentrieren. Das war allerdings nicht so leicht, da er immer wieder die Stimme von Prof. McGonnagal durchdrang und Hermine ihn ab und zu an stieß, mit der Bemerkung er solle doch lieber aufpassen. Gerade eben hatte er es geschafft alles störende auszublenden und das erste Kapitel zu lesen, als ihn ein Stoss von Hermine wieder zurück riss.

"Was ist?" fragte er genervt. Hermine sah bedeutungsvoll zu McGonnagal, die ihn scheinbar etwas gefragt hatte.

"Wie bitte?" fragte er und versuchte möglichst aufmerksam zu erscheinen. Mit einem Auge überflog er seine Mitschriften von McGonnagals Rede.

"Können Sie mir sagen, was ich die letzte halbe Stunde erzählt habe", fragte sie in bedrohlichem Ton.

"Die Einzelheiten oder eine Zusammenfassung", fragte Harry frech zurück.

"Wenn Sie auch die Einzelheiten wiederholen können, was ich stark bezweifle, dann tun sie das."

Harry ordnete seine Aufzeichnungen und begann zu erzählen. Er wiederholte nicht alles wörtlich, sonder formulierte es schnell um, damit es etwas anders klang. Nach 10 Minuten hatte McGonnagal genug.

"Gut das reicht", sagte sie ungeduldig. "Ich weiß zwar nicht wie sie es gemacht haben, aber sie haben nicht aufgepasst und trotzdem alles wiederholen können. Ich will, dass sie etwas aufmerksamer dem Unterricht folgen." Dann wandte sie sich wieder der Klasse zu und erzählte noch ein paar Einzelheiten über die Prüfungen. Harry hörte aber schon nicht mehr genau hin.

"Du solltest wirklich mehr zuhören", flüsterte Hermine vorwurfsvoll als sich Professor McGonnagal wieder umgedreht hatte.

"Es ist aber wirklich langweilig", gab Harry trotzig zurück, "oder fandest du es etwa interessant?"

"Darum geht es nicht", warf Hermine ein, "die Informationen sind wichtig für unsere UTZ Prüfungen."

"Wenn ich die Informationen brauche, lese ich meine Aufzeichnungen, oder frage dich", erwiderte Harry. Ein weiterer Streit der beiden wurde unterbrochen, da ihre Lehrerin den Kopf in ihre Richtung gedreht hatte.

"Und hat der Zauber gut funktioniert?" fragte Ron neugierig bei der nächsten Möglichkeit.

"Ja, hast du ja gesehen. Wir müssen nur aufpassen es nicht wörtlich zu wiederholen", antwortete Harry.

Statt das es endlich mit dem praktischem Unterricht weiter ging, fuhr McGonnagal fort zu reden, diesmal aber über den Stoff der UTZ Kurse. Sie würden dieses Jahr damit beginnen Gegenstände ohne Verwandlung zu beschwören, was Harry ja schon ein bisschen konnte. Später würden sie Verwandlungen an großen unbelebten Objekten durchführen und am Ende des Jahres Verwandlungen von komplexen Tieren üben.

Als sie mit der Vorstellung des UTZ Stoffes fertig war, begann sie mit einer theoretischen Einführung über das Gegenstände herbeizaubern.

Während dessen hatte Harry wieder seine Feder verhext und lieber ein anderes Kapitel gelesen. Immerhin hatte er das ganze ja schon am Grimmauldplatz durchgelesen und scheinbar auch verstanden, sonst hätte er gestern den Stuhl nicht beschwören können.

Praktischerweise war McGonnagal zu sehr damit beschäftigt die vielen Fragen zu diesem Thema zu beantworten, als das sie Harrys anderweitige Beschäftigung bemerkte. So konnte er in Ruhe schon das Problem analysieren, warum ihm gestern kein Sessel, sondern nur ein Stuhl gelungen war. Scheinbar war seine Konzentration bei der Beschwörung mehr auf eine Sitzgelegenheit gerichtet gewesen, als auf den endgültigen Gegenstand. Also las sich Harry die Tipps durch, in welcher Reihenfolge und wie man sich am Besten auf die verschiedenen Eigenschaften des Objektes zu konzentrieren hatte.

Hermine holte ihn am Ende der Stunde aus seinen Nachforschungen, sodass Harry schnell den Stenographiezauber unterbrach und alles einpackte. Er müsste sich schnell mehr Pergament besorgen, so viel wie seine Feder mitschrieb.

Nachdem Abendessen ging Harry mit Ginny zum See hinunter. Er hatte sie, recht leicht, dazu überreden können. Unbemerkt hatte Harry Ginnys Hand in die seine genommen und so schlenderten sie am Ufer des Sees entlang. Sie brauchten nicht viel Worte um sich zu verstehen und genossen einfach die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages. Als Harry sich am Abend mit einer langen Umarmung von ihr verabschiedete, musste er sich eingestehen, das er sich in Ginny verliebt hatte. Er wollte nicht mehr ohne ihre Gegenwart leben.

Allerdings hatte er noch drei Probleme zwischen sich und seiner Liebe. Erstens und das war das schwierigste Problem, musste er Ron davon überzeugen ihn nicht sofort umzubringen. Das nächste Problem war ebenfalls schwierig, er musste es Ginny sagen, dass er sie liebte und schließlich musste sie ihn auch noch mögen.

Während er schon eifrig Pläne schmiedete, wie er seine Probleme bewältigen konnte, hatte er sich in sein Bett begeben.

Heute fiel es ihm wesentlich schwerer seine Okklumentik Übung durchzuführen, seine Gedanken waren einfach zu aufgewühlt.


	20. Privatstunden mit Dumbledore

**Kapitel 19: Privatstunden mit Dumbledore**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry nicht so ausgeschlafen wie sonst. Schnell hatten ihn die Gedanken und Vorkommnisse des letzten Tages erreicht und er beschloss sich schnellsten um dieses Problem zu kümmern, sonst würde er noch verrückt werden vor Sehnsucht oder Schlafmangel.

Die ersten Stunden hatte Harry heute bei Dumbledore. Er war schon wirklich gespannt darauf, was er wohl bei ihm alles lernen würde. Also beeilte er sich nach dem Frühstück schnellstens zum Büro von Dumbledore zu kommen.

"Schokofrosch" rief Harry dem Wasserspeier zu und die drehbaren Treppen hoben ihn zu Dumbledores Büro hoch. Nach dem Klopfen musste er nicht lange warten bis ihm geöffnet wurde.

"Ah, Harry", sagte Dumbledore als er die Tür für ihn offen hielt und sie hinter ihm schloss. "Du bist sehr pünktlich. Wunderbar." Dumbledore setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und Harry nahm auf dem Stuhl davor Platz.

"Zuerst wollte ich mit dir zusammen überlegen was du schon gut kannst und was weniger gut oder noch gar nicht. Deswegen habe ich mir auch schon dein Duell mit Remus ansehen wollen, um das besser einschätzen zu können. Anschließend überlege ich mir dann was du zuerst mit mir üben solltest." Dumbledore sah in freundlich an und holte ein Pergament aus seiner Schublade.

"Du musst mir bei der Einteilung deiner Fähigkeiten ein bisschen helfen, denn ich weiß zwar durch das Duell einiges, aber noch lange nicht alles. Wichtig ist, dass du absolut ehrlich deine Fähigkeiten einschätzt, denn so kann ich am Besten einschätzen, was du lernen solltest. Wieder nickte Harry. Dumbledore unterteilte sein Pergament in verschiedene Spalten, die er in Schulnoten einteilte.

"So zuerst, was kannst du sehr gut?" fragte Dumbledore und Harry begann nachzudenken. Was konnte er perfekt? Eigentlich nichts.

"Nichts" sagte er daher.

"Ich denke ich weiß etwas", sagte Dumbledore ungerührt. "Dein Patronus ist auf jeden Fall sehr gut. Es gibt kaum einen Zauberer, der ihn besser als du beherrscht." Er schrieb es in die erste Spalte.

"Nun zu den Sachen die du gut kannst", fuhr Dumbledore fort. "Ich denke hierzu können wir den Reduktor, Expelliarmus, Stupor, Petrificus totalus zählen. Auch dein Protego Schild würde ich dazu zählen, ebenso wie das Aegis Schild."

"Den Aegis Schild kann ich noch nicht so lange", wandte Harry ein.

"Stimmt, aber er hat in deinem Duell mit Remus allen Flüchen standgehalten und du konntest sogar darunter zaubern. Außerdem habe ich mir sagen lassen, das du den Axxeleratus Zauber ganz gut beherrschst" Nach einer kleinen Pause fuhr er fort. "Nun zu den Sachen du bereits beherrschst aber noch verbessert werden müssen. Das ist deine stablose Magie, der Feuerballzauber und das Escudo Schild."

"Und Okklumentik", fügte Harry stolz hinzu. Dumbledore sah ihn einen Moment überrascht an, schrieb es dann aber ebenfalls dazu.

"So, was kannst du weniger gut?" fragte Dumbledore.

"Ich habe während meiner Ferien noch einige Angriffszauber gelernt, wie den Kanonenkugelzauber, aber die kann ich alle noch nicht so besonders gut."

"Was du schlecht kannst, ist die Transfiguration von Gegenständen auch im Kampf. Ich habe gehört, du hast Prof. Flittwick überrascht, in seiner ersten Stunde." Harry lächelte und auch Dumbledore sah zufrieden aus. "Das ist schon einmal ein guter Anfang, aber du musst lernen, das auch zum Kampf zu nutzen. Damit kommen wir auch zu den Sachen die noch gar nicht kannst. Das ist das Bewegen mehrerer Gegenstände zur Unterstützung im Kampf, Legilimentik, Freizaubern, Zaubern durch Gedanken und non-verbale Zaubersprüche." Dumbledore schrieb alles in die letzte Spalte und sah dann wieder zu Harry auf.

"Nun zu den Sachen die wir gemeinsam üben werden. Ich denke die stablose Magie kannst du dir ganz gut auch weiterhin alleine beibringen, ebenso wie die Schilde mit Hilfe von Remus. Die behandelt ihr sowieso bei ihm im Unterricht.

Allerdings würde ich dir raten, nicht jedem von allen Sachen zu erzählen, die du dieses Jahr nebenbei schon gelernt hast. Besonders nicht von deiner stablosen Magie. Das kann ein wirklicher Trumpf im Kampf sein, besonders wenn keiner damit rechnet. Ganz besonders fremden Menschen gegenüber, solltest du nicht zu vertrauensvoll sein." Dumbledore sah Harry eindringlich an und Harry beeilte sich, "Natürlich, Professor", zu sagen.

"Ich will mit dir besonders die non-verbalen Zaubersprüche beibringen", fuhr Dumbledore fort. "Zusätzlich das Bewegen von einem oder mehreren Gegenständen für einen Kampf. Wenn uns dann noch Zeit bleibt können wir uns noch mit dem Zaubern durch Gedanken, oder mit Freizauberei beschäftigen."

Harry war begeistert. Das waren alles Sachen, die er sowieso lernen wollte. Wenn ihm Dumbledore dabei helfen würde, könnte er es viel schneller erlernen als allein.

"Du wir noch eine Stunde Zeit haben und du besonders motiviert aussiehst, suchen wir uns mal ein freies Klassenzimmer zum üben." Er stand auf und auch Harry erhob sich. Dank Dumbledores Fähigkeiten oder seinem Wissen hatten sie schnell einen freien Raum gefunden.

"Am besten wir treffen uns zu den nächsten Stunden gleich hier." Dumbledore sah sich im Raum um und räumte die Tische an die Wände. Dann erschuf er einige Bälle.

"Ich will, dass du mit zwei Bällen anfängst und mir zeigst, was wie gut du sie schon bewegen kannst." Dumbledore trat einen Schritt zurück und Harry hob seinen Zauberstab. Einer nach dem anderen erhob sich in die Luft und Harry lies sie im Raum herumfliegen. Dann begann er sie kompliziertere Flugformen fliegen zu lassen, bis er sie wieder auf den Boden absetzte.

"Wunderbar, Harry", sagte Dumbledore stolz, "du hast meine Erwartungen schon übertroffen. Versuche es nun mit drei Bällen."

Harry lies wieder die ersten Bälle in die Luft schweben und versuchte nun einen dritten anzuheben. Er bemerkte, dass dies nun schon viel schwieriger war. Er musste sich ständig auf alle drei Bälle konzentrieren und sie auch im Auge behalten, was deutlich schwerer als mit zweien war. Er lies sie etwas durch den Raum fliegen bis er einen etwas komplizierter fliegen lassen wollte. Dafür fielen die anderen Bälle zu Boden.

"Mist", entfuhr es Harry.

"Das ist nicht so schlimm", meldete sich Dumbledore zu Wort. "Bisher war das schon sehr gut." Er ging zu Harry und erklärte ihm wie er es schaffen konnte, sich auf mehrere Gegenstände gleichzeitig zu konzentrieren und was er noch verbessern musste. Am Ende der Stunde hatte er es geschafft drei Bälle auf kunstvollen und auch gegensätzlichen Bahnen fliegen zu lassen.

"Ich denke das reicht", unterbrach Dumbledore, "in der nächsten Stunde werden wir das mit noch weiteren Bällen probieren und wenn du 10 Bälle gleichzeitig bewegen kannst, werden wir anfangen mit mehreren Waffen zu üben."

"Cool", sagte Harry was sogar Dumbledore ein Lächeln entlockte.

"Was hast du eigentlich für die DA morgen geplant?", fragte er. Harry erzählte ihm, das er die Neuen in Gruppen einteilen wollte, wo sie von den Mitgliedern des letzten Jahres, die Zauber lernen würden, welche sie auch das letzte Jahr gelernt hatte.

"Das hört sich schon gut an. Was ist mit den Mitgliedern des letzten Jahres, lernen die auch etwas Neues?", fragte er nach.

"Für die habe ich eine extra Stunde am Montag eingeplant" antwortete Harry.

"Ich sehe du hast schon an alles gedacht. Falls du Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du dich ja auch an Remus wenden." Damit entließ er Harry aus der Stunde, der eiligst zum Mittagessen lief, um seinen Freunden von der ersten Stunde mit Dumbledore zu berichten.

Nach Harrys theoretischer Stunde in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, hatte er zum ersten Mal Muggelkunde. Erstaunlicherweise hatten sie nicht mit den Slytherins gemeinsam Unterricht, sondern mit den Hufflepuff. So war es eine angenehme Stunde für Harry. Nicht nur das der Lehrer wirklich nett war, sondern auch das Harry fast alles wusste, da sie mit einer allgemeinen Einführung in die Welt der Muggel begannen. Hermine hatte natürlich alles gewusst. Nicht nur das sie selbst eine Muggel war, sie hatte auch Muggelkunde schon seit 3 Jahren. Harry fragte sich eigentlich was sie in dem Unterricht überhaupt noch lernen wollte, aber Hermine verschwendete scheinbar keinerlei Gedanken daran.

Gut gelaunt, wollte Harry gerade seine Hausaufgaben aus dem Schlafraum holen, als ihn Ron dort festnagelte.

"Harry, was ist los mit dir?", fragte er.

"Was soll los sein?", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß. "Mir geht's gut."

"Das meine ich nicht, du bist in letzter Zeit so merkwürdig zu mir." Harry sah Ron einen Moment verständnislos an, bis ihm Ginny einfiel. Die Reaktion schien auch Ron bemerkt zu haben.

"Also was ist es, spuck' es endlich aus, du bist mein bester Freund und verheimlichst mir was." Erstaunlich das Ron das bemerkt hatte und noch ärgerlicher war, das Harry sich noch nicht überlegt hatte, wie er es Ron sagen sollte.

"Würdest du mich umbringen?"

"Bist du verrückt, natürlich nicht. Du bist mein Freund", antwortete Ron.

"Egal was es ist?" fragte Harry besorgt.

"Was hast du getan?" fragte Ron und wurde etwas bleich.

"Nichts, nichts", wandte Harry sofort ein, "ich habe niemanden etwas angetan es ist nur etwas passiert."

"Was ist passiert?" fragte Ron etwas ungeduldig.

"Ich habe mich verliebt" kam es von Harry.

"Aber das ist doch super", rief Ron begeistert, "wieso sollte ich dich deswegen umbringen wollen?"

"Nun es geht um die Person in die ich mich verliebt habe."

"Du hast dich nun doch in Hermine verliebt", brüllte Ron wie ein überhitzter Teekessel.

"Nein", unterbrach Harry sofort, "natürlich nicht, es ist…" Hier brach er wieder ab. Ron war wieder einigermaßen beruhig und fragte nur, "Wer?" Als Harry darauf nicht antwortete begann er ihn zu schütteln.

"Es ist Ginny", sagte Harry so leise, dass es kaum zu verstehen war. Ron hatte es aber scheinbar verstanden.

"Waaas?", brüllte er nun wieder, "Sie ist meine Schwester."

"Ja", sagte Harry leise und schaute dabei Ron unsicher an, "deswegen habe ich dich auch vorher gefragt, ob du mich umbringen würdest."

"Bin ich so schlimm" fragte Ron nach einem Moment des Schweigen leise nach.

"Wenn es um deine Schwester geht schon."

Ron war einen Moment sprachlos. Dann sagte er, "Hast du es ihr schon gesagt?"

"Nein, ich wollte er wissen was du dazu sagst bevor ich sie frage"

"Ich also", sagte Ron völlig aus seinem Konzept gebracht, "keine Ahnung. Liebst du sie wirklich?"

"Ja, ich habe versucht in den letzten Wochen dagegen anzukämpfen aber es hat nicht funktioniert."

"OK von mir aus", gab sich Ron geschlagen. "Aber wenn du ihr jemals weh tun solltest, dann…"

"Ich weiß, ich weiß", unterbrach Harry wieder, "das würde ich bei der Menge von Brüdern nicht überleben."

"Ganz genau." Sagte Ron während Harry ihn freudig umarmte. "Du solltest Ginny und nicht mich umarmen", scherzte Ron und fügte noch hinzu, "wann willst du es ihr sagen?"

"Ich weiß es noch nicht. Ich dachte ich frage, ob sie mit mir nach Hogsmeade geht und ich es ihr dort sage."

"Das hört sich doch gut an", beruhigte ihn Ron.

"Was wolltest du noch mal machen, bevor ich dich davon abgehalten habe?" fragte Ron nun wieder gut gelaunt.

"Ich wollte die Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung machen. Machst du mit."

"Gerne, du kannst mir nämlich dabei erzählen, wie das mit dem beschwören funktioniert." Ron beeilte sich seine eigenen Sachen zusammen zu suchen und verlies dann ebenfalls den Schlafraum.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war wieder einmal besonders viel los, aber Hermine konnte Harry nicht entdecken. Sie war wohl wieder einmal in die Bibliothek geflüchtet.

Obwohl sie eine ruhige Ecke gefunden hatten, konnte er sich nicht besonders gut auf die Hausaufgaben konzentrieren. Denn erstens saß Ginny in seinem Blickfeld und unterhielt sich mit ihrer Freundin Christine, was Harry immer wieder an sie denken lies. Zum anderen schwirrten in seinem Kopf die Gedanken, wie er Ginny fragen sollte, ob sie mit ihm nach Hogsmeade gehen wollte. Er beschloss nach langem Hin und Herüberlegen, einfach auf eine ähnlich gute Situation wie bei Ron zu warten.


	21. Neue alte Aufgaben

**Kapitel 20: Neue alte Aufgaben**

Harry war schon beim Abendbrot am Freitag etwas aufgeregt. Er hatte zwar das letzte Jahr die DA ebenfalls geführt und trainiert, doch da waren es nicht so viele Leute wie jetzt.

Etwas panisch lief er zum Büro von Remus. Schon nach dem ersten Klopfen öffnete ihm ein sichtlich amüsierter Remus.

„Harry", sagte er mit einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr, „was führt dich so kurz vor deiner nächsten Stunde zu mir?"

„Hast du gesehen wie viele sich in die DA Listen eingetragen haben?" fragte Harry noch völlig außer Atem.

„Im Vorbeigehen habe ich keinen Platz mehr zum eintragen auf dem Blatt entdeckt", antwortete er. „Aber wo ist das Problem? Es ist doch schön das so viele Leute gerne etwas von dir lernen wollen.

„Wo das Problem ist? Das sind bestimmt hundert Schüler die sich eingetragen haben. Wie soll ich die denn alle unterrichten", fragte Harry schon leicht panisch.

„Einfach so wie im letzten Jahr würde ich sagen. Du hast doch genug aus der DA vom letzten Jahr die dir dabei helfen können", gab Remus noch zu bedanken.

„Daran habe ich auch schon gedacht, aber… ich weiss auch nicht… es sind einfach so viele und wenn ich etwas falsch mache…" Unsicher sah Harry aus dem Fenster durch welches man das Quidditchfeld im Blick hatte, was allerdings leer vor ihm lag.

„Falls du wirklich Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du auf mich zurück greifen. Ich helfe dir gerne", bot er Harry an.

Dankbar sah Harry zu ihm auf und konnte sich gerade noch zurück halten ihm nicht in die Arme zu fallen.

„Jetzt aber auf, sonst kommst du zu spät zu Hagrid", bemerkte Remus und scheuchte Harry aus seinem Büro.

Bis zur nächsten Pause hatten sich nach Hermines Zählen der Unterschriften schon 90 Schüler eingetragen, was Harry schon einen kleinen Schauer über den Rücken gejagt hatte. Immerhin waren 20 davon schon im letzten Jahr dabei, was Harry einigermaßen wieder beruhigt hatte.

Als es schon einen Moment später Zeit wurde sich zum ersten DA Treffen auf zu machen, fühlte sich Harry alles andere als sicher und war froh das ihm Remus zugesagt hatte zumindest vorbei zu schauen.

So schlimm wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte war es dann auch nicht, denn alle wollten unbedingt etwas lernen. Als er sich vor die verschiedenen Grüppchen in dem Raum stellte, trat fast augenblicklich Ruhe, welche nur durch leises Geflüster unterbrochen wurde.

„Hallo", begann Harry, „wie ihr vielleicht schon wisst, haben wir im letzten Jahr die DA gegründet um zu lernen was wir brauchen um uns gegen Voldemort und seinen Todesser zu verteidigen." Bei der Nennung des Namens Voldemort war erwartungsgemäß ein erschrockenes Getuschel aufgetreten, was Harry schon erwartet hatte. Er wollte aber nicht heute damit beginnen diesen Namen nicht mehr zu verwenden. Die Angst davor lähmte einen nur unnötig. Das war ein Punkt auf den er unbedingt zurückkommen musste.

„Ich habe mir für heute vorgenommen, dass wir die einfachen Flüche wiederholen bis sie jeder perfekt beherrscht." Bei dieser Ankündigung begann ein Getuschel, was aber diesmal mehr von Enttäuschung geprägt war. Einzelne Worte wie „viel zu einfach", „…bin doch nicht dumm", oder „was für eine Zeitverschwendung" konnte Harry aus dem Pulk heraus hören.

„Ich kann euch sagen", unterbrach er das Gemurmel, „das es absolut notwendig ist diese einfachen Flüche so gut wie möglich zu lernen. Sie haben mir gegen die Todesser und auch gegen Voldemort schon mehrfach das Leben gerettet." Mit diesem Argument hatte er jeden überzeugt, vor allem da keiner das Gegenteil beweisen konnte.

„Also schaut noch mal ganz genau hin wenn ich euch die Zauber vorführe", sagte er bevor er mit Ron den Expelliarmus und Protego Zauber vorführte.

Anschließend verteilte er die neuen Mitglieder auf die im letzten Jahr schon da gewesen waren Den sollten sie wiederholen und solange üben, bis sie ihn sicher beherrschten. Remus hielt sich im Hintergrund der Halle auf und half anschließend Harry bei den Leuten aus, die es nicht auf Anhieb schafften oder größere Schwierigkeiten hatten.

Harry war sehr froh, dass er mit diesen einfacheren Zaubern begonnen hatte, denn er sah Einiges an verunglückten Zaubern. Das Hauptproblem war aber, das die Meisten nicht genau zielten oder hektisch und unkontrolliert Flüche abschickten. Am schlimmsten waren die übereifrigen Schüler, welche noch nicht viel Erfahrung mit Duellen hatten. Bei denen flogen die Flüche nur so durch die Gegend, aber die meisten gingen, ohne das man ihnen ausweichen musste, an dem Gegner vorbei.

Harry korrigierte die Zauberstabhaltungen und ermahnte sie nicht unnötig große Bewegungen mit dem Zauberstab zu machen, da sie dadurch nur Zeit verlieren würden in einem Duell und nebenbei auch wesentlich schwerer zielen konnten.

Auch bei den Protego Schilden bemerkte Harry einige Schwierigkeiten. Einige Schilde waren so schwach, das sie schon ohne einen Fluch zusammenbrachen und viele taten das als sie der Expelliarmus Zauber getroffen hatte. Harry wies sie darauf hin sich besser auf das Schild zu konzentrieren und verbesserte die Zauberstabbewegungen beim Erstellen des Schildes.

Wer mit dem Expelliarmus schon gut umgehen konnte, sollte sich am Stupor probieren. Was allerdings nicht bei allzu vielen der Fall war. Am Ende der Stunde ließ sich Harry von allen Trainingspartnern den Expelliarmus und den Protego Schild vorführen, damit er das nächste Mal wusste, wem er besonders helfen musste.

"Ich bin ganz schön KO", sagte Harry zu Remus, nachdem der Letzte gegangen war.

"Aber du es echt gut gemacht", antwortete ihm Remus begeistert, "wenn du das letztes Jahr schon so gut gemacht hast, wundert mich es nicht warum schon so viele Schüler in deinem Jahrgang so gut zaubern können. Hast du dir mal überlegt, Lehrer zu werden?"

"Ich? Nein!", sagte Harry verwirrt. "Ich wollte immer Auror werden, über etwas anderes habe ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht."

Nach diesen Worten verließen sie de große Halle und Harry machte sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm. Er ließ einen verschmitzt lächelnden Remus zurück.

Seine Gedanken dagegen waren immer noch bei der Idee von Remus, er solle sich überlegen, ob er Lehrer werden wolle.

Über das Wochenende hatte Harry Zeit, sich etwas für den Unterricht der alten DA einfallen zu lassen. Allerdings verbrachte er seine freie Zeit lieber mit Ginny am See. Die Sonne hatte das ganze Wochenende geschienen und wer wusste schon wie lange es so schön warm bleiben würde. Zudem wollte er eigentlich jede freie Minute mit Ginny verbringen.

Daher hatte er in letzter Minute sich einen Plan für den heutigen Abend zu Recht gelegt. Da an diesem Abend der Koboldsteinklub die große Halle belegte, waren sie wieder auf den Raum der Wünsche ausgewichen. Harry war das mehr als Recht. Das war fast wie letztes Jahr und er fühlte sich wesentlich besser. Als alle den Raum betreten hatten, begann Harry damit, einen neuen Namen für ihre Gruppe zu suchen. Die meisten waren auch dafür die Abkürzung DA beizubehalten und nur den Namen zu ändern. Recht schnell hatten sie sich auf _Defensiv Allianz_ geeinigt.

"Außerdem sollten wir unsere Galeonen vom letzten Jahr behalten, falls etwas Unerwartetes geschieht und wir uns außerhalb der Trainingszeiten treffen müssen." Ein einstimmiges Nicken ging durch den Raum. "Haben alle noch ihre Münzen?" Wieder zustimmendes Gemurmel. "Wenn so ein Fall eintreten sollte, treffen wir uns hier im Raum der Wünsche. Weiterhin wäre es vielleicht gut, wenn wir noch einen Stellvertreter für mich wählen, falls ich krank bin, oder mal wieder im Krankenflügel liegen sollte." Harrys Worte sorgten für einige Lacher, immerhin wusste jeder, wer die meisten Tage im Krankenflügel verbracht hatte.

"Wen willst du als Stellvertreter?" fragte Hermine sofort. "Ich finde, den sollten alle wählen, aber ich würde Ginny vorschlagen." Harry schaute absichtlich nicht in ihre Richtung, da es sonst seine Konzentration über den Haufen geworfen hätte.

Nach recht kurzer Diskussion, in die sich Harry absichtlich nicht einmischte, wurde Ginny zum Stellvertreter gewählt.

"Was machen wir dieses Jahr", fragte Ernie, nachdem sie auch dieses Thema abgeschlossen hatten.

"Wir werden einige neue Schildzauber erlernen oder verbessern, je nachdem wie viel wir im Unterricht durchnehmen und wir werden Übungskämpfe durchführen. Aber nicht einfache Duelle, Mann gegen Mann…"

"Oder Frau gegen Frau", warf Ginny ein.

"Ähm, genau", sagte Harry, der durch Ginnys Einwand etwas aus dem Konzept geraten war.

"…sondern wir werden üben in Gruppen zu kämpfen. Sowohl in gleich großen, wie auch in unterschiedlichen Größen. Denn schließlich wird es in einem Kampf selten nur zu Einzelduellen kommen."

"Das hört sich gut an", hörte Harry Chos Stimme, was ihm immer noch ein leicht verlegenes Gefühl vermittelte. Daher sprach er schnell weiter.

"Weiterhin werden wir Überfälle und weitere unerwartete Situationen simulieren um sie zu üben." Allgemein zustimmendes Gemurmel erhob sich.

"Ich dachte, wir beginnen heute mit einem Übungskampf gleich großer Gruppen, damit das Chaos überschaubar bleibt." Harry teilte die Mitglieder in zwei Gruppen ein und veränderte die Farbe der Roben in blau und rot, damit sie sich besser auseinander halten konnten. Er wollte beim ersten Kampf das Chaos minimieren, da es sowieso für die meisten eine sehr ungewohnte Situation war.

Da Harry selbst mitkämpfen wollte und keiner Gruppe einen zu großen Vorteil verschaffen wollte, hatte er sich vorgenommen einfach ohne seinen Zauberstab mit zu kämpfen. Damit würde er selbst einiges üben können und nebenbei noch seine stablose Magie verbessern. Als sich alle einigermaßen in zwei Gruppen aufgeteilt hatten gab Harry das Zeichen zum Start und damit begann das reinste Chaos.

Die ersten Flüche waren meist noch gut gezielt und fanden auch die Opfer, aber kaum war etwas Bewegung in die Gruppen gekommen und die Ordnung hatte sich aufgelöst, schossen die Flüche nur so durch den Raum und fanden nicht immer nur ihren Gegner. Harry hatte genug damit zu tun die vielen Flüche die auf ihn zu schossen zu blocken oder zurück zu schießen, so dass er nur einen ungefähren Eindruck des Kampfgeschehens hatte.

Schnell waren die meisten betäubt oder entwaffnet und Harry war froh, das er seinen Zauberstab nicht benutzen wollte, da ihn ab und zu überraschend ein Entwaffnungszauber traf. Seine eigenen Flüche trafen dagegen immer, obwohl er oft am Zaubern gehindert wurde, da er wieder ein Schild aufbauen musste. Als nur noch er mit blauer Robe stand und noch zwei mit einer roten, beendete er den Kampf und erklärte die Roten zu den Siegern. Dann weckte er schnell die restlichen betäubten Schüler auf, um ihnen ihre Fehler und die Verbesserungen dazu zu erklären. Viele hatten vom Hinfallen ein paar Beulen und blaue Flecken abbekommen, aber ansonsten ging es allen ganz gut. Nachdem sich alle etwas beruhigt hatten, begann Harry zu reden.

"Mir ist Folgendes aufgefallen", begann Harry ihnen zu erzählen und fügte hinzu, "und denen die mehr als einige Sekunden stehen geblieben sind, sicher auch." Allgemeines Gelächter erfüllte den Raum.

"Als erstes hat fast jedem nach einigen Sekunden der Überblick gefehlt. Ihr wusstet nicht wo der Feind überall steht, obwohl ihr sogar farblich unterschiedliche Roben getragen habt. Die meisten haben sich nur darauf konzentriert was direkt vor ihren Augen passiert ist. Das ist natürlich auch wichtig, aber ihr müsst stets das ganze Umfeld im Blick behalten. Dann habe ich es nicht gesehen, dass sich die Teams untereinander geholfen haben. Das ist ein wichtiger Punkt in einem Kampf. Wenn ihr eine Überzahl herstellen könnt, sind die Gegner meist schneller ausgeschaltet. Wichtig ist es auch, dass ihr besser zielt, denn ich habe gesehen das viele Flüche sehr ungenau gezielt waren und daher öfters auch die eigenen Männer getroffen haben."

"Ja, mich hat Nevilles Fluch getroffen", sagte Ron ärgerlich. "Dabei wollte er eigentlich Hermine verhexen."

"Das bringt mich auch zu einem weiteren Thema", fuhr Harry unbeeindruckt von Rons Kommentar fort." Ich habe fast keine Schilde gesehen, obwohl eine Menge an Flüchen durch die Gegend geflogen sind. Daher waren die meisten so schnell außer Gefecht oder entwaffnet. Und was ich überhaupt nicht gesehen habe ist, dass ihr überprüft habt, ob eure geschockten oder entwaffneten Gegner auch wirklich kampfunfähig waren. Das ist in einem wirklichen Kampf lebenswichtig. Sonst steht der Gegner hinter dir wieder auf und ehe du dich umsehen kannst, hat er dich schon verhext.

Also entweder betäuben, Körperklammer oder beides. Und wenn ihr sicher sein wollt, fesselt ihr sie noch." Harry sah in die Runde und die meisten dachten über seine Worte nach. Nur Ernie schien etwas sagen zu wollen.

"Was gibt's?" fragte ihn Harry.

"Mir ist auch noch etwas aufgefallen", begann er unsicher, "du hast ohne Zauberstab gezaubert." Nachdem ihm Harry zugenickt hatte, fuhr er sicherer fort. "Ich wollte dich entwaffnen, aber du hattest keinen Zauberstab und dann hat mich schon deine Ganzkörperklammer getroffen, die von deinen Fingern ausging." Die meisten schienen ziemlich verblüfft zu sein.

"Sehr gut beobachtet, Ernie", sagte Harry, da es die anderen sowieso irgendwann gesehen hätten und er ihnen vertraute antwortete er: "Ich habe ohne Zauberstab gezaubert, da ich etwas in Übung bleiben wollte und dadurch kein Team besondere Vorteile durch meine Anwesenheit hatte."

"Kannst du alle Zauber, die du mit Zauberstab schaffst auch ohne", wollte Dean interessiert wissen.

"Nein, deutlich weniger und die meisten sind auch deutlich schwächer als mit meinem Zauberstab. Und von den Schilden kann ich bisher nur den Protego ohne Zauberstab."

"Aber mehr haben wir noch gar nicht gelernt", kam es von Neville.

"Der Schild im Duell mit Malfoy war kein Protego-Schild, sondern ein Aegis Schild", begann Harry und fügte nach einigen fragenden Gesichtern hinzu, "das habe ich im Sommer gelernt und wir werden es ja sowieso in VGDDK lernen. Ich dachte wir üben dann die Anwendung hier." Bevor er aber mit ihnen noch einen Fesselzauber üben wollte sagte er noch: "Das ich stablose Magie kann, muss aber unter uns bleiben. Ich habe es euch nur gesagt, weil ich euch vertrauen und so nebenbei auch einiges üben kann." Da alle in ein einstimmiges "Ja" verfielen, begann Harry ihnen den Fesselfluch vorzuführen und zeigte ihnen was es noch für Arten des Fesselns gab.

Am Ende der Stunde war er ziemlich müde und verschwand sofort in seinem Bett.

In seiner nächsten Stunde mit Dumbledore, begannen sie wirklich mit den nonverbalen Zaubern. Nachdem ihm Dumbledore eine Einführung in die nonverbalen Sprüche gegeben hatte, sollte er es zunächst mit einem Schwebezauber probieren. Dabei musste er sich im Geist auf die Zauberformel konzentrieren und im richtigen Moment seinen Zauberstab bewegen.

Allerdings klappte dies bei Harry überhaupt nicht. So sehr er sich auch anstrengte, noch nicht einmal einen einfachen Schwebezauber konnte er zustande bringen. Da fand er stablose Magie wesentlich einfacher. Harry war total frustriert, während Dumbledore ihm erzählte, dass auch viele anderen Zauberer mit nonverbalen Sprüchen Probleme hätten und das man manchmal Jahre dafür üben müsste.

Harry war am Ende der Stunde nicht davon überrascht, das er als Hausaufgabe diesen nonverbalen Schwebezauber üben sollte.

Obwohl Harry sehr darüber frustriert war, das sein Zauber nonverbal nicht funktionierte, bemühte er sich wirklich diesen zu üben. Aber es kam nicht mehr dabei heraus als bei seinem ersten Versuch. Dumbledore schien das allerdings nicht zu beunruhigen und er gab ihm weiterhin die Hausaufgabe sich mit den nonverbalen Sprüchen zu beschäftigen.

Was dagegen viel besser funktionierte waren Harry Zauberkunst-Übungen. Mittlerweile hatten sie begonnen mit Waffen zu übern, was natürlich deutlich schwerer war. Zum ersten musste die Waffe auch richtig geführt werden, wobei man niemals vergessen durfte, in welche Richtung die Spitze und die scharfe Klinge zeigten. Schon nach drei Wochen hatte es Harry geschafft mit mehr als nur einem Schwert zu üben, was nicht nur Dumbledore aus dem Häuschen brachte. In den Stunden bei Prof. Flitwick, hatte Harry nun gar keine Mühe mehr, da er bereits mehr als sie in diesem Jahr lernen würden konnte.

Auch das übte Harry außerhalb der Stunden mit Dumbledore. Er musste sich allerdings regelrecht zwingen, nicht seine Übungen mit den nonverbalen Zaubern auszulassen. Da er das alles nur im Raum der Wünsche üben konnte, fand er sich bald jeden Abend dort ein, zudem er ja auch montags für die DA dort war.


	22. Hogsmeade

**Kapitel 21: Hogsmeade**

Im Nachhinein fragte sich Harry, warum er eigentlich so lange gebraucht hatte um Ginny zu fragen, ob sie mit ihm nach Hogsmeade gehen würde. Er hatte sie zwar öfters am Tag gesehen, aber da Ginny immer von einer Menge Menschen umgeben war, hatte er nie den richtigen Zeitpunkt gefunden. Doch vor zwei Tagen hatte er wirklich Glück gehabt. Zum einen war Ginny allein mit ihren Hausaufgaben im Gemeinschaftsraum beschäftigt und zum anderen war auch Hermine nicht in der Nähe. Unwillkürlich musste er lächeln, als er daran zurück dachte, wie er mit Ginny geredet hatte.

_Flashback_

Ginny saß auf einem Stuhl und hatte vor sich jede Menge Bücher ausgebreitet. Ihre volle Konzentration war gerade auf ihr Schulbuch für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gerichtet.

„Ähm...Ginny?" fragte Harry unsicher

„Hmmm..."

„Hast du einen Moment Zeit für mich?"

„Ja klar", sagte sie und legte dabei ihr Buch zur Seite. „Was gibt's?" Das freundliche Lächeln ihres Gesichtes machte ihn gleichzeitig froh und unsicher. Am liebsten wäre er sofort wieder im Boden versunken, aber jetzt war seine vielleicht einmalige Chance.

„Ich...ähm...wollte dich fragen, ob du mit mir vielleicht am nächsten Wochenende nach Hogsmeade gehen möchtest?" Jetzt war es raus. Schnell sah Harry auf seine Schuhspitzen hinab, als ob diese besonders interessant wären. Die Zeit schien endlos zu dauern, bis er die Antwort von Ginny hörte.

„Ja, ich würde gerne mit dir nach Hogsmeade gehen." Harry wagte es endlich wieder zu atmen. Während der letzten Sekunden hatte er unbemerkt die Luft angehalten. Als sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, wagte er es auch wieder aufzusehen.

„Wirklich?" fragte er noch mal nach.

„Ja, oder soll ich es mir noch mal anders überlegen?" fragte sie schelmisch.

_Ende Flashback_

Zuerst hatte Ron noch einige Bedenken wegen Ginny und Harry, aber als Harry ihn dezent darauf hinwies, dass er ja mit Hermine allein nach Hogsmeade gehen könnte, war seine schlechte Stimmung sofort verflogen gewesen.

An diesem Abend war Harry wie mit einem Dauerschwebezauber durch den Gemeinschaftsraum geschwebt. Ron hatte sich dabei vor Lachen vom Sessel fallen lassen und bekam fast eine Minute keine Luft mehr vor Lachen. Aber Harry war das egal gewesen und er hatte sich schnell in ihren Schlafraum geflüchtet.

Und heute war es endlich Samstag, der Hogsmeade Tag. Harry war schon kurz nach Sonnenaufgang aufgewacht, und das ohne das man ihn wecken musste. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Tagen fühlte er sich auch nicht müde. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster des Schlafraums sagte ihm, das heute ein schöner Spätsommertag werden würde. Perfekt.

Schnell verschwand er im Bad und versuchte zum ersten Mal seit Wochen sein widerspenstiges Haar zu ordnen. Allerdings war der Erfolg nur minimal und nach einer halben Stunde gab er entnervt auf. Wieder im Schlafraum der 6. Klässler, suchte er nach seinem schönsten Umhang, während alle anderen noch selig schliefen. Ohne jemanden zu wecken machte sich Harry auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Hier hatte sich Harry mit Ginny verabredet um gemeinsam zum Frühstück zu gehen. Allerdings hatte er bis 9 Uhr noch fast 2 Stunden Zeit. Zuerst versuchte er in einem Buch für Verwandlungen, welches ihm Hermine empfohlen hatte, zu lesen. Aber er merkte schnell, dass er sich nicht darauf konzentrieren konnte und legte es wieder zur Seite. Stattdessen beobachtete er vom Gemeinschaftsraum aus die Schlossgründe.

Nach für Harry unendlich langer Zeit tauchten die ersten Jungs und Mädchen im Gemeinschaftsraum auf. Ron war einfach nur sprachlos, dass Harry bereits so früh wach war. Allerdings nahm Harrys Aufmerksamkeit für Rons Rede schlagartig ab, als Ginny an der Treppe von den Mädchenschlafsälen erschien. Sie hatte heute wieder das Kleid an, welches ihm schon im Fuchsbau die Luft zum Atmen genommen hatte. Es war genau das richtige Kleid für sie und umspielte ihren Körper in einer unglaublichen Eleganz und Schönheit. Als Harry seinen Mund wieder geschlossen hatte und sich wieder bewegen konnte, war Ginny schon bei ihm angelangt.

„Guten Morgen, Harry", sagte sie gut gelaunt.

„Morgen, Ginny", antwortete er noch recht unsicher. „Du siehst...ähm...einfach wunderschön aus."

„Danke", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln, „du aber auch." Ohne ein weiteres Wort abzuwarten nahm sie seine Hand und zog ihn aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, Richtung großer Halle. Er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass Ron wieder vor Lachen fast vom Stuhl gefallen war und dafür von Hermine einen bösen Blick bekam.

So schnell wie heute war Harry noch nie mit seinem Frühstück fertig gewesen. Obwohl er gerne mit Ginny zusammen frühstückte, wollte er doch lieber mit ihr allein sein. Auch Ginny hatte nicht lange gefrühstückt und so machten sie sich recht früh auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Schon fast von allein fanden sich ihre Hände und Harry durchströmte ein Welle von Gefühlen. Die Wärme die sich in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete schien ihn von innen vollständig auszufüllen, und er drückte sanft Ginnys Hand. Dabei breitete sich nicht nur auf Ginnys Gesicht ein Lächeln aus. Der Tag schien wirklich gut zu werde. Während des Laufens musste er sich zurück halten um nicht wie ein Kind herum zu springen.

In Hogsmeade besuchten sie gemeinsam die interessantesten Geschäfte, wobei sie natürlich bei Zonkos etwas länger verbrachten. Ginny wollte Harry unbedingt dazu überreden einen dieser falschen Zauberstäbe zu kaufen, der sich in ein gackerndes Huhn verwandelte, wenn man ihn schwang.

Nachdem Harry auch noch einige Spinnen für Ron gekauft hatte, verließen sie zusammen mit deutlich leichteren Geldbeuteln den Zauberscherzladen.

„Wo gehen wir jetzt hin?" fragte Ginny gut gelaunt.

„Was hälst du von einem Spaziergang zur heulenden Hütte?" fragte Harry.

„Einverstanden", sagte sie und griff dabei wieder nach Harrys Hand.

In der Nähe der heulenden Hütte fanden sie eine Bank und setzten sich. Harry erzählte Ginny dabei auf ihren Wunsch noch mal die Begegnung mit Sirius und Wurmschwanz. Als er erzählte, wie sie Snape gegen den Türrahmen gedonnert hatten musste nicht nur Ginny darüber herzhaft lachen. Als Harry zu der Stelle kam wo ihm Sirius erzählt hatte, dass er bei ihm wohnen könnte und dann von den Dementoren wurde er wieder von seinen trübsinnigen Gedanken abgelenkt. In Gedanken konnte er sich ganz genau daran erinnern, wie Sirius am See zusammengebrochen war und der Dementor seinen Umhang von dem Schlund entfernt hatte um Sirius den Kuss zu verpassen...

Er war so in Gedanken versunken, das er nicht bemerkte wie sich Ginny immer näher an ihn kuschelte, bis er auf einmal weiche Lippe auf seinen spürte.

Im ersten Moment war er vor Schreck fast wie erstarrt bis er realisierte, von wem die weichen Lippen auf seinem Mund waren. Augenblicklich spürte er wieder diese fantastische Leichtigkeit, welche sich von seinem Bauch ausbreitete und er sich ganz diesem herrlichen Gefühl hingab.

Dieser Kuss von Ginny war das Schönste was er je erlebt hatte. Er war überhaupt nicht zu vergleichen mit den tränenfeuchten Küssen von Cho.

Vorsichtig näherte sich Harry wieder Ginnys Lippen und versank mit ihr in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Er legte all seine bisher zurück gehaltenen Gefühle für Ginny in diesen Kuss. Nachdem Harry sich, wegen akutem Atemmangel, wieder von Ginnys Lippen gelöst und seine Augen wieder geöffnet hatte, sah er direkt in die leuchtend hellbraunen Augen von Ginny.

„Das war...", er fand irgendwie nicht die richtigen Worte und stoppte unsicher.

„... einfach wunderschön." Ginny hatte einfach den Satz beendet, ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen. Harry bejahte das mit einem Kopfnicken und zog Ginny zu sich auf den Schoß.

„Heute ist der schönste Tag in meinem Leben", sagte er schon ein bisschen abwesend, während er sanft mit seiner Hand über ihren Rücken streichelte.

„Mhhh...", sagte Ginny nur, wobei sie ihre Augen genießerisch geschlossen hatte.

„Was ich damit sagen will ist...", Harry sah etwas unsicher zu Ginny, welche gerade wieder ihre Augen öffnete. Das Lächeln, was sich über ihr Gesicht ausbreitete bestärkte ihn aber weiter zu sprechen.

„Ich liebe dich Ginny." Jetzt war es raus. Er hatte es geschafft und sah jetzt erwartungsvoll in Ginnys Gesicht. Deren Lächeln wurde, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war, noch breiter.

„Ich dich auch, schon lange!", sagte sie glücklich und gab Harry einen langen Kuss. Erleichtert atmete er auf. Ginny liebte ihn ebenfalls. Er hatte sich in den letzten Tagen solche Sorgen gemacht, das sie vielleicht nicht das Gleiche für ihn empfinden würde, das ihm nun jede Menge Steine vom Herz vielen. Im Moment war er der glücklichste Mensch der Welt und falls ein Dementor in der Nähe wäre, hätte dieser nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance.

Nach einer Weile stand Ginny auf und zog Harry mit sich.

„Lass uns ein Butterbier in den 3 Besen trinken, ich habe Durst."

„OK", gab sich Harry geschlagen und beeilte sich neben Ginny zu kommen. Eigentlich hätte er am liebsten sich überhaupt nicht mehr bewegt und nur die Küsse mit Ginny allein genossen, aber wenn er es sich Recht überlegte, hatte er ebenfalls Durst bekommen.

Als die beiden Händchen haltend die 3 Besen betraten wurde sie sofort von einem Pfeifkonzert empfangen. Harry war das sichtlich unangenehm und er versuchte Ginny so schnell wie möglich zu einem leeren Tisch zu drängen. Ginny schien das ganze überhaupt nicht zu stören, da sie sich nur widerwillig so schnell zu dem Tisch ziehen ließ. Als sie beide ein Butterbier bestellt hatte, stellte sie ihn daher auch sofort zur Rede.

„Ist es dir peinlich, mit mir zusammen zu sein?" fragte sie enttäuscht.

„Nein, natürlich nicht!" versicherte ihr Harry sofort.

„Was ist es dann, das meine Familie kein Geld hat, oder dass..." Weiter kam sie nicht, da Harry sie unterbrochen hatte.

„Ginny, das hat damit überhaupt nichts zu tun. Ich liebe dich so wie du bist, und das kann auch jeder wissen. Aber ich hasse die Aufmerksamkeit und das dauernde ‚im Rampenlicht stehen'. Ich will einfach ganz normal mit dir zusammen sein ohne große Show. Am liebsten wäre ich ein ganz unbekannter Junge. Dann würde sich keiner dafür interessieren mit wem ich zusammen bin oder nicht."

Ginny warf ihm einen verstehenden Blick zu und drückte seine Hand. Damit war das auch schon vergessen und beide hatten sich jede Menge zu erzählen wie sie sich die letzten Jahre gegenseitig gesehen hatten und was sie alles erlebt hatten. Nach zwei Butterbieren machten sie sich auf den Rückweg nach Hogwarts. Eng umschlungen kamen sie am Gemeinschaftsraum an, wo sie sich zusammen in einen der Sessel setzten um noch ein bisschen die Nähe des anderen zu genießen und etwas zu kuscheln. Harry wollte am liebsten gar nicht wieder aufstehen, aber als er fast einschlief und auch bemerkte, wie Ginnys Kopf immer mehr auf seine Schulter glitt, weckte er sie wieder sanft, gab ihr einen letzten Kuss und verschwand todmüde in seinem Schlafraum. Nachdem er in seinem Bett lag, war er Sekunden später auch schon eingeschlafen und träumte von Ginny.


	23. Die neue DA

**Kapitel 22: Die neue DA**

Die nächsten Tage waren für Harry die schönsten in seinem Leben. Er konnte es manchmal immer noch nicht glauben, dass er nun endlich mit Ginny zusammen war. Jeden Morgen aufs Neue, wenn er wieder von seiner Liebsten begrüßt worden war, freute er sich darüber was für ein Glück er eigentlich hatte.

Selbst Ron schien sich mit dem Gedanken abgefunden zu haben, dass seine Schwester nun seinen besten Freund als Freund hatte. Zwar sah er es nicht gerade gerne wenn die beiden Turteltauben knutschend im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen, aber er hielt sich mit Kommentaren zurück und verschwand lieber schnell aus dem Blickfeld.

Hermine hatte es dagegen ganz anders aufgenommen. Sie war in den ersten Tagen sauer darauf, dass Ginny etwas geschafft hatte was sie nie geschafft hatte. Glücklicherweise änderte sich ihr Verhalten aber nach einigen Tagen wieder, obwohl sie immer noch etwas verspannt wirkte, wenn sie Harry und Ginny zusammen sah.

Die anderen Schüler und Lehrer hatten sich an das neue Paar sehr schnell gewöhnt. Die meisten Gryffindors hatten das ja bereits schon länger erwartet und die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs sahen es gelassen. Alle außer Cho. Die hatte an dem ersten Morgen als sie gemeinsam Händchen haltend die große Halle betreten hatten, fluchtartig ihren Tisch verlassen. Und auch bei den DA Stunden schien sie verbissen und abgelenkt. Harry hoffte nur, dass dies sich mit der Zeit ändern würde.

Malfoy konnte es natürlich nicht lassen, Harry mehrmals zu beleidigen, was er den mit so einem armen Weasley wolle. Aber nachdem ihm Harry ein paar sehr schmerzhafte Flüche dafür aufgehalst hatte, überlegte er sich es ganz genau was er in seiner Anwesenheit sagte. Für diese Abreibung hatte er anschließend Nachsitzen bekommen, aber für diese Abreibung war es ihm das Wert gewesen. Glücklicherweise musste er bei Hagrid nachsitzen, der neue Beete für seine riesigen Kürbisse anlegen wollte. Aber schon nach einer halben Stunde arbeit saßen sie gemeinsam bei einer Tasse Tee in Hagrids Hütte.

Ganz im Gegensatz zu Harrys Befürchtungen, lief dagegen das Training des neuen DA Kurses ohne Probleme. Durch die Hilfe seiner alten Truppe, hatte seine Freitagsgruppe genauso viele Fortschritte gemacht, wie seine Gruppe während des letzten Jahres. Schon nach einigen Wochen landeten die meisten Flüche zielsicher bei dem jeweiligen Gegner. Insgesamt hatte Harry gar nicht viel zu korrigieren und zu verbessern. Die Übungen in den kleinen Grüppchen durchzuführen, funktionierte einwandfrei und selbst die wenigen Slytherins hielten sich während des Trainings mit Beleidigungen und Unverschämtheiten zurück. Aber dies war wohl eher auf Remus seine Anwesenheit zurück zu führen. Durch diese Unterstützung bei der Vorbereitung und dem Kurs selbst hatte Harry gar nicht mehr so viel zu tun, so das er seine Vorbereitungen für die fortgeschrittenen Gruppe am Montag verstärkte.

Der Unterricht im Raum der Wünsche, machte Harry dagegen besonderen Spaß. Nicht nur das er besonders Stolz über die Fortschritte seiner DA-Kerngruppe war, sondern hier konnte er auch selbst vieles üben, so das er schon fast reflexartig, viele Zaubersprüche abfeuerte. Von der am Anfang herrschenden Übersichtlosigkeit während der Übungskämpfe war fast nichts mehr zu sehen. Harry hatte mittlerweile große Probleme, wenn er ohne Zauberstab mitkämpfte. Wenn er Glück hatte, konnte er sich eine kurze Zeit verteidigen, aber das war nie von langer Dauer.

In dieser Woche hatten sie zum ersten Mal die Verteidigung gegen im Hinterhalt lauernde Todesser geprobt.

Zum Üben hatten sie sich Todessermasken und schwarze Umhange vom Raum gewünscht. Harry konnte sich nur zu gut erinnern, wie bei dem ersten Einsatz dieser Verkleidung, die meisten einfach wie vor Schreck eingefroren dagestanden hatten. Die welche sich noch bewegt hatten, waren ungeordnet und kopflos durcheinander gelaufen. Immerhin hatten die meisten noch nie einem Todesser gegenüber gestanden, geschweige denn, dass sie von welchen angegriffen worden waren.

Harry wiederholte einfach diese Übung etwas öfters, bis sich die anderen auf so eine unerwartete Situation eingestellt hatten.

Im Vergleich zu den DA fand Harry die Unmenge von Hausaufgaben dagegen alles andere als angenehm. Besonders Snape schien sie mit immer mehr Hausaufgaben und Übungen zu Plagen. Ohne Hermines Hilfe dabei, hätte Harry mittlerweile schon in Zaubertränke aufgegeben. Da Snape aber kaum Fehler in seinen Arbeiten finden konnte, musste er Harry widerwillig gute Noten geben. Der beste Tag in dem bisherigen Schuljahr war die Rückgabe einer Hausarbeit über Illusions-Tränke, für den Harry mehrere Tage in der Bibliothek recherchieren musste. Aber ein Ohnegleichen und der ärgerliche Gesichtsausdruck von seinem meist Gehasstesten Lehrer, entschädigte ihn dafür vollkommen.

In den anderen Fächer hatte Harry dagegen weniger Probleme. In Zauberkunst bekam er oft seine Hausaufgaben erlassen, da er in der Praxis schon so weit fortgeschritten war und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war ja noch nie ein Problem für ihn gewesen. Im Gegensatz dazu, fand Prof. McGonnagal es nicht ausreichend nur die praktischen Übungen zu können, sondern wollte unbedingt von allen die Theorie zu den verschiedenen Verwandlungen schriftlich sehen. Obwohl ihm diese Arbeit ziemlich sinnlos vorkam, ließ er sich von Hermine stets dazu überreden sie doch zu machen.

Mitte Oktober erschienen zum Erstaunen aller Schüler 11 Auroren in Hogwarts.

Sie kamen genau zum Abendessen in die Große Halle marschiert, so dass sie jeder bemerken musste. An der Spitze der Auroren ging ein schwarzhaariger, kräftiger Mann, der wie alle andern auch eine Auroren Uniform aus Drachenleder trug. Sie war einfach geschnitten und in blauer Farbe gehalten. Nur auf der Brust konnte man das Abzeichen des Ministerium, zwei sich überkreuzende Zauberstäbe aus denen Funken sprühten, erkennen. Ihm folgten in Zweierreihen die restlichen Auroren unter denen er auch Tonks erkannte. Dumbledore hatte sich erhoben um den Anführer zu begrüßen und begleitete sie zu einem separaten Tisch neben dem Lehrertisch, den Harry zuvor nicht beachtet hatte. Allerdings konnte Harry kein Wort der Unterhaltung zwischen Dumbledore und dem Auroren aufschnappen, da mittlerweile das Schweigen der Schüler, welches beim Eintreffen der Auroren entstanden war, wieder lautem Getuschel gewichen war. Das Auftauchen der neuen Schlossmitbewohner war für eine ganze Woche das Thema aller Unterhaltungen und Harry war schon genervt und verärgert, das einerseits so viel darüber geredet wurde, er aber dabei keinerlei gesicherte Information bekam, warum sie da waren. Alles was er hörte waren Spekulationen und Gerüchte.

Glücklicherweise änderte sich das als er eines Tages auf dem Weg zu seiner Zauberkunststunde auf dem Gang die leise Unterhaltung zwischen McGonnagal und Hagrid belauschen konnte. Die beiden standen gerade in der Nähe eines Geheimganges, den Harry als Abkürzung zum Unterricht nehmen wollte, so dass er ihre Stimmen deutlich hören konnte.

„Ist das wirklich nötig, das die Auroren hier in Hogwarts sind?" fragte Hagrid gerade und Harry war wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben.

„Schhhh! Nicht so laut" hörte er Prof. McGonnagal leise flüstern. „Natürlich sind sie nötig. Wir können jeglichen Schutz brauchen den wir bekommen können, schließlich können wir ja nicht die Kinder schutzlos hier behalten, wenn Du-Weißt-schon-Wer da draußen sein Unwesen treibt." Harry hört wie Hagrid zischend die Luft aus seinem Mund entließ.

„Aber ich dachte Hogwarts wäre der sicherste Ort auf der ganzen Welt." Harry konnte sich deutlich sein ungläubiges Gesicht vorstellen. „Er kann doch nicht einfach hier herein spazieren."

„Natürlich nicht!" antwortete McGonnagal forsch, „aber immerhin befindet sich hier ein größter Feind und Harry. Er wird nicht tatenlos zusehen, bis der Junge sich wirklich gegen ihn verteidigen kann und er will schon seid Jahrzehnten Dumbledore aus dem Weg räumen."

„N´türlich", wandte Hagrid ein, „aber Hogwarts ist immer noch gut geschützt. Er wird es nicht wagen Hogwarts anzugreifen."

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher" hörte er die besorgte Stimme seiner Verwandlungslehrerin zurückflüstern. „Dumbledore hat richtig gehandelt, dass er die Hilfe der Auroren angefordert hat. So wird sich Du-Weißt-schon-Wer es sich doppelt überlegen, ob er hier angreift."

Harry hatte genug gehört und außerdem war er schon deutlich zu spät für seinen Unterricht. Also mache er einen weiteren kleinen Umweg um die beiden belauschten Professoren zu umgehen. Harry fand das Dumbledore zwar über vorsichtig war, aber die Argumente seiner Lehrerin durchaus zu trafen. Schon seit er das erste Mal in Hogwarts war, wollte ihn Voldemort umbringen und dabei hatte er sich durch nichts davon abbringen lassen. Auch die Schule oder die Schutzzauber darauf hatten ihn nicht abgehalten in seinem ersten Jahr dort zu erscheinen. Er hatte sich zwar immer wieder menschlicher Diener bedient, aber auch das konnte ja wieder passieren. Jedenfalls hatte er es dann mit einer ganzen Truppe von Auroren zu tun und das beruhigt Harry doch etwas. Nachdenklich betrat er das Klassenzimmer und unterbrach seine Gedanken nur kurz um eine Entschuldigung vorzubringen.

Während alle anderen am Abend sich zum Essen aufmachten, wurde er von Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum abgefangen. Ron blieb ebenfalls mit einem unverständlichem Brummen, da er sein geliebtes Essen einige Minuten später bekommen würde. Kaum hatten sie sich in dem menschenleeren Raum niedergelassen begann ihn schon Hermine auszufragen.

„Was ist vor Zauberkunst passiert und warum bist du zu spät gekommen?" Ohne Luft zu holen fragte sie weiter. „Ist dir etwas passiert? Hat dich jemand angegriffen?"

„Halt", unterbrach Harry den Fragenstrom seiner besten Freundin. „Mir ist nicht passiert. Ich habe nur zufällig ein Gespräch von Prof. McGonnagal und Hagrid gehört. Sie machen sich ernsthafte Sorgen darum, das Hogwarts angegriffen werden könnte." Harry erzählte alles ganz genau was er gehört hatte und selbst Ron schien dabei das Abendessen vergessen zu haben.

„Meint ihr Du-Weißt-schon-Wer wird wirklich Hogwarts angreifen" fragte ein sichtlich geschockter Ron seine besten Freunde.

„Ich glaube nicht", antwortet Harry, „ich denke nur das Dumbledore alles tun will, damit die Schüler sicher sind. Außerdem werden es sich die Todesser zweimal überlegen Hogwarts anzugreifen, wenn hier jede Menge Auroren herum laufen."

„Warum sollte sich Du-Weißt-schon-Wer davon abschrecken lassen?" fragte Hermine nachdenklich. „In unserem ersten Jahr war er doch auch im Schloß."

„Warum nennt ihr ihn nicht beim Namen?" fragte Harry schon zum hundertsten Mal. „Er heißt Voldemort." Hermine und Ron sahen sich ängstlich an, aber keiner der beiden schien es erklären zu wollen.

„Wir sollten unser DA Training verstärken", meinte Ron „wenn er Hogwarts angreift, können wir uns wenigsten verteidigen." Hermine nickte zustimmend und Harry fügte noch hinzu: „Ich werde in nächster Zeit einfach ab und zu die Karte der Rumtreiber anschauen, ob etwas merkwürdiges passiert."

In den nächsten Tagen beobachtete Harry regelmäßig alle Vorgänge im Schloss auf seiner Karte, konnte allerdings keine ungewöhnlichen Vorkommnisse erkennen. Nachts war nur noch wenig los im Schloss, da zu den Lehrern auch noch die Auroren durch die Gänge patroulierten. Daher hatten es wohl die meisten Nachteulen und Abenteurer vorgezogen in den Gemeinschaftsräumen zu bleiben. Auch Harry wollte nicht gerne in den dunklen Gängen einigen Auroren begegnen. Daher beschränkte er sich darauf seine Hausaufgaben zu machen und vertiefte sich regelmäßig in seine Bücher.

In der Zeit nach dem Abendessen hatte er es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht in den Raum der Wünsche zu verschwinden, um für sich zu üben. Neben dem Training für das duellieren und seine Zauberkunstübungen, übte er auch Verwandlungen die ihm immer noch nicht allzu leicht von der Hand gingen.

Als er wieder einmal direkt vom Abendbrot verschwinden wollte, hielt ihn Ginny auf.

„Wo willst du wieder hin?" fragte sie und setzte dabei einen Dackelblick auf. „Du bist die letzten Abende immer so schnell weg gewesen. Oder willst du nur vor mir fliehen?"

„Ganz bestimmt nicht", sagte Harry sofort und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Ich zeige es dir, komm einfach mit."

Harry nahm Ginny an der Hand und führte sie zum Raum der Wünsche.

Als er die Tür des Raumes hinter sich geschlossen hatte, begann er zu sprechen.

„Hierher komme ich jeden Abend um zu üben. So kann ich meine Übungen für die Stunden mit Dumbledore und McGonnagal machen ohne gestört zu werden und nebenbei habe ich auch genug Platz. Außerdem übe ich auch noch einige Flüche und Schilde die wir dann in den DA Stunden lernen können."

Ginny war wirklich sprachlos. Sie hatte sich die letzten Tage den Kopf zerbrochen, was er so lange nach dem Abendbrot gemacht hatte, aber auf den Gedanken war sie nicht gekommen.

„Dann zeig´ mir doch mal was du so kannst", sagte sie, als sie sich von Harrys Erklärung erholt hatte.

„OK", kam seine Antwort und mit einem Grinsen beschwor er ihr einen Sessel. Er drückte die verblüffte Ginny darauf und zeigte ihr anschließend was er alles stablos gelernt hatte. Auch ein paar neue Angriffzauber stellte er ihr vor. Harry hatte wirklich einiges gelernt musste sie zugeben.

„Kann ich in den nächsten Tagen auch wieder mitkommen?" fragte sie und sah ihn bittend an.

„Natürlich, wenn du es den anderen nicht erzählst was wir hier machen."

Ginny nickte und setzte sich bequem im Sessel zurück. Nach einigen Minuten in denen sie Harry eingehend beim üben betrachtete, stahl sich ein lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

„Wir können hier auch andere Dinge üben" sagte sie und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. Harry war etwas verdutzt und wachte erst aus der Erstarrung auf, als er wieder ihre Lippen auf den seinen spürte. Er hob sie hoch und trug sie zum Sessel zurück, während er sie leidenschaftlich zurück küsste.

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum, lag ein breites Lächeln auf den Gesichtern der beiden verliebten.

„Meinst du die anderen haben es bemerkt, dass wir weg waren", fragte sie besorgt.

„Und wenn schon, die denke bestimmt dass wir uns ein ruhiges Plätzchen gesucht haben", antwortete Harry. „Womit sie ja auch nicht falsch liegen, oder?"

„Nein", sagte Ginny und errötete dabei leicht.

In den nächsten Tagen waren die beiden immer wieder zu beobachten, wie sie im Raum der Wünsche verschwanden. Allerdings taten sie nicht nur das was die anderen dachten, sondern übten nebenbei noch einige Stunden neue Flüche und die stablose Magie.


	24. Was ist los mit Dumbledore

**Kapitel 23: Was ist los mit Dumbledore**

Trotz Harry vollem Tagesplan, mit Unterricht, DA Training, Vorbereitung der DA Stunden, Quidditch Training und seinen Übungen für Dumbledore, fühlte sich Harry keineswegs gestresst oder überfordert. Anfangs hatte er bezweifelt das er sein persönliches Training auch noch schaffen würde, aber es hatte sich alles besser eingespielt als er es erwartet hatte. Sogar für Ginny hatte er ab und zu neben ihrem gemeinsamen Training Zeit. Diese verbrachten sie dann allerdings hauptsächlich außerhalb des Schlosses, solange dies das Wetter noch zuließ. Passend zu dem meist grau verhangenem Himmel, hatten die meisten Bäume ihre Blätter bereits verloren. Der recht starke und kalte Wind sorgte dafür das es die meisten Schüler nicht sehr lange draußen aushielten.

Nach Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, hatte es nicht nur Harry eilig in die große Halle zu kommen. Nicht nur wegen des Mittagessens beeilte er sich ins Schloss zu kommen. Hagrid hatte mit ihnen den Lebensraum eines Kwadi erforscht. Diese kleinen koboldähnlichen Kreaturen lebten in der Nähe des Sees. Folglich waren sie die ganze Stunde durch recht matschige Wiesen gelaufen ohne einen dieser Wesen zu Gesicht bekommen zu haben. Stattdessen hatten waren sie fast erfroren. Als er die große Halle betrat, kam es ihm so vor als ob die Gespräche während des Essens besonders laut waren. Da er aber nichts ungewöhnliches bemerken konnte, beeilte er sich an den Gryffindortisch zu kommen, wo ihm Hermine und Ron einen Platz freigehalten hatten.

„Was ist los?" fragte Harry, nachdem er sich niedergelassen hatte und seine Tasche unter dem Tisch verschwunden war.

„Schau´ doch mal zum Lehrertisch", sagte Hermine. Ron wollte etwas sagen, aber da sein Mund bedrohlich voll war, konnte Harry nichts außer …umdor… verstehen.

Am Lehrertisch war allerdings auch nichts ungewöhnliches zu bemerken. Prof. McGonnagal war in ein intensives Gespräch mit Dumbledore verstrickt und Remus hatte seine Blicke an dem Tisch der Auroren. Aber das war ja nichts besonderes. Harry hatte es in den letzten Tagen öfters beobachten können, wie er immer dann wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, Tonks sehnsüchtige Blicke zuwarf.

„Was ist denn da?" fragte er noch mal.

„Dumbledore sitzt nicht auf seinem Platz", antwortete Hermine.

Jetzt wo sie es gesagt hatte fiel es ihm auch auf. Dumbledore hatte bisher immer in der Mitte des Lehrertisches gesessen, aber heute saß er 2 Stühle weiter rechts.

„Und …", wollte Harry wissen, „darf er sich nicht mal woanders hin setzten?"

„Natürlich kann er das, aber warum macht er das heute? Außerdem hättest du mal sehen müssen wie die anderen Lehrer reagiert haben. McGonnagal ist fast vor Schreck umgekippt und auch die anderen waren etwas verwirrt." Hermine sah bei ihrer Erklärung immer wieder besorgt zum Lehrertisch hoch.

„Stell´ dir vor, er hat sich einfach an den Tisch gesetzt und seelenruhig angefangen zu Essen. Er hat kaum zugehört was ihm McGonnagal erzählt hat."

Auch Harrys Augen waren wieder auf den Lehrertisch gerichtet. Dumbledore schien wirklich nicht darauf zu achten was ihm seine Stellvertreterin zu erzählen hatte und war ganz mit seinem Essen beschäftigt. Dabei schien er wirklich glücklich zu sein, was man von den anderen Lehrern nicht behaupten konnte. Die meisten hatten einen erstaunten, besorgten oder verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. Nur Snape am Rand der Tafel hatte wieder einmal einen nicht zu deutenden Gesichtsausdruck, wobei er auf Harry einen leicht besorgten aber entschlossenen Eindruck machte.

Am nächsten Tag war die ganze Aufregung schon wieder vergessen, da Dumbledore wieder an der Mitte des Tisches Platz nahm. Auch ansonsten schien er sich wieder ganz normal zu benehmen. Alle außer Hermine hielten Dumbledores Platztausch für einen Scherz um Lehrer wie Schüler gleichermaßen zu erschrecken.

Am gleichen Abend traf er sich wieder mit Ginny im Raum der Wünsche. Eigentlich hatte er heute vorgehabt den Patronuszauber ohne Zauberstab zu üben, aber als er von einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss seiner Freundin begrüßt wurde, schob er den Gedanken schnell beiseite. Ohne den Kuss nur einen Moment zu unterbrochen hob er Ginny hoch und trug sie zu einem, gerade in dem Moment vor ihm erschienen Bett. Dort ließ er sich rückwärts mit seiner Freundin auf das Bett fallen und während seine Hände über ihren Rücken streichelten. Nach einigen weiteren leidenschaftlichen Küssen auf ihren Mund, begann Harry damit jede Fleckchen Haut auf ihrem Hals zu küssen. Ein wohliger Seufzer verriet ihm die Stelle, an welcher sie besonders empfindlich war. Ohne das er wusste was er eigentlich tat, drehte sich Harry mit Ginny, sodass er nun halb auf ihr lag. Dabei wanderten seine Hände wie selbstverständlich über ihren Bauch. Gerade hatte fuhr seine linke Hand sanft streichelnd über ihre feste Brust, da wurde die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche aufgerissen.

„Ich suche euch schon überall. Wenn ich nicht die Karte des Rumtreibers auf deinem Bett gesehen hätte, dann…" Ron blieben die letzten Worte im Hals stecken, als er Harry und Ginny atemlos auf dem Bett liegen sah. Harry bemerkte dabei peinlich berührt, dass seine Hand immer noch auf der Brust von Ginny lag aber er war zu schockiert um sie auch nur ein Stück zu bewegen. Währenddessen hatte Rons Gesicht die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate bekommen. Er schien nur einen Moment tief Luft zu holen bevor er seinen Mund öffnete.

„Wie kannst du es wagen", begann er mit einer Stimme, die dem Heuler seiner Mutter wirklich Konkurenz machen konnte, auch mit der entsprechenden Lautstärke.

„einfach so mit Ginny zu schlafen…"

„aber ich …" setzte Harry an, wurde aber sofort wieder übertönt.

„hinter meinem Rücken. Dafür ist sie viel zu jung!", brüllte Ron weiter. Bei diesen Worten schaltete sich aber Ginny ein.

„Spinnst du jetzt total", schrie sie einer ähnlichen Lautstärke ihren Bruder an, der kurz verwundert Atem holte, „soll ich dich nächstens dazu einladen wenn ich mit Harry schlafen möchte. Ausserdem bin ich kein Baby mehr auf das man aufpassen muss."

Langsam wurde es Harry wirklich peinlich und er wäre am liebsten im Boden verschwunden, besonders da Ron wieder genug Luft zu haben schien.

„Du kannst doch nicht einfach mit jedem dahergelaufenem Kerl einfach schlafen, warte nur ab bis ich es Mum erzählt habe.

„Harry ist nicht ein dahergelaufener Kerl, sondern mein Freund. Und nur weil du keine Freundin hast, heißt das noch lange nicht das ich darauf warte bis du endlich eine gefunden hast. Sonst bin ich alt und grau bis ich einen Freund haben darf." Rons Gesichtsfarbe nahm nun noch ein stärkeres Rot an, aber da ihm scheinbar keinerlei Beleidigungen mehr einfielen, stürmte er mit einem „Macht doch was ihr wollt" aus dem Raum. Bevor die Tür wieder ins Schloss fiel hörte Harry wie Ginny ihm hinterher brüllte: „Das machen wir sowieso!"

Fast eine Stunde dauerte es bis sich Ginny wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Sie hatte Harry jede Geschichte erzählt in der sie von Ron bevormundet worden war und wie sehr sie das hasste. Obwohl Harry sie verstand und auch wusste das es Ron ziemlich oft einfach übertrieb mit seiner Fürsorge, hatte er ein schlechtes Gefühl, das sein bester Freund wieder einmal wütend auf ihn war. Aber wenn er es sich recht überlegte hatte er diesmal gar keinen Grund dafür. Naja, vielleicht hätte er ja nicht genau da kommen müssen, wo sie beide engumschlungen auf dem Bett lagen, aber das war ja ihre Sache.

Ginny hatte Recht. Ron brauchte unbedingt eine Freundin und nicht nur irgendeine. Hermine würde schon dafür sorgen, das sich Ron nicht mehr in das Leben seiner Schwester einmischte, wenn sie erst einmal mit ihm zusammen war. Aber bis dahin mussten sie sich etwas überlegen, damit Ron nicht andauernd seine schwesterlichen Fürsorge Anfälle bekam.

Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten war Ron schon im Schlafsaal verschwunden und Harry war ziemlich froh darüber. Eine lautstarke Diskussion im Gemeinschaftsraum wäre das letzte gewesen was er gebrauchen konnte. Erleichtert gab er Ginny einen gute Nacht Kuss und verschwand selbst in seinem Bett. Ob Ron schon schlief oder nicht, konnte er nicht erkennen, da er seine Vorhänge schon zugezogen hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen versuchte er mit Ron zu sprechen. Doch außer das Harry sprach und Ron ab und an einwarf, „hab´ ich doch nicht so gemeint" und „du bist nicht Schuld, wenn ich überreagiert habe" kam dabei nicht viel heraus. Trotz dieses Schuldeingeständnisses von Ron, war Harry nicht davon überzeugt, das es Ron auch so meinte. Aber er entschloss sich nicht genauer nachzubohren und Hermine meinte nur das er sich bestimmt bald wieder einkriegen würde.

Mittlerweile brauchte sich Harry während des Verwandlungsunterrichts nicht mehr anderweitig zu beschäftigen, da sein Vorsprung auf die übrigen Mitschüler abgenommen hatte. Zwar hatte er immer noch keine großen Probleme den Anforderungen des Unterrichts nachzukommen, das aber auch nur, wenn er auch genau zuhörte.

Heute war mal wieder eine der anstrengenderen Stunden gewesen, in der sie an der Verwandlung einer Maus in einen Elefanten gearbeitet hatten. Neben Hermine war er der einzige gewesen, der diese Verwandlung noch in dieser Stunde geschafft hatte. Zwar waren die Ohren des Elefanten noch etwas klein gewesen, aber dafür das es sonst fast niemand geschafft hatte, war Harry doch stolz auf seine Verwandlung gewesen. Gerade hatte er seine letzten Pergamentblätter in seiner Tasche verschwinden lassen und wollte eilig Hermine folgen, als er von seiner Lehrerin zurückgehalten wurde.

„Mr. Potter", sagte Prof. McGonnagal wieder mit ihrer unnachahmlich strengen Stimme, welche Harry jedes Mal das Gefühl gab etwas falsch gemacht zu haben.

„Keine Sorge, sie haben nichts angestellt", fügte sie hinzu nachdem sie Harrys erschrockenen Ausdruck richtig gedeutet hatte.

Nachdem auch Hermine als letzte die Klasse verlassen hatte und alle Pergamente vom Schreibtisch in die Tasche von seiner Professorin gewandert waren begann sie zu sprechen.

„Professor Dumbledore wünscht Sie heute Abend nach dem Abendbrot in seinem Büro zu sprechen."

„Worum geht es?" wollte Harry wissen, aber schon als er seine Frage ausgesprochen hatte, wusste er, dass er keine Antwort von Ihr erhalten würde.

„Das wird Ihnen Professor Dumbledore persönlich mitteilen." Mit einem energischen Ruck hob sie ihre Tasche auf und deutete damit an, dass das Gespräch beendet war. Daher beeilte sich Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen um Ron und Hermine noch davon zu erzählen, dass er heute Abend zu Dumbledore musste. Außerdem musste er ja Ginny noch sagen, das er nicht rechtzeitig im Raum der Wünsche sein konnte.

Schon vor dem Abendessen hatte Harry ein ungutes Gefühl, wegen des anstehenden Gesprächs und das verstärkte sich als er das ernste Gesicht von Dumbledore beim Essen sah. Obwohl er versuchte noch nicht daran zu denken, worum es dabei gehen konnte, schaffte er es kaum sich auf sein Essen zu konzentrieren. Ebenfalls ungewöhnlich schnell war die Zeit des Essens vorbei und nachdem Dumbledore ihm noch einen auffordernden Blick zugeworfen hatte, bevor er sich erhob, musste sich Harry auf dem Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters machen.

Dort wurde er schon von Dumbledore erwartet, der ihm einen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch zum sitzen anbot.

„Du fragst dich bestimmt, warum ich so dringend mit dir sprechen wollte", begann er das Gespräch und führ fort nachdem er von Harry ein zustimmendes Nicken erhalten hatte.

„Nun die Gefahr durch Voldemort wird ständig größer und wir können es nicht mehr ausschließen, dass er Hogwarts angreifen wird." Wieder nickte Harry. Bisher war das alles noch nichts Neues für ihn, obwohl es ihn doch erstaunte das Dumbledore ihm dies alles sagte.

„Unerwartete Ereignisse, erfordern eben auch unerwartete Reaktionen", sagte der Schulleiter und schien damit Harrys Gedanken wieder einmal erraten zu haben. „Und daher will ich auch, dass du ab sofort wieder Okklumentik bei Prof. Snape lernst."

Erschrocken sah Harry auf. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Er hatte gehofft, das er niemals mehr diesen Unterricht machen müsste und jetzt das.

„Muss den ausgerechnet Snape den Unterricht machen", fragte Harry verzweifelt nach.

„Professor Snape", verbesserte ihn Dumbledore, „ und ja ich denke das er der richtige Mann dafür ist, besonders da ich neben den 2 Stunden mit dir keine weitere Zeit zum unterrichten habe." Dumbledore sah ihn direkt in die Augen und Harry versuchte seine letzte Chance zu ergreifen.

„Aber Professor, könnten wir nicht Okklumentik anstatt der Zauberkunst und Verteidigungsstunden bei Ihnen machen?" Selbst für Harry klang diese Frage etwas blöd, nachdem er sie ausgesprochen hatte. Dumbledore sah ihn einen Moment fast mitleidig an und antwortete dann endlich.

„Das geht leider nicht, Harry. Immerhin musst du dich auch verteidigen können und das ist genauso wichtig wie die Okklumentik. Versuche das einfach zu akzeptieren."

Harry wusste, dass er sich nun um die Stunden mit seinem verhassten Zaubertränkeprofessor nicht drücken konnte. Fast widerwillig gab er ein kurzes „OK" von sich, um dann so schnell wie möglich das Büro des Direktors zu verlassen.

Obwohl Harry am nächsten Tag hauptsächlich damit beschäftigt war sich die Okklumentikstunden mit Snape in den schlimmsten Farben auszumalen, bekam er doch noch mit wie zerstreut Dumbledore sich heut verhielt. Besonders auffällig war das in seiner Stunde mit ihm, in der er öfters einige Zaubersprüche verwechselte oder sich sogar an einen nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Obwohl Harry sich nicht getraut hatte, seinen Schulleiter zu fragen ob es ihm gut ging oder was er habe, hatte er doch deutlich feststellen können, das irgendetwas sonderbares mit ihm vorging. Auch am Abendessen erschien er erst eine halbe Stunde später als normal, was wieder einmal McGonnagal dazu verleitete, während des gesamten Essens leise mit dem Schulleiter zu sprechen. Da Harry aber leider zu weit vom Lehrertisch entfernt saß bekam er nicht mit worüber sich die beiden Professoren unterhielten.

Am Montagvormittag wurde Harry zu seiner Überraschung wieder zu Dumbledore bestellt. Da er vormittags frei hatte, machte er sich daher sofort nach dem Frühstück auf, um das lästige Gespräch, um was auch immer es schon wieder ging, abzuhaken.

Da er das Passwort von seinem letzten Besuch noch kannte, konnte er direkt die Stufen zum Büro hochfahren. Nachdem Harry das übliche „Herein" nach seinem Klopfen gehört hatte, machte er es sich gleich auf einem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch bequem. Auch heute sah Dumbledore ziemlich alt und müde aus. Obwohl, dachte sich Harry, alt ist er ja wirklich schon, aber in letzter Zeit wirkt er einfach älter. Vielleicht nahm in der Kampf gegen Voldemort so sehr mit, dass er irgendwann einfach starb. Nein, das wäre einfach unvorstellbar. Dumbledore war immer der Beschützer Hogwarts gewesen und nur seine Anwesenheit hatte Voldemort davor zurück gehalten Hogwarts anzugreifen. Aber wenn Dumbledore nicht mehr da wäre…

„Schön das du so schnell kommen konntest", holte ihn der Professor aus seinen Gedanken zurück. „Voldemort wird immer stärker und es könnte sogar sein, das er irgendwann Hogwarts angreifen wird."

Harry runzelte die Stirn und sah Dumbledore besorgt an. Genau dasselbe hatte er ihm doch schon letzte Woche erzählt.

„Daher möchte ich, dass du wieder Okklumentikstunden nimmst." Nun war Harry wirklich verwirrt. Wollte ihn Dumbledore nur auf den Arm nehmen, oder warum sagte er das alles zum zweiten Mal zu ihm. Nach einem besorgtem Blick, sagte er einfach nur „Ja, natürlich". Er war einfach zu erschrocken, um überhaupt zu widersprechen oder etwas anderes zu sagen.

„Ich werde dann Prof. Snape sagen, dass ihr eure Stunden am Freitag Abend beginnt." Harry nickte nur und sah sich noch einmal prüfend im Raum um, ob das nicht doch ein Scherz war. Aber es war keiner außer ihm da.

„Es freut mich, dass du einsiehst wie wichtig die Stunden sind, auch wenn sie mit Prof. Snape sind. Das zeigt mir wie das du mittlerweile wirklich erwachsen geworden bist und siehst was im Leben wirklich wichtig ist. Nicht die persönlichen Differenzen, sondern das gemeinsame Ziel. Und dafür lohnt es sich auch mit Menschen zusammen zu arbeiten die man nicht so leiden mag. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, Harry."

Trotz des Lobes fühlte sich Harry ziemlich schlecht und war froh, das er nur einige Minuten später vor dem Büro ankam. Auch heute hätte er gerne widersprochen, aber da er wusste wie nutzlos das war hatte er es nicht getan. Das hatten sie ja schon letzte Woche besprochen, aber Dumbledore schien sich nicht mehr daran zu erinnern. Harry kam das alles sehr merkwürdig vor und sein Kopf fühlte sich bei den ganzen Gedanken ganz so an, als ob er dringend ein Denkarium gebrauchen könnte. Aber bei solchen Problemen, brauchte er jemanden dem er absolut vertrauen konnte und der intelligent war. Hermine.

Nachdem Harry jede Einzelheit von dem heutigen du dem Gespräch der letzten Woche seinen besten Freunden erzählt hatte, schienen alle in ihre eigenen Gedanken vertieft zu sein. Hermine saß kerzengerade auf ihrem Stuhl, während ihr abwesender Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass ihr Gehirn gerade schwer am arbeiten war. Ron saß ratlos vor seinem Schachspiel und stellte geistesabwesend seine Figuren darauf auf, während sich Ginny an Harry herankuschelte und scheinbar an etwas anderes dachte. Obwohl Harry mittlerweile schon mehrmals darüber nachgedacht hatte, kam er einfach zu keinem Ergebnis.

„Irgendjemand hat irgendetwas mit Dumbledore angestellt", kam es nach scheinbar ewiger Zeit von Hermine.

„Ach ne", meinte Ron, „das hätte ich ja nicht gedacht." Dabei grinste er Hermine mit einem besserwisserischen Lächeln an, was sie normalerweise immer gleich zur Weißglut brachte. Doch heute schien sie den Einwurf Rons noch nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben. Nach weiteren Minuten des Schweigens fing sie wieder an.

„Irgendein Zauber oder ein Zaubertrank muss das bewirkt haben, nur welcher?" Dabei sah sie Harry und Ron an, als ob sie die passende Antwort hätten.

„Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst das ich etwas weiß, was noch nicht einmal unsere Hermine weiß", stichelte Ron weiter.

„Vielleicht sollten wir in die Bibliothek gehen und uns dort einmal umschauen", schlug Ginny vor.

„Wir müssen nur erst einmal überhaupt wissen, was wir dort suchen."

„Das werden wir aber alleine nicht schaffen, in der Bibliothek nach etwas zu suchen gegen etwas worüber wir nicht wissen was es ist." Harry sah sich etwas ratlos im Gemeinschaftsraum um.

„Es sei denn…", begann Hermine. „…wir haben Hilfe dabei", vollendete Ginny den Satz und sah dabei Hermine verschwörerisch an.

„Aber wer könnte dabei helfen?" fragte Ron. Noch während der Frage hatte es auch bei Harry denselben Geistesblitz gegeben wir kurz zuvor bei den beiden Mädchen. Und er wurde durch ein synchrones „DA" von Ginny und Hermine mit seiner Vermutung bestätigt.

Auch die anderen Mitglieder der DA, wollten unbedingt helfen, eine Lösung für das Problem zu finden. Die meisten hatten ebenfalls bemerkt, dass ihr Schulleiter merkwürdig zerstreut war, während der letzten Woche. „Wozu heißen wir den Dumbledores Armee, wenn wir ihm nicht helfen, wenn er verzaubert oder vergiftet wurde", meinte Terry Boot und erhielt dafür viel zustimmendes Gemurmel.

Also hatten sie geeinigt nur noch jede zweite Woche zu trainieren und in der anderen Zeit die Ergebnisse der einzelnen zusammen zu tragen. Hermine hatte schon eine riesige Liste von Fachgebieten und Bücher zusammengestellt, die durchsucht werden mussten. Da sie die meiste Erfahrung beim recherchieren hatte und sich auch am besten in der Bibliothek auskannte, waren alle froh, dass sie zumindest einen Bereich zugeteilt bekamen ohne ratlos vor einem Haufen von Büchern zu stehen.

In den nächsten Tagen, sah man so viele Schüler wie noch nie in der Bibliothek. Und das nicht um sich für den Unterricht vorzubereiten oder die Hausaufgaben zu machen, sondern bei der Recherche nach Zaubern oder Tränken die genau auf die Situation von Dumbledore zutrafen. Harry fand es erstaunlicherweise ziemlich interessant, da er sich mit alten Flüchen beschäftigen sollte. So lernte er neben seiner Suche noch einige nützliche Sprüche, die scheinbar ziemlich unbekannt waren. Das war auch kein Wunder, da das Buch, welches er gerade studierte von 1273 war. Zwar hatte er bisher nichts gefunden, was für sie hilfreich war, aber wie er am Donnerstagabend feststellte, hatte er über dem Lesen ganz seine Stunden mit Snape vergessen.


	25. Okklumentik Legilimentik

**Kapitel 24: Okklumentik/ Legilimentik**

„Legilimens!" ertönte Snapes emotionslose Stimme durch die dunklen Kerkerräume an denen das Licht der Fackeln bei jedem Windhauch dem Raum ein verändertes Aussehen verpasste.

Ohne Erbarmen war die Zeit bis zum Freitag wie im Fluge vergangen, an dem Harry wieder seine Okklumentikstunden beginnen musste. In der letzten Woche war wieder einmal so viel geschehen, dass er nicht einmal dazu gekommen war, seine eigenen Okklumentikübungen fortzusetzen. So war er mit relativ schlechtem Gewissen nach dem Abendbrot zu den Kellerräumen aufgebrochen. Der aufbauende Kuss seiner Freundin hatte ihn wenigstens kurzfristig aufgeheitert, konnte allerdings nicht alle schlechten Erinnerungen an diese Stunde entfernen.

Dies hatte sich auch nicht gerade verbessert, als Harry beim Eintreten in den Kerker als erstes seinen Lehrer dabei beobachten konnte, wie dieser einige Gedanken in Dumbledores Denkarium beförderte. Die giftigen Blicke von Snape bewiesen ihm dabei nur zu gut, dass dieser sich wohl genauso gut an den Vorfall im letzten Jahr erinnern konnte, bei dem Harry getrieben von seiner Neugier in das Denkarium gefallen war. Im Nachhinein wusste es Harry nicht mehr so genau, wie er es geschafft hatte, das er lebendig und in einem Stück den Klassenraum verlassen hatte.

Auch für Harry waren die Gedanken an diesen Vorfall nicht gerade erfreulich. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben musste er feststellen, dass sein Vater nicht immer so ein guter Mensch gewesen war, wie ihn alle beschrieben hatten. Am meisten ärgerte Harry dabei, dass es ausgerechnet Snape war, den sein Vater ständig lächerlich machen musste. Dadurch konnte ihm Snape manchmal sogar ein kleines bisschen Leid tun. Allerdings bemühte dieser sich stets darum, dass Harry nicht zu große Gewissensbisse bekam. Doch wenn er es genau bedachte, dann verhielt sich Snape dieses Jahr anders. Nicht nur, das er seltener Schüler einschüchterte und Strafarbeiten verteilte, nein - es schien fast so, als ob er seinen Groll gegen Harry vergessen oder verdrängt hätte.

„Ein bisschen mehr Konzentration, Potter!" holte ihn Snape aus seinen Gedanken zurück. „Auch wenn ich nur einen kurzen Blick von dem Fuchsbau erhalten habe, sollten Sie sich darauf konzentrieren, damit meine wertvolle Freizeit nicht vollkommen verschwendet ist." Die schwarzen Augen hatten sich bedrohlich verengt und fixierten ihn grimmig. Früher wäre Harry bei so einem Blick das Herz in die Hose gerutscht, aber er kannte seinen Zaubertränkelehrer einfach zu gut, als das ihn dieser Blick beeindrucken würde.

„Noch ein Versuch! Vielleicht haben sie ja diesmal etwas mehr Glück!" sagte Snape gehässig und sah Harry höhnisch an. Harry wusste genau, dass er dies nur tat um ihn zu provozieren, damit er sich anschließend nicht auf seine Okklumentik konzentrieren konnte. Doch wozu hatte er die ganzen Übungen in seinen Sommerferien gemacht? Er wollte sich weder von Malfoy noch von Snape provozieren lassen. Besonders, da er wusste, wie sehr er die Beiden damit ärgerte, wenn er seine Beherrschung nicht verlor.

Also konzentrierte er sich auf darauf, seine bisherigen Übungen umzusetzen. Er überprüfte, ob alle seine Türen in seinem Kopf verschlossen waren und stellte erfreut fest, dass dies so war. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn schon ertönte wieder Snapes Stimme durch den Kerker: „Legilimens!"

Harry spürte einen leichten Druck in seinem Kopf, welcher ihn zu seinen Gedanken während des Sommerurlaubs ziehen wollte. Er sah schon seine Erinnerungen von dem Training mit Remus auf sich zueilen und verschloss die letzten Türen zu dieser Erinnerung besonders fest. Zwar verstärkte sich der Druck auf seine letzten Türen noch etwas, aber sie hielten dem Angriff stand. Ziemlich außer Atem brach Snape den Versuch ab. Harry konnte sich bei dem Anblick seines Professors ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, da dieser verzweifelt versuchte wieder ruhig zu atmen. Dieses wurde ihm aber schnell wieder vom Gesicht gewischt, als ein gezischtes „Anfängerglück, Potter! Noch einmal!" Snapes Mund verließ.

Beim nächsten Versuch schien Snape nach anderen Ereignissen bei Harry zu suchen, denn er stellte fest, dass sie auf dem Weg zu seinen Erinnerungen an die letzten Okklumentikstunden waren. Aber auch hier konnte Harry ihm eilig einige weitere Türen in den Weg legen. Nach zwei weiteren Versuchen, brach ein sichtlich genervter Zaubertrankprofessor seine Versuche ab, in Harrys Geist einzudringen.

„Sie scheinen ja tatsächlich etwas gelernt zu haben", hörte Harry die sarkastische Stimme von Snape. Harry ließen diese Worte aufhorchen. War das wirklich schon fast ein Lob seines „Lieblings"-Professors? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Oder doch?

Bevor er dieses außergewöhnliche Lob weiter verarbeiten konnte, wurde er bereits wieder durch eine leise und bösartig klingende Stimme unterbrochen.

„Dass Sie es meist schaffen mich aus ihren Gedanken herauszuhalten, bedeutet allerdings nicht das Sie dies´ beim Dunklen Lord auch schaffen werden." Er legte eine Kunstpause ein, bevor er fort fuhr. „Daher werden Sie auch weiterhin freitagabends hier mit mir üben. Der Direktor wünscht zudem, das Sie eine Einführung in die Legilimentik erhalten."

Harry sah überrascht in die dunklen, kalten Augen seines Gegenübers. Er sollte Legilimentik lernen? Wozu? Dumbledore wollte das er in die Gedanken anderer sehen konnte und er sollte das ganze mit Professor Snape üben?? Ob das so eine gute Idee war, ausgerechnet das von Snape zu erlernen und auch … er wagte gar nicht daran zu denken … an ihm zu üben? Er sollte schnell sein Testament schreiben, dachte sich Harry. Das war schon zum Scheitern verurteilt.

„Beim nächsten Mal werden Sie lernen, wie sie ihre Türen noch wirkungsvoller verstärken können. Dann werden wir mit Legilimentik und dem absichtlichen Zeigen selbst erfundener Gedanken weiter arbeiten. Ich erwarte von Ihnen, das Sie sich anstrengen, denn der dunkle Lord wird nicht so sanft mit ihnen umgehen wie ich." Ein zynisches Lächeln umspielte die Mundwinkel des Zaubertranklehrers, und er strich sich eine fettige Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht. Harry wollte schon patzig antworten, dass er es selbst wisse, wie Voldemort mit ihm umgehe, da wurde er auch schon wieder unterbrochen.

„Sie können gehen, Potter", knurrte der Professor und wandte sich nun einigen Pergamentblättern auf seinem Schreibtisch zu. Das ließ sich Harry bestimmt nicht zweimal sagen, und so packte er schnell seine Tasche und eilte aus dem kalten Kerker, mit dem vagen Gedanken, sich an Ginny wieder etwas aufzuwärmen…

Bei jedem Essen in der großen Halle wurde Harry wieder daran erinnert, wie merkwürdig sich Dumbledore manchmal verhielt. Nicht das bei jedem Essen etwas Ungewöhnliches geschah, sondern allein der Anblick des Schulleiter bereitete Harry Sorgen. Die Gesichter der anderen Professoren waren dabei auch nicht besonders hilfreich ihm diese Sorgen zu nehmen, denn nicht nur auf McGonnagals Stirn waren stets deutliche Sorgenfalten zu erkennen.

Daher hatte Harry beschlossen, sein eigenes Training zu intensivieren. In fast jeder freien Minute war er im Raum der Wünsche und übte besonders die Sachen, welche ihm noch Probleme machten. Während seine Fortschritte bei Zauberkunst ganz gut waren (er hatte damit begonnen mit einem oder zwei Säbeln gegen eine herbei gewünschte Puppe zu kämpfen), lief sein Training mit den nonverbalen Zaubersprüchen immer noch ziemlich schlecht. Zwar hatte er mittlerweile einen Expelliarmus geschafft, allerdings war der Zauber so schwach, das er schon durch eine Handbewegung weggewischt werden konnte. Aus Wut über sein Unvermögen bei diesen Sprüchen war er wieder zu den Waffen zurückgekehrt und hatte wieder einmal begonnen, eine Puppe mit 2 Säbeln zu zerfetzen. Allerdings war dabei seine Konzentration nicht durchgehend auf die Puppe konzentriert gewesen, und schon hatte ihm ein Säbel einen tiefen Schnitt im Oberschenkel hinterlassen. Notdürftig hatte er sich ein Stück Stoff um das Bein gewickelt und war zum Krankenflügel gehumpelt. Allerdings stellte sich das nicht so vorteilhaft für sein Bein heraus, denn kaum hatte er den Krankenflügel erreicht, verweigerte sein verletztes Bein seinen Dienst und er konnte sich gerade noch an einem der Betten festhalten. Der Umhang war mittlerweile schon fast überall von seinem Blut getränkt, und die herbeieilende Krankenschwester war alles andere als begeistert.

„Mister Potter, was haben Sie denn schon wieder angestellt!" sagte sie vorwurfsvoll, während sie ihn energisch auf das freie Bett drückte.

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann ich sie dieses Jahr wieder sehe, immerhin scheint sie dieser Ort hier wie magisch anzuziehen.

Ohne weiter auf eine Antwort zu warten hatte sie bereits begonnen die Wunde zu waschen, um sie anschließend mit einem Zauber wieder zu verschließen.

„Vielen Dank", begann Harry und wollte schon wieder aufstehen, als ihn Madam Pomfrey nicht gerade sanft wieder aufs Bett drückte.

„Kommt überhaupt nicht infrage, dass sie schon wieder gehen", sagte sie streng und hatte Harry mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes seiner Kleidung entledigt und gegen einen Pyjama ausgetauscht.

„Aber es geht mir doch …", begann er zu widersprechen, wurde allerdings sofort unterbrochen.

„Keine Widerrede. Sie haben zuviel Blut verloren, das muss erst wieder nachgebildet werden. Und so lange bleiben sie hier. Trinken sie das, es wird die Blutbildung unterstützen." Sie hielt ihm ein Gefäß mit einer hellgrün schimmernden Flüssigkeit entgegen. Ohne weiter zu murren nahm Harry die Flasche entgegen und trank sie in einem Zug lehr. Es schmeckte wie die meisten Heiltränke nicht besonders gut, aber Harry hatte ja damit schon ausreichend Erfahrung gesammelt. Als die Schulkrankenschwester sicher war, dass Harry den Trank auch geschluckt hatte und so schnell keine Fluchtversuche mehr unternehmen würde, machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg in ihr Büro. Allerdings sah Harry es ganz und gar nicht ein, einfach nichts tuend im Bett zu liegen - und so rief er sich sein Buch über das Apparrieren an sein Krankenbett, um daran weiter zu lesen. Er war bisher noch nicht so oft dazu gekommen darin zu lesen und nahm sich dies nun für die nächste Zeit öfters vor. Wer wusste schon, wann er das mal gebrauchen konnte. Doch nach zwei Kapiteln hatten seine Augen dermaßen gebrannt, dass er das Buch unmöglich weiter lesen konnte. Kaum hatte er es aus der Hand gelegt, war er schon fast eingeschlafen. Sein letzter Gedanke, Madam Pomfrey müsse wohl ein Schlafmittel in den Blutbildenden Trank gemischt haben, und die Rache dafür, hatte er am nächsten Morgen bereits wieder vergessen.

Kaum war Harry wieder aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen, da stürmte schon Ginny mit Unheil verkündender Miene auf ihn zu.

„WAS HAST DU SCHON WIEDER ANGESTELLT UM IN DEN KRANKENFLÜGEL ZU KOMMEN?" Harry zog seinen Kopf ein und versuchte erfolglos, Ginny zu beschwichtigen.

„Ich war gestern noch ein bisschen mit den Säbeln trainieren und dabei…", begann er vorsichtig.

„BIST DU VON ALLEN GUTEN GEISTERN VERLASSEN?" Kaum merklich senkte sie die Stimme, da einige neugierigen Erst- und Zweitklässler vorbei kamen. Diese flohen allerdings vor dem finsteren Blick, den ihnen Harry zuwarf.

„Mit den Säbeln zu trainieren, und das allein! Du musst verrückt geworden sein. Du hättest mir etwas sagen können, das du trainierst."

„Das war alles nicht so schlimm, Madam Pomfrey hatte mich sofort wieder…"

„NICHTS IST IN ORDNUNG! Was wäre passiert, wenn du dich nicht mehr hättest bewegen können, um zum Krankenflügel zu gelangen. Du denkst einfach nie nach! Du hättest sterben können." Ginny standen wirklich die Tränen in den Augen und Harry fühlte sich auf einmal ziemlich schlecht dabei. Er war Schuld, das Ginny sich solche Sorgen machen musste, durch wieder einmal so eine unüberlegte Sache. Ja, er war wirklich ziemlich unvorsichtig gewesen und hatte nicht überlegt, was alles mit einer wirklichen Waffe passieren könnte.

Doch bevor er Ginny in die Arme schließen konnte hielt sie ihn auf und sagte zaghaft: „Bitte versprich mir, niemals wieder allein mit den Muggelwaffen zu üben! Ich will dich nicht verlieren." Weitere Tränen strömten über ihre Wangen und sie zitterte leicht, wie Harry besorgt feststellen musste.

„Ich verspreche es dir", sagte er mit belegter Stimme und schloss sie in seine Arme, wo sie ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter vergrub. Beruhigend strich Harry ihr über den Rücken und flüsterte ihr dabei zusammenhanglos beruhigende Worte zu.

Als sich Ginny langsam in Harrys Armen entspannte und sich noch fester in seine Umarmung schmiegte, fühlte er sich wieder richtig lebendig.

„Lass uns zum Gemeinschaftsraum gehen", schlug Harry vor. „Immerhin werden sich Ron und Hermine auch Sorgen gemacht haben."

„Um Ron brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen", warf Ginny missmutig ein. „Er hat sich gestern mit Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum gestritten, weil er es immer noch nicht akzeptieren kann, dass wir so glücklich zusammen sind, während er selbst…" Ginny ließ den Rest des Satzes offen, aber Harry wusste genau was sie sagen wollte.

„Und hat es Ron eingesehen, dass er nur bei sich etwas ändern kann?" fragte Harry, ohne jedoch daran zu glauben, dass es so gekommen war.

„Nein, du kennst doch Ron", bestätigte ihm Ginny. „Er hat sich wie ein Stier verhalten, der ein rotes Tuch gesehen hat. Hermine hat zwar versucht es ihm zu erklären, aber irgendwann ist sie wütend in ihrem Schlafsaal verschwunden."

„Hmmm", antwortete Harry wenig geistreich. Er war eigentlich nur froh, dass Ginny ihm verziehen hatte und alles andere war im Moment nicht wichtig. Zu seinem Bedauern brauchten sie keine Ewigkeiten, bis sie den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors erreicht hatten.

Obwohl sie mittlerweile bestimmt schon ein Achtel der Bibliothek auf der Suche nach einem Hinweis wegen Dumbledores Erkrankung durchsucht hatten, waren sie noch immer nicht weiter gekommen als bei Beginn der Suche. Hermine war dabei auf die Idee gekommen, auch mal in der Bibliothek der Blacks zu suchen, da sie dort vielleicht fündig werden würden. Doch da sie Hogwarts nicht während des Schuljahres verlassen durften, dachten sie zuerst, dies erst in den Weihnachtsferien durchführen zu können. Woran sie allerdings nicht gedacht hatten, war ein übereifriger Hauself, der nun mit Begeisterung Harry diente. Ohne es beabsichtigt zu haben, war Ron auf die Idee gekommen, dass sie Dobby die Bücher zusammen suchen lassen konnten. Der Hauself hatte sich auch nur allzu gerne dazu bereit erklärt ihnen täglich neue Bücher vorbei zu bringen, so dass sie nach und nach die Bibliothek durcharbeiten konnten. Das war für alle die beste Lösung, da sie sich nun nicht mehr an die Öffnungszeiten in der Bibliothek halten mussten, da viele der ´interessanteren´ Bücher nicht verleihbar waren. Und Dobbys Augen glitzerten vor Freude, dass er Harry helfen durfte bei seiner Suche nach einem Gegenmittel (oder Fluch). Manchmal übertraf er sich selbst, wenn er die Bücher sogar schon vorsortiert hatte, so dass sie nur die viel versprechenden Stellen lesen mussten. Aber auch mit dieser gewaltigen Hilfe, kamen sie nicht von der Stelle. Als sie mal wieder in dem Gemeinschaftsraum ein Buch aus der Black Bibliothek durchgearbeitet hatten, indem zwar höchst interessante Tränke verzeichnet waren, welches ansonsten aber völlig nutzlos war, knallte Hermine das Buch wütend zu.

„Das hat doch alles keinen Sinn", sagte sie aufgebracht und betrachtete das Buch feindselig, als sei es selbst dafür verantwortlich, dass nicht das Richtige darin gestanden hatte. Harry wollte zwar etwas einwenden, aber ihm viel einfach nichts ein, was sie aufheitern konnte. Insgeheim fragte er sich selbst wie sinnvoll ihre Suche eigentlich war oder ob sie nur ihre Zeit für Nichts verschwendeten. Die anderen aus der DA schauten auch nicht besonders motiviert, und so beschloss Harry, dass sie für heute die Suche einstellen sollten. Immerhin war morgen auch noch ein Tag an dem sie weitere Bücher durchforsten konnten.

„Lass uns für heute aufhören und etwas anderes tun." Harry schaute zu seinen Mithelfern, die ihm zustimmend ansahen und seiner Ankündigung nur zu gerne folgten.

„Was machen wir nun?" fragte Ginny ihren Freund welcher neben ihr sitzen geblieben war.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Besuch bei Remus?" überlegte Harry. „Ich habe ihn schon länger nicht mehr außerhalb des Unterrichts gesehen." Ginny nickte zustimmend und sie machten sich auf den Weg. Harry hatte vorsichtshalber noch seinen Tarnumhang eingesteckt, denn es war mittlerweile schon recht spät geworden. Diese Vorsichtsmaßnahme erwies sich als ihr Glück, den im zweiten Stock begegneten sie fast einem ziemlich mies gelaunten Snape. Harry war froh, dass sie so nah an einem Wandteppich waren hinter dem sie schnell verschwinden konnten. Und tatsächlich schien sie der Professor nicht bemerkt zu haben, als sie erleichtert seinen sich entfernenden Schritten lauschten.

„Ich glaube wir nehmen lieber den Tarnumhang, bevor wir ihm noch einmal begegnen", flüsterte Harry und zog diesen aus seiner Tasche hervor. Leise und behutsam schlichen sie weiter und zuckten erschrocken zusammen, als sie kurz vor Remus Büro ein leises Kichern hörten. Vorsichtig bewegten sie sich weiter darauf zu und blieben wie erstarrt stehen, als sie die zwei recht bekannte Körper in dem schwach beleuchteten Gang erkennen konnten. Dort stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen, eine Aurorin mit bonbonrosafarbenem Haar, welches nur zu Tonks gehören konnte. Ihre Hände hatte sie um den Hals von Remus gelegt, der ähnlich verwirrt aussah wie Harry sich fühlte. Lange sahen sich beiden einfach nur an, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, bis Tonks sich näher an ihn heranbeugte und leise zu sprechen begann.

„Ich wünsche dir noch eine gute Nacht", säuselte sie und hauchte dem völlig verblüfften und noch immer wie erstarrten Werwolf einen Kuss auf den Mund. Dann verschwand sie mit einer Leichtigkeit und Elleganz, welche ihr Harry niemals zugetraut hätte. Nach fast einer Minute erwachte Remus aus seiner Reglosigkeit und ging in sein Büro zurück, während er sich geistesabwesend über seine Lippen strich, genau über die Stelle, an welcher ihn Tonks geküsst hatte. Erst als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war, wagte Harry sich wieder zu bewegen.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten Ihn ein anderes Mal besuchen", flüsterte Ginny in sein Ohr und Harry wusste ohne sie anzusehen, dass sie mühsam versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

Auch Harry fand es sehr amüsant, die Beiden gerade in diesem privaten Moment erwischt zu haben. Damit könnte er Remus bestimmt noch aufziehen in den Weihnachtsferien. Er hatte bisher nie daran gedacht, dass die Beiden zusammen kommen könnten, aber wenn er es recht bedachte passten sie wirklich gut zusammen. Wahrscheinlich war Tonks auch der Grund, warum man Remus außerhalb seiner Unterrichtsstunden kaum mehr zu Gesicht bekam. Das diese nun in Hogwarts lebte und arbeitete, als Schutztruppe des Ministeriums, hatte den beiden überhaupt erst die Möglichkeit gegeben sich richtig kennen zu lernen. Mittlerweile war die Anwesenheit der Auroren nichts Ungewöhnliches mehr und man konnte sogar feststellen, dass einige Schüler mit bestimmten Auroren Freundschaften geschlossen hatten. Auch Harry war froh über deren Anwesenheit, auch wenn er sich bisher kaum mit den anderen Auroren beschäftigt hatte. Dafür hatte er einfach immer zu viel anderes zu tun gehabt.

Obgleich Ron gegenüber Harry und Ginny nichts mehr gesagt hatte, war ihm anzusehen, dass er sich nur mühsam beherrschen konnte, die beiden nicht zusammen zu stauchen. Einzig Hermines warnende Blicke schienen ihn in seinen Schranken zu halten. Bei der Bücherrecherche half er engagiert mit, ansonsten aber hatte er sich vollkommen von Harry und auch von Ginny distanziert. Während Ginny sogar meinte, so sei es angenehmer als vorher, wo Ron sie andauernd beschützen wollte, vermisste Harry seinen besten Freund mehr als er es erwartet hatte. Seine Versuche mit Ron zu reden waren allerdings immer kläglich gescheitert. Entweder war Ron so schnell wie möglich wieder verschwunden, oder aber, wenn er nicht so leicht flüchten konnte, hatte er einfach geschwiegen und so getan als würde er Harry nicht hören.

Da er mittlerweile schon fast eine Woche lang mit Ron kein Wort mehr gewechselt hatte, versuchte Harry am Dienstag Hermine nach seinem Zustand zu befragen.

„Ähm Hermine?" fragte er vorsichtig auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek, da Hermine in letzter Zeit immer leicht gereizt auf Unterbrechungen und besonders auf Ron reagiert hatte. Ein gemurmeltes „Hmmm" signalisierte ihm, das Hermine zumindest registriert hatte das er ihre Aufmerksamkeit erreichen wollte.

„Weißt du vielleicht wie es Ron so geht? Er hat in der letzten Woche nicht einmal mit mir gesprochen und ich dachte vielleicht das du…" Unsicher brach Harry ab und sah zu Hermine hinüber, aber im Gegensatz zu den letzten Tage war sie gerade nicht kurz vorm explodieren, sondern nur unnatürlich abwesend.

„Was hast du gesagt?" Etwas verwirrt schaute sie Harry an.

„Ich wollte wissen, ob du weißt wie es Ron so geht", wiederholte Harry seine Frage. Gespannt blickte er Hermine an, in deren Gesicht kurzzeitig etwas wie Freude aufzublitzen schien. Doch wahrscheinlich hatte er sich nur geirrt, denn einen Moment später hatte sich ihr Gesicht wieder zu einer ausdruckslosen Maske verändert.

„Ja", sagte Hermine zu Harrys Freude. Doch während Harry auf einer genauere Information von Hermine wartete, schweiften deren Gedanken an das Gespräch mit Ron zurück.

FLASHBACK Hermine

„Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben, dass Harry einfach so mit Ginny geschlafen hat", murmelte Ron schon zum wiederholten Mal, während er Nichts tuend auf einer Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum lag.

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an", wandte Hermine genervt ein, da sie sich bei dem Hintergrundgemurmel von Ron nicht auf die Hausaufgaben konzentrieren konnte.

„Natürlich geht es mich was an!" Ron richtete sich sofort senkrecht auf und schaute wütend und empört auf Hermine. „Sie ist meine Schwester!!" Hermine hatte nun endgültig die Aufmerksamkeit für die Hausaufgaben verloren und sah nun zu Ron auf.

„Aber sie ist nicht deine Freundin, Ron! Solange Harry sie glücklich macht, geht es dich überhaupt nichts an was die beiden zusammen tun oder nicht. Willst du etwa, das dir Harry vorschreibt, mit wem du dich treffen darfst und mit wem nicht?"

„Ähm, nein das will ich nicht, aber darum geht es doch gar…" begann Ron etwas verunsichert.

„Natürlich geht es darum. Stell dir doch mal vor dir würde es so wie deiner Schwester gehen und hättest endlich deine wirkliche Liebe gefunden." Ron bekam bei diesen Worten wirklich rote Ohren, immerhin wusste er genau, wer die Liebe seines Lebens war. Wenn Hermine nur wüsste, dass seine große Liebe direkt vor ihm saß.

„…und nun würde dich Charly anschreien, warum er dich mit deiner Freundin zusammen in einem Zimmer erwischt hätte", drang Hermines Stimme wieder in sein Ohr. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die Worte von Hermine sich in seinem Kopf auf diese Situation eingestellt hatten. Wenn er mit Hermine in einem Bett gelandet wären und er seine Hand an ihrer Brust…Nein darüber durfte er gar nicht genauer nachdenken, sonst würde er hier und jetzt noch seine Selbstbeherrschung verlieren und über sie herfallen. Halt Stopp, wieder zurück zum ursprünglichen Gedanken. Also wenn Charly gerade in dem Moment in sein Zimmer kommen würde, er hätte ihn schon erwürgt, bevor er anfangen könnte zu schreien. Wenn er ihm einen solchen schönen Moment zerstört hätte.

„Wie würdest du denn darauf reagieren?" Hermines Stimme hatte wieder den Weg in durch seine wirren Gedanken gefunden.

„Und nun musst du dir nur noch vorstellen, wie es wäre, wenn dein Bruder anschließend noch nicht einmal ein Wort mit dir wechseln würde, dann kannst du ungefähr nachvollziehen wie es Harry gerade geht.

Ron wurde langsam wirklich schlecht. Daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht. Und Harry war ihm noch nicht einmal böse gewesen, er hatte sogar versucht mit ihm zu reden.

„Noch dazu bist du auch sein bester Freund und da tut es besonders weh". Diese letzen Worte waren für Ron der Knock Out, auch wenn er vom Boxen der Muggel keine Ahnung hatte.

Resigniert senkte er den Kopf und fragte nach einer langen Pause: „Bin ich wirklich so schlimm?"

Hermine sah ihn verdutzt an. Die einzige Möglichkeit einer Antwort auf diese Frage war JA. Aber Ron sah gerade nicht danach aus, als ob er noch mehr Tiefschläge vertragen würde. Außerdem schien er zum ersten Mal überhaupt mal an seinen Freund und seine Schwester zu denken und nicht nur an sich. Daher zog sie eine diplomatischere Antwort vor. „Manchmal kannst du schon wirklich schlimm sein, wenn es um deine Schwester geht." Nachdenklich blickte Ron auf den Teppich vor dem Kamin, während sich einige Falten über seine Stirn legten. Eine ganze Weile lang saßen sie beide schweigend auf den Stühlen vor dem Kamin, nur durch das knacken des Feuers in den Gedanken unterbrochen.

„Meinst du, du kannst mal mit Harry darüber reden, wenn er dich wieder anspricht?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig, wobei sie nicht Ron sondern das Feuer ansah. Wieder dauerte es eine ganze Zeit bis Ron überhaupt etwas sagte, wobei Hermine schon fast alle Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte.

„Ich denke, ich kann es mal versuchen", sagte Ron zähneknirschend. Doch bevor er wieder in seinen Gedanken versinken konnte, war Hermine schon wie ein Wirbelwind aufgesprungen und zog einen fast ängstlich aussehenden Ron in eine feste Umarmung.

„Oh Ron, endlich." Während sich Ron´s Gesicht langsam seiner Haarfarbe anglich, fiel Hermine mindestens ein Stein vom Herzen. Ihre beiden besten Freunde würden sich endlich wieder vertragen.

FLASHBACK ENDE Hermine

Harry wartete immer noch auf eine Antwort von Hermine und sah sie erwartungsvoll an, während sich auf deren Gesicht ein glückliches Lächeln ausbreitete.

„Ich denke es geht ihm ganz gut", sagte Hermine endlich.

„Wirklich?" fragte Harry ungläubig. Immerhin war sein letzter Versuch mit Ron vorgestern wieder einmal eine einzige Katastrophe gewesen.

„Vielleicht solltest du Ron noch ein bisschen Zeit geben. Er ist gerade dabei es zu akzeptieren, dass er nicht für seine Schwester das Leben bestimmen kann. Gib ihm noch ein paar Tage, dann redet er bestimmt wieder mit dir."

Harry verstand zwar immer noch nicht wie das funktionieren sollte, aber wenn Hermine das sagte, konnte man ihr vertrauen.

Wie es ihm Professor Snape angekündigt hatte, begannen sie in der nächsten Stunde schon mit der Legilimentik. Doch bevor er mit den praktischen Übungen begann, musste er sich einen nicht enden wollenden Vortrag über Legilimentik im Allgemeinen, in der Anwendung und über den verantwortungsvollen Umgang mit diesem Bereich der Zauberei anhören. Wieder einmal war er sehr froh darüber, während der letzen Woche die Einführung über die Legilimentik gelesen zu haben, sonst hätte er von Snapes Erklärungen höchstens nur die Hälfte verstanden. Dieser verstand es nämlich prächtig, wichtige kleine Details zu vernachlässigen oder zu übergehen, so dass man es einfach nicht richtig lernen konnte.

Bei den moralischen Belehrungen allerdings, stellte er seine Ohren auf Durchzug. Er wusste genau, dass er diese Fähigkeit nicht einfach so anwenden würde. Eigentlich ließ er den ganzen Unterricht nur deswegen über sich ergehen, weil er dadurch vielleicht eine bessere Chance zum Überleben hatte und nicht weil er in den Gedanken anderer Menschen spazieren gehen wollte.

„Jetzt schauen wir mal, was Sie von meinen Erklärungen behalten haben." Schon wieder war dieser Satz in diesem gewissen, nur für Harry reservierten, Ton gesprochen worden. Darin war seine gesamte Abneigung gegenüber allen Potters gespeichert, ebenso wie seine Meinung, ein Potter könne eh´ nichts Richtiges schaffen.

„Nehmen Sie ihren Zauberstab heraus und versuchen Sie in meinen Geist einzudringen." Harry nahm vorsichtig seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang und richtete ihn auf seinen Lehrer. Zum ersten Mal hatte er etwas Angst vor dem Zaubern, da er gar nicht wissen wollte, was Snape alles für Erinnerungen hatte. Vielleicht würde er wieder seinen Vater sehen, der den jüngeren Snape beleidigte oder etwas von Voldemorts Morden. Zögerlich öffnete er seinen Mund und sprach zum ersten Mal die Worte: „Legilimens".

Doch statt eine Erinnerung zu sehen, erkannte er immer noch Snape vor sich, wobei einige weiße Nebelschwaden vor ihm auf und ab wirbelten. Dabei fühlte er sich als wäre er direkt gegen eine Mauer gelaufen.

Snape wies ihn belustigt an es wieder und wieder zu versuchen, aber am Ergebnis änderte sich dabei nicht viel.

„Wie ich es erwartet habe, ist Potter zu nichts fähig". Selbstgefällig strich er seinen schwarzen Umhang glatt und seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem mühsamen Lachen. „Ein letzter Versuch, bevor wir diesen sinnlosen Unterricht für heute beenden.

Harry wusste eigentlich, woran es lag. Sein ganzer Kopf sträubte sich dagegen in die Gedanken von Snape einzudringen. Besonders wollte er es vermeiden, die Erinnerung mit seinem Vater wieder zu sehen. Aber das war eigentlich der Schlüssel zu den Gedanken seines Professors. Er kannte jede Einzelheit von diesem Ereignis, so dass es leichter sein würde, diesen Gedanken zu finden.

Wieder hob er den Zauberstab und sprach mit deutlich kräftigerer und festerer Stimme: „Legilimens". Ein Wirbel von Farben umgab ihn und zog ihn in eine Richtung fort und einen Moment später befand er sich wieder an einem sehr bekannten Ort.

_Er_ _war wieder auf den Schlossgründen von Hogwarts. Ihm gegenüber saß sein Vater im Gras und unterhielt sich mit Sirius, während er m seinem Schnatz spielte. Snape, der in der Nähe gesessen hatte, war inzwischen aufgestanden und verstaute jetzt ein Papier in seiner Tasche. Als er aus dem Schatten der Büsche trat und über das Gras davongehen wollte, standen Sirius und James auf. Lupin und Wurmschwanz blieben sitzen: Lupin starrte weiter auf sein Buch, doch seine Augen bewegten sich nicht und eine kleine Falte hatte sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen gebildet. Wurmschwanz ließ mit einem Ausdruck begieriger Erwartung den Blick von Sirius über James zu Snape wandern._

„_Alles klar, Schniefelus?", fragte James laut._

_Snape ließ seine Tasche fallen, fuhr mit der Hand in seinen Umhang und hatte den Zauberstab schon halb in der Luft, als James rief: „Expelliarmus!"_

_Snapes Zauberstab flog dreieinhalb Meter hoch und fiel mit einem leisen dumpfen Aufschlag hinter ihm ins Gras. Sirius lachte bellend._

„_Impedimenta!", sagte er und zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf Snape, der gerade zu einem Hechtsprung nach seinem am Boden liegenden Zauberstab angesetzt hatte und nun von den Füßen gerissen wurde._

_Ringsumher hatten sich Schüler umgewandt und schauten zu. Manche waren aufgestanden und rückten langsam näher. Einige sahen argwöhnisch, andere belustigt aus. _

_Snape lag keuchend am Boden. James und Sirius kamen mit erhobenen Zauberstäben auf ihn zu; James blickte im Gehen über die Schulter zurück zu den Mädchen am Ufer. _

„_Wie ist die Prüfung gelaufen, Schniefelus?", fragte James._

„_Ich hab ihn beobachtet, der war mit der Nase auf dem Pergament", feixte Sirius. „Werden richtige Fettflecken drauf sein, man wird kein Wort lesen können."_

_Einige Zuschauer lachten. Wurmschwanz wieherte schrill. _

_Snape versuchte aufzustehen, doch noch immer lag der Zauber auf ihm; es schien ganz so, als würde er mit unsichtbaren Fesseln kämpfen._

„_Ihr - wartet nur", keuchte er und starrte mit unverhohlenem Hass im Gesicht zu James hoch, „wartet nur!"_

„_Worauf denn?", sagte Sirius kühl. „Was willst du machen, Schniefelus, deine Nase an uns abwischen?"_

_Snape stieß eine Flut von Schimpfwörtern und Verwünschungen aus, doch da sein Zauberstab drei Meter entfernt lag, geschah nichts._

„_Wasch dir den Mund", sagte James kalt. „Ratzeputz!"_

_Sofort quollen rosa Seifenblasen aus Snapes Mund. Der Schaum bedeckte seine Lippen, stopfte ihm die Kehle, würgte ihn -_

„_Lasst ihn IN RUHE!"_

_James und Sirius drehten sich um. James' freie Hand schnellte augenblicklich zu seinem Haar als er die Stimme von Harrys Mutter hörte._

„_Alles klar, Evans?", sagte James und seine Stimme klang plötzlich freundlich, tiefer, reifer._

„_Lasst ihn in Ruhe", wiederholte Lily. Sie blickte James mit allen Anzeichen tiefer Abneigung an. „Was hat er euch getan?"_

„_Nun", sagte James und schien darüber nachzudenken, „es ist eher die Tatsache, dass er existiert, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine ..."_

_Viele der umstehenden Schüler lachten, auch Sirius und Wurmschwanz, doch Lupin, scheinbar immer noch in sein Buch vertieft, lachte nicht, ebenso wenig wie Lily._

„_Du glaubst, du wärst lustig", sagte sie kalt. „Aber du bist nichts weiter als ein arroganter, lumpiger Quälgeist, Potter. Lass ihn in Ruhe."_

„_Wenn du mit mir ausgehst, Evans", sagte James rasch. „Komm schon ... geh mit mir aus und ich richte nie wieder den Stab auf den ollen Schniefelus."_

_Hinter ihm verlor der Lähmzauber an Kraft. Snape fing an hinüber zu seinem im Gras liegenden Zauberstab zu kriechen und spuckte dabei Seifenlauge._

„_Mit dir würde ich nicht ausgehen, selbst wenn ich nur die Wahl hätte zwischen dir und dem Riesenkraken", erwiderte Lily._

„_Na so ein Pech, Krone", sagte Sirius belustigt und wandte sich wieder Snape zu. „Oh!"_

_Doch zu spät; Snape hatte seinen Zauberstab direkt auf James gerichtet, es gab einen Lichtblitz und über eine Seite von James' Gesicht zog sich eine klaffende Wunde, aus der Blut auf seinen Umhang spritzte. James wirbelte herum: Einen Lichtblitz später hing Snape kopfüber in der Luft, der Umhang war ihm über den Kopf gerutscht und man konnte magere, bleiche Beine und eine bunte Unterhose sehen._

_Viele in der kleinen Schar der Umstehenden johlten. Sirius, James und Wurmschwanz brüllten vor Lachen._

_Lily, in deren wütender Miene es einen kurzen Moment gezuckt hatte, als wollte sie lächeln, sagte: „Lass ihn runter!"_

„_Klar doch", sagte James und ließ seinen Zauberstab hochschnellen. Snape stürzte und sackte auf dem Boden zu einem zerknitterten Häuflein zusammen. Er befreite sich aus dem verhedderten Umhang und rappelte sich schnell hoch, den Zauberstab erhoben, doch Sirius sagte: „Petrificus Totalus!", und Snape kippte erneut vornüber, steif wie ein Brett._

„_LASST IHN IN RUHE!", schrie Lily. Sie hatte nun ihren eigenen Zauberstab gezückt. James und Sirius beäugten ihn argwöhnisch._

„_Ah, Evans, zwing mich nicht, dich zu verhexen", sagte James ernst. _„_Dann nimm den Fluch von ihm weg!"_

_James seufzte schwer, wandte sich Snape zu und murmelte den Gegenfluch. _„_Na bitte", sagte er, als Snape aufstand. „Du hast Glück, dass Evans hier ist, Schniefelus –„_

„_Ich brauch keine Hilfe von dreckigen kleinen Schlammblüterinnen wie der!" Lily blinzelte._

„_Schön", sagte sie kühl. „In Zukunft ist es mir egal. Und an deiner Stelle, Schniefelus, würde ich mir mal die Unterhose waschen."_

„_Entschuldige dich bei Evans", brüllte James und richtete den Zauberstab drohend auf Snape._

„_Ich will nicht, dass du ihn zwingst sich zu entschuldigen", rief Lily und wandte sich zu James um. „Du bist genau so schlimm wie er."_

„_Was?", japste James. „Ich würde dich NIE eine – Du-weißt-schon-was nennen!"_

„_Du machst mich KRANK, Potter." Sie wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und eilte davon._

„_Evans!", rief ihr James nach. „Hey, EVANS!"_

_Aber sie drehte sich nicht um._

„_Was ist los mit ihr?", sagte James und versuchte vergeblich ein Gesicht aufzusetzen, als ob dies eine beiläufige Frage wäre, die ihn eigentlich nicht interessierte._

„_Ich würde sagen, sie hält dich für ein bisschen eingebildet", sagte Sirius._

„_Na schön", sagte James und sah jetzt wütend aus, „schön –„_

_Wieder gab es einen Lichtblitz und Snape hing abermals kopfüber in der Luft._

„_Wer will sehen, wie ich Schniefelus die Unterhose ausziehe?"_

_Die Menge schrie James begeistert zu, während dieser seinen Zauberstab hob. _

_Harry fühlte sich grauenvoll. Er wollte gar nicht sehen was weiter geschah, aber er konnte sich nicht von diesem Gedanken lösen. Er hielt die Luft an, wobei es fast so schien, als würde er von diesem Gedanken festgehalten, da er unfähig war auch nur seinen kleinen Finger zu bewegen. _

_Wie in Zeitlupe, so kam es zumindest Harry vor, öffnete dieser seinen Mund und sprach: „Aufero bracae". Snapes Unterhose riss dabei in der Mitte auf und fiel in mehreren Streifen zu Boden. Das Kreischen der Menge wurde noch lauter, als er verzweifelt versuchte, mit den Armen die Sicht auf sein bestes Stück zu verdecken, was ihm allerdings nicht so ganz gelang. Doch urplötzlich hörte das Gekreische und Gekicher auf, da sich eine ziemlich wütende McGonnagal den Weg durch die Schüler bahnte._

Doch anstatt einer Standpauke von McGonnagal, sah er wieder in das Gesicht von Snape, der wie erstarrt vor ihm stand. Sein Gesicht war blutleer und auf seiner Stirn traten einige Adern hervor. Seine linke Hand hatte sich krampfhaft um seinen Zauberstab geschlossen und seine Augen waren starr auf Harry gerichtet.

Noch nie hatte sich Harry schlimmer gefühlt als in diesem Moment und es würde wohl auch sein letzter Moment seines Lebens sein, so wie ihn Snape anschaute. Wenn er aus seiner Erstarrung erwachte, war er ganz sicher Tod. Die Sekunden schienen sich endlos in die Länge zu ziehen, bis Snape endlich seinen Mund öffnete. Doch anstatt ihn anzuschreien, flüsterte er fast. „Nur ein Wort von dem zu jemand anderem und du wirst den schmerzvollsten Tod erleben den du dir vorstellen kannst. Ich werde dich quälen bis du um deinen Tod bettelst und dann noch etwas länger." Seine Stimme war kälter als die Luft im Kerker und Harry wusste, dass er es absolut so meinte wie er es sagte. Er versuchte unauffällig schnell aus seiner Reichweite zu kommen und verlies fluchtartig den Kerker. Er hatte bestimmt nicht vor es jemand anderem zu sagen. Nicht nur, weil er sonst von Snape umgebracht werden würde, sondern auch weil er sich so wie noch nie in seinem Leben für seinen Vater schämte. Zum ersten Mal war er nicht stolz ein Potter zu sein.

Die nächsten Stunden verliefen auch nicht wirklich besser. Wie man es drehte oder wendete, Harry konnte bei seinen Legilimentikstunden Snape niemals zufriedenstellen. Schaffte er es nicht in den Kopf seines Lehrers einzudringen, hielt dieser ihm mit Freude einen Vortrag über seine verschwendeten Mühen bei einem so unfähigem Schüler wie ihm. Schlimmer wurde es nur, wenn er es schaffte in den Gedanken von Snape etwas zu entdecken. Natürlich konnte er ihm dabei nichts vorwerfen, immerhin war ja genau das seine Aufgabe. Hatte Harry am Anfang des Schuljahres noch gehofft, das die Abneigung seines Professors sich veringert hatte, so wurde er nun eines besseren belehrt. Seine tiefschwarzen Augen verengten sich jedesmal gefährlich wenn Harry in sein Blickfeld kam, und seine Blicke flackerten mörderisch auf. Unter diesen Umständen wurde es für Harry immer unangenehmer zu den, von seinem Schulleiter verordneten, Stunden zu gehen.

Der Freitag war schon längst für ihn zu einem Horrortag geworden, der nur deswegen zu bestehen schien, um ihm das Wochenende so gut wie möglich zu vermiesen. Und heute war wieder einmal so ein Tag gewesen.

Bei seinem eintreten war Snape wieder einmal damit beschäftigt gewesen seine Gedanken in Dumbledores Denkarium zu verstauen. Jedesmal schien es Harry so als ob die Gedanken, welche sich sein Lehrer entzog, mehr wurden. Ein genervt wütender Blick streifte ihn, als er durch ein Räuspern auf sich aufmerksam machte.

„Schließen Sie die Tür hinter sich, Potter!" zischte Snape hasserfüllt.

Das war ja wieder einmal ein guter Start für den Unterricht, dachte Harry, schloß aber so leise wie möglich die Tür zu dem Kerkerräumen. Jedesmal wurde ihm dabei etwas flau in seinem Magen, da er sich damit einschloß und das mit einem schnell reizbarem und verärgerten Professor den nichts mehr zu freuen schien, als wenn er möglichst bald sterben würde.

„Wie lange wollen Sie noch die Tür anstarren?", erreichte ihn die sarkastische Stimme Snapes, „ich kann nicht meine ganze wertvolle Freizeit für diesen Unterricht verschwenden." Genüßlich hatte er die letzten Worte ausgesprochen, wobei sich sogar seine Lippen zu einem kleinen Lächeln verzogen hatten. Seine Beleidigungen und die ständigen Erinnerungen an die verschwendete Zeit seines Unterrichts, schienen für Snape der einzige Trost bei der ganzen Sache zu sein. ´Wertvolle Freizeit´, dachte Harry empört. Für was brauchte Snape denn seine Freizeit, wo er doch eh nur in seinen Kerkern hockte, wenn er nicht gerade für den Orden bei Voldemort spionierte. Sein Leben schien aus nichts anderem als aus Unterricht, spionieren und seinen geliebten Zaubertränken zu bestehen. Ob er jemal etwas anderes gemacht hatte?

„Nehmen sie ihren Zauberstab heraus, Potter" wurde er aus seinen gerade abschweifenden Gedanken gerissen. Automatisch war seine Hand schon zu seinem Zauberstab in seiner Umhangtasche gewandert und hatte diesen elegant hervor geholt.

„Sie wissen doch was sie tun müssen", blaffte ihn Snape an, „versuchen Sie in meine Gedanken einzudringen." Dabei konnte Harry in seinen Augen, eine ganz andere Aufforderung lesen: Wehe, du schaffst es in meine Gedanken einzudringen!

Lustlos hob Harry seinen Zauberstab und konzentrierte sich auf den Zauberspruch, wobei er den Augenkontakt mit seinem Lehrer nicht unterbrach. „Legilimenz" sagte er mit festerer Stimme als er erwartet hatte. Doch statt etwas von dem Okklumentikschilden und –türen zu sehen, war alles was er erkennen konnte weißer Nebel. Unsicher versuchte er einige Schritte in verschiedene Richtungen sich zu bewegen, aber mehr konnte er von dort auch nicht erkennen.

„Ein hoffnungsloser Fall", sagte ein höchst zufrieden wirkender Snape, nachdem Harry bei seinem vierten Versuch auch nicht mehr erkennen konnte. Dabei gab dieser sich nicht einmal Mühe, seine Schadenfreude zu verbergen.

„Ich wusste doch, das Sie einfach unfähig sind, wenn es etwas schwieriger wird."

Unfähig ist nur einer, dachte Harry und wurde langsam wirklich wütend. Aber damit hatte Snape seinen Triumph noch nicht voll ausgekostet.

„Ihr Vater war ebenfalls mehr als unfähig seine Gedanken zu verschließen und hat es auch mit Hilfe seiner ´großen´ Freunde nie geschafft sie vor mir zu verbergen." Er lies eine kurze Kunstpause verstreichen, bevor er sagte: „Noch einmal, Potter, vielleicht schaffen Sie es ja noch in den nächsten Jahren…"

Nun hatte Snape es fast geschafft, das Harry zum ersten Mal in diesem Schuljahr die Beherrschung verloren hätte. Trotzdem versuchte er seine Wut nicht überhand nehmen zu lassen. Er wollte es Snape zeigen, nachdem er sich so über ihn und seinen Vater lustig gemacht hatte. Mühsam versuchte er seinen Geist zu leeren, bevor er sich so stark wie nie zuvor auf den Zauber konzentrierte.

„Legilimens!" Noch beim Sprechen waren seine, durch die Wut hervorgerufenen, Energien in den Zauber geflossen und rissen ihn mit einer bisher unbekannten Geschwindigkeit durch unzählige Gänge und Türen in Snapes Kopf. Er hatte kaum die Möglichkeit die verschiedenen Schilder der Räume zu lesen, während die zersplitternden Türen hinter ihm in seinen Ohren krachten. Weniger als eine Sekunde später konnte er nur noch Dunkelheit um sich erkennen.

Erst nach einigen Minuten, oder waren es nur Sekunden, der Finsternis konnte er einen recht dunklen Gang erkennen. Da er kaum etwas sah, versuchte er angestrengt, irgendein Geräusch auszumachen. Erst nach einiger Zeit, in der er sein schnell schlagendes Herz beruhigt hatte, hörte er ein ganz leises Atmen direkt rechts neben ihm. Und dort stand ein ziemlich nervös wirkender und elegant gekleideter Slytherin Schüler. Erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte er mit einem kleinen Schreck, das dies der etwa 16 jährige Snape sein musste. Denn im Gegensatz zu heute, hatte er weder seinen schwarzen Umhang an, noch hingen seine Haare ihm fettig ins Gesicht. Neidlos musste Harry zugeben, das er in diesem dunkelgrünen Festumhang, der mit silbrig schimmernden Schlangen verziert war richtig gut aussah. Sein Haar reichte ihm fast bis zu den Schultern und fiel elegant gerade bis auf seinen Umhang hinab.

Aber was machte Snape nur in diesem dunklen Gang allein?

Während Harry sich noch fragte was Snape bloß in diesem düsterem Gang wollte, bemerkte er eine Bewegung an dessen anderen Ende. Auch Snape schien dies bemerkt zu haben, denn er wandte ebenfalls seinen Kopf in diese Richtung. Dabei schien er ziemlich nervös, was seine leicht zitternden Hände verrieten, bevor er diese in seinen Umhangtaschen verschwinden lies.

Währenddessen hatte sich Ihnen ziemlich schnell ein Mädchen genährt, ohne dabei besonderen Lärm zu verursachen. Erst als sie an einer Fackel in seiner Nähe vorbei kam konnte Harry etwas von ihren Umrissen erkennen. Im ersten Moment, in dem er seinen Atem anhielt, hatte er sie doch tatsächlich für seine Mutter gehalten, aber bei genauerem hinsehen, war schnell klar das es sich um jemand anderes handeln musste.

"Endlich, Sophie!" flüsterte Snape kaum hörbar neben ihm.

Auch die letzten Meter zu Snape überwand sie sehr schnell und blieb nur eine Handbreit vor ihm stehen. Nun konnte Harry auch deutlich mehr von ihr erkennen. Sophie hatte haselnussbraunes Haar, welches im Licht der Fackeln leicht rötlich schimmerte. Ihr Gesicht hätte Harry nicht unbedingt als hübsch bezeichnet. Ihre Augen waren auffällig groß, im Vergleich zu ihrer Nase, aber genau das passte eigentümlicherweise genau zu ihrem schlanken Körper. Die blattgrünen Augen schienen Harry fast zu leuchten, wobei er den Eindruck bekam, von ihr durchleuchtet zu werden.

Auch Snape schien wie Harry aus seiner Betrachtung gerissen zu werden durch ein energisches "was machen wir hier; Severus?" von Sophie.

Snape schien diese Frage etwas aus dem Konzept zu bringen wie Harry belustigt bemerkte, denn er brauchte ungewöhnlich lange für seine Antwort.

"Ich wollte dich einfach noch heute Abend treffen", sagte er endlich und Harry war sich sicher, das dies nicht der Grund dafür war. Auch Sophie schien nicht zufrieden mit dieser Antwort, aber sie fragte doch etwas anderes als es Harry erwartet hatte.

"Hätte das nicht bis morgen Zeit gehabt? Da treffen wir uns doch wegen der Hausaufgaben für Zauberkunst. Ich wollte heute Abend einfach ein bisschen Spaß haben."

"Den können wir doch auch zusammen haben", versuchte Snape seine Felle nicht davon schwimmen zu lassen, "wir könnten..."

"Du verstehst das nicht", fiel ihm Sophie energisch ins Wort, "ich will tanzen und meinen Spaß beim Ball haben. Ich weiß das wir auch oft unseren Spaß zusammen haben, aber heute will ich einfach etwas anderes. Verstehst du das?" Dem Gesichtsausdruck Snapes nach zu urteilen, wusste er nicht wovon sie sprach und auch Harry sah etwas ratlos von einem zum anderen.

"Wir haben zwar wirklich oft Spaß miteinander und ich bin sehr froh dich als Freund zu haben, aber ich will auch mal einen Freund haben der mich wirklich liebt. Und da heute Abend der Ball ist, habe ich die Möglichkeit jemanden näher kennen zu lernen."  
Das vorher noch freundliche Gesicht von Snape schien sich in sekundenschnelle zu einer Maske ohne Reaktionen zu verwandeln.

"Aber ich liebe dich doch...", versuchte Snape in einem letzten Versuch Sophie zum bleiben zu bewegen.

"Sag´ so etwas nicht, wenn es nicht stimmt. Ich bin froh in dir einen Freund zu haben, aber ich liebe dich nicht, auch wenn ich dich gern habe." Während sich die Maske bei Severus nur einen kurzen Moment gelockert hatte, strahlte Sophies Gesicht dabei eine Entgültigkeit aus, welcher Snape nichts entgegen zu setzten hatte. Erst als Snape sich abwandte und mit schnellen aber dennoch unsicheren Schritten den Gang verlies konnte Harry in Sophies Augen deutliches Mitgefühl und Mitleid sehen. Nach einem Moment in dem sie wie eine Statue unbeweglich Severus nachsah, lies sie leicht pfeifend die Luft aus ihren Lungen entweichen, welche sich seit Snapes Abgang dort aufgestaut hatte. Mit einem kleinen Sprung in die Luft und einem freudigen Flüstern: "Remus, ich komme", verschwand sie in der entgegengesetzten Richtung.

Etwas unsanft wurde Harry aus der Erinnerung zurück geworfen, da er sich einen Moment entspannt hatte. Scheinbar hatte er dadurch Snape die Möglichkeit gegeben ihn aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Und keine Sekunde später war er aus den Gedanken verdrängt worden und sah wieder das angestrengt und trotzdem bleiche Gesicht seine Zaubertränkeprofessors vor sich.

Auch an diesem Abend hatte sich Harry mit Ginny in einem der Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum zusammengekuschelt. Aber ausnahmsweise schweiften seine Gedanken immer wieder zu der heutigen Legilimentikstunde mit Snape ab. Eigentlich hatte es Harry gar nicht erwartet, das Snape jemals sich Gedanken um Mädchen gemacht hatte. Aber wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, war dieser ja auch mal ein Junge gewesen und hatte sich, wie Harry auch, einfach verliebt. Und obwohl dieser Snape des letzten Schuljahres sich deutlich von seinem heutigen Lehrer unterschieden hatte, war es doch ein und diesselbe Person. Wie schwer musste es Snape in seinem Leben gehabt haben bei den ganzen Rückschlägen und dazu noch ständig in der Angst von der ein oder anderen Seite als Spion entlarvt oder enttarnt zu werden. Wirklich kein beneidenswertes Leben.

Immer noch gedankenverloren streichelte er über Ginnys Bauch und wurde erst wieder aus seinen Grübeleien gerissen als diese sich noch enger an ihn schmiegte und dabei eine gewisse Reaktion bei ihm auslöste. Aber davon lies er sich gerne ablenken, denn wer will schon den ganzen Abend über das Leben eines Menschen nachdenken, der es einem selbst immer besonders schwer gemacht hatte.

Zufrieden lehnte er sich in dem Sessel zurück und genoß es einfach seine Freundin zu streicheln und den Duft ihres Haares einzuatmen. Das er dabei eingeschlafen war bemerkte er erst am nächsten Morgen.


	26. Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw

**Kapitel 25: Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw**

Unaufhaltsam und war das erste Quidditchspiel immer näher bekommen. Als Harry am Morgen des Spiels die große Halle betrat, fühlte er sich schlechter als jemals zuvor vor einem Spiel. Obwohl ihn meisten die aufmunternd begrüßten, wurde dadurch sein mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch nicht besser. Ohne auf die anderen zu achten, ließ er sich neben Ginny am Tisch nieder. Nach einem kurzen Kuss versank er wieder in seinen Gedanken, um sich davon abzulenken, dass er keinen Hunger hatte.

Bisher hatten sich seine Aufgaben als Quidditchkapitän darauf beschränkt sein Team wieder zu vervollständigen, nachdem im letzten Jahr Katie und Angelina ihren Abschluss gemacht hatten. Auch die Positionen der Weasley Zwillinge waren neu zu besetzen, da diese ja gegen Ende des letzten Jahres die Schule abgebrochen hatten. Bei den Auswahlspielen hatte Harry zwar Ersatz für die verwaisten Stellen gefunden, aber so wirklich zufrieden war er damit nicht.

Die neuen Jäger Dean Thomas und Christina Livingston, waren dabei das kleinere Problem. Beide waren zwar bei weitem nicht so gut wie Ginny, trotzdem hatte sich Dean deutlich gesteigert in den letzten Trainingsstunden. Christina, Ginnys Freundin welche zuvor noch nie auf einem Besen gesessen hatte, zeigte zwar mehr Potenzial als Dean, aber irgendetwas schien ihre Leistungen reduzieren. Trotz diesem Manko war sie wesentlich besser als alle anderen Kandidaten bei den Auswahlspielen gewesen.

Größere Probleme gab es dafür bei den Treibern. Da die Auswahl nicht besonders groß war, hatte Harry sich für Dennis Creevey und Sarah Chorley entschieden. Im Gegensatz zu Sarah, einer Neuentdeckung Harrys aus der 3. Klasse, war Dennis deutlich schlechter. Daher klappte das zusammen spiel der beiden, trotz Sarahs Fähigkeiten noch überhaupt nicht. Aber Harry hatte keine Wahl gehabt und musste einfach darauf hoffen, dass die beiden sich schnell einspielten.

Was Harry zusätzlich nervös machte, war das er bei dem ersten Spiel gegen Ravenclaw nicht nur gegen Cho spielen musste, sondern das diese nun ebenfalls Kapitän der Quidditchmannschaft geworden war. Noch immer wusste Harry nicht genau wie er sich in ihrer Nähe verhalten sollte. Zum einen war er in sie verliebt gewesen und hatte seinen ersten Kuss von ihr bekommen. Dazu war sie auch in der DA immer aktiv dabei gewesen, aber dass sie ihm nach dem Verrat von ihrer Freundin Marietta wie einen Aussätzigen behandelt hatte, konnte er ihr immer noch nicht verzeihen. Und Cho benahm sich auch nicht so als würde sie diesen Fehler wieder gutmachen wollen.

„Harry? … HARRY!" Wieder einmal wurde er unsanft aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er wollte schon gereizt antworten, als er bemerkte, dass Ginny ihn gerufen hatte.

„mhhh…", brachte er stattdessen nur heraus und versuchte dabei die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Freundin zu schenken.

„Du hörst mir überhaupt nicht zu", beschwerte sich Ginny, während sie ihn mit einem besorgten Blick musterte.

„Sorry, ich war mit meinen Gedanken gerade woanders."

„Das hat man gemerkt", lenkte Ginny schon etwas besänftigt ein. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du etwas essen musst vor dem Spiel", wiederholte sie ihre vorher unbeantwortete Frage.

„Ich kann nicht, schon bei dem Gedanken an Essen dreht sich mein Magen um!" Resigniert sah Ginny wieder auf ihren Teller.

„Ich muss noch ein wenig nachdenken", sagte Harry mit einem entschuldigendem Blick, „ich seh´ dich dann in der Kabine." Nach einem, Ginnys Auffassung nach, viel zu flüchtigem Kuss, verlies er die große Halle.

Harry fand seine Reaktion selbst etwas erstaunlich. Normalerweise fühlte er sich immer wohl in Ginnys Nähe, aber vor diesem Spiel konnte er keinen Menschen um sich gebrauchen. Und gerade die Anwesenheit so vieler Schüler beim Frühstück, konnte er gar nicht gebrauchen. Ohne weiter auf den Weg zu achten war er dabei an den Rand des verbotenen Waldes gekommen und setzte sich auf eine der großen Wurzeln. Die Ruhe hier war genau das Richtige um sich zu entspannen und nach einiger Zeit fühlte er, dass seine Kraft zurückkam.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es nun Zeit war die Umkleiden aufzusuchen. Daher schlug er den direkten Weg zum Stadion ein. Als sein Blick auf die Hütte von Hagrid streifte, fiel ihm ein, dass er seinen Freund bisher noch gar nicht besucht hatte. Mit einem bisschen schlechtem Gewissen, nahm er sich fest vor ihn noch diese Woche zu besuchen. Vielleicht konnte er so nebenbei noch etwas über Dumbledores Zustand erfahren. Hagrid war bei der Lösung ihrer Probleme schon immer eine große Hilfe gewesen, da er Hermine, Ron oder ihm unbeabsichtigt Sachen erzählt hatte, welche sie sonst niemals erfahren hätten.

Während das Trampeln vieler Füße auf den Rängen des Stadions bis zu den Kabinen der Quidditchmannschaften durchdrang, hatten sich alle Spieler seiner Mannschaft schon umgezogen. Sie hatten sich wie in den Jahren davor auch im Kreis versammelt, sahen dabei aber erstmals erwartungsvoll Harry an. Achja, jetzt wollten sie auch noch eine Rede von ihm hören. Aber was sollte er sagen? Er wollte nicht einfach ohne etwas Anfeuerndes ins Stadion gehen, aber so langweilige Monologe wie Wood sie gehalten hatte, wollte er seinen Spielern erst recht nicht antun.

„Also", begann er unsicher und stellte verblüfft fest, das alle ihre Aufmerksamkeit ausschließlich auf ihn gerichtet hatten, „ihr wisst genauso gut wie ich das wir noch nicht perfekt sind. Aber wir können heute trotzdem gewinnen, wenn wir es schaffen unsere Spielzüge aus dem Training im Spiel umzusetzen. Außerdem müssen wir gewinnen, den keiner von uns will, dass Slytherin den Quidditchpokal erhält." Viele zustimmende Worte drangen durch den Raum. „Also zeigen wir allen, dass wir auch dieses Jahr wieder ein gutes Team haben, welches alle schlagen kann."

Begeistert folgten alle anderen ihrem neuen Kapitän in Richtung Stadion. Ginny drängte sich an den anderen vorbei und drückte dem etwas überraschten Harry einen Kuss auf den Mund. „ Ich wusste, dass du ein guter Kapitän sein würdest", sagte sie leise und bevor Harry ihr widersprechen konnte, war sie schon wieder hinter ihm verschwunden. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht und verdrängte seinen angespannten Gesichtsausdruck, als er das Stadion mit der Mannschaft betrat.

„Uuuuuuuund hier kommt das Team von Gryffindor!" ertönte lautstark der Kommentar von einer für Harry bisher unbekannten Stimme. Lee Jordan hatte ebenfalls letztes Jahr die Schule verlassen und war nun bei Fred und George angestellt. Als was er genau bei ihnen arbeitete, konnte ihm bisher keiner sagen, aber Harry hatte den Verdacht, das er bei der Entwicklung neuer Scherzartikel eine wichtige Rolle spielte.

„Uuuuuuund hier das Team von Ravenclaw mit ihrem neuen Kapitän, welche genauso gut spielt wie sie aussieht, Cho Chang." Obwohl Harry darauf vorbereitet war, fand er die Situation nicht angenehmer als erwartet, als er mit Cho die Hand schütteln musste. Aber dieser Moment, vor dem er doch mehr Angst gehabt hatte, als er jedem anderen zugegeben hätte, ging schneller vorbei als er es erwartet hatte und das Spiel wurde kurz darauf von Madam Hooch freigegeben.

Mit einem festen Stoß hob Harry vom Boden ab und schoss wie ein Sektkorken in den Himmel. Er wollte, neben der Suche nach dem Schnatz, seine Mannschaft genauer beobachten. Und ganz entgegen Harrys Befürchtungen legte seine Mannschaft, angetrieben durch das gute Zusammenspiel der Jägerinnen, los wie die Feuerwehr.

Mit jedem Treffer für Gryffindor stieg sein Stolz auf diese Mannschaft, welche es in solch kurzer Zeit geschafft hatte, ein wirkliches Team zu werden. Besonders von Ginny konnte er fast kein Auge nehmen, nicht nur wegen ihrer Schönheit, sondern vor allem wegen ihrer gewagten Manöver vor den Torstangen der Ravenclaws.

„Und damit führt Gryffindor mit 60 zu 10. Wieder einmal ein fantastisches Zusammenspiel zwischen Chorley und Weasley, dagegen war der Hüter der Ravenclaws einfach machtlos."

Zufrieden warf er einen Blick auf die Tribünen. Die meisten Schüler hatten sich begeistert hinter die Mannschaft von Gryffindor gestellt und feuerten sie weiter an. Selbst einige Hufflepuff unterstützten sie. Die Slytherins dagegen sahen eher desinteressiert zu, nach Ihnen sollte keiner gewinnen.

Harry drehte seinen Besen und flog auf der Suche nach dem Schnatz über dem Feld auf und ab. Zu seiner Verwunderung hatte sich Cho schon wieder an ihn rangehängt. Sie schien dieses Jahr dasselbe zu versuchen, wie schon das Jahre zuvor. Damals war Harry schneller gewesen und er wollte es diesmal auch sein.

„…während Gryffindor wieder einen Angriff über Sarah Chorley einleitet", hörte er den Stadionsprecher kommentieren, „kommt auf sie ein Klatscher zu der … NEIN, was war denn das…!"

Harrys Blick versuchte Sarah zu finden, welche gerade ziemlich in Richtung Erde trudelte, den Besen aber nach einigen Sekunden wieder satbilisieren konnte.

„So etwas habe ich ja noch nie gesehen", ertönte wieder der Kommentar, „vom eigenen Treiber mit dem Schläger fast vom Besen gehauen." Harry sah etwas wütend zu Dennis der sich mittlerweile schon bei Sarah entschuldigte. Und zu allem Übel fingen die Slytherins auch noch an zu applaudieren, wobei Harry sich sicher war, wer dafür verantwortlich war. Seine Wut verringerte sich allerdings durch das Lob des Stadionsprechers. „Durch ihren sensationellen Reflex konnte Chorley Klatscher und Schläger ausweichen. Ich weiß nicht ob das jemand anderes so hinbekommen hätte."

Trotz dieses Vorfalls schaffte Harrys Mannschaft es, weiter in Führung zu gehen. Für Harry dagegen war es ein sehr langweiliges Spiel. Der Schnatz war weit und breit nicht zu sehen und er konnte sonst nicht in das Spiel eingreifen. Zudem wurde es auch immer kälter, auch wenn die Sonne zwischen einigen Wolken hindurch sah.

„TOOOR, Ginny Weasley wirft nach einer raffinierten Finte ihren 9 Treffer für Gryffindor. Damit steht es 130 zu 50." Das war allerdings vorerst der letzte Treffer für Gryffindor, denn die Ravenclaws schienen sich von ihrem ersten Schrecken, über die gute neue Gryffindormannschaft, erholt zu haben und drückten jetzt ihr eigenes System dem Spiel auf. Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatten sie den Rückstand wieder eingeholt und wurden dabei begeistert sowohl von den Ravenclaws, als auch von den Slytherins gefeiert.

Hermine war noch nie besonders fasziniert von Quidditch gewesen und so hatte sie sich nur mühsam dazu durchringen können auf das Spiel zu gehen. So ganz hatte sie sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass auch Ron nun in der Mannschaft spielte und sie daher niemand ihrer besten Freunde hatte, welche sie zu den Spielen der Gryffindors begleiten konnte. So hatte sie sich Neville und Seamus angeschlossen und war mit ihnen zum Spiel gelaufen.

Als die Mannschaften endlich aus ihren Kabinen kamen und sich gegenseitig begrüßten, wusste sie kaum wo sie hinschauen sollte. Auch das war früher einfacher gewesen. Nun spielten in der Quiddichmannschaft nicht nur Harry, sondern auch Ginny und …Ron. Alle Spieler gleichzeitig zu beobachten war noch möglich als sie auf dem Boden des Quidditchfeldes standen, aber nach dem Anpfiff, war das nicht mehr möglich. Harry war sofort fast in den Wolken verschwunden und zog dort oben seine Kreise, dicht gefolgt von Cho. Warum diese nicht einmal selbst nach dem Schnatz suchen konnte war ihr unbegreiflich. Doch schon schnell wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Ginny gelenkt, welche mit waghalsigen Flugeinlagen ein Tor nach dem anderen erzielte. Ja, sie passte wirklich gut zu Harry. Der machte auch immer solche verrückten Stunts und fragte danach noch unschuldig was denn los sei.

Doch mittlerweile hatten die beiden scheinbar auch Ron infiziert. Hermine musste jedes Mal die Luft anhalten, wenn dieser sich wieder weit über seinen Besen hinaus streckte. ´Alles Verrückte, dachte sie, ´aber liebenswerte Verrückte, musste sie sich eingestehen.

Nach dem anfänglichen Sturmlauf, konterten die Ravenclaws nun und holten immer mehr auf. Schon wieder flog einer der Jäger auf die Torringe von Ron zu, welcher sich abwartend hin und her flog um den Winkel zu den Ringen zu vergrößern. Dabei hatte er eine Sekunde nicht auf den zweiten Jäger geachtet, welcher nach dem Pass sofort auf einen der ungeschützten Ringe warf. Ron drehte mit seinem Besen so ruckartig, dass er fast den Halt darauf verlor und warf sich in die Richtung des Quaffels, wobei er beide Hände vom Besen nahm. Hermines ängstlicher Schrei, war in dem kurzzeitig fast stillen Stadion deutlich zu hören. Doch schon wenig später wurde er durch den Applaus der Gryffindor abgelöst, als Ron mit den Fingerspitzen den Quaffel an den Ring lenkte, so dass dieser wieder zu ihm zurück prallte.

Harry wurde es nun langsam Leid, den Vorsprung weiter schrumpfen zu sehen. Doch was konnte er schon groß tun, wenn der Schnatz nicht auftauchte. Da er auch nicht mehr länger warten wollte, ging er in einen Sturzflug direkt in Richtung des Bodens. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er zufrieden feststellen, dass auch Cho ihm wieder folgte. Vielleicht war das ja seine Chance. Durch seine Finten Cho so lange vom Suchen abzuhalten, bis er ihn selbst gefangen hatte. Während der Boden schnell näher kam, bemerkte er wie Cho schon 15 Meter über dem Boden wieder abbremste. Glücklich raste er noch ein paar Meter auf den Boden zu, bis er kurz vor dem Aufschlag seinen Besen herum riss und sich nach seiner ehemaligen Verfolgerin umschaute. Doch was er dann sah ließ ihn für eine Moment den Atem anhalten. Etwa 20 Meter über ihm hatte Cho ihren Besen gewendet und raste nun mit einem strahlendem Gesicht auf den Schnatz zu. Kaum eine Sekunde später hatte Harry seinen Feuerblitz ebenfalls in Richtung des Schnatzes gelenkt. Doch der Vorsprung von Cho war gewaltig. Fluchend trommelte er auf den Stil des Besens um ihn zu einer noch höheren Geschwindigkeit anzutreiben. Durch einen unverhofften Kurswechsel des Schnatzes, schaffte es Harry wieder etwas aufzuschließen, doch kaum einen Moment später schlossen sich Chos Finger um den goldenen Ball und im Stadion erhob sich der begeisterte Beifall der Ravenclaws.

Fassungslos sah Harry zu, wie sie nun den Schnatz in die Höhe hielt und eine Ehrenrunde um das Stadion einlegte. Dabei drang es nur langsam in sein Gehirn, dass sie das Spiel verloren hatten.

„Ravenclaw gewinnt mit 270 zu 150 Punkten gegen Gryffindor!" bestätigte nun auch der Stadionsprecher und Harry machte sich auf dem schnellsten Weg zum Schloss. Er wollte gerade mit keinem reden sondern für sich allein sein. Nur wegen seinen blöden Flugtricks hatten sie verloren. Wäre er auf gleicher Höhe mit Cho geblieben, dann hätte sie den Schnatz nie gefangen. Warum musste dieses blöde Teil auch genau in dem Moment auftauchen wo er einen Sturzflug eingelegt hatte.

Auf dem Weg ins Schloss machten ihm alle Schüler Platz, den keiner hatte wohl Lust sich etwas bei seiner offensichtlich schlechten Laune einzufangen. Glücklicherweise schien es Malfoy nicht gelungen zu sein vor ihm das Schloss zu erreichen, sonst hätte es vielleicht anders geendet. So aber konnte er ungestört in Richtung des Gemeinschaftsraumes laufen. Doch als er schon fast dort war, fiel ihm ein, das die anderen wohl nicht viel länger brauchen würden als er und dann wäre es mit der Ruhe auch vorbei. Deswegen verließ er diesen Gang wieder sehr schnell und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem einzigen Raum im Schloss, indem er immer in Ruhe gelassen wurde: der Raum der Wünsche.

Ohne das es Harry zu bemerken schien, hatte sich der Raum, bei seinem eintreten, in einen kleinen grauen Kerker verwandelt. Statt das zu bemerken, rutschte Harry an der einen Wand herunter und barg seinen Kopf in seinem Schoß. Er schämte sich dafür nur wegen eines verlorenen Spiels zu weinen, aber die Tränen ließen sich nicht mehr aufhalten.

Erst bei dem Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür hob Harry seinen Kopf, um durch einen Tränenschleicher die eintretende Person zu erkennen. Doch mehr als ein verschwommenes Bild eines Menschen konnte er nicht erkennen. Erst als er sich seine Tränen mit dem Umhang abgewischt hatte, erkennte er diese. Es war ….

…GINNY. Im ersten Augenblick überlegte sich Harry auch vor seiner Freundin zu fliehen, aber die Müdigkeit in seinen Gliedern lies ihn schnell von diesem Vorhaben Abstand nehmen. Resignierend lies er daher seinen Kopf zurück in seine Hände sinken. Doch anstatt seine Umwelt dadurch auszublenden, dass er seine Augen bedeckt hatte, konnte er jede Bewegung seiner Freundin umso deutlicher spüren. Seine anderen Sinnesorgane schienen sich auf einmal verstärkt zu haben. Er hörte ihr leichtes aufseufzen, bevor die Tür mit einem Knall ins Schloss fiel. Als sie sich einige Schritte in seine Richtung bewegte, konnte er nicht nur ihren einzigartigen Duft riechen, sondern er spürte ihre Anwesenheit und die Position im Raum. Mit langsamen Schritten kam sie auf ihn zu. Ein leichtes zögern und dann lies sie sich direkt vor ihm nieder. Und als Ginny seine Hände in die ihren nahm konnte er sie auch fühlen. Ihre weiche Haut die ihm beruhigend und wärmend über seine kalten Arme und Hände strich. Diese Geste strahlte soviel Wärme und Vertrauen aus, dass er seine Sorgen für einen Moment vollkommen vergessen konnte. Er hätte es gegenüber Ron zwar niemals zugegeben, aber er genoss die Vertrautheit dieser Berührungen und die wohlige Geborgenheit welche von Ginny ausging.

Hier gab es nur noch Ginny und ihn. Nach einer schier endlosen Zeit, in welcher sie so da saßen, hob Harry wieder seinen Kopf um in die schönsten Augen der Zaubererwelt zu blicken. Obwohl seine Mundwinkel den Befehl zum Lächeln nicht akzeptieren wollten, konnte Ginny in seinen Augen die Dankbarkeit erkennen. Auch ohne Worte verstanden sie einander in diesem Moment ganz genau.

Trotzdem wollte Ginny ihm ein für alle mal klar machen, dass er nicht für alles allein verantwortlich war. Ebenso wie er nichts für den Tod seines Paten und Cedric konnte, so war er nicht allein an dieser Niederlage Schuld. Auch wenn er mal ausnahmsweise den Schnatz nicht gefangen hatte. Es würde zwar nicht einfach werden das in seinen Kopf hinein zu bekommen, aber Ginny hoffte ein paar bessere Argumente zu haben um zu ihn zu überzeugen.

„Du weißt, dass es schwachsinnig ist, dir die Schuld an der Niederlage zu geben"; begann Ginny zu sprechen. Dabei sah sie Harry ins Gesicht, der nur zweifelnd seine Augenbraue gehoben hatte.

„Aber wer dann?" fragte er provozierend zurück.

'OK', dachte Ginny, ‚es wird doch schwieriger als gedacht'. Aber ausgeschlossen hatte sie das natürlich nicht. Im Grunde genommen hatte sie es schon erwartet und nur gehofft, dass er diesmal anders reagieren würde. Ein Versuch war es auf jeden Fall wert gewesen.

„Naja, wir alle!" Harry schien davon aber keineswegs überzeugt zu sein, denn seine Augenbraue schien sich zu unerwarteten Höhen zu erheben.

„Hätten wir mehr Tore geworfen, dann wären wir auch der Gewinner, wenn Ravenclaw den Schnatz fangen würde"; versuchte Ginny genauer zu erklären. Sie wusste zwar selbst, dass dieses Argument nicht besonders gut war. Daher versuchte sie ihn mit etwas Schadenfreude abzulenken.

„…und wäre Cho etwas besser geflogen und nicht so schnell aus dem Sturzflug wieder heraus gegangen, dann hätte sie den Schnatz niemals vor dir gefangen." Und tatsächlich verzogen sich Harrys Mundwinkel bei dem Gedanken etwas nach oben, so dass es nach einem gequälten, aber immerhin vorhandenen, Lächeln aussah. Doch die Freude darüber, diese Reaktion verursacht zu haben, verflog bei Ginny fast vollständig bei seinem nächsten Kommentar.

„Sollte ich das nächste Mal auch so schlecht fliegen um den Schnatz durch Zufall zu fangen?", fragte Harry sarkastisch.

„Natürlich nicht, Scherzkeks!"

„Trotzdem habe ich als Kapitän versagt", meinte Harry todernst, „auch wenn ich nicht alleine an der Niederlage Schuld bin." Erleichtert atmete Ginny auf. Immerhin einen Schritt waren sie schon weiter gekommen, auch wenn das noch nicht das Wunschergebnis war.

„Keiner aus der Mannschaft hat dir einen Vorwurf gemacht", versuchte Ginny es erneut. „Ohne dein gutes Training hätten wir noch wesentlich höher verloren."

Nachdenklich sah Harry sich das Muster der Fugen an der Wand an. Er war nicht allein schuld, aber sie hatten trotzdem verloren. Irgendetwas hatte gefehlt, dass sie nicht gewonnen hatten. Nur was war das. Trainiert hatten sie genug. Auch das Spiel war an sich in Ordnung und die Spieler hatten sich fast alle ausnahmslos gesteigert, aber ihnen hatte eine Taktik gefehlt. Sie mussten sich etwas überlegen mit dem sie die anderen Mannschaften überraschen und in die Irre leiten könnten. Doch dafür brauchten sie einen Taktiker oder Strategen. Und auf einmal hatte er die Lösung für eine Menge seiner Probleme. Wie bei einem Sonnenaufgang erstrahlte sein Gesicht, was von Ginny etwas irritiert bemerkt wurde. Er würde den Posten des Quidditch Kapitäns an Ron abgeben. Dadurch hatte er viel mehr Zeit für seine Extrastunden und für Ginny und nebenbei erfüllte er damit einen der größten Wünsche von Ron.

Um das Thema auf etwas angenehmeres zu lenken fragte Ginny ihren 'Kapitän', wie sie selbst gespielt habe.

„Wirklich sehr gut!" lobte Harry seine Freundin. „Ich konnte dich zwischendurch immer wieder beobachten. Besonders gut war dein 3. Treffer als du den Quaffel hinter deinem Rücken versteckt hattest und ihn dann mit einer kleinen Drehung durch den linken Torring gespielt hast." Bei Harrys nicht enden wollenden Aufzählungen ihrer besonderen Leistungen fingen seine Augen wieder an zu leuchten. Daher unterbrach in Ginny nur ungern. Doch zuviel des Lobes machte sie etwas verlegen. Schließlich saß sie hier neben dem jüngsten Quidditchspieler den Hogwarts je gesehen hatte.

„Habe ich für mein gutes Spiel denn keine Belohnung verdient?" fragte sie Harry unschuldig. Doch dies stand im Widerspruch zu ihren Augen, in denen der Schalk hervorblitzte.

„Was schwebt dir denn da so vor, meine hochbegabte Jägerin", ging Harry auf ihr Spielchen ein.

„Nun", begann sie etwas unsicher, „ für den Anfang würde ich mich damit zufrieden geben." Dabei verringerte sie den Abstand zwischen ihren Köpfen immer mehr, bis ihre Lippen auf die Harrys trafen. Schon allein dieser sanfte und dennoch fordernde Kuss, ließ ihn alle Sorgen um ihn herum vergessen. Nach schier endlosen Minuten trennten sich ihre Lippen, um wieder Luft in ihre Lungen zu lassen. Etwas atemlos sah Harry in diese wundervollen Augen von Ginny, welche so viel Liebe und Geborgenheit ausstrahlten, dass es ihm ganz warm ums Herz wurde.

„Und was hattest du dir als weitere Belohnungen vorgestellt?", fragte Harry etwas atemlos zwischen zwei weiteren leidenschaftlichen Küssen, bei denen die Lust langsam knapp wurde. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen murmelte Ginny, „das… und das", wobei sie Harrys Hand zielstrebig unter ihren Umhang zog und sie auf ihrer Brust platzierte. Harry war überrascht auf keinen Widerstand eines Kleidungsstückes zu treffen als seine Hand über den Körper von Ginny geführt wurde. Er erstarrte beinahe als seine Hand über ihre Brustspitzen geführt wurde, welche sich schon deutlich aufgerichtet hatten. Ein leichtes Zittern der Nervosität und Vorfreude breitete sich in seinem ganzen Körper aus, welches sich immer mehr verstärkte...

Erst einige Stunden später und der Hilfe des Tarnumhangs, erreichten die beiden unbehelligt den Gryffindorturm.

Ron zu überreden, den Posten des Quidditchkapitäns zu übernehmen, war schwieriger als Harry gedacht hatte. Er hatte sich mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt, obwohl Harry wusste, dass es sein großer Traum war. Im ersten Schuljahr hatte Ron sich als Quidditchkapitän im Spiegel Nerhegeb gesehen, welcher jeder Person seinen innersten Wunsch zeigte. Vor allem deswegen konnte es Harry schlecht verstehen, warum sich Ron so dagegen gewehrt hatte. Vielleicht dachte er, dass Harry ihm dieses Amt nur schenken wollte, um ihm einen Gefallen zu tun. Dass er dadurch auch jede Menge Arbeit und Verantwortung los wurde, konnte oder wollte Ron einfach nicht verstehen. Für ihn war diese Aufgabe ein Traum und keine Arbeit und Harry war sehr froh etwas mehr Zeit für seine sonstigen Aktivitäten zu haben, oder einfach nur seine Freunde zu besuchen.

Aus diesem Grund befand er sich gerade auf dem Weg von der großen Halle zu der Hütte am Rande des verbotenen Waldes. Da er ausnahmsweise mal einen Nachmittag nichts, außer ein paar Hausaufgaben zu tun hatte, wollte er die Zeit nutzen seinen Freund Hagrid zu besuchen. Natürlich war es auch sein schlechtes Gewissen, welches ihn dazu angetrieben hatte, einen seiner besten Freunde zu besuchen.

Ein leichtes Klopfen an der sonnen verblichenen Tür reichte aus, um Fang bellend Richtung Tür laufen zu lassen.

„Ich komm´ schon", konnte Harry die Stimme Hagrids aus der Hütte dröhnen hören, bevor diese einen Moment später schwungvoll geöffnet wurde. In der Tür stand der größte Mensch, den Harry kannte, genauer gesagt war er ein Halbriese, wie er in seinem vierten Jahr erfahren hatte. Doch das störte Harry überhaupt nicht. Hagrid war nicht nur der Erste, welcher ihm von der Zaubererwelt erzählt hatte und ihn von den Dursleys geholt hatte, sondern einfach ein guter Freund.

„Hallo Hagrid", versuchte Harry zu sagen, während Fang ihn vor Freude fast umstieß und versuchte sein Gesicht abzulecken.

„´allo, Harry", brummte Hagrid erfreut, „dachte schon du weißt nicht mehr wo ich wohne, oder hättest mich vergessen. Komm erst mal rein."

Während Harry versuchte krampfhaft alle Gründe für sein langes ausbleiben aufzuzählen, wurde ihm dabei schmerzhaft bewusst, dass er es wegen der vielen Aktivitäten einfach vergessen hatte. Zwar hatte er wirklich viel zu tun gehabt, aber deswegen brauchte man seine Freunde ja nicht zu vergessen. Harrys Schuldgefühle schienen sich recht deutlich auf seinem Gesicht ablesen zu lassen, denn Hagrid versuchte ihn sogleich wieder zu beruhigen. „Ich weiß doch, dass du viel mehr machst als alle anderen. Da ist es nicht so leicht Zeit zu finden, um mich zu besuchen." Harry atmete erleichtert wieder aus und sein Gesichtsausdruck entspannte sich wieder sichtlich. Daran würde er auch noch arbeiten müssen, dachte er, damit seine Sorgen und Gefühle nicht sofort in seinem Gesicht abzulesen waren. Bei Hagrid war das kein Problem, da er sein Freund war. Doch in einem Duell gegenüber seinen Feinden und Voldemort sah das ganz anders aus. Er beschloss dies in sein Training mit einzubeziehen.

Wie immer bekam Harry eine riesige Tasse Tee von Hagrid. Dabei erzählte Harry was er in den letzten Wochen und Monaten alles gelernt und herausgefunden hatte.

Bei Harrys Bericht über seine Sommerferien, bekam Hagrid immer größere Augen und sah ihn am Ende mit unverhohlener Bewunderung an.

„Un´ das alles hast du nur in dieser kurzen Zeit gelernt?" fragte er, nachdem er seine Worte wieder gefunden hatte.

„ehh, ja. Ist doch nicht so ungewöhnlich ich habe eben ein bisschen daran gearbeitet und dann…."

„nich´ so ungewöhnlich??" unterbrach in Hagrid schockiert. „Manche Zauberer bekommen das ihr Leben lang nicht hin, was du in den Sommerferien gelernt hast."

Da es gar nicht in Harrys Interesse lag, sich weiteres Lob anzuhören, wechselte er schnell das Thema zu seiner DA Arbeit. Während Harry gerade über die Suche nach einem Gegenfluch oder Gegenmittel für Dumbledore berichtete, schüttelte Hagrid betrübt seinen Kopf.

„Weiß auch nich´ was mit ihm los ist", seufzte er traurig. „Du solltet ihn erst mal in den Schulkonferenzen erleben. Er ist nicht wieder zu erkennen. Meist vergisst er das Thema über das wir gerade sprechen und manchmal kann er sich nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern warum wir alle im Lehrerzimmer versammelt sind. Wenn das so weiter geht wird er nicht mehr lange Direktor bleiben, fürchte ich."

Schnell wischte sich Hagrid einige Tränen von den Wangen, bei diesem Gedanken. Immerhin hatte Dumbledore ihm immer als einer der wenigen vertraut. Selbst als er angeblich die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet haben sollte, glaubte dieser, Hagrid seine Unschuld. Auch Harry spürte bei diesem Gedanken einen Stich in seinem Herzen. Auch für ihn war Dumbledore immer das große Vorbild gewesen, welcher ihm immer mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stand. Einen schwachen oder unkonzentrierten Dumbledore jede Woche während seinen Einzelstunden zu erleben, war wirklich beängstigend.

„Deswegen wollen wir auch so schnell wie möglich etwas finden was ihm hilft", klammerte sich Harry weiter an die Hoffnung, dass ihre Nachforschungen etwas Brauchbares ergaben. „Aber bisher haben wir nichts gefunden", gab Harry resigniert zu.

„Mach dir deswegen keinen Kopf", beruhigte ihn Hagrid. „Selbst der Orden hat keine Idee, was ihm passiert ist. Sie reden nur hinter vorgehaltener Hand darüber, doch keiner hat bisher etwas Brauchbares gefunden. Selbst Snape hat seine Hilfe angeboten und forscht seitdem unermüdlich an irgendwelchen Tränken. Wir hatten gehofft, dass er als unser Spion mehr weiß, aber bisher ist er ebenso erfolglos wie alle anderen."

Dass selbst Snape nichts gefunden hatte, freute Harry insgeheim, aber gleichzeitig bedeutete dies auch keine Hilfe für Dumbledore.

Erst kurz vor Anbruch der Dunkelheit befand sich Harry ganz in Gedanken versunken auf dem Rückweg ins Schloss. Mit einem guten Gewissen, Hagrid wieder besucht zu haben, gleichzeitig aber mit einem unguten Gefühl da keiner Dumbledore bisher helfen konnte.


	27. Apparrieren

**Kapitel 26: Apparrieren**

Trotz der wunderschönen letzten Tage, war Harry wieder richtig heiß darauf, sein außerschulisches Training etwas zu intensivieren. Da er derzeit in seinen Stunden bei Dumbledore nicht besonders gefordert wurde, wollte er nebenbei etwas lernen, was für einen volljährigen Zauberer fast eine Selbstverständlichkeit war, das Apparrieren.

Nachdem Harry bereits die Theorie ausnahmsweise gründlich durchgearbeitet hatte, schien das Ganze gar nicht so schwer zu sein. Das war auch nicht weiter verwunderlich, denn schließlich konnten eine Menge, auch nicht gut ausgebildete Zauberer und Hexen apparrieren. Gefährlich wurde diese Art der Bewegung nur, wenn man sich zersplitterte. Bei den ersten Übungen trat es gewöhnlich nur bei geringer Konzentration und Ablenkung auf. Doch je mehr Versuche man erfolgreich durchgeführt hatte, desto leichter wurde dieser Vorgang. Man musste sich dann nicht mehr auf den Vorgang konzentrieren und konnte so leichter die einzelnen Abschnitte des Apparrierens in der richtigen Reihenfolge durchführen.

Das Einzige was Harry zu seinen ersten Versuchen noch fehlte war eine weitere Person, dass falls er sich doch zersplittern sollte, jemand Hilfe holen konnte. Zuerst hatte er an Ron gedacht, der unkompliziertesten Person, in solchen Dingen. Der war allerdings so in seine taktischen Quidditchplanungen verstrickt, dass Harry ihn lieber sein neues Vollzeithobby machen lies. An Hermine war bei so einem Versuch gar nicht zu denken. Das sie alle Regeln des Ministerium auswendig vortragen konnte, hätte Harry vielleicht noch in Kauf genommen, doch ein Verstoß gegen Regeln kamen für Hermine nur in einem Notfall in betracht. Und danach sah es hierbei nicht aus. Aber wen konnte er sonst Fragen? Ginny?? Natürlich hätte er sie gerne dabei. Aber sie zu überzeugen war nicht das Einfachste. Etwas zu lernen war eines, aber etwas bei dem man sich verletzen konnte, war schwieriger. Aber vielleicht sollte er es ihr genauso erklären, wie er sich selbst überzeugt hatte. Vielleicht würde sie ja zustimmen und ihn begleiten…

Ginny zu fragen stellte sich schwieriger heraus als es sich Harry vorgestellt hatte. Immer wieder wollte er zu der Frage ansetzen, lies es aber stets wieder sein. Nach seiner Meinung war der richtige Moment noch nicht gekommen. Entweder hatten Ron und Hermines Zankereien im Hintergrund gestört, oder es war unerträglich laut im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Am Ende der Woche ertappte sich Harry sogar dabei, dass er wegen eines putzenden Hauselfens nicht fragen wollte.

Diese traurige Erkenntnis erzeugt auf einmal einen Überschuss an Mut, welche ihn endlich seine Frage stellen lies.

„Ähm Ginny?" versuchte Harry die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, „ich muss dich mal etwas fragen."

Misstrauisch, aufgrund seines Tonfalls, setzte sich seine Freundin kerzengerade im Sessel hin, in welchem sie vorher gemütlich gelegen hatte. Jede Spur von Müdigkeit oder vor sich hin Träumens war verschwunden und hatte einer gespannten Aufmerksamkeit Platz gemacht.

Von wegen Ginny konnte er irgendetwas vormachen. Sie kannte ihn scheinbar besser, als er sich selbst. Offenbar hatte sie sofort bemerkt, dass seine beiläufige Frage, für ihn selbst ziemlich wichtig war. Harry war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie es nicht schon die ganze Zeit gewusst hatte und nur nicht nachgefragt hatte, um ihn nicht unter Druck zu setzen.

„Da die Stunden mit Dumbledore im Moment nicht besonders hilfreich sind, habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich noch etwas Nützliches lernen werde!" Harry versuchte den Einstieg in das Gespräch möglichst unverfänglich zu beginnen, doch Ginny unterbrach ihn sofort.

„Lass mich raten. Du willst etwas Gefährliches ausprobieren und ich soll mitkommen, falls etwas dabei schief geht." Der ertappte Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht, bestätigte Ginny sofort, dass sie dabei richtig lag. Bevor Harry seinen nächsten Versuch gestartet hatte, schnitt ihm Ginny das Wort ab.

„Und, sagst du mir was es ist oder soll ich gleich nein sagen?" fragte sie mit erhobener Stimme, welche einige interessierte Blicke zu ihnen wandern lies. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl stellte Harry fest, dass morgen bestimmt hinter ihren Rücken darüber gesprochen würde, sie hatten ihren ersten Beziehungsstreit gehabt.

„Ich hatte mir nur gedacht, dass…", begann Harry wieder, wurde allerdings abermals unterbrochen. Diesmal jedoch in einem leiseren Ton, der dennoch nicht an Entschlossenheit abgenommen hatte.

„Es ist mir nicht so wichtig was du vorhast. Ich will nicht, dass du dich wieder verletzt! Ich kann verstehen, wenn du so viel wie möglich lernen willst um V..Voldemort zu besiegen, aber nicht mit dem Preis, dass du dabei vielleicht…" Sie sprach ihren Satz nicht zu Ende aber Harry war klar was sie damit sagen wollte. Das wütende Funkeln in ihren Augen hatte wirklicher Sorge Platz gemacht, was Harry nur noch deutlicher machte warum er sie liebte. Ginny machte sich nur Sorgen um ihn. Sie wollte ihm nichts verbieten oder ausreden, sie hatte nur Angst um ihn. Vielleicht sollte er Ginny nur erklären, warum er unbedingt apparrieren lernen wollte. Schließlich hatte er selbst lange genug darüber nachgedacht und alle Argumente Dafür und Dagegen abgewägt.

„Ginny", begann er daher vorsichtig, „bitte höre dir erst einmal an was ich machen wollte und wenn du danach immer noch nicht einverstanden bist, dann lassen wir das ganze eben." Harry war schon froh, dass er diesen Satz beenden konnte und auch nicht sofort eine ablehnende Antwort bekam. Stattdessen sah in Ginny weiter abwartend an, wobei eine Vielzahl von Emotionen in ihren Augen zu erkennen waren: Ärger, Sorge, Angst und Liebe. Nachdem Ginny kurz genickt hatte, fuhr Harry vorsichtig fort, bevor sie es sich doch noch anders überlegte.

„Ich habe vorgehabt endlich apparrieren zu lernen!" Harry fiel gleich mit der Tür ins Haus, da er damit schon das Schlimmste hinter sich hatte. Ich habe mich schon länger mit der Theorie beschäftigt", fuhr Harry fort, ohne den missbilligenden Blicks Ginnys wahrzunehmen, „und weiß welche Risiken ich damit eingehen werde. Wenn ich ein normaler Junge sein könnte, würde ich bis zu meiner Apparrierprüfung warten und erst dann damit anfangen. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Voldemort keine Zeit verstreichen lässt und versucht mich so schnell wie möglich in seine Finger zu bekommen. Wenn der Trimagische Pokal kein Zwei-Wege Portschlüssel gewesen wäre, hätte ich Voldemort schon damals nicht entkommen können. Ich denke im Vergleich zu Voldemort ist das Apparieren nicht ganz so gefährlich." Ginny war mittlerweile ziemlich ernst geworden. „Bitte hilf mir dabei. Ich will nie wieder in eine solche Situation kommen." Einen Moment lang sprach keiner ein Wort, nur Gesprächsfetzen von anderen Mitschülern wabberten durch den Raum. Doch dann, zu Harrys Freude, nickte Ginny langsam und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund.

„Ich will doch auch, dass dir nichts passiert, sagte sie leise in sein Ohr, „und ich denke du hast Recht, dass im Vergleich zu Voldemort alles nicht so gefährlich ist. Aber bitte pass auf dich auf! Ginny schlang ihre Arme um ihn und schmiegte sich näher an Harry. Leise und kaum hörbar fügte sie hinzu: „So wie ich immer auf dich aufpassen werde."

Die Dunkelheit vor Harry und Ginny im Geheimgang zum Honigtopf, war undurchdringlich. Gerade hatte sich der Buckel der Hexe wieder geschlossen und nur das Knirschen der Steine, welche sich wieder zusammenfügten war neben ihren eigenen Atem zu hören. Ein weiterer Blick zurück ins Dunkle zeigte Harry das der Eingang wirklich wieder verschlossen war, da mittlerweile nicht einmal ein Sonnenstrahl mehr zu ihnen durchdrang. Ein Lumoszauber erhellte den lehmigen Boden und die grob gehauenen Steinwände. Nachdem Harry auch seinen Tarnumhang wieder sicher in seiner Tasche verstaut hatte, machten sie sich schweigend auf den Weg. Was hatte ihm dieser Umhang schon für wertvolle Dienste geleistet. Nicht nur bei der Erkundung des Schlosses und seiner Ländereien, denn besonders bei Aktionen wie heute, war der Tarnumhang eine wirkliche Hilfe.

Nach Harrys Zeitgefühl erreichten sie schon recht bald die Falltür, welche in den Keller des Honigtopfes führte. Aber vielleicht lag das auch nur daran, dass er diesen Weg mittlerweile ziemlich gut kannte. Auch nach einigen Minuten angestrengten Lauschens konnten sie keinerlei Geräusche aus dem Keller vernehmen, so dass Harry die Falltür langsam öffnete.

Hier unten sah es immer noch wie bei Harrys letztem Besuch aus. Die Regale, welche sich vom Boden bis zur unregelmäßigen Decke erstreckten, waren voll gestopft mit allerlei Kisten und verschiedenen Süßigkeiten. Mit einem leise saugenden Geräusch, verschwand die Falltür wieder in dem Boden des Kellers. Fasziniert beobachtete Harry wie sie dabei etwas Staub vom Boden aufwirbelte, welcher sich nach und nach über die verdächtigen Ränder der Tür nieder lies. Nach wenigen Minuten war die Falltür wieder mit dem Boden verschmolzen, als sei sie seit Jahren nicht mehr geöffnet worden.

„Lass uns unter den Tarnumhang nach draußen schleichen", schlug Harry flüsternd vor. Er war sich sicher, dass es an einem normalen schülerfreien Wochenende bedeutend schwieriger werden konnte.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort war Ginny schon neben ihm unter den Tarnumhang geschlüpft. Während er die Stufen mit ihr zum Verkaufsraum hoch schlich, versuchte er erfolglos nicht darauf zu achten wie ihn Ginny immer wieder unter dem kleinen Tarnumhang unabsichtlich berührte. Was er selbst nicht geschafft hatte, gelang dann allerdings der Stimme des Verkäufers im Lager.

„Roswitha? Ich gehe noch mal in den Keller um die würgenden Bonbon aufzufüllen."

Hastig suchte Harry eine Nische an der Wand, in welche er sich mit Ginny drückte, während schlurfende Schritte zur Tür kamen. Ein nicht besonders schmaler kleingewachsener Zauberer hatte schon die Tür geöffnet und kam schleppend die Stufen herunter gelaufen. Als er an ihnen nur Zentimeter entfernt vorbei schlurfte, hielt Harry seinen Atem an und versuchte sich noch enger an die hinter ihm liegende Wand zu drücken. Einen Augenblick später war der Verkäufer am Boden des Kellers angekommen und Harry beeilte sich mit Ginny durch die offene Tür zu gelangen.

Nachdem sie erst einmal den Honigtopf verlassen hatten, hatten sie keinerlei Schwierigkeiten unbemerkt in Richtung der heulenden Hütte zu gehen. Harry hatte den Tarnumhang wieder eingesteckt und stattdessen Ginnys Hand in die seine genommen. Während der letzten Schritte zur Hütte erinnerte ihn alles an den letzten Besuch hier.

Etwas widerwillig verscheuchte er diese schönen Erinnerungen und versuchte sich alle Details des Apparrierens wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Auf einem Pergament hatte er sich die wichtigsten Schritte notiert.

„…und stellen Sie sich das Ziel bildlich und detailgenau vor. Je genauer das Bild des Zieles und je größer die Detailgenauigkeit, desto einfacher und präziser erreichen sie diesen", murmelte Harry leise die Anweisungen vor sich hin.

Ginny sah ihn zwar etwas besorgt an, enthielt sich aber jeglichen Kommentars. Nachdem er alle seine Notizen durchgelesen hatte, sah er wieder auf.

„Ich denke ich kann es probieren", sagte er in sichererem Ton als er sich fühlte.

„Ich werde beim ersten Versuch probieren hinter der Hecke dort drüben anzukommen."

Nachdem sich Harry so viele Details wie möglich von seinem Ziel in Erinnerung gerufen hatte, begann er sich auf den Apparrationsvorgang zu konzentrieren. Langsam bemerkte er ein Ziehen, welches sich von seiner Magengegend über den ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Er versuchte diesen Vorgang vorsichtig mit seiner eigenen Magie zu unterstützen. Das Kribbeln verstärkte sich dabei nochmals, bevor er den Eindruck hatte, durch einen engen, schwarzen Schlauch gepresst zu werden. Nach einem Moment spürte er wie das Kribbeln verschwand und er wieder frische Luft atmen konnte. Vorsichtig öffnete er seine Augen und sah sich um.

Er war zwar nicht direkt hinter der Hecke gelandet, aber für seinen ersten Versuch fand er es nicht schlecht. Während er Ginny schon auf sich zulaufen sah, überprüfte er schnell, ob nicht etwas seines Körpers zurückgeblieben war. Aber anscheinend hatte er nicht einmal eine Augenbraue zurückgelassen.

„Wow, du hast es gleich beim ersten Versuch geschafft", rief sie stolz und warf sich in seine Arme. Doch nur einen Moment später hatte sie sich wieder von ihm gelöst und musterte ihn kritisch von oben bis unten.

„Ich hab´ nichts auf dem Weg verloren", scherzte Harry belustigt. Glücklicherweise schien auch Ginny zu deiesem Schluß gekommen zu sein, denn sie fragte Harry danach, warum er nicht genau an seinem Ziel angekommen war.

„Ich glaube, ich habe nachdem ich mir das Ziel vorgestellt hatte, mich zu sehr auf das Apparrieren konzentriert. Dabei habe ich wohl einige Details der Umgebung verloren. Ich versuche es gleich noch mal."

Wie bei seinem ersten Versuch konzentrierte er, diesmal aber auf die Stelle vor der heulenden Hütte. Doch wieder bemerkte er, wie er beim Apparrieren seine Gedanken kaum an dem Ziel halten konnte. Das Apparrieren schien dagegen nicht mehr so lange gedauert zu haben. Und auch das unangenehme Kribbeln war nach weiteren 3 Versuchen stark zurückgegangen. Nur sein Ziel hatte er bisher nicht zu 100 getroffen. Erst bei seinem 5. Versuch hatte er es endlich geschafft, direkt in die Feuerstelle vor der heulenden Hütte zu apparrieren.

Vor Freude machte Harry einen Satz in die Luft, was er wegen der aufgewirbelten Asche um ihn herum sofort wieder bereute. Ginny störte das aber scheinbar nicht, da sie wieder sofort in seinen Armen landete. Das sie dabei auch mit der herumfliegenden Asche verschönert wurde, schien sie kein bisschen zu stören.

Auch die weiteren Versuche in Hogsmeade zu apparrieren klappten ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten, so dass sich Harry entschloss einen Versuch über eine weitere Entfernung zu machen. Doch wo sollte er hin apparrieren? Viele Orte die er kannte gab es nicht. Der Grimmauldplatz, nein der war durch einen Apparrierzauber geschützt. Das Ministerium, viel zu gefährlich. Erstens apparrierte er ohne Lizenz und konnte dort dem Minister, Mitgliedern des Orden des Phönix oder schlimmstenfalls auch Todessern über den Weg laufen.

Erst nach einigen Minuten hatte er einen Geistesblitz. Er würde in sein Zimmer bei den Dursleys apparrieren. Dort hielt sich keiner auf wenn er nicht da war, weil Dudley seine unbrauchbaren oder doppelten Spielsachen dort zwischenlagerte. Und einem Zauberer konnte er dort auch nicht über den Weg laufen. Einen Moment fragte er sich warum er so lange dafür gebraucht hatte um auf dieses Ziel zu kommen. Es war eigentlich nahe liegend, doch mit etwas Traurigkeit stellte er fest, dass er dort ja nicht willkommen war.

Schnell schluckte er diese Gedanken herunter und begann sich wieder auf sein Ziel zu konzentrieren. Sein Zimmer in seiner Vorstellung zu erschaffen fiel ihm ziemlich leicht. Immerhin hatte er dort fast seine ganzen Sommerferien verbracht, wenn er nicht gerade etwas arbeiten musste.

Im Gegensatz zu den vorherigen Versuchen dauerte die Übergangsphase und das damit verbundene Gefühl durch einen engen Schlauch gepresst zu werden länger an als bisher. Doch letztendlich stand er neben seinem Bett in einem ziemlich zugemüllten, aber leeren Zimmer. Die Freude über seinen Erfolg hielt aber nur für einen kurzen Moment an, bis ein gewaltiges Fußgetrampel auf der Treppe einsetzte. Schnell, bevor er noch seinen Verwandten begegnete, verschwand er augenblicklich und tauchte direkt vor seiner überraschten wieder Freundin auf.

Die Rückkehr nach Hogwarts war wesentlich einfacher, da der Verkäufer immer noch mit dem einräumen der neuen Ware beschäftigt war. Daher bemerkte er Ginny und Harry nicht, als sie hinter der Theke in den Keller verschwanden. Beim Ausstieg aus dem Buckel der Hexe, wären sie allerdings fast direkt in die Arme von Prof. Snape gelaufen. Nur ein rechtzeitiger Blick auf die Karte des Rumtreibers, bewahrte sie beide vor diesem Schicksal. Immerhin war Snape derjenige Lehrer, welchen Harry derzeit am meisten mied zu treffen. Dadurch war ihm neben der obligatorischen Ausfragerei auch eine Strafarbeit erspart geblieben.

Natürlich war auch Hermine und Ron die Abwesenheit der beiden nicht verborgen geblieben und so wurden die Ginny und Harry sofort beim betreten des Gemeinschaftsraumes von Fragen überschüttet.

„Da bist du ja endlich!", rief Hermine sofort, was für Harrys Geschmack viel zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Möglichst schnell, ohne dabei gehetzt zu wirken, überwand er den Abstand und versuchte die Beiden möglichst unauffällig aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum heraus zu dirigieren.

Kaum hatten sich das Portrait hinter ihnen wieder geschlossen, da kam schon Hermines nächste Frage.

„Wo wart ihr den ganzen Nachmittag? Ich habe euch mit Ron schon überall gesucht. Ihr wart nicht in der Bibliothek und auch nicht beim Abendessen. Und im Raum der Wünsche wart ihr auch nicht." Mit einem strengen und strafenden Blick musterte sie die beiden, während sie sich auf direktem Weg zum Raum der Wünsche befanden.

„Vielleicht wollte ich mit Ginny ungestört sein", versuchte Harry sie abzulenken und wackelte dabei provozierend mit seiner Augenbraue. Hermine lies sich davon nicht wirklich beeindrucken, doch Rons Gesicht veränderte die Farbe von weiß zu rot. Doch scheinbar konnte er sich beherrschen nichts dazu zu sagen.

„Wenn du mit Ginny allein sein wolltest, hättest du den Tarnumhang und die Karte des Rumtreibers dagelassen;" bemerkte Hermine messerscharf. „Das lässt zumindest darauf schließen, das was immer du auch gemacht hast nicht erlaubt war!"

„Dir kann man wirklich nichts vormachen", fiel Ginny lachend ins Gespräch ein. „Wir erzählen es euch sofort. Aber lass uns zuerst hier hinein gehen."

Nach dem obligatorischen auf und ablaufen vor dem Raum, öffnete Ron die Tür und lies sie in ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer mit zwei gegenüber liegenden Sofas eintreten. Zwischen diesen stand ein Tischchen mit einer dampfenden Teekanne und einigem Lebkuchen und Plätzchen. Dankbar lies sich Harry auf einem Sofa nieder lehnte sich zurück. Kaum einen Moment später hatte sich schon Ginny an ihn gelehnt und Hermine blieb nur der Platz gegenüber neben Ron frei. Die angenehme Ruhe wurde wieder von Hermine unterbrochen, während Ron auf einmal wieder glücklicher schien.

„Jetzt spann uns nicht so auf die Folter, Harry!" ermahnte sie ihn.

„ich habe heute apparrieren gelernt", lies Harry die Katze aus dem Sack.

Die Reaktion seiner besten Freunde war fast vorraussehbar. Ron redete ständig etwas von „kann man an einem Tag gar nicht lernen" und „will mich wohl verarschen", während Hermine wieder ihren strafenden Blick aufgesetzt hatte und Sätze wie: „Das ist verboten" und „Das ist viel zu gefährlich" sprach.

Erst durch Ginnys Bestätigung und einer längeren Erklärung war sogar Hermine damit einverstanden, oder konnte zumindest verstehen warum Harry das hatte lernen wollen.

Ab diesem Zeitpunkt wurde es ein sehr entspannter Abend. Als sie recht spät wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück kehrten waren praktischerweise die Sessel vor dem Kamin wieder frei. Zu Harrys Freude setzte sich Ginny zu ihm und kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Kann ich mir deinen Tarnumhang heute Nacht ausleihen?", fragte Ginny, als Harry zum wiederholten Male Gähnen musste.

„Wozu brauchst du ihn denn?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Das wird eine Überraschung!", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und verschwand nach einem Gute-Nacht-Kuss mit dem Tarnumhang in ihrer Tasche zu den Mädchenschlafräumen.

Harry wünschte auch Hermine und Ron eine gute Nacht und verschwand in seinem Schlafsaal. Dort waren noch nicht viele seines Jahrgangs ins Bett gegangen. Nur bei Nevilles Bett waren die Vorhänge schon zugezogen und ein leises Schnarchen verriet ihm, das er schon schlief.

Schnell hatte sich Harry bettfertig gemacht und seine Zähne geputzt. Er bekam nicht einmal mehr mit wie Ron 10 Minuten später den Schlafsaal betrat, da er schon eingeschlafen war.

Ein Rascheln und sanft tastende Hände rissen ihn viel zu früh aus seinem Schlaf. Etwas verwirrt rieb er seine Augen, nur um das gleich noch einmal zu wiederholen. Direkt neben ihn hatte sich Ginny unter seine Bettdecke geschoben und rückte nun näher zu ihm. Ihr schelmisches Schmunzeln konnte er auch mit geschlossenen Augen vor sich sehen.

„mhh… was machst du hier?", fragte er immer noch verwirrt.

„Ich wollte heute Nacht bei dir schlafen", flüsterte Ginny ihm zu. Da Harry zu keinem Wort fähig war, zog er seine Freundin in seine Arme.

„Und? Ist mir die Überraschung gelungen?" fragte sie und küsste ihn dabei liebevoll auf die Stirn.

Harry konnte nur nicken, doch Ginny schien das zu genügen. Sie hatte sich wieder an ihn gekuschelt und fuhr dabei sanft mit ihren Fingern über Harrys Schultern. Doch für Harry viel zu schnell, war sie schon eingeschlafen. Doch für Harry war das nicht mehr so leicht. Nur zu gut konnte er durch ihre Pyjamas Ginnys Brüste an seinem Bauch fühlen. Ihren Kopf hatte sie auf seiner Brust abgelegt und seinen Körper dabei mit den Armen umschlungen. Und das die samtig weiche Haut ihrer Beine bedrohlich nah an seiner Männlichkeit lag, verbesserte die Situation auch nicht wirklich. Sein Herzschlag hatte sich beschleunigt und er konnte seine Hände nicht ruhig halten. Ein leichtes Zittern lies sich trotz aller Willenskraft nicht verhindern. Vorsichtig streichelte Harry mit seinen Händen über ihren Rücken.

Erst Stunden später driftete Harry in einen sehr angenehmen Schlaf hinüber.

Eigentlich war Montag ein Tag, den Ron schon immer lieber im Bett verbracht hätte. Doch aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund war er heute mal als erster aufgewacht. Das an sich war schon recht ungewöhnlich, da Ron sonst immer einer der Langschläfer war. Obwohl er noch genug Zeit hatte, um eine weitere halbe Stunde im Bett zu bleiben, wollte Ron lieber die Zeit nutzen um die noch leeren Duschen zuerst zu benutzen. Später war das nicht mehr so leicht schnell möglich und dadurch würde er nur wieder in Hetze geraten um noch ein ordentliches Frühstück zu bekommen.

Nachdem er sich einen frisch gewaschenen Umhang angezogen hatte, war seine Stimmung auf dem bisherigen Höhepunkt des Tages. Als sein Blick auf die noch geschlossenen Vorhänge seiner Mitschüler fiel, konnte er sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sonst musste er immer, teilweise mit nicht besonders angenehmen Methoden geweckt werden, und heute konnte er es ihnen zurückzahlen. Besonders Harry war mit seinen kalten Wasserduschen besonders gemein. Voller Freude zog er seinen Zauberstab und öffnete vorsichtig den Vorhang um das Bett von Harry. Doch gerade als er seinen Zauberstab in der vorgegeben Weise schwingen wollte erstarrte er.

Vor ihm lag wie erwartet Harry, aber über das Gesicht seines Freundes hatte sich die rote Haarmähne seiner Schwester ausgebreitet, welche ihre Arme um Harry geschlungen hatte. Harrys eine Hand konnte er auf dem Rücken seiner Schwester entdecken, während die andere irgendwo unter der Decke versteckt war. Doch am meisten erstaunte Ron der entspannte und glückliche Gesichtsausdruck von Harry. Noch einen Moment sah Ron auf die beiden, bevor er vorsichtig Harry weckte.

Eine gewisse Genugtuung konnte Ron nicht verbergen, als Harry bei seinem Anblick und einem wohlbekannten Gewicht auf seiner Brust, sehr schnell rot anlief und dadurch mit einer Verkehrsampel durchaus konkurrieren konnte.

„Du solltest dich lieber beeilen", flüsterte Ron leise und verschwand wieder hinter dem Vorhang, jedoch nicht ohne noch mal die interessante rote Gesichtsfarbe seines Freundes zu beobachten.


	28. Das Ministerium greift ein

**Kapitel 27: Das Ministerium greift ein**

Auch in den nächsten Tagen oder besser gesagt in den nächsten Nächten, übernachtete Ginny immer öfters in Harrys Bett. Die Reaktionen der anderen Jungs dabei waren recht unterschiedlich.

Neville war das ganze ziemlich egal. Allerdings wollte er auch nicht direkt über dieses Thema sprechen, da sein Gesicht jedes Mal eine hübsche rote Schattierung dabei bekam. Ansonsten verhielt er sich aber so wie immer.

Seamus war selbst im Moment mit ganz anderen Dingen beschäftigt. Da er sich hauptsächlich in der Nähe eines recht hübschen Hufflepuffmädchens bewegte. So kam er meist als letzter in den Schlafraum zurück und war auch schon morgens schnell zum Frühstück verschwunden.

Zu Harrys großer Verwunderung schien sich Dean dagegen immer noch nicht wirklich mit der Trennung von Ginny zurecht zu finden. Besonders deutlich war dies immer zu erkennen, wenn Ginny morgens recht leicht bekleidet aus Harrys Bett sprang. Dabei schien er einen innerlichen Kampf auszufechten, ob er lieber Ginny anschauen oder Harry umbringen sollte. Zu Harrys großer Erleichterung war aber bisher noch nichts Schlimmeres passiert.

Umso erstaunlicher war es, dass sich Ron mit Kommentaren sehr zurück hielt. Dabei schien es so, als würde jedes Mal wenn er Ginny morgens sah, ein wissendes Lächeln über seine Lippen huschen.

Dieses Lächeln erstarb allerdings genauso schnell, wie Harrys Wohlbefinden wegen der letzten Nacht. Der Grund dafür war ein ziemlich bekannt aussehendes Schriftstück, welches an einer exponierten Stelle (direkt neben dem Portraitflügel) angeheftet war. Wegen diesen Zetteln hatte Harry das letzte Jahr eine Menge Stunden nachsitzen müssen. Dass sie wieder in Hogwarts erschienen war ein ungutes Zeichen.

„Ich glaub´ ich seh´ nicht richtig!", traf Ron genau den Sinn dessen, was allen anderen ebenfalls gerade einfiel.

„Ich dachte die Umbridge wurde vom Ministerium entlassen", entfuhr es Hermine leicht geschockt.

„Nein, nur beurlaubt", korrigierte sie Ron.

„Lass uns schauen was sie sich diesmal ausgedacht haben", versuchte Harry seine Freunde in Richtung des Erlasses zu locken. Viele andere hatten genau dieselbe Idee und so befand sich Harry bald mitten im Gedränge seiner Hauskameraden.

Unterwegs schnappte er einige Worte auf.

„…sie haben ihn einfach abgesetzt."

„…gar nicht vorstellen wie Hogwarts ohne…"

„…dass er so schwer krank…"

Schnell bahnte sich Harry einen Weg durch die letzten vor dem Anschlag und erstarrte als er den Text zu lesen begann.

_Das Ministerium für Zauberei und Hexerei gibt bekannt (Erlass Nummer 30):_

_Der Schulleiter der Zaubererschule von Hogwarts, Prof. Albus Parcival Dumbledore, wurde wegen seines angeschlagenen geistigen Zustandes mit sofortiger Wirkung vorübergehend in den Ruhestand versetzt._

_Er befindet sich zur weiteren Behandlung im St. Mungos Hospital, wo sich die besten Heiler um ihn kümmern._

_Die Schulräte haben Prof. McGonnagal zur neuen Schulleiterin ernannt._

_Für das Ministerium für Zauberei Cornelius Fudge, Minister für Zauberei_

Die Unterschrift war mit solch einer schwungvollen Begeisterung darunter gesetzt, dass sich Harry das hämische Grinsen von Fudge beim unterschreiben deutlich vorstellen konnte. Schon seit Jahren hatte dieser versucht seine eigene Position auf Kosten von Dumbledore zu stärken und nun sah es so aus als habe er es endlich geschafft.

Die mühsam erlangte Ruhe Harrys, löste sich allerdings schon beim Eintreten in die große Halle in Luft auf. Der leere Stuhl von Dumbledore schien besonders darauf hinweisen zu wollen, wer nicht mehr da war. Fast alle Schüler und Lehrer in der Großen Halle kannten Hogwarts ohne Dumbledore gar nicht. Nur die älteren Lehrer, hatten zumindest einen anderen Direktor erlebt. So leise und niedergeschlagen wie alle seine Hauskameraden begab er sich zu seinem Haustisch.

Erst als er dort Platz genommen hatte und seine Gedanken langsam zur Ruhe kamen, fielen ihm eine Menge Fragen ein. War Dumbledore wirklich in einem solch schlechten Zustand wie das Ministerium behauptete? Wie war es dazu gekommen, dass sich Dumbledores Zustand dermaßen verschlechtert hatte? Wie konnte man ihm helfen, wenn scheinbar auch die besten Heiler keine Lösung für ihn hatten?!

Schneller als erwartet, wurde er aus seinen Gedanken geworfen. Ein fröhliches Gegröle hatte sich am Slytherintisch erhoben. Fassungslos starrte Harry, wie eine Mehrzahl der Schülerinnen und Schüler zu Malfoy, welcher gerade sein Glas erhoben hatte und mit einigen anderen Slytherins auf Dumbledores Absetzung anstieß.

„Mir ist der Hunger vergangen", murmelte Harry und stand abrupt auf. Schneller als einer seiner Freunde reagieren konnte hatte er die große Halle verlassen.

Obwohl er sich in diesem Moment nur schwer beherrschen konnte, wollte er auf keinen Fall wieder zu seinen bisherigen unangemessenen Wutausbrüchen zurückkehren. Doch von dem schnellen Laufen durch die Korridore verliess ihn seine Wut auch nicht. Im Gegenteil. Er spürte wie sie einen immer größeren Teil seiner Gefühle einnahm. Vielleicht sollte er doch seine Wut an irgendetwas auslassen, um sich Luft zu verschaffen, nur etwas Kleineres kaputt machen…

Als eine Rüstung in seiner Nähe in alle Einzelteile explodierte, blieb Harry erschrocken stehen. Vorsichtig sah er sich im Gang um, konnte aber dort keinen außer sich selbst entdecken. War er das selbst gewesen? Immerhin wollte er etwas zerstören, doch er hatte weder daran gedacht was, noch hatte er einen Spruch gesagt, oder versucht seine Magie zu lenken. Vorsichtig versuchte er seine Gefühle zu überprüfen und stellte erfreut fest, dass er nicht mehr so angespannt war wie vorher. Um jeglichen dummen Fragen zuvor zu kommen reparierte Harry schnell die Rüstung, welche sich, zwar nicht gerade lautlos, aber problemlos wieder in ihren vorherigen Zustand zurückversetzte.

Der Unterricht schien gar nicht enden zu wollen und Snape hatte sich einen besonderen Spaß daraus gemacht, möglichst viele Schüler zu quälen. Scheinbar schien er die Abwesenheit Dumbledores gleich richtig nutzen zu wollen.

Doch selbst der Unterricht bei Snape fand irgendwann ein Ende. Kaum befanden sie sich außer Hörweite, begannen alle zu schimpfen.

„Irgendwann bringe ich ihn um." verkündet Ron mit einem solch finsteren Gesicht, dass es Harry ihm durchaus zutraute.

„Ich helfe dir", fügte Harry grinsend hinzu. Rons finstere Mine war schon wirklich zum fürchten oder man musste darüber lachen.

„Hey, so etwas könnt ihr doch nicht sagen", bemerkte Hermine belehrend.

„Und wieso nicht?", fragte Ron provokativ zurück. „So wie er uns heute gequält hat könnte er glatt Dumbledore vergiftet haben."

„RON" unterbrach Hermine entsetzt, „er ist ein Lehrer."

„Und?", fragte Ron angriffslustig. „Das war Quirrel auch!" Einen Moment war Hermine sprachlos, bis sie ihren scheinbar letzten Trumpf auszuspielen versuchte.

„Aber er ist im Orden des Phönix und Dumbledore vertraut ihm!" Mit siegessicherem Blick sah sie Ron an, der sofort wieder konterte.

„Und er ist ein Todesser! Und das bleibt man sein Leben lang!" Hermine sah ihn nur noch einen Moment wütend an, bevor sie sich abwandte und demonstrativ die Portraits an den Wänden ansah.

Den Rest des Weges legten Ron und Hermine, ohne sich noch einmal anzusehen, zurück. Harry dagegen, konnte und wollte sich gar nicht in diese Diskussion einmischen. Er fand beide Argumentationen schlüssig und wusste nicht so recht, welcher er zustimmen sollte. Natürlich hatte Snape sie auch schon früher gemein behandelt und auch dem Orden wichtige Informationen zukommen lassen, aber warum bekam das Voldemort dann nicht mit? Und was konnte Snape diesem an Informationen bringen, ohne den Orden zu gefährden? Oder waren alle nur zu dumm und erkannten einen Todesser in ihren eigenen Reihen nicht?

In den nächsten Tagen schien es Harry jeden Tag mehr aufzufallen, dass Dumbledore nicht mehr in Hogwarts war. Früher war es ihm nicht aufgefallen, wenn der Direktor mal nicht zum Essen kam. Nun aber ertappte er sich oft dabei, wie er vor jedem Essen einen hoffnungsvollen Blick zum Lehrertisch warf, nur um jedes Mal wieder von dem Anblick seiner Verwandlungsprofessorin enttäuscht zu werden. Auch heute war wieder ein solcher Tag. Doch er wollte langsam etwas dafür tun, dass es Dumbledore wieder besser ging. Mit dem Vorsatz nach dem Essen sofort bei Remus vorbei zu schauen, begann Harry seinen Teller mit Kohl, Kartoffeln und Bratwürsten zu beladen.

Gegenüber von Harry war Seamus schon zum Nachtisch vorgestoßen. Nach einem weiteren Löffel mit Mousse au chocolat, meinte er beiläufig: „Ganz schön trostlos seit Dumbledore nicht mehr da ist, oder?"

„Jaaaah", entfuhr es Harry trotz seines recht vollen Mundes.

„Irgendwie fehlen mir besonders seine verrückten Sprüche." Nach einer Pause fuhr er fort.

„Hast du mittlerweile heraus bekommen was er genau hat?"

„Nein, ich werde nach dem Essen mal mit Re…Professor Lupin reden, ob er etwas Neues weiß. Willst du mitkommen?" Nun war es an Seamus sich fast zu verschlucken.

„Ähh..eigentlich schon aber ich habe mich direkt nach dem Essen mit …mhhh…Karina verabredet. Daher…" Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, vor allem da Seamus Gesicht nun wie die untergehende Sonne in einem schönen rot erglühte.

„Soso, Karina heißt SIE also. Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du sie mir vorstellen wolltest."

„Ich…, naja ich war mir noch nicht so sicher …uhm…egal, ich wollte einfach noch ein bisschen abwarten bis…", unsicher brach er ab und Harry tat es schon fast leid ihn so getriezt zu haben.

„Woher weißt du eigentlich von ihr?", fragte Seamus nach einem Moment leise nach. „Bisher hatte ich es nämlich immer geschafft allen aus dem Weg zu gehen, wenn wir uns getroffen haben."

„Schon vergessen, ich habe auch eine Freundin", sagte Harry locker. „Sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie es von Christina gehört hat, welche es von Lavender weiß, welche es von Parvati hat, die es von Padma hat, und weiter weiß ich auch nicht mehr so genau…" Harry hob entschuldigend seine Augenbraue, was Seamus ein Grinsen entlockte. Harry wollte nicht verraten, dass er es beiläufig auf der Karte der Marauder gesehen hatte, wie die beiden in einer Besenkammer verschwunden waren. Natürlich hatte er es auch von Ginny gehört, der er natürlich sofort von der Geschichte mit der Besenkammer erzählen musste.

„Musst du dir viel solchen Klatsch anhören?", fragte Seamus nach einem kurzen Schweigen in einem teilnahmsvollen Ton.

„Eigentlich nicht. Normalerweise sind wir mit…ähhh…anderen Dingen… beschäftigt. Und was macht ihr so?", fragte Harry scheinheilig. Schließlich wusste er, oder glaubte es, genau zu wissen was, oder eher wo sich die beiden rumtrieben.

„Wir…ähm…gehen spazieren und sind letztens fast von Filch erwischt worden", versuchte Seamus wieder auf ein sicheres Gesprächsthema zu kommen.

„War das in einer Besenkammer?", konnte sich Harry nicht verkneifen zu fragen.

„Ähhh…was…wie…kannst du das wissen?", Harry hatte ihn sichtlich geschockt. „Ich…wir sehen uns". Damit stand Seamus so schnell wie nie auf und war schnell im Gedränge der Schüler verschwunden.

Harry fühlte sich auf einmal wieder besser. Über die Liebe konnte man immer sprechen und am besten natürlich, wenn man selbst mit seiner großen Liebe zusammen war.

Auf den Korridoren zu Remus Büro war es heute so ruhig wie schon lange nicht mehr. Das Schloss selbst schien darüber zu trauern, dass es einen großartigen Direktor verloren hatte. Harry beschleunigte noch einmal seine Schritte und wäre dabei fast mit einem der Auroren kollidiert.

„Entschuldigung", murmelte Harry und war in Gedanken schon bei Remus.

„Macht nichts, Mr. Potter", entgegnete dieser für Harrys Geschmack viel zu freundlich und verschwand mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Doch Harrys Gedanken hatten sich schon wieder den Gesprächthemen mit Remus zugewandt.

„Hallo Remus", begrüßte Harry seinen Professor etwas niedergeschlagen.

„Ich habe dich schon erwartet", antwortete dieser mit einem kurzen schelmischen Grinsen. Auf Harrys verwunderten Blick, fuhr er fort.

„Es war eigentlich zu erwarten, nachdem Dumbledore abgesetzt worden ist, dass du genaueres über die Umstände hören wolltest."

Harry lächelte etwas gequält und nickte zustimmend.

„Nun, ich kann dir leider auch nicht besonders viel dazu sagen", begann Remus erneut. „Letzte Nacht wurden wir zwar von der nicht besonders leisen Abreise Dumbledores geweckt, aber mehr als seine Pfleger aus dem St. Mungos haben wir nicht gesehen. Das heisst natürlich, abgesehen von unserem Zaubereiminister, der -"

„Was der war hier", unterbrach Harry aufgebracht seinen Lehrer und Freund.

„Ja, immerhin musste doch jemand die Ministeriumserlässe im ganzen Schloss aushängen und das wollte sich unser werter Herr Minister wohl nicht entgehen lassen." Remus sarkastischer Unterton war Harry keineswegs entgangen.

„Ich denke, er war sehr zufrieden mit sich", grummelte Harry wütend in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Allerdings! Du hättest mal seine Sprüche hören sollen. Endlich kann das Ministerium auch in Hogwarts Veränderungen herbeiführen."  
„Er meint wohl eher kontrollieren." zischte Harry wütend.

„Das denke ich auch." Bei genauerem hinsehen sah Remus ebenfalls ziemlich besorgt aus.

Irgendwie war schon das Zusammensein mit einem Gleichgesinnten angenehm, denn Harry fand das kurzzeitige Schweigen alles andere als unangenehm.

„Weiß immer noch keiner was genau Dumbledore hat?" Harry wollte unbedingt etwas Genaueres über dessen fortschreitende Krankheit, oder was immer es war, wissen.

„Nein, leider nicht." seufzte Remus, „aber wir sind uns fast sicher, dass er vergiftet wurde."

„Und keiner hat eine Ahnung was es sein könnte?" Zur Antwort schüttelte Remus nur seinen Kopf.

„Aber warum hat der, der ihn vergiften wollte, nicht gleich ein sofort tödliches Gift verwendet?" Harry verstand den Sinn von dieser ganzen Aktion nicht wirklich. Nach dem Gesicht von Remus, ging es ihm auch nicht besser.

„Das habe ich mich auch schon oft gefragt." nachdenklich lies er immer wieder seine Feder durch die Hand gleiten.

„Vielleicht... wollte derjenige Dumbledore einfach unspektakulär aus dem Weg räumen. Stell´ dir doch mal den Aufstand vor, welcher bei Dumbledores offensichtlicher Vergiftung losgebrochen wäre. Jeder in der Zaubererwelt wäre aufgeschreckt worden, aber so bekommen es die meisten gar nicht richtig mit."

„Hmmm", war alles was Harry dazu sagen konnte. Aber seine Gedanken wirbelten schon wieder unruhig hin und her. Wer hätte davon einen Vorteil? Dafür kamen wirklich viele in Frage. Voldemort, Malfoy, Fudge, Umbridge und wahrscheinlich noch jede Menge anderer Menschen. Und einen solchen Zaubertrank zu besorgen war für alle dieser Verdächtigen nicht besonders schwer.

„Kann ich noch was für dich tun?", holte ihn Remus aus seinen Gedanken zurück.

„Nein", setzte Harry an, überlegte es sich aber doch noch anders.

„Ja. Ich hatte bisher immer bei Dumbledore Unterricht und wollte dich Fragen, ob du mich in der Zeit weiter unterrichten könntest?"

„Wann hattest du diese Stunden?", fragte Remus nach, während er schon seinen Kalender zu Rate zog.

„Donnerstags morgen eine Doppelstunde."

„Tut mir leid, da unterrichte ich gerade die Zweitklässler von Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw."

„Naja, nicht so schlimm, du kannst ja nichts dafür."

Auch zu den wenigen anderen Zeiten in denen Harry keinen Unterricht hatte, hatte Remus selbst zu unterrichten. Daher nahm sich Harry vor, in dieser Zeit, einfach selbst etwas weiter zu üben.

Der erste Donnerstag ohne die bisherige Stunde mit Dumbledore kam schneller als erwartet. Irgendwie war es schon seltsam auf einmal in einem Klassenraum ohne einen Lehrer zu stehen und für sich zu üben.

Um sich warm zu machen versuchte Harry zuerst einmal wieder die Übungen mit den Bällen zu wiederholen. Erfreut konnte Harry feststellen, dass er auch mit 10 verschiedenen Bällen keinerlei Probleme hatte. In den letzten Stunden hatten sie auch an verschiedenen Formen gearbeitet. Die Bälle hatten dafür verschiedene Bahnen im Raum bekommen, auf welchen sie einen am besten beschützen konnten und Angreifer durch nicht zu stupide Bewegungen verwirrten. Wichtig war zum Beispiel immer wieder in sehr unregelmäßigen, aber nicht besonders lang auseinander liegenden Sequenzen Bälle, oder später die Waffen, vorbei fliegen zu lassen.

Bei den komplexeren Formen scheiterte Harry allerdings wie in den letzten Stunden wieder einmal. Das Bewusstsein für die fliegenden Gegenstände in seinem Rücken war bisher noch nicht sehr ausgeprägt. Verbissen übte Harry weiter daran. Nicht zu denken, was passieren würde, wenn er einen der Säbel in seinem Rücken aus der Kontrolle verlor. Bestenfalls würde er schwer verletzt werden. Und das wollte er ganz sicher nicht. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Ärger, den er von Madam Pomfrey und erst von Ginny bekommen würde.

So verabschiedete er sich von dem Gedanken heute diese Übungen schon mit Säbeln und Schwertern auszuführen und gab ein paar Minuten vor dem Ende der Stunde entnervt auf.

Gerade als Harry nach seinen Übungen den Klassenraum verlassen hatte, traf er wieder auf einen der Auroren. Es war wieder derselbe, welcher ihm in letzter Zeit recht oft über den Weg lief. Tonks hatte ihm erzählt, dass er Ted McNamara hiess und schon seit 16 Jahren im Ministerium als Auror arbeitete. Als der Auror näher kam, konnte Harry auch wieder das harte Gesichtsprofil erkennen. Der kurze Bart sollte wohl das meist sehr gezwungen aussehende Lächeln vertuschen. Durch Tonks wusste er auch, dass die Ursache für dieses schiefe Lächeln, ein unbekannter Fluch gewesen war. Harry versuchte daher ebenfalls ein freundliches Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zu zaubern.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Potter", kam auch schon die freundliche Begrüßung, welche fast durch die unheimlich kalten schwarzen Augen widerrufen wurde. Fast wie Snape seine Augen schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, nur, dass man in dessen Augen nichts lesen konnte. McNamaras Augen hatten aber einen abschätzenden Ausdruck. Wahrscheinlich war das auch so eine Vorraussetzung für erfolgreiche Auroren. Natürlich kam keiner an Moody heran, was gefangene Todesser anbelangte, aber McNamara hatte ebenfalls einige Todesser nach Askaban gebracht.

„Hallo, Mr. McNamara." Bei der Nennung seines Namens konnte Harry in dessen Augen kurz etwas wie Freude aufblitzen sehen, aber einen Moment war es schon wieder verschwunden.

„Was machen sie hier so allein, während der Unterrichtszeit?", fragte McNamara beiläufig. „Soweit ich weiß, findet hier in dem Korridor gar kein Unterricht statt."

„Hier hatte ich bisher immer bei Dumbledore Unterricht und wollte für mich selbst ein bisschen weiter üben."

„Und, hat es geklappt?"

„Nicht wie ich erwartet habe, aber es hat trotzdem etwas gebracht", antwortete Harry ausweichend.

„Wenn du willst, kann ich mit dir üben." Harry überlegt schnell, aber es fiel ihm kein Grund ein, dieses freundliche Angebot abzulehnen, zumal Remus ja keine Zeit für ihn zum trainieren hatte. Schnell entschlossen antwortete er also.

„Ja, gerne. Ich hoffe nur, dass Sie am Mittwoch nach dem Abendessen Zeit haben. Sonst habe ich nämlich keine Zeit." Mr. McNamara schien noch nicht einmal zu versuchen seine Überraschung darüber zu verbergen.

„Sehr engagiert. Aber sie haben Glück, dass ich nur montags und donnerstags meine Nachtschicht habe."

„Ich muss jetzt zu Muggelkunde, sonst komme ich zu spät", versuchte sich Harry loszueisen. „Wo treffen wir uns?"

„Was hältst du von diesem Raum?", fragte McNamara und deutete auf den Klassenraum, aus dem Harry gerade getreten war.

„OK, bis nächste Woche und danke", verabschiedete sich Harry.

Während Harry schnell den Weg zum 3. Stock einschlug, sah ihm Ted McNamara mit einem gruseligen Lächeln hinterher und seine Augen hatten angefangen im Dunkeln zu funkeln.


	29. Ein neuer Lehrer

**Kapitel 28: Ein neuer Lehrer**

Wegen der vielen unerwarteten Ereignisse der letzten Tage hatte Harry ganz vergessen, dass er wieder eine Stunde bei Snape hatte. Er wunderte sich zwar, dass Snape diese Stunde nicht abgeblasen hatte, besonders nachdem Dumbledore ihn nicht mehr dazu zwingen konnte, doch in Legilimentik konnte er durchaus noch etwas Training gebrauchen. Dieser Meinung schien auch Snape zu sein.

„Potter, etwas mehr Konzentration bitte!" Wütend schaute ihn der Professor an. „Über so eine schwache Leistung wird der dunkle Lord nur lachen können!" Seltsamerweise schien Snape fast noch wütender als wenn er es schaffte in seinen Gedanken spazieren zu gehen. Ohne seine Wut zu zeigen versuchte Harry sich voll auf den Zauber zu konzentrieren.

„Legilimens". Völlig konzentriert auf die Gedanken seines Lehrers versuchte er in dessen Kopf zu gelangen. Nicht zum ersten Mal. Seine Erfolgserlebnisse waren allerdings nicht besonders konstant, was sicher auch an seinem Lehrer lag. Wenn es Harry mal in seine Gedanken schaffte, hatte ihn Snape immer wieder sehr raffiniert von wirklich wichtigen Ereignissen weggeführt. Die Wege in seinen Gedanken endeten oft in einer Sackgasse, an Stellen von denen Harry wusste, dass vor Sekunden dort noch ein Durchgang bestanden hatte.

Als vor ihm ein bekannter Gang aus Snapes Gedankenwelt erschien hielt er sich konzentriert daran fest. Er musste einen Weg finden Snape auszutricksen, sonst kam er wohl nie wirklich weiter. Wie bei seinen vorherigen Versuchen tat er so als wolle er den Gang weiter durchschreiten. Kurz bevor ansonsten die Wand vor ihm erschien, drehte er sich blitzschnell um und entdeckte eine Tür hinter sich, welche zuvor nicht dort war. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken rannte er durch diese hindurch und befand sich...

_...in einem düsteren Zaubertränkelabor. Die hohen Fenster waren fest verschlossen und Snape stand an dem einzigen Tisch in diesem Raum, erwartungsgemäß vor einem Kessel aus dem blaue Rauchwolken stiegen. Vor dem Kessel waren auf dem ganzen Tisch Pergamente verteilt, an denen scheinbar kurz vorher noch gearbeitet wurde, so unordentlich wie sie dort verteilt waren. Als er näher an den Tisch heran wollte, bemerkte er wie seine Schritte unheimlich schwer wurden. Scheinbar wollte ihn Snape nicht näher kommen lassen. Mit aller Kraft versuchte Harry einen Schritt vor den anderen zu setzen, was allerdings immer schmerzvoller wurde. Seine Beine schienen Tonnen zu wiegen, doch langsam kam Harry immer näher an den Tisch heran. _

_Obwohl die Schrift auf den Pergamenten sehr ordentlich, um nicht zu sagen akribisch genau war, fiel es Harry schwer die Notizen zu lesen, da sie für ihn auf dem Kopf standen. Ein Pergament mit einer Zutatenliste erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit, dessen Überschrift lautete **„Demenzia liquare"**. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit war nun auf dieses Pergament gerichtet, es schien so, als würde er es mit seinen Augen immer näher heran holen. Doch bevor er es genauer untersuchen konnte, bemerkte er einen sich schnell ausbreitenden Schatten, welcher alles um ihn verschlang. Als er selbst von diesem eingeschlossen wurde, bemerkte er wie seine Verbindung zu Snape sehr brutal durchtrennt wurde. _

Erstaunt öffnete er seine Augen und sah erschrocken, wie er selbst durch das Klassenzimmer flog. Ohne sie sehen zu können, konnte er die Mauer hinter sich spüren, auf die er unaufhaltsam zuflog. Einen dumpfen Aufschlag später wurde es vor seinen Augen schwarz.

Ein gemurmeltes „Enervate" war das erste was er wieder wahrnehmen konnte. Snape hatte ihn wieder aufgeweckt. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit seiner Hand an seinen Hinterkopf und musste zischend Atem holen, als er eine deutliche Beule spürte. Immerhin blutete er nicht wie er zufrieden feststellte als er sich seine Hand besah. Snape hatte sich währenddessen keinen Zentimeter bewegt und starrte ihn mit einem nicht einzuordnenden Blick an. Er konnte darin Furcht, Wut, Resignation und ... Bewunderung erkennen. Das mussten die Nachwirkungen seiner Flugeinlage sein. Snape würde ihm nie seine Annerkennung zeigen.

Bevor er eine Frage stellen konnte hatte sich das Gesicht von Snape wieder zu einer undurchdringlichen Maske verwandelt.

„Stehen Sie auf, Mister Potter, blaffte ihn sein Professor auch sogleich an. Bevor sich Harry wundern konnte, dass er zum ersten Mal, seines Wissens nach, mit Mister angesprochen wurde, ging seine Tirade schon weiter. "Sie müssen das Verdrängen aus dem Geist noch lernen. Sie haben sicherlich die enormen Vorteile bemerkt." Ein schadenfrohes Lächeln huschte über Snapes Gesicht und Harry war sich sicher sich die vorherige Höflichkeit nur eingebildet zu haben.

Doch anstatt sich zu ärgern versuchte er umso schneller diese Technik zu erlernen. Das war nicht nur eine Möglichkeit seine Feinde aus seinem Geist zu verdrängen, sondern es schadete denen auch noch. Die ersten Versuche scheiterten kläglich. Doch entgegen seiner Erwartungen war Snape nicht erfreut sondern recht wütend, so dass sich Harry noch mehr anstrengte, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war.

Zum Ende der Stunde hatte er es zumindest geschafft, dass Snape einige Meter durch den Raum gesegelt war.

„Das ist ausreichend."

Irritiert sah Harry zu seinem Lehrer auf.

„Der Unterricht ist damit beendet." drückte sich dieser genauer aus.

„Aber, Sir, ich muss..., versuchte er zu seiner eigenen Überraschung einzuwenden.

„Nichts! Sie beherrschen nun alle Techniken und können für sich selbst weiterüben." Leiser fügte er hinzu. „Ich habe keine Zeit zu verschwenden."

Vor einigen Wochen hätte Harry alles darum gegeben, dass seine Stunden mit Snape endlich enden würden, doch nun vermisste er diese fast. Nicht die Schikanen, sondern das, was er alles bei Snape gelernt hatte.

Warum in aller Welt hatte Snape auch so wenig Zeit im Moment. Hatte das etwas mit einem Trank zu tun? Der Titel Demenzia liquare erschien wieder in seinem Kopf. Verfluchtes Latein. Nur weil er so schlecht darin war, musste er das auch noch Nachschlagen, oder einfacher Hermine fragen.

Der nächste Mittwoch kam schneller als es Harry recht war. Er wusste zwar nicht was er gegen diesen Auror hatte, aber irgendetwas in ihm sträubte sich gegen seine Art.

Doch es war auch eine einmalige Möglichkeit sein Wissen und seine Fähigkeiten zu verbessern und die wollte sich Harry nicht wegen eines schlechten Gefühls nehmen lassen. Notfalls konnte er ja immer noch aufhören. Daher befand sich Harry auch gerade auf dem Weg zu dem Klassenzimmer, in welchem er bisher immer nur mit Dumbledore geübt hatte. Etwas merkwürdig war das schon. Kaum war sein einer Lehrer ausgefallen, da fand sich schon ein neuer und das ohne große Anstrengungen. Aber so etwas schien auch nur ihm zu passieren.

Kaum hatte er den Korridor vor dem Klassenzimmer erreicht, wurde er auch schon von einem überaus freundlichen McNamara begrüßt.

„Guten Abend Mr. Potter, ich war schon in Sorge ob sie das Angebot vielleicht doch ausschlagen würden." Ein kurzer Blick auf seine Uhr, verriet ihm, dass er beim Denken unglaublich langsam gelaufen sein musste, denn er war bereits 10 Minuten zu spät, obwohl er rechtzeitig vom Gemeinschaftsraum aufgebrochen war.

„Tut mir Leid, Sir." begann Harry und setzte eine zerknirschte Miene auf, welche nur bei Professor McGonnagal nie funktionierte.

„Ist ja nicht weiter tragisch." beruhigte ihn sein neuer Lehrer sogleich. Weil Harry nicht wusste was auf ihn zukam und wie sie mit dem Unterricht beginnen würden, betrat er etwas zögerlich den Raum. Da die Tische und Stühle schon zur Seite geräumt waren, würden sie wohl gleich mit dem praktischen Duellieren beginnen.

„Ich dachte, wir beginnen gleich mit der Praxis." bemerkte McNamara, Harrys Gedanken richtig deutend. Das war Harry nur Recht.

„Zu Beginn habe ich gedacht wir gehen zusammen deine bisherigen Kenntnisse durch, damit wir dich genau einschätzen können."  
„Wer ist wir?", fragte Harry etwas irritiert.

„Na ja, zuerst einmal ich", begann McNamara und hatte nach einem Moment scheinbar die richtigen Worte gefunden, "und dann interessiert sich auch das Aurorenbüro für diese Ergebnisse, immerhin sind wir immer auf der Suche nach Nachwuchs."

Nach einer kurzen Pause in der er Harry wachsam musterte fuhr er fort: „Wir beginnen am besten mit den Schild- und Verteidigungszaubern die du schon kannst und ich werde die Stärke der Schilde testen."

Harry nickte zustimmend. Dumbledore hatte das zwar nicht mit ihm machen müssen, allerdings kannte er ihn auch schon ziemlich gut. Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Remus dies vor ihren Übungsduellen hätte machen sollen um zu wissen auf was er sich vorzubereiten hatte, musste er grinsen. Ihm wären wohl einige harte Landungen erspart geblieben...

„Zuerst einmal den Protego." forderte sein Lehrer. Fast lässig bewegte Harry seinen Zauberstab in kleinen und präzisen Bewegungen für den Zauber.

„Protego." Kurz umgab ihn das rötliche Leuchten, bevor dieses wieder verschwunden war und der Schild Harry ganz umgeben hatte. Einen Moment später wurde sein Schild durch einen leichteren Ganzkörperklammerfluch getestet. Erwartungsgemäß hielt der Schild diesem stand. Auch den nächsten weitaus stärkeren Fluch hielt sein Schild ab, wobei er allerdings schon die Vibration des Schildes beim Auftreffen des Fluches deutlich spürte. McNamara schien das allerdings nicht erwartet zu haben denn er starrte einen Moment verwirrt, bevor er einen weiteren Fluch versuchte. Erst bei dem zehnten Versuch und einem Fluch den Harry noch nicht kannte gelang es dem Auroren Harrys Schild zum Einsturz zu bringen. Dennoch wurde der Fluch noch abgelenkt.

„Ich bin wirklich beeindruckt", begann sein Lehrer, „dein Protego Schild ist schon so stark, dass er die meisten Flüche abwehrt. Vor allem da ich einige Flüche mit voller Stärke abgefeuert habe." Nachdenklich sah er Harry weiter an.

„Welchen Fluch haben Sie zuletzt verwendet, Sir?" fragte Harry interessiert. Ein Fluch der seinen Schild zerstörte konnte durchaus hilfreich sein.

„Das war ein lacerare Fluch."

„Von diesem habe ich noch nie gehört." wandte Harry interessiert ein.

„Das hätte mich auch gewundert", bemerkte der Auror, "es ist immerhin ein leicht dunkler Spruch." Auf Harrys verwunderten Blick fügte er hinzu. „Bei den Auroren müssen wir uns richtig vorbereiten, auch gegen schwarze Magier. Und da ich wissen wollte wie dein Schild dagegen aussieht, habe ich es getestet."

„Das ist schon ok", lenkte Harry ein, „aber was bewirkt der Fluch?"

„Er bewirkt, dass an der Stelle auf der er auftrifft, die Haut aufgerissen wird", gab er leiser zu. Ich hoffe du hast bemerkt, dass ich auf dein Bein gezielt hatte. Außerdem gibt es einen Konterfluch, mit dem sich die Verwundung sofort wieder schließt. Aber wenn man nicht schnell genug ist, oder schon zu viel Blut verloren hat um die Wunde zu schließen, kann man durch den Fluch auch sterben."

„Werde ich den Fluch bei Ihnen auch lernen?", fragte Harry nach einer Pause in welcher sie beide über verschiedene Dinge nachgedacht hatten.

„Nein", kam es sofort von seinem Lehrer, „den Fluch lernt man erst bei der Ausbildung zum Auroren." Harry war etwas enttäuscht, nahm sich aber vor, unbedingt mehr über diesen Fluch herauszufinden und diesen eventuell auch zu lernen. Immerhin hatte er so die Möglichkeit in einem Duell auch den Todessern etwas Schmerzhaftes und scheinbar Legales entgegen zu werfen.

„Du wirst in Hogwarts zu Recht kein Buch über diesen Fluch finden." merkte McNamara an und schien damit wieder genau zu wissen, worum sich Harrys Gedanken gedreht hatten. „Auch nicht in der verbotenen Abteilung". Harry war das egal, immerhin hatte er eine ganze Bibliothek im Grimmauldplatz, mit vielen Büchern die bestimmt vom Ministerium als schwarzmagisch eingestuft wurden. Unbewusst musste er bei diesem Gedanken grinsen, was eine große Ähnlichkeit zu dem hinterhältigen Grinsen von Snape hatte.

„Machen wir mit dem nächsten Schild weiter, damit wir heute noch zu den Angriffszaubern kommen." versuchte McNamara Harry wieder zum weitermachen zu motivieren.

„Welche weiteren Schilde kennst du noch?" Harry brauchte einen Moment um zu realisieren, dass er angesprochen worden war. Doch wieder in der Gegenwart gelang es ihm schnell die Frage zu beantworten.

„Den Escudo Schild und den Aegis Schild, Sir." Hatte sich beim ersten der Schilde McNamaras Augenbraue nur leicht gehoben so schaute er beim Aegis Schild recht ungläubig drein. Der Junge war wirklich unheimlich. Er war doch noch ein Schüler und erst in seinem 6. Schuljahr. Scheinbar war er nicht nur durch Glück jedes Mal dem Dunklen Lord entkommen. Innerlich beglückwünschte er sich dazu, zuerst Potters Fähigkeiten kennen zu lernen und nicht gleich mit einem Duell zu beginnen. Sicherlich wäre seine Überraschung nicht besonders förderlich für den Unterricht.

War er schon von der Stärke des Protego Schildes beeindruckt gewesen, so war er es erst recht von dem Aegis Schild. Auch nach unzähligen Versuchen hatte er den Schild nicht durchbrechen können. Natürlich hatte er es nicht mit weiteren dunklen Flüchen versucht, immerhin war er ja in Hogwarts und kannte Dumbledores Abneigung dagegen. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal...

„Ich bin wirklich beeindruckt." gestand McNamara seinem Schüler ein. „Kein Wunder, dass der Dunkle Lord schon so lange hinter dir her ist." Nach einer kurzen Pause sprach sein Lehrer weiter.

„Bevor wir zu den Angriffsflüchen kommen, was hast du noch alles gelernt?" Das Interesse hinter dieser Frage konnte Harry regelrecht spüren und war auch schon fast so weit mit seinen weiteren Fähigkeiten seinen Lehrer zu beeindrucken, als tief hinten in seinen Gedanken Dumbledore leise seine Worte vom Anfang des Schuljahres wiederholte.

„_Allerdings würde ich dir raten, nicht jedem von allen Sachen zu erzählen, die du dieses Jahr nebenbei schon gelernt hast. Besonders nicht von deiner stablosen Magie. Das kann ein wirklicher Trumpf im Kampf sein, besonders wenn keiner damit rechnet. Ganz besonders fremden Menschen gegenüber, solltest du nicht zu vertrauensvoll sein." _

Daran hatte er in den letzten Minuten gar nicht mehr gedacht. War er zu vertrauensselig gewesen und hatte zuviel von seinen Fähigkeiten erzählt? Harry gab sich einen Ruck. Was er schon erzählt hatte, konnte er nicht zurück nehmen und das war ja auch gar nicht so schlimm. Immerhin hatte er noch nichts über seine Fortschritte im Laufe dieses Schuljahres erzählt. Er beschloss nichts über seine Zauberkunstübungen und das Apparrieren zu sagen. Außerdem war es sicherlich nicht sehr vorteilhaft von den Feuerball- und Kanonenkugelzaubern zu erzählen. Diese fielen vielleicht auch in die Kategorie nicht für normale Zauberer zugänglich und sein Lehrer wüsste sehr schnell, dass er an Bücher kam, welche nicht für Schüler erlaubt waren.

Etwas irritiert beobachtete McNamara seinen Schüler. Hatte er eben noch euphorisch gewirkt und dazu bereit ihm einiges zu erzählen, so schien es nun so als habe sich ein leiser Schleier des Misstrauens darüber gelegt. Nun schien sein verschlossenes Gesicht nichts preisgeben zu wollen. Der Junge war wirklich in jeder Beziehung seltsam und unberechenbar. Um dieser unangenehmen Situation zu entkommen, lies er sich seine Angriffszauber zeigen. Hier war er etwas verwundert nur Sprüche gezeigt zu bekommen, welche auch in der Schule gelehrt wurden. Trotzdem waren diese wesentlich mächtiger als der meisten Schüler bei den UTZ Prüfungen. Zudem bestand Potters erste Priorität auch darin sich vor den Todessern zu schützen und diese nicht zu jagen. Obwohl er sich bei letzterem nicht wirklich sicher war.

Als ein durchdringendes Klingeln das Ende der Stunde anzeigte waren beide, Schüler und Lehrer, froh darüber. Harry packte seinen Rucksack und beeilte sich zum Abendessen zu kommen. Er musste nachdenken und wollte sich unbedingt noch ordentlich stärken bevor er heute Abend wieder im Raum der Wünsche üben würde.

Ein frohes Lächeln wischte den nachdenklich verschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck fort. Ginny würde wieder bei ihm sein und ihm bei seinen Übungen helfen, oder auch ablenken…


	30. Endlich Ferien

**Kapitel 29: Endlich Ferien**

Irgendetwas Undefinierbares holte Harry an diesem Morgen deutlich vor seinem Wecker aus dem Schlaf. Mit noch geschlossenen Augen versuchte er den Grund dafür herauszufinden. Ein Alptraum war es nicht, da er immer noch bequem in seinem Bett lag und nicht daneben. Ein leichter Druck auf seiner Brust und die weichen Arme welche ihn umschlangen konnten nur von Ginny sein. Aber das hatte ihn bestimmt nicht geweckt. Während er tief einatmete und ihren unverwechselbaren Duft roch fuhren seine Hände zärtlich über ihren Rücken.

Einen Moment fühlte er sich ganz entspannt bis er den Grund seines Aufwachens lokalisiert hatte. Auf seiner Narbe lag ein ungewöhnlicher Druck. Schon lange hatte sie weder geschmerzt noch sonstige Anzeichen von sich gegeben, daher hatte Harry gehofft dass sein Okklumentiktraining dieses Problem beseitigt hätte. Doch so einfach schien das nicht zu sein. Vielleicht hatte er nur unordentlich seinen Geist am letzten Abend verschlossen oder Voldemort war sehr wütend oder glücklich. Beides schien möglich zu sein, aber Harrys Gedanken wandten sich schnell wieder Ginny zu, als diese sich weiter in seine Arme kuschelte.

Mittlerweile hatte sich Harry schon so daran gewöhnt mit Ginny zusammen in einem Bett zu schlafen, dass er nie wieder darauf verzichten wollte. Irgendwie konnte er viel ruhiger schlafen, wenn er es schaffte seine Finger von ihr zu lassen oder sie von ihm. Gedankenverloren fuhren seine Finger dabei wie selbstverständlich unter ihr kurzes Nachthemd. Von dieser zarten Haut konnte er nie genug bekommen.

Ein Blick auf seinen Wecker sagte ihm, dass es erst halb sechs war, aber das Datum versetzte ihm einen größeren Schock. 18. Dezember konnte man an der Anzeige lesen und damit war es nur noch eine halbe Woche bis zu den Weihnachtsferien. Das Wetter lies zwar darauf keinesfalls schließen, da es in diesem Jahr erst ein einziges Mal geschneit hatte und der Schnee das Hogwartsgelände eher in einen Sumpf, statt in eine Schneelandschaft, verwandelt hatte. Professor Binns zufolge war ein solch chaotischer Winter das letzte Mal 1981 aufgetreten und er vermutete dahinter ungleichmäßig hohe Schwankungen der Balance zwischen weißer und schwarzer Magie. Harry hatte das stark bezweifelt, doch Hermine hatte vehement Binns verteidigt und war wieder einmal in der Bibliothek verschwunden. Seltsamerweise hatte sich Ron diesmal dazu bereiterklärt ihr bei diesen Nachforschungen zu helfen, angeblich um nicht dauernd seine Knutschereien mit Ginny mit ansehen zu müssen, doch Harry vermutete, dass es an einem anderen Grund lag.

Seine Weihnachtsferien wollte er im Grimmauldplatz verbringen, da er dort die größte Freiheit hatte, das zu tun was er wollte. Besonders freute er sich darauf, dass Remus etwas mehr Zeit für ihn haben würde. Aber der Gedanke daran, dass er Ginny nicht bei sich haben konnte, hatte seine Vorfreude beträchtlich geschmälert. Vielleicht konnte er Ginny ja besuchen gehen oder sie ihn?

Ein zufriedenes Schnurren von Ginny lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seine Freundin. Diese war durch seine Streicheleinheiten aufgewacht und sah ihn mit einem Gesicht an, was einfach nur zum anbeißen war. Ihre noch verschlafenen Augen blitzten ihn mit einem erfreut irritierten Ausdruck an. Harry stellte ebenso verwirrt fest, dass seine Hände auf ihrem Po lagen und diesen sanft streichelten. Um von seinem rötlich anlaufenden Gesicht abzulenken, gab er Ginny schnell einen Kuss. Nur zu gern nahm diese seine Einladung an und schmiegte sich noch näher an ihn. Harry konnte wieder ihre wundervollen Brüste durch das Nachthemd auf seiner eigenen Brust spüren.

„Gefällt es dir so mit mir aufzuwachen?", fragte sie ihn mit noch etwas rauer Stimme, die für Harry einfach wunderbar klang.

„Jaaa", konnte er zwischen zwei Küssen herauspressen, während sich Ginny aufreizend an ihm rieb. Seine erfreute Reaktion auf sie musste sie schon längst gespürt haben, da sie zielsicher mit ihrer Hand auf seine Shorts zuhielt. Einen Moment hielt Harry seine Luft an, als sich eine wunderbar zarte Hand um seine Erektion schloss, um darauf doppelt so schnell weiter zu atmen. Ginny hatte sich etwas aufgerichtet und betrachtete fasziniert, wie diese in ihrer Hand noch größer wurde.

„Ginny du bringst mich um", stöhnte Harry und legte sicherheitshalber einen Stillezauber um sein Bett. Er wollte ja nicht dafür sorgen, dass die anderen Jungs durch sein Stöhnen aufgeweckt würden.

„Wirklich?" Das unschuldige Lächeln von Ginny stand in deutlichem Gegensatz zu dem schelmischen Blitzen ihrer Augen.

„Soll ich lieber aufhören?" fragte sie gespielt uninteressiert nach und bewegte ihre Hand demonstrativ langsam über seine Erektion. Auch wenn Harry hätte antworten wollen, so fehlte ihm im Moment die Luft dazu. Doch sein Japsen nach Luft, schien für sie eine ausreichende Antwort zu sein, denn ihre Hand bewegte sich nun immer schneller auf und ab.

Während seine Augen sich genießerisch geschlossen hatten, hatten seine Hände gerade Ginnys Brüste erreicht. Doch als seine Hände die weichen und festen Rundungen umfasst hatten, fühlte er sich kurz vor einer gewaltigen Explosion der Lust.

„Ginny…ich…nicht mehr, wenn…so weitermachst…" Doch statt auf seine abgehakten Worte zu achten schien sie das Tempo sogar noch zu beschleunigen. Als er seine Augen kurz öffnete und sein Blick von den erhitzten Wangen auf die fest abstehenden Brustspitzen fiel konnte er sich nicht mehr zurück halten. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen explodierte die Welt um ihn in tausend bunte Sterne. Die vorher elektrisierende Anspannung hatte nun in seinem Körper ein Gefühl völliger Entspanntheit und Befriedigung hinterlassen. Er konnte nur im Himmel sein!

Erst die weichen Lippen Ginnys auf seinem Mund bestätigten ihm, dass er noch in Hogwarts in seinem Bett lag, zusammen mit dem wundervollsten Mädchen, nein Frau, die es auf der ganzen Welt gab. Harrys Vorsatz seiner Freundin diese wundervolle Behandlung zurück zu zahlen scheiterte aber daran, dass er um sein Bett herum die Geräusche der ersten Wecker hörte.

„Mist." Dass Ginny bei seinem enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck anfangen musste zu lachen machte die Sache auch nicht besser.

„Ich zahle dir diese Behandlung beim nächsten Mal zurück", prophezeite er ihr, wobei seine Hand über ihren unschuldig weißen Slip fuhr. Doch bevor er das doch noch vorverlegen würde sprang er aus dem Bett, nur um schnell wieder darin zu verschwinden. Sein bestes Stück war nämlich keineswegs der Ansicht, dass verschieben eine gute Idee sei.

Nachdem Ginny sich wieder von ihrem Lachanfall beruhigt hatte und im Bad verschwunden war, konnte Harry nach einiger Zeit intensiven Vorstellungsübungen von Filch und Umbridge in Badekleidung endlich gefahrlos sein Bett verlassen.

Beim Frühstück kam sich Harry wie auf einem Präsentierteller vor. Jeden der ihn ansah verdächtigte er genau darüber Bescheid zu wissen, was heute Morgen geschehen war. Doch alle anderen schienen nichts bemerkt zu haben, trotz Harrys träumerischen Grinsens. Nur Hermines Augen hatten bei Harrys Anblick den Ausdruck eines Röntgengeräts angenommen, so dass Harry schnell den Blickkontakt abbrach und sich mit großer Intensität dem Essen widmete.

Glücklicherweise erschienen gerade in diesem Moment die Eulen an den Haustischen und erzeugten damit jede Menge Lärm und Unruhe. Auch vor Hermine hatte sich eine grau-schwarze Eule niedergelassen um ihr den Tagespropheten zu bringen.

„Du liest dieses Schundblatt immer noch?", fragte Ginny unvermittelt, „nach all den Lügen die sie über Harry verbreitet haben?"

„Ja", gab Hermine etwas genervt von sich da sie gerade in den ersten Artikel vertieft war. Noch bevor sich Harry über den Einsatz seiner Freundin für ihn richtig freuen konnte setzte Hermine wieder zum sprechen an.

„Scheinbar ist das auch gut so", sagte sie immer noch in den Artikel vertieft. „Sonst hättet ihr wieder keine Ahnung von diesem letzten Angriff der Todesser letzte Nacht." Ein furchtbarer Verdacht kam Harry und er konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen Hermine die Zeitung nicht aus der Hand zu reißen. Ron hatte dagegen schon seine Hand ausgestreckt und mit einem lauten „WAS" die Zeitung aus Hermines Händen gerissen.

„RON", wies ihn Hermine mindestens in gleicher Lautstärke zurecht. „Das ist meine Zeitung. Mein Schundblatt", setzte sie mit einem bedeutsamen Nicken in Ginnys Richtung hinzu.

„Was ist nun passiert", fragte Harry um die angespannte Stimmung etwas zu entschärfen und nebenbei seine spürbar gestiegene Spannung abzubauen.

„Ein Todesser Angriff in der Winkelgasse", gab Hermine reserviert von sich, während sie sich schon wieder in den Artikel vertieft hatte.

„..Und weiter? Was wollten sie? Wie viele haben sie umgebracht?", fragte Ron gerade noch höflich nach. Seine Geduld schien fast restlos verbraucht zu sein. Harry dagegen wollte es mittlerweile gar nicht mehr so genau wissen. Deswegen war er heute Morgen wohl aufgewacht. Ein besorgter Blick von Ginny streifte ihn, scheinbar hatte sie wieder etwas von seinen trübsinnigen Gedanken bemerkt, bevor sie sich ebenfalls wieder Hermine zuwandte.

„Also gut." begann Hermine zu berichten, nachdem sie aller Aufmerksamkeit in der Nähe auf sich gezogen hatte und ein weiter lesen in Ruhe nicht mehr möglich war. „Gestern Abend ist der Laden von Madam Malkins zerstört worden, ebenso wie einige Läden in der Nähe. Man munkelt es habe Erpressungen gegeben und sie wollte sich nicht erpressen lassen. Glücklicherweise war Madam Malkins selbst nicht im Laden und hat daher überlebt. Aber eine junge Verkäuferin wurde umgebracht, sie haben sie mit ganz üblen Schnittflüchen traktiert und anschließend verbluten lassen…"

Harry musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht augenblicklich die Halle zu verlassen. Hatte ihn eben noch ein leicht flaues Gefühl im Magen befallen, so breitete sich nun eine unaufhaltsame Wut in ihm aus. Eine Wut auf diese Angriffe, gegen die er nichts tun konnte, auf die Todesser, welche Spaß am Foltern von Menschen empfanden und besonders auf Voldemort, welcher diese Überfälle nicht nur duldete sondern nach besten Kräften unterstützte. In diesem Moment fühlten alle Anwesenden in der großen Halle für einen kurzen Moment einen mächtigen Ausbruch von Magie, welcher die einzelnen Wolken der verzauberten Decke zu Gewitterwolken zusammen zog.

Als Harry mühsam seine Wut unter Kontrolle bekam und ein entschlossener Zug sich in seinem Gesicht abzeichnete, hatte sich die Wolkenkonzentration wieder aufgelöst und die meisten sahen sich irritiert in der Halle um. Am Lehrertisch war hektische Betriebsamkeit ausgebrochen, während Hermines Augen aufmerksam durch die Halle wanderten. Nur Ginnys Augen hatten sich auf Harry fokussiert, während dieser wieder aus seinen Gedanken zurückkehrte.

„Und was ist noch alles zerstört worden?", fragte Harry fast etwas gefühllos bei Hermine nach.

„W…, also es sind noch die Gebäude der magischen Menagerie, eines Zaubertränkeladens Namens _Raskowski & Söhne_ und ein Geschäft für Zauberstabzubehör leicht zerstört und fünf Mitarbeiter dabei teilweise schwer verletzt worden. Dazu kommen noch zwei Tote muggelstämmige Zauberer und weitere zehn Leicht- bis Schwerverletzte Kunden." Hermine brach sprachlos ab und reichte die Zeitung weiter. Als Harry mit Ron auf das Titelbild schaute, hatte er für einen Moment den Eindruck, dass die Todeszahlen noch untertrieben sein mussten. Das Bild zeigte einen Schwenk durch die Winkelgasse. Im Vordergrund konnte man einige einzelne rußgeschwärzte Wände erkennen, welche nicht über den ersten Stock hinausreichten und mal der schöne Laden von Madam Malkins gewesen waren. Zwischen diesen huschten mehrere Auroren des Ministeriums herum und untersuchten den Tatort, welcher gespenstisch von einem kaum sichtbaren Mond und einem dafür umso deutlicheren Dunklen Mal beleuchtet wurde. In einiger Entfernung konnte man die anderen beschädigten Läden erkennen und einige abgedeckte Zauberer, welche verstreut auf der Straße lagen. Während eines Schwenks des Bildes konnte man eine Hexe sehen, deren Bauch aufgeschlitzt war und die sich mühsam mit Hilfe von zwei Auroren erhob um mit einem Notfallportschlüssel zu verschwinden, wobei eine Menge Blut an der Stelle zurück blieb. Das sah nicht wie Krieg aus, das war ein abschlachten von Zauberern und Hexen, welche sich Voldemort entgegen stellten oder einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort waren.

Eine Notiz am Ende des Artikels erregte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit. „_Weitere Schäden und Todesopfer konnten nur vermieden werden, da zur Tatzeit zufällig eine Aurorenstreife in der Nähe des Unglücksortes war. Wir danken dem mutigen Eingreifen der Auroren, welche ein viel schlimmeres Blutbad verhindert haben. Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge gab keine Erklärung ab. Er wird sich zu den wieder lauteren Gerüchten einer Rückkehr von Du-weiß-schon-wem aber äußern müssen. Der erkrankte ehemalige Schulleiter Dumbledore hatte dies immer vehement vertreten, ebenso wie sein Schüler Harry Potter._

„Endlich bekommt Fudge mal die Schuld für einen Angriff in die Schuhe geschoben", freute sich Ron und drehte sich in Harrys Richtung, um dessen Zustimmung zu erhalten, doch Harry war schon aufgesprungen und aus der großen Halle geflüchtet.

„Was…" setzte Ron ahnungslos ein.

„Das ist doch klar. Wenn Menschen sterben nur um Fudge eins auszuwischen ist das nicht gut." Hermines lehrerhafte Erklärung stoppte alle weiteren Nachfragen von Ron effektiv.

Am heutigen Tag war Harry ausnahmsweise wirklich froh Hausaufgaben zu haben um den Fragen, zumindest denen von Hermine, zu entgehen. So konnte er sich in seinem Aufsatz über die besonderen Verwendungsmöglichkeiten von Einhornblut vergraben und nur ab und an Rons Flüche kommentieren oder bestätigen. Dieses Ablenkungsmanöver klappte zumindest bei Hermine ganz gut, doch bei Ginny versagte es irgendwie gänzlich. Zwar hatte sie ihn den ganzen Tag glücklicherweise nicht direkt vor seinen Freunden danach gefragt, doch als Ginny sich in seinem Bett an ihn kuschelte konnte Harry ihr nicht mehr entkommen.

„Harry", bei diesem bestimmenden Ton war eigentlich keine Flucht möglich, aber ein Versuch konnte nicht schaden. Daher tat er so als würde er schon fast schlafen. „Mhhh…"

„HARRY!!" Dem war leider wirklich nicht zu entkommen! So langsam wie möglich drehte sich Harry zu seiner Freundin um.

„Was war heute mit dir los?" begann die Fragerunde erbarmungslos.

„Ich weiss nicht gen…", versuchte Harry zu beginnen.

„HARR…"

„Hör mir doch erst einmal zu", wandte Harry sofort ein um einen minutenlangen Monolog zu unterbrechen. „Ich weiss es wirklich nicht so genau. Heute Morgen bin ich vor meinem Wecker aufgewacht, erinnerst du dich?"

„Natürlich", bestätigte Ginny ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen. Glücklicherweise war es recht dunkel, da es kurz vor Neumond war, so dass niemand seine rötliche Farbe auf seinem Gesicht erkennen konnte.

„GINNY", versuchte er vorwurfsvoll zu sagen, was aber aufgrund der erregenden Erinnerungen nicht besonders gut funktionierte. „Ich meinte davor…"

„Achso." So unschuldig wie das klang war es unvorstellbar, dass dies die gleiche Ginny wie heute morgen war.

„Als ich aufgewacht bin war ich zuerst überrascht, warum ich vor dem Wecker wach geworden war. Erst nach einigen Minuten habe ich festgestellt, dass auf meiner Narbe ein ungewöhnlich hoher Druck lag."

„WAS", entfuhr es seiner Freundin. „Warum warst du nicht bei Dumbledore? Du hättest es mir sofort sagen sollen" Vorwurfsvoll schaute ihn Ginny an.

„Wollte ich auch erst, aber Dumbledore ist nicht mehr hier um ihm etwas zu sagen.." Unsicher brach Harry wieder ab.

„Das war trotzdem der schönste Morgen meines Lebens." flüsterte sie Harry nach einer nachdenklichen Pause zu. „Aber was war mit dir in der Großen Halle passiert?"

„Große Halle? Was soll passiert sein?" Irritiert sah Harry in Ginnys Augen. Diese sah ebenfalls verwirrt aus.

„Vergiss es." murmelte Ginny nach einigen Minuten und kuschelte sich in Harrys Arme.

Während Ginnys ruhiger Atem Harrys Kreislauf beruhigte, wollten sich seine Gedanken keinesfalls beruhigen. Etwas war in der großen Halle passiert, von dem Ginny annahm, dass er es verursacht hatte. Bisher hatte sie mit ihren Vermutungen bei ihm immer richtig gelegen, doch er konnte sich an nichts Besonderes erinnern. Mit dem Gedanken an seine Freundin und dem festen Vorsatz Ginny ihre besondere „Behandlung" von diesem morgen zurück zu zahlen, schlief auch Harry endlich ein.

Zu Harrys Leidwesen ergab sich keine weitere Möglichkeit in dieser letzten Schulwoche, seinen Vorsatz in die Tat umzusetzen. Alle Lehrer schienen der Ansicht zu sein, vor den Ferien noch einmal ordentlich viele Hausaufgaben verteilen zu müssen. Und nachdem endlosen recherchieren in der Bibliothek war Harry so fix und fertig, dass er nur noch die Kraft hatte seine Freundin in den Arm zu nehmen und sofort in einen tiefen Schlaf zu fallen. Hermine hätte nach einem solchen Bibliotheksmarathon vielleicht noch genug Kraft für …_. Stopp, Harry. Woran denkst du nur?..._

Aber er hatte diese Kraft bestimmt nicht.

So kam unvermeidlich der letzte Schultag immer näher und ehe er sich versehen konnte, standen sie im Gedränge mit den anderen Schülern um in den Hogwartsexpress zu steigen. Harry kam es so vor als würden alle Schüler dieses Jahr Weihnachten Zuhause verbringen. Es war sogar schwierig ein Abteil für sie zu finden, doch als sie es schon aufgeben wollten, schoss Colin Creevey auf sie zu und bot ihnen sein Abteil an. Harry war das etwas unangenehm, doch Ron hatte sich schon in das Abteil geschoben und seinen Koffer auf die Ablage gewuchtet. So zuckte er mit den Schultern und folgte Ginny und Hermine mit einem genuschelten: "Danke Colin" ins Abteil, was dieser aber kaum mehr gehört haben konnte, da er bereits am anderen Ende des Wagens verschwand.

Ausnahmsweise erschien auf dieser Fahrt nicht einmal Draco Malfoy bei ihnen im Abteil, aber vielleicht hatte er einfach Angst sich wie auf der Hinfahrt zu blamieren. Während es sich Ginny auf Harrys Schoss gemütlich gemacht hatte, ratterte der Zug London entgegen. Ob es nur daran lag, dass Harry sich wünschte diese Fahrt würde nie zu Ende gehen, oder ob der Lokführer einfach schneller als sonst fuhr, wusste er nicht. Jedenfalls kam ihm diese Fahrt so kurz wie noch nie vor. Schon nach einigen Runden Exploding Snap hatten sie den Bahnhof King´s Cross erreicht.

In Gedanken schon ganz beim Abschied von seiner Freundin, kam Harry erst wieder in die Realität zurück, als ihm die Luft ausging. Molly hatte ihn in ihre berühmt berüchtigte Umarmung geschlossen und lies ihn erst los, als Harry schon glaubte kurz vorm ersticken zu sein.

„Harry, mein Lieber. Wie geht es dir?", begann sie auf ihn einzureden. „Du siehst gut aus. Weißt du was ich…" Harry erfuhr nicht mehr was Mrs. Weasley ihm sagen wollte, da Mr. Weasley sie unterbrochen hatte.

„Hallo Harry. Ich hoffe du hast die Begrüßung gut überstanden", wobei er Harry zuzwinkerte und in Mollys Richtung deutete.

„ARTHUR", kam es wie aus einer Kanonenkugel von seiner Frau zurück, welche gerade ihre einzige Tochter begrüßt hatte. Dabei hatte sich der schelmische Gesichtsausdruck von Mr. Weasley verwandelt. Er sah nun vorsichtig abwartend seine Frau an.

„Was ist daran so schlimm, den Kindern zu zeigen, dass man sie liebt? Heutzutage weiss niemand wie lange man dazu noch die Möglichkeit hat."

Da Molly ihn frei gegeben hatte, konnte ihn auch Remus begrüßen.

„Hallo Harry, schön, dass endlich Ferien sind, nicht wahr?"

„Ja", log Harry, obwohl er am liebsten die ganze Welt verflucht hätte, weil er sich von Ginny für eine unendlich lange Zeit trennen musste.

Für Mrs. Weasley war es immer ein besonderer Moment, wenn ihre Kinder wieder aus der Schule zurückkamen. Doch für ihren Geschmack standen sie hier schon viel zu lange am Gleis herum.

„Kommt Kinder, verabschiedet euch!", trieb sie daher ihre Kinder und ihren Mann an.

Ron hatte sich bereits von Harry verabschiedet und Ginny musste auch irgendwo sein. Noch bevor sie Ginny gefunden hatte, hörte sie ihre Tochter „HARRY!" rufen.

Molly wirbelte auf dem Absatz schneller herum als man es ihr bei ihrer Körperfülle zugetraut hätte und erstarrte. Direkt vor ihren Augen warf sich ihre Tochter in die Arme von Harry und drückte ihre Lippen auf seine. Ginny küsste … Harry Potter den Jungen-der-lebt. Nein, sie küsste ihn nicht nur, sie schien ihn dabei zu verschlingen, als ob sie sich niemals wieder sehen würden.

Bevor sie den Mund geöffnet hatte, als sie aus ihrer Schockstarre erwacht war, hatte ihr Arthur seine Hand auf den Mund gelegt.

„Sag´ jetzt nichts was du nachher bereuen könntest", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Aber sie ist noch so jung und …", begann Mrs. Weasley. Als Mr. Weasley in unkontrolliertes Lachen ausbrach, beendete sie ihren Satz nicht und sah ihn stattdessen strafend an.

„Was ist denn so witzig, wenn ich meine Tochter beschützen will." Wütend sah sie ihren Mann an.

„Nichts, nichts", brachte dieser zwischen dem Lachen hervor. „Ich erinnere mich nur an ein wunderschönes Mädchen, ich glaube es hieß Molly, welches ihrer Mutter den Schock ihres Lebens bereitet hat, als sie mich vor allen Verwandten zum Abschied geküsst hat." Mrs. Weasleys Wut hatte sich schnell in Verlegenheit verwandelt.

„Wie alt war 'Molly' denn damals?", fragte Remus interessiert nach, der die letzten Worte mitgehört hatte.

„Vierzehn Jahre", antwortete Mr. Weasley grinsend.

„ARTHUR", rief Mrs. Weasley entrüstet, was die beiden Männer nur noch mehr belustigte.

Ganz benebelt von Ginnys Küssen begann Harry seine Umgebung wieder zu bemerken. Es wurde gelacht und nun spürte er auch einige Blicke welche sich auf ihn fokussiert hatten. Remus lachte ihn an und schien sich mit Mr. Weasley über etwas zu amüsieren. Mrs. Weasley dagegen sah sowohl aufgebracht als auch peinlich berührt aus. Eine merkwürdige Kombination, während Ron sein Lachen unterdrücken musste.

„Ich …ähm…", stotterte Harry, „habe euch ganz vergessen zu sagen, dass wir nun ... na ja … ähm…"

„…ineinander verliebt sind!", half Ginny aus.

„Ähh…genau!", konnte Harry nur sagen, dem die Situation doch irgendwie etwas peinlich war. Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley waren fast eine Ersatzfamilie für ihn geworden und Harry wollte das nicht kaputt machen.

Mittlerweile konnte Ron sein Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken und auch Remus schien das Ganze sehr zu amüsieren. Na warte, das würde er ihm bei Gelegenheit zurückzahlen. Arthur machte als erstes einen Schritt auf ihn zu um ihn etwas theatralisch in die Familie aufzunehmen.

„Jetzt gehörst du erst recht zu unserer Familie! Ich freue mich für euch." Er umarmte den perplexen Harry und auch Mrs. Weasley lies es sich nicht nehmen Harry zu umarmen. Dabei liefen ihr einige Tränen über die Wange.

„Vielen Dank, Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley", sagte Harry gerührt.

„Nichts da", unterbrach ihn Mr. Weasley, „wir nennen uns in der Familie nur beim Vornamen."

„Mh.. Vielen Dank, M..Arthur und M…Molly!", brachte Harry mühsam hervor.

„Also dann bis Weihnachten", rief Arthur erfreut aus und drängte seine Familie zum Ausgang.

„Bis Weihnachten?", fragte Harry verwirrt seinen Lehrer für VgdK.

„Ach das habe ich dir noch gar nicht erzählt", berichtete dieser gut gelaunt. „Wir sind an Weihnachten in den Fuchsbau eingeladen worden."


	31. Weihnachten bei den Weasleys

**Kapitel 30: Weihnachten bei den Weasleys**

Als Harry nach der Reise mit dem Portschlüssel einigermaßen sicher auf seinen Beinen gelandet war, blieb ihm vor Überraschung der Mund offen stehen. Sie waren in der Mitte eines hellen und freundlichen Foyer gelandet. Synchron mit Remus hob er seinen Kopf um die Quelle des Lichtes auszumachen. Doch es lies sich nur ein strahlend blauer Himmel über Ihnen erkennen über den einige weiße Wölkchen dahinflogen. Das Licht kam direkt von dem Himmel der verzauberten Decke. Langsam bewegte Harry wieder seinen Kopf nach unten um sich die, in einem warmen roten Farbton leuchtende Wände zu besehen. Für einen Moment war sich Harry nicht sicher am richtigen Ort gelandet zu sein, denn dieser Eingangsbereich sah überhaupt nicht mehr wie früher aus. Mühsam versuchte sich Harry in seinen Gedanken die Bilder von dem vorherigen Anblick zu visualisieren. Doch es gelang ihm nicht recht. Selbst das Trollbein war entfernt worden und stattdessen war an der Wand eine Garderobe zu erkennen. Ein Ploppen riss die beiden erstaunten Ankömmlinge von dem Bestaunen ihrer Umgebung los.

„Ma…Harry ist zurück gekehrt", rief Dobby erfreut aus.

„Hallo Dobby", schaffte Harry es einen Moment später zu antworten. „Was hast du mit dem Haus gemacht?"

„Gefällt es ...Harry nicht?", quickte der Hauself erschrocken.

„Nein, nein," beeilte sich Harry zu sagen, „es ist einfach wunderbar. Wie hast du das mit der Decke hinbekommen?"

„Dobby hat zuerst den alten Putz entfernt und darunter dann eine verzauberte Decke gefunden", fing der Hauself begeistert an zu erzählen. „Zuerst hat sie nur den Boden gespiegelt, aber Dobby hat es mit Dumbledores Hilfe geschafft, dass die Decke den Himmel zeigt, wie in Hogwarts.

„Fantastisch", war das einzige was Remus sagen konnte. Erstaunt bemerkte Harry, dass die Elfenköpfe an der Treppe zum ersten Stock an der Wand fehlten. Auch die Beschimpfungen zur Begrüßung von dem Portrait von Sirius Mutter fehlten fast ein wenig.

„Du hast wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet", schaffte es Harry endlich seinen übereifrigen Hauselfen zu loben. Dieser schien bei diesen Worten um einige Zentimeter zu wachsen, nur um Harry und Remus einen Moment später hektisch danach zu fragen, wann er das Abendessen servieren solle.

„Wer ist Dobby?" fragte Remus interessiert nachdem dieser mit einem Plopp in die Küche verschwunden war.

„Du kennst Dobby noch nicht?", fragte Harry verwirrt. Doch schon einen Moment später erinnerte er sich daran, dass Dobby eigentlich nur mit ihm Kontakt hatte und selbst Hermine und Ron ihn seltener zu Gesicht bekommen hatten. Während sie sich auf den Weg in das Esszimmer machten begann Harry die lange Geschichte, wie er Dobby kennen gelernt hatte. (Wer sich daran nicht mehr erinnern kann, sollte noch mal die Kammer des Schreckens lesen)

„…und auf einmal kam ich auf die Idee meine Socke in das Tagebuch von Riddle zu stecken. Du hättest das Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy sehen müssen, als er die stinkende Socke entdeckt hat. Er hat diese ohne Nachzudenken einfach hinter sich geworfen, so dass Dobby sie fangen konnte. Und seitdem bin ich für Dobby ein Held. Er hat extra für mich bei Dumbledore gekündigt, als er gehört hat, dass ich ein Haus geerbt habe", beendete Harry die lange Geschichte.

„Harry Potter ist der größte Zauberer der Welt und Dobby wird ihn niemals verlassen", verkündete dieser wie aufs Stichwort. Harry zwinkerte Remus bedeutungsvoll mit seinen Augen zu, während er einem weiteren Pudding auf seinen Teller half.

Auch wenn immer noch Unmengen an Nachtisch auf dem Tisch aufgebaut waren, so schafften weder Remus noch Harry einen weiteren zu essen. Während Harrys Erzählung hatte sich Dobby im Hintergrund gehalten, aber jetzt schien er es nicht mehr aushalten zu können. Unruhig wippte er auf seinen großen Füßen vor und zurück.

„Hat es Mr. Lupin und M…Harry gut geschmeckt?", fragte er zögerlich.

„Wunderbar", bemerkte Remus sogleich und lehnte sich entspannt auf seinem Stuhl zurück.

Nachdem Dobby begeistert den Tisch abgeräumt hatte, fragte er Harry wie er die nächsten Tage verbringen wollte.

„So genau habe ich mir das noch nicht überlegt", antwortete Harry. „Ich muss unbedingt vor Weihnachten noch in die Winkelgasse um meine Geschenke zu kaufen, ansonsten wollte ich noch etwas trainieren und für die DA vorbereiten."

„Das halte ich für keine gute Idee", meinte Remus, „immerhin ist die Winkelgasse gerade erst überfallen worden, schon vergessen?"

„Oh...", antwortete er wenig geistreich.

„Und wie bekomme ich jetzt meine Geschenke für Weihnachten?", fragte er etwas ratlos.

„Wir können ja woanders einkaufen gehen", schlug Remus vor. „Ich kenne da eine nette kleine Straße in Irland, wo du alles bekommst was du willst. Sogar eine Filiale von Gringotts gibt es dort.

„Ok", stimmte Harry erleichtert zu.

Den restlichen Abend wollte Harry damit verbringen sein Zimmer aufzuräumen, welches er in einem Zustand von fortgeschrittenen Chaos verlassen hatte. Doch Dobby hatte ihm diese Arbeit schon abgenommen, so dass er sich damit beschäftigen konnte was er während seiner Ferien tun wollte.

Während er versuchte seine Gedanken auf mögliche Trainingsziele, DA-Vorbereitungen und einem Besuch von Sirius Verlies bei Gringotts zu lenken, schob sich immer wieder das verträumt lächelnde Bild von Ginny in den Vordergrund seiner Gedanken. Ohne Schwierigkeiten konnte er eine nur Millimeterlange Schramme an der Stirn erkennen, welche von einem Besenunfall zurück geblieben war. Oder die 39 Sommersprossen, welche unregelmäßig von links nach rechts verteilt waren. Oder die kleine Stupsnase…

„Verflucht, so kann das nicht weitergehen", stöhnte Harry genervt, nachdem er nicht einmal mehr auf die neuen Flüche für den DA-Unterricht konzentrieren konnte.

Trotz leichten Regens begann Harry am nächsten morgen voller neuer Motivation wieder mit einem lockeren Morgenlauf. So war es zumindest geplant. Denn unerwarteterweise fiel es ihm ziemlich schwer sein Anfangstempo durch zu halten. Ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl und verzweifelt nach mehr Sauerstoff lechzende Lungen, sagten ihm allzu deutlich, dass er das Laufen in letzter Zeit zu sehr vernachlässigt hatte. Vielleicht lag es nur daran, dass er nun eine Freundin hatte, die auch gerne mehr von seiner knappen Freizeit mit ihm verbringen wollte…

Je mehr seine Lungen schmerzten und je lauter sein keuchender Atem die Gassen erfüllte, desto entschlossener war Harry sein Training über die Weihnachtsferien wieder in vollem Umfang aufzunehmen.

Während er die letzten Meter zur Nummer 12 in einem langsameren Tempo zurücklegte, glitten seine Gedanken wie magisch wieder zu Ginny. Über ein passendes Geschenk für sie hatte er bereits sehr lange nachgedacht. Es sollte etwas schönes und zugleich auch wertvolles sein und dabei eine persönliche Austrahlung besitzen. Nahe liegend war da ein Schmuckstück, aber es blieb abzuwarten, ob es etwas Passendes in Irland zu kaufen gab.

Dobby schien überglücklich endlich mal wieder jemanden verwöhnen zu können, denn bei dem Frühstück hatte er alle seine Künste aufgewendet und ein riesiges Büffet errichtet. Schon allein die Auswahl der Speisen zu bewundern, dauerte fast länger als das anschließende Essen. Harry konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden, ob er zuerst die zartbraunen Buttercroissants, eine Schüssel Müsli oder doch ein Brötchen mit Schinken wählen sollte. Stattdessen nahm er einfach alles zusammen, so dass der halbe Tisch mit seinen Sachen schon voll gestellt war, als Remus ziemlich verschlafen das Esszimmer betrat. Seine sonst ordentlich gekämmten Haare standen auf der linken Seite waagerecht vom Kopf ab und auf seiner Wange war immer noch ein Kissenabdruck zu erkennen. Harry musste sich wirklich beherrschen, um nicht laut loszulachen, doch sein breites Grinsen entging noch nicht einmal dem verschlafenen Remus.

„Ich weiß, dass ich Morgens keinen Schönheitswettbewerb gewinnen kann", gab er unverständlich zu, wobei die Worte eher einem Brummen glichen. „Aber ich brauchte erst einmal einen Kaffee." Nachdem er sich mit halbgeöffneten Augen eine Tasse eingeschenkt hatte, wobei Harry überrascht war dass er dabei keinen Tropfen verschüttet, begab er sich langsam auf den Rückweg zu seinem Platz. Erst als er vorsichtig einen kleinen Schluck getrunken hatte und die Tasse sicher auf dem Tisch platziert war, sprach er weiter.

„Du hättest mal deinen Vater morgens sehen müssen. Seine Haare hatten sich morgens immer auf dem Kopf verdreht, so dass sie wie Antennen nach einem Orkan in völlig verschiedene Richtungen zeigten." Ein fröhliches Lächeln stahl sich bei der Erinnerung auf sein Gesicht und er nahm noch einen kräftigen Schluck Kaffee.

„Dann ist es wie bei mir", gestand Harry.

„Wieso?", fragte Remus etwas irritiert, „so schlimm sieht es doch gar nicht aus."

„Das sieht heute nur so gut aus, weil ich nach dem joggen schon duschen war", erklärte Harry.

„Du warst schon laufen?", wiederholte Remus ungläubig und nahm einen großen Schluck von dem Kaffee. Scheinbar war dieser doch ein bisschen zu groß oder zu heiß, denn die Hälfte davon landete auf dem Tisch. „´schuldigung", murmelte er und schwang den Zauberstab um das Malheur zu beseitigen.

Nach einer Stunde stand auch Remus mit ordentlich gekämmten Haaren in der Eingangshalle um mit Harry zu der magischen Einkaufsstraße aufzubrechen.

„Wo müssen wir eigentlich genau hin und wie kommen wir dorthin", fragte Harry als ihm klar wurde, dass er gar nicht wusste wo sie hin wollten.

„Die Straße heißt Merlinsend und wir reisen am besten mit einem Portschlüssel dorthin", beantwortete Remus die Frage. „Ich habe gestern schon einen von Professor McGonnagal über den Kamin bekommen. Es geht schließlich um deine Sicherheit."

Die Reise mit einem Portschlüssel würde für Harry nie das bevorzugte Transportmittel werden. Er mochte das Gefühl des zusammenpressen überhaupt nicht. Lieber länger mit dem Besen unterwegs sein, oder aber apparrieren.

Nachdem er seine Gedanken und Gliedmaßen sortiert hatte sah er sich um. Sie standen in kleinen Gasse, welche ihre beste Zeit schon hinter sich gelassen hatte. Zumindest nach Harrys ansicht. Das Straßenpflaster war uneben und einige Steine fehlten ganz. Besonders auffällig war, das die Geschäfte kaum Auslagen an der Straße hatten.

Ein ziemlich massives Backsteinhaus mit schwarz schattierten Steinen, welche mal rot gewesen sein konnten, fiel in sein Blickfeld. Es hatte nur sehr kleine aber vergitterte Fenster. Über einem massiv wirkenden Eingangsbereich befand sich in schnörkelloser Schrift der Aufdruck Gringotts. Kleiner darunter stand Filiale Dublin.

„Ich muss zuerst einmal zu Gringotts um etwas Gold zu holen", begann Harry der eigentlich wissen wollte wo es hier einen Laden für Schmuck geben sollte.

„Und wo willst du dann hin?", fragte Remus interessiert.

„Zu einem Buchladen und … einem Laden wo ich verzauberten Schmuck bekomme", fügte Harry leise an.

„Da kenne ich einen guten", antwortete Remus mit einem Lächeln und in Gedanken bei seinen Freund James, welcher ihm die gleiche Frage vor vielen Jahren ebenfalls an dieser Stelle gestellt hatte.

Auf dem Weg zur Tür der Bank mussten sie nur wenigen Zauberern ausweichen.

„Wie kommt es das hier nicht mehr Zauberer einkaufen gehen", fragte Harry. „Immerhin ist es bald Weihnachten.

„Das liegt daran, das hier Weihnachten nicht so ein wichtiges Fest ist. Geschenke gibt es eigentlich nur zur Sommersonnenwende am 24. Juni", erklärte Remus der sich hier gut auszukennen schien, „und bis dahin ist noch etwas Zeit."

Nach den wenigen gemauerten Stufen zum Eingang öffnete Remus die massive Stahltür der Bank. Der Innenraum war überraschenderweise deutlich einladender als der äußere erste Eindruck es vermittelt hatte. Mehrere Sessel standen um kleine Tische herum, die einen einluden sich länger in diesen Aufzuhalten. Es gab keine Schalter wie bei Gringotts sondern einen dezenten Schreibtisch am anderen Ende des Raumes. Während Harry Remus folgte, der auf diesen Schreibtisch zuging, stellte er fest, das man von Innen kein Mauerwerk sehen konnte, sondern eine dezent die Farben wechselnde Wand.

An dem Schreibtisch saß ein Kobold der sie, für einen Kobold recht freundlich mit einem angedeutetem ruckartigen Nicken begrüßte. Obwohl Harry noch nie hier gewesen war ging das Geld abheben erstaunlich schnell, da er keine Fahrt auf einem Karren zu seinem Verließ unternehmen musste. Der Betrag wurde einfach nach der gewissenhaften Schlüsselprüfung ausgezahlt und aus seinem Verließ in London heraus genommen. Sein Goldbeutel, der einen Moment vorher noch ziemlich schwer war, hatte er vor dem Einstecken federleicht gezaubert.

Als Harry eine halbe Stunde später wieder den Eingang in anderer Richtung durchquerte, konnte er einige Zauberer und Hexen beobachten die auf den Sesseln Platz genommen hatten. Ein Zauberer in Gringottsfarben wirbelte um diese herum und schien sie bei irgendetwas zu beraten.

Rums. Frontal war Harry gegen einen schmächtig aussehenden Zauberer gelaufen, der nun vor ihm auf dem Boden lag. „tschuldige", murmelte er, während er dem Mann beim Aufstehen half, „habe Sie einfach übersehen. Unter dem Geschimpfe des Zauberers beeilte sich Harry schnell Remus aus der Bank zu folgen.

„Wo wolltest du zuerst hin?" fragte er grinsend. „Ach ja das Schmuckgeschäft. Na dann hier entlang."

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als sie in eine noch kleinere und düstere Straße abbogen. Zielstrebig steuerte Remus dort auf ein von außen nicht besonders Vertrauen erweckendes Haus zu. Es sah so verkommen aus, das es genau so gut in der Nokturngasse stehen konnte. Früher musste es noch einen prächtigen Anblick geboten haben, jedenfalls nach dem Eindruck der abblätternden Farben des Putzes. Doch ein alles umfassender grauer Schleier aus Dreck und Abgasen hatte sich darüber gelegt. Nun war nur noch ein blasses orange zu erkennen. Zweifelnd sah Harry zu Remus, der ihm ermutigend zuwinkte, so dass Harry die zerschrammt dunkle Holztür öffnete, um den Laden zu betreten.

Sah draußen alles verkommen aus, so war der Innenraum das Gegenteil dazu. Warme Farbtöne an den Wänden und ein ständiges Glitzern der verschiedenen Schmuckstücke lies ihn den Atem verwundert anhalten. Nachdem er einen Moment den Raum ungläubig angestarrt hatte, schloss er schnell wieder seinen Mund, bevor ihn noch jemand mit einem Goldfisch verwechseln würde. Doch Remus schien es schon bemerkt zu haben, denn er bemühte sich erfolglos ein belustigtes Grinsen zu verbergen.

Um sich keine weitere Blöße zu geben, wandte Harry sich lieber schnell dem Ladeninneren zu. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf einige schwebende Kästen in der Luft und einige Ringe die in der Luft dazwischen schwebten. Von Muggelläden kannte er ja die Präsentation der Waren in Kästen und Glasvitrinen, doch hier schwebte der Schmuck immer in der Augenhöhe des jeweils nächsten Kunden. Fasziniert beobachtete Harry einen kleinen Jungen, der sich einen Spaß daraus machte, durch sein herum rennen die Vitrinen in die Nähe des Bodens zu holen. Harry fand das amüsant, doch einer der Verkäufer hatte nicht soviel Verständnis, da dieser gerade eindringlich auf eine ebenfalls gestresste Frau einredete.

„Das haben wir früher auch immer gemacht"; bemerkte Remus, als er Harrys Blick zum Kind gefolgt war. „Im Gegensatz zu James war dieser Junge noch richtig brav", fügte er grinsend hinzu.

„Bei meinem Vater kann ich es mir ja vorstellen", begann Harry, „aber bei dir?", fügte er provokativ hinzu.

„Ich war nicht immer der Unschuldsengel", verteidigte sich Remus, „es hatte auch Vorteile nicht immer im Rampenlicht zu stehen wie James und Sirius…"

Harry lachte und begann sich vorsichtig im Laden umzuschauen. Als er auf dem Weg zu einigen Anhängern an den Ringen vorbei gehen wollte, flogen auf einmal einige Ringe auf ihn zu und versuchten sich auf seinen Ringfinger zu schieben. Erschrocken sprang Harry zur Seite, was Remus wieder in ein unkontrolliertes Lachen verfallen lies.

„Ich wusste gar nicht das du Angst vor Ringen hast", bemerkte er beiläufig.

„Habe ich nicht", grummelte Harry zurück, der mittlerweile wieder auf beiden Füßen stand, in sicherer Entfernung zu den Ringen.

Als Remus sich umwandte, wobei er etwas murmelte wie „scheint Angst vor einer Hochzeit zu haben…", seufzte Harry unbeabsichtigt auf. Doch diese Ruhe war nur von kurzer Dauer.

„Suchen Sie etwas Bestimmtes?" Harry war Stolz auf sich diesmal nicht zusammen zu zucken, daher starrte er noch einen Moment länger als nötig auf eine schneckenförmige Brosche, bevor er seinen Blick hob.

Eine hübsche Hexe mit blauem Umhang und einem freundlichen Lächeln stand vor Harry und machte ihn damit noch etwas nervöser als er eh schon war.

„Ähm…", begann er, während er versuchte sich auf seinen Wunsch zu besinnen. „Ich wollte … ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für meine Freundin kaufen." Der Rest des Satzes war zwar schneller gewesen als der Anfang, doch Harry war sehr zufrieden mit sich.

„Wissen Sie auch schon was es ungefähr sein könnte?" fragte die Verkäuferin ihn. Harrys Verlegenheit schien sie gar nicht zu bemerken, oder sie ignorierte sie gekonnt mit einem Lächeln.

Um eine schnelle Antwort bemüht ging Harry in seinem Geist noch einmal die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten durch. Das hatte er zwar schon öfters getan, aber es konnte nicht schaden, es hier noch einmal zu überdenken.

Eine Brosche war irgendwie langweilig und ein Ring könnte zu Missverständnissen führen. Besser war da schon eine Kette, doch das war doch ein recht unpersönliches Geschenk. Und auf einen Schlag wusste er was er wollte.

„Ich hätte gerne eine silberne Kette mit einem Anhänger", gab er das Ergebnis seines Ringens bekannt.

Begeistert balancierte die Verkäuferin ihn zwischen einigen Kunden hindurch direkt auf eine Auslage an verschiedensten Anhängern zu.

Als erstes wollte Harry eine wunderschöne Lilienblatt auswählen, doch dann entschied er sich für einen silbernen Anhänger in Form eines Herzens, welcher sich öffnen lies. In dessen Innern konnte man durch einen Übertragungszauber ein magisches Bild einfügen, wobei Harry schon ein ganz spezielles Bild im Auge hatte.

Schnell war der Anhänger gekauft und einen Moment später im Geschenkpapier einer Weihnachtslandschaft verschwunden, bevor er sich bei Remus kurz abmeldete um für Arthur ein Geschenk in der Muggelwelt zu suchen.

Mit einem kaum hörbaren Plopp erschien Harry in einer heruntergekommenen Seitenstraße der Londoner City. Zu seinem Glück waren keine Passanten in der Nähe, die Geräusche der Einkaufstraße wurden verstärkt durch die nah bei einander stehenden Häuser zu einem Tosen verstärkt. Nach einem weiteren vorsichtigen Blick zwischen die verrußten und beschmierten Hauswänden, nahm Harry seinen Tarnumhang ab und packte ihn gemeinsam mit seinem Zaubererumhang in seine Tasche.

Kaum hatte er die stinkende Gasse verlassen, da wurde er auch schon von dem Strom der einkaufenden Muggel mitgerissen, welche in größeren und kleineren Gruppen an den Schaufenstern vorbeihasteten. Während Harry sich noch überlegte, was er Arthur genau schenken sollte, erreichte er eingepfercht zwischen denselben Personen, ein riesiges Kaufhaus. Kurz entschlossen nahm Harry die Gelegenheit wahr und verschwand in dem hell erleuchteten Gebäude.

Der nächste Tag verging wie im Fluge, während Harry aus lauter Sehnsucht nach Ginny noch eine Nachricht mit Hedwig verschicken musste um sich auf den Weihnachtsabend zu vertrösten. Doch irgendwann war auch die längste Wartezeit vorbei und es war endlich der Heilige Abend gekommen. Und obwohl es noch einige Stunden vor ihrer verabredeten Ankunft im Fuchsbau war, stand Harry bereits seit längerem vor seinem Kleiderschrank und versuchte sich zu entscheiden, was er anziehen sollte. Irgendwie schien alles nicht gut genug zu sein für das Weihnachtsfest und vor allem für Ginny. Gerade hatte er wieder den purpurroten mit Goldfäden durch wirkten Umhang in der Hand, als Remus in sein Zimmer stolperte.

„Ahhhh ... hier bist du. Kleidest du dich für deinen Abschluß ein?", fragte Remus amüsiert als er das Zimmer betrat und das Chaos vor Harrys Kleiderschrank entdeckte.

„Sehr witzig", gab Harry etwas frustriert zurück; „je länger ich suche, desto mehr habe ich den Eindruck, ich hätte zu wenig gut aussehende Kleidung.

Remus teilte diese Befürchtung scheinbar nicht, da er sich ein Grinsen erlaubte, bevor er antwortete: „Du bauchst nur etwas in dem du dich wohl fühlst." Und nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er noch hinzu: „Ginny nimmt dich in jeder Kleidung, bestimmt auch ohne…".

Bevor ihn ein Umhang treffen konnte verschwand er wieder aus dem Zimmer und hatte Harry dabei kein bisschen weiter geholfen. Im Gegenteil, der Gedanke, dass Ginny ihn auch ohne Kleidung nehmen würde hatte sich in seinem Kopf festgesetzt und lies sich nur mühsam zur Seite schieben.

Erstaunlicherweise hatte Harry eine halbe Stunde später doch etwas, für seinen Geschmack passendes, gefunden und stand nun mit seinen verkleinerten Geschenken in der Tasche abreisebereit vor dem großen Kamin im Grimmauldplatz. Er hatte sich für einen türkisgrünen Umhang entschieden, unter dem er ein Hemd in weasley-haar-rot trug. Nach endlosen Minuten kam Remus, für Harrys empfinden viel zu spät, aus seinem Zimmer. Eine Moralpredigt über pünktliches Erscheinen blieb ihm dann aber im Hals stecken, da seine Uhr verräterischerweise Remus recht gab.

„Was ist los?", fragte Remus unschuldig. „Hat mein Umhang die falsche Farbe?!" Während Harry das Flohpulver vom Kamin nahm, grinste Remus unverschämt verständnisvoll zu seiner Sprachlosigkeit. ´Na warte´, dachte sich Harry, ´ich kann auch anders.

„Alter vor Schönheit", mit dem Flohpulver in der Hand drehte Harry sich um und hielt es Remus hin.

Als Harry im richtigen Kamin aus dem Feuer trat, hatte noch niemand ihre Ankunft bemerkt. Remus stand neben dem Kamin und hatte sich gerade einen Überblick von dem festlich geschmückten Wohnzimmer gemacht, was Harry nun rasch nachholte.

Wie erwartet hatte sich Mrs. Weasley wieder einmal die größte Mühe gegeben und dafür wohl alle ihre Kinder eingespannt. Denn die Fensterscheiben hinter dem Tannenbaum blitzten wie frisch geputzt und der Esstisch war vor lauter Tellern, Gläsern, Vorspeisen und Salaten kaum mehr zu erkennen. Besonderes Interesse weckte bei Harry der Gnom, der an der Decke baumelte zu dessen Leidwesen ein Minibesen um ihn herum flog.

„HARRY", riss ihn ein Schrei aus der Betrachtung des Zimmers und einen Moment später bekam er einen Kuss auf seinen Mund und spürte die Arme von Ginny um seinen Rücken gewickelt. Und zum ersten Mal seit Tagen, genauer gesagt seit er Ginny auf dem Bahnhof verabschiedet hatte, fühlte er sich wieder ganz und vollständig. Doch allzu lange währte ihre Begrüßung nicht, da sich Ron mit einem: „Alles Klar, Kumpel", recht unsanft zwischen sie schob. Und nach Ron folgte Molly, die Harry erst auf Ginny's drängen wieder Luft zum atmen gab und auch die restlichen Weasleys bis auf Percy. Auch Hermine war da und hatte sich nach der Begrüßung auffällig nah neben Ron platziert.

Nachdem alle sich nach Mrs. Weasleys Geschmack ausreichend begrüßt hatten, schob sie alle entschlossen in Richtung des Esstisches. Ginny hatte sich zu Harrys Freude direkt neben ihn gesetzt und lehnte nun mehr an ihm, als dass sie auf dem Stuhl saß. Während die anderen sich nach und nach niederließen nutzte Harry den Moment um seinen Arm um Ginny zu legen. Am Kopfende des Tisches hatte Arthur auf Mollys Geheiß hin Platz genommen, was ihm recht unangenehm schien, was wohl daran lag, dass Molly die wahre Chefin war. Doch als Remus auf der anderen Seite neben ihm Platz nahm, vertiefte er sich gleich in ein Gespräch mit ihm. Molly schien heute nach Paaren geordnet zu haben, so dass neben Remus der Platz für ´die liebe Tonks´ frei blieb. Fred und George hatten es geschafft noch vor dem Essen zu verschwinden, was Mollys Laune wieder stark gedämpft hatte. Daher waren nur noch Bill mit Fleur und Charly mit Lucia, die Harry noch nicht kannte aber recht nett schien, da. Und damit die Plätze aufgingen hatte Mrs. Weasley Hermine neben Ron platziert, was diesen etwas nervös umherschauen lies.

Doch als das Essen begonnen hatte, fiel jegliche Nervosität von Ron wieder ab. Essen schien auf ihn eine heilsame Wirkung zu haben. Bedauerlicherweise brauchte Harry zum Essen auch seinen Arm wieder, so dass er widerwillig Ginny loslassen musste. Aber dieser Schmerz war durch einen Blick von ihr schon wieder vergessen und Harry erinnerte sich erst nach einem Moment wieder daran, dass es Essen gab und wandte den Blick auf seinen Teller.

Während des Essens erfuhr Harry, dass Charly seine Freundin Lucia in Paris kennen gelernt hatte, als er Bill und Fleur besucht hatte.

„Oui, isssch ábe ihm meine Freundin vorgestellt et voila wir áben die beiden dann lange nischt mehr geseh´n", fiel Fleur in ihr Gespräch ein.

„Du warst ganz froh", wandte Bill ein, da Charly verträumt lächelte, „das du mehr Zeit mit ihr allein hattest."

„Oui, oui, du ást ganz Recht mein Cherie, aber esss ist sooo schon, dass die beiden sisch gefunden áben, nischt wahr?"

Während Fleur unaufhaltsam weiterplapperte, hatte Harry sich in ein Gespräch mit Charly vertieft. Immerhin wollte er wissen wie es Norbert ergangen war. Zu seiner Freude hatte sich der nicht mehr ganz so kleine Drache sehr gut in Rumänien eingelebt.

Nachdem sie alle zumindest den größten Teil des Nachtischs aus Törtchen, Pudding mit Früchten und allerlei Eis und Kuchen gegessen hatten, hatte Mrs. Weasley den Tisch abgeräumt und Mr. Weasley hatte ihn ganz verschwinden lassen, um den Sesseln und Sofas mehr Platz zu geben.

Vor ihnen hatten sich schon etliche Geschenke aufgetürmt und auch Harry hatte seine unauffällig dazugelegt. Während die anderen noch dabei waren sich einen Platz zu suchen hatte Ginny ihn neben sich auf ein Sofa gezogen und ihm einen etwas längeren Kuss als bei der Begrüßung gegeben. Erst Mrs. Weasley Räuspern unterbrach ihren Kuss. Scheinbar sollte das verteilen der Geschenke durch ihr Regiment nicht ins Chaos abgleiten.

Um Ron zu Ärgern oder um besonders höflich zu ihren Gästen zu sein, sollten Harry und Hermine zuerst ihre Geschenke auspacken. Unter Harrys Geschenken befand sich ein Set von Scherzartikeln der Zwillinge, ein Buch über magische Fallen von Hermine, von Arthur und Molly einen vergrößerten Rucksack der sich selbst reinigte, von Remus ein undefinierbarer grauer Stein, von Charly und Bill Handschuhe aus Drachenleder, von Ron eine Eintrittskarte für ein Quidditchspiel und von Ginny einen edlen Umhang in Harrys Augenfarbe. Schnell bedankte er sich bei allen, besonders bei Ginny für die Geschenke. Aber er war mehr darauf bedacht Hermine beim Auspacken seines Geschenkes zu beobachten. Als sie das Papier von dem Buch entfernt hatte, nahm ihr Gesicht schneller als je zuvor einen roten Farbton an und sie schloss hastig ihre Hände um das Buch. Harry konnte sich köstlich amüsieren als alle anderen ihr Geschenk sehen wollten, besonders Ron dem sie es aber unter keinen Umständen zeigen wollte und es daher schnell in ihrem Koffer in Ginnys Zimmer verstaut.

Doch mittlerweile hatten auch die anderen mit dem Ausspacken der Geschenke begonnen und Harry konnte immer wieder ausrufe der Freude im Raum vernehmen.

„Mensch, Harry", rief gerade Arthur laut in den Raum, „das ist ja toll." Staunend hatte er sich über die Verpackung einer Videokamera gebeugt und nahm diese wie ein rohes Ei aus der Verpackung. Begeistert tippte er auf den Knöpfen der Kamera herum und schon bald hatte er es geschafft die ersten Aufnahmen zu machen.

Doch seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde davon abgelenkt als Ginny ihm mit Tränen in den Augen um den Hals fiel. In ihrer Hand schwang der Anhänger mit einem Bild welches Colin aufgenommen hatte. Auf dem Bild saßen Harry und Ginny im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum und sahen sich verliebt an, bevor sich Harry zu einem Kuss zu Ginny herunter beugte.

„Ich dachte du freust dich über mein Geschenk und weinst nicht", versuchte Harry sie zu necken. Als Reaktion landete Ginnys Faust in seiner Seite.

„Blödmann".

„Sie schlägt mich", jammerte Harry theatralisch.

„Ich mach´s wieder gut", versprach sie und ihr sehnsüchtiger Kuss beruhigte Harry überhaupt nicht.

„Ich hab´ alles im Kasten unterbrach ihn Arthurs Stimme und eine Sekunde später vernahm er seine eigene „Sie schlägt mich" und dann Ginnys „Ich machs wieder gut" und dann die Geräusche eines sehr intensiven Kusses. Immer wieder kamen die Worte und dann der Kuss, scheinbar hatte Arthur die AB-Schleife gefunden und Harry beeilte sich diese wieder auszuschalten, bevor Molly auftauchte.

„Danke Harry", seufzte Arthur, „das Ding ist echt magisch. Es macht immer etwas anderes und so überraschende Dinge…". Fasziniert beobachtete er nun den Rücklauf, von seinen Aufnahmen und löschte zu Harrys vergnügen kurz darauf die eben gemachten Aufnahmen.

Die Weihnachtsfeier wurde mit zunehmender Dauer und Feuerwhisky für die Erwachsenen und Butterbier für alle anderen immer lustiger. Besonders als die Zwillinge auftauchten und ´aus versehen´ ihre Scherzartikel verloren oder als Remus der überraschten Tonks vor aller Augen einen Kuss gab, was Arthur geschafft hatte aufzunehmen und es jedem der wollte noch mal zeigte.

Harry hatte sich derweil mit Ginny etwas in die Dunkelheit hinter dem Tannenbaum zurückgezogen. Dort konnte er endlich ohne Unterbrechung seine Freundin so oft und so lange küssen wie er wollte, ohne Mollys Intervention zu befürchten. Vorsichtig sah er in Richtung Küche, ob Gefahr drohte, doch Molly war nicht zu sehen und einige tanzende Pärchen verdeckten die Sicht zur Küche, so dass Harry unbesorgt seine Hände unter Ginnys Umhang verschwinden lies. Als Harrys Hände über ihr Kleid zu ihrem Po glitten, schob sich Ginny zustimmend näher an ihn heran. Ihre Bewegungen trugen alles andere als dazu bei das er ruhig blieb.

„Ginny du bringst mich um, wenn du so weiter machst", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr als sie ihre Brüste aufreizend an seine Brust drückte.

„Und wenn ich das will", flüsterte Ginny zurück während ihre Hände nun auch unter Harrys Umhang verschwanden.

Einen Moment war Harry verblüfft nur um dann einzuwenden: „Aber nicht hier."

„Mum will mich nicht zu dir zum Grimmauldplatz lassen", nörgelte Ginny ohne ihre aufreizenden Bewegungen zu unterbrechen.

„Vielleicht sollte ich sie mal fragen", überlegte Harry laut.

„JA", rief Ginny begeistert und wollte sich eilends in Richtung ihrer Mutter bewegen, bevor sie von Harry wieder zurückgezogen wurde.

„Moment noch", sagte er wobei er rot anlief, „ich kann so nicht gehen". Ginny blickte einen Moment irritiert, bis sie den Grund für Harrys Einwand an ihrem Bauch spürte.

„Ohhhh", erwiderte sie und errötete ebenfalls.

Als sich Harry wieder einigermaßen ungefährdet bewegen konnte machten sie sich auf, um Molly zu suchen. Schneller als erwartet hatten sie Molly gefunden. Sie nahm gerade Remus Lob auf ihr Essen geschmeichelt auf. Vielleicht der richtige Moment.

„mhhh…Molly".

„Harry, mein Lieber", rief sie begeistert. „Was willst du?"

„Ich… würde gerne Ginny zu mir einladen", schaffte er fast stotterfrei zu sagen.

„Was?"

„Naja, ich würde gerne mit Ginny einen Teil meiner Weihnachtsferien verbringen", versuchte er zu erklären.

„Warum bleibst du dann nicht hier?", fragte Mrs. Weasley stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich will… ihnen nicht zuviel Arbeit machen und naja Ron und Hermine wollen vielleicht auch etwas Zeit für sich haben. Außerdem will ich Ginny noch die neue Einrichtung von meinem Zimmer zeigen", fiel es ihm glücklicherweise ein.

„Ich weis nicht…", sagte Mrs. Weasley und klang dabei schon halb überzeugt. Noch ein Argument, ein gutes, dass Ginny dort gut aufgehoben war.

„Biiiiitttttteeeeeee, Mum", fiel Ginny nun ein. „Ich will so gerne sehen wie es jetzt im Grimmauldplatz aussieht".

Als Harry seinen Blick hob, den er vorsichtshalber vor Mrs. Weasley gesenkt hatte, sah er Remus vor sich. Er schaffte es gerade so sein Lachen zu verhindern.

„Mrs. Weasley… Molly", verbesserte er sich sofort nach einem strengen Blick, „Remus ist auch da und kann auf uns aufpassen, dass uns nichts passiert", warf er ein letztes Argument in die Wagschale, während Ginny immer noch „Biitttteeeee, biiiiittttteeeeeee", flüsterte.

„Remus, bist du wirklich die ganze Zeit da?", fragte Molly erfreut.

„Ähh… Ja", beeilte er sich auf einen drohenden Blick Harrys zu sagen. „Tonks kommt auch vorbei und kann auf die beiden aufpassen.

„Dann ist es ja gut", sagte Mrs. Weasley und Harry war sich sicher, dass nur Remus Aufsicht sie überzeugt hatte.

Während Ginny erst Molly umarmte und dann Harry begeistert küsste, nahm Molly Remus in die Mangel um ihm einige Kleinigkeiten´ zu sagen, auf die er aufpassen müsse.

Während Harry und Ginny sich auf der Tanzfläche vergnügten, auf der überraschenderweise auch Hermine und Ron zu finden waren, musste sich Remus genauste Vorschriften anhören.

Interessiert beobachtete Harry Mrs. Weasley, welche nicht enden wollende Anweisungen gab und dabei immer wieder vorwurfsvoll in ihre Richtung zeigte.

Doch Harry war das schon egal. Sie hatten Molly überredet und Ginny durfte mit ihm zum Grimmauldplatz mitkommen. Alles andere zählte nicht mehr.

Erst spät in der Nacht brachen Ginny, Harry und Remus wieder zum Grimmauldplatz auf. Doch der Plan der beiden Jugendlichen ein Zimmer zusammen zu nehmen, um Dobby zu entlasten, überzeugte Remus kein bisschen. Mit dem Argument, dass Molly bestimmt hatte das sie in unterschiedlichen Zimmern schliefen, lies er gar keine Diskussion zu.

Schmollend lies sich Ginny daher in ihr Zimmer führen, nachdem sie sich mit einem besonders langen Kuss von Harry getrennt hatte. Remus schloss vorsichtig hinter ihr die Tür.

„Tut mir Leid", sagte er, „aber Molly hat mich ganz schön in die Mangel genommen".

„Schon ok", sagte Harry, obwohl er es nicht so meinte. „Gute Nacht, Remus". Als er langsam seine Tür schloss konnte er noch sehen wie Remus kurz seinen Zauberstab schwang und dann in sein Zimmer verschwand.

Vorsichtig zog er seinen Tarnumhang über und machte sich auf den Weg zu Ginnys Zimmer, nur um sich leise fluchend wieder zurück zu ziehen. Remus hatte tatsächlich einen Alarmzauber auf die Zimmertür von Ginnys Zimmer gelegt, so dass er sie nicht öffnen konnte. Doch als er frustriert seinen Umhang in den Koffer warf, fiel ihm ein Buch auf, das er aus Hogwarts wieder mitgebracht hatte und ihm eine ganz andere Möglichkeit eröffnete zu Ginny zu kommen.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus und nur Sekunden später war sein Zimmer leer.


	32. Die schönste Nebensache der Welt

Liebe Leser/innen, dem folgenden Kapitel muss ich ein höheres Raiting geben. Ich habe schon überlegt, ob ich die ganze Geschichte höher setzen sollte. Aber da es sich nur um einzelne Kapitel handelt die ein höheres Raiting erfordern, werde ich diese extra kennzeichnen. Dieses ist ein solches und es erhält das Raiting M.

**Alle Leser/innen unter dem Alter von 16 Jahren bitte ich dieses Kapitel nicht zu lesen!**

* * *

**Kapitel 31: Die schönste Nebensache der Welt**

Das Zuschlagen der Tür hallte noch in Ginnys Ohren nach als sie sich auf einen Stuhl in ihrem Gästezimmer nieder lies. Doch so ruhig sie dabei nach außen auch wirken mochte, war sie nicht. Im Gegenteil, sie war wirklich wütend. Eigentlich war wütend auch noch eine Untertreibung ihrer Stimmung…

Da hatten sie es geschafft sogar ihre Mutter zu überzeugen, dass sie mit zu Harry durfte und nun waren sie in getrennten Zimmern eingesperrt. „Blöder Lupin, murmelte sie und erlaubte ihrer Wut sich durch einen Fußtritt gegen den Schreibtisch zu äußern. Der Schmerz, durch die Unnachgiebigkeit des massiven Eichenschreibtisches hervorgerufen, hielt sie einen Moment davon ab überhaupt noch einem Gedanken zu folgen. Laut fluchend hüpfte sie auf einem Bein wieder auf den Schreibtischstuhl zurück.

„Das ist alles Mums Schuld. Sie hatte Remus dazu veranlasst diese völlig überflüssigen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen zu ergreifen. Das stetige Pochen an ihrem linken Schienbein erinnerte sie daran, dass es nicht besonders klug wäre noch einmal gegen den Schreibtisch zu treten, besonders da nun langsam eine hübsche Verfärbung an dieser Stelle einsetzte.

Statt noch einmal ihrem Ärger Luft zu machen, versuchte sie sich lieber in Gedanken an den schönen Abend zu erinnern. Ihr Vater war hin und weg von Harrys Geschenk gewesen und eine besondere Freude für Ginny dabei war, dass dieses Geschenk ihrer Mutter noch einiges Kopfzerbrechen bereiten würde. Harry hatte überhaupt für alle Geschenke recht gute Ideen gehabt. Bei diesem Gedanken fuhr sie mit ihrer Hand zu ihrem Anhänger auf der Brust, wobei ihr Herz unerwartet schneller schlug.

Oder erst Hermines Geschenk… Sie musste sich bei dem Gedanken ein Lachen verkneifen. Harry hatte ihr nach einigen Erpressungsversuchen erzählt, dass er ihr ein Buch geschenkt hatte mit dem Titel: _Wie finde ich den richtigen Zauberer. 1000 Möglichkeiten der Verführung._ Ob Hermine so etwas wirklich brauchen würde, bezweifelte Ginny, aber vielleicht war es in Buchform der richtige Anstoß für sie. Beim Tanzen hatten Hermine und Ron jedenfalls schon gut zusammen ausgesehen. Insgeheim hatte sie Neville im Verdacht, dass er Ron etwas tanzen beigebracht hatte, denn es sah deutlich besser aus als bei seinem ersten Tanzball in Hogwarts. Vielleicht würden den beiden ein paar Tage allein reichen, um endlich…

Sie brach diesen Gedanken vorsichtshalber ab, bevor sie sich zu sehr ausmalen würde, was sie mit Harry allein alles anstellen würde. Aber da sie allein in ihrem Zimmer war, konnte sie genauso gut auch schlafen gehen, um den Tag morgen besser genießen zu können. Sie stand auf und humpelte noch etwas um den Stuhl herum, bevor sie begann ihren Umhang abzulegen, als sie ein leises „Plopp" herumfahren lies. Doch in dem Zimmer war niemand zu sehen, obwohl sie den Eindruck hatte, dass jemand da war.

Als sie gerade den Umhang über die Stuhllehne ablegte, spürte sie wie sich jemand an sie drückte und mit seinen Händen über ihren Bauch streichelte. „Wolltest du schon ohne mich zu Bett gehen?", hörte sie Harrys Stimme in ihr Ohr flüstern.

„HARRY", rief sie laut und begeistert, bevor sie ihren Kopf erschrocken umdrehte um zu schauen, ob sie gehört worden war. Nach einem Moment angespannten Schweigens entspannte sie sich wieder oder es lag an Harrys immer noch unsichtbaren Händen die gerade ihre Brust erreicht hatten und sanfte Bögen über den Stoff zogen.

„Keine Sorge, flüsterte seine Stimme ihr dabei beruhigend ins Ohr, „ich habe einen Stillezauber über das Zimmer gelegt."

„Aber wie bist du hier herein…", begann Ginny bevor sie wieder unterbrochen wurde.

„Apparriert".

Während Harrys Hände über ihre erwartungsvoll aufgerichteten Brustspitzen fuhren, zog Ginny den Tarnumhang von seinen Schultern. Es war eher ein Reißen als ein Ziehen, bis sie Harrys Gesicht sehen konnte und ihm einen stürmischen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte.

"Ich habe dich so vermisst" sagte sie zwischen zwei atemlosen Küssen. Gerade nachdem sie schon erwartet hatte, allein schlafen zu müssen, konnte sie gar nicht genug von ihm bekommen.

„Ich auch, antwortete Harry atemlos, „gerade heute wollte ich nicht ohne dich schlafen gehen."

„Du willst wirklich schlafen?", fragte Ginny scheinheilig, während sie seine Hände wieder einfing und zu ihren Brüsten zurückzog. Ein wohliger Seufzer entrann sich ihrem Mund während sie sich bestätigend an seine Brust zurück lehnte.

Bevor sich Harrys Kopf vollkommen verabschiedete, hob er Ginny hoch, die leise protestierte da seine Hand ihre Streicheleinheiten unterbrechen musste und trug sie zu ihrem Bett. Dort lies er sich einfach auf seinen Rücken fallen und zog seine Freundin mit sich. Bevor er allerdings seine Streicheleinheiten fortsetzen konnte, hatte ihm Ginny das Hemd über den Kopf gerissen und arbeitete sich mit ihren Lippen von seinem Mund bis zu seinem Hals hinunter. In seinem Magen fühlte er das bekannte flattern und er schien wieder fast zu schweben. Jeder Kuss von ihr erzeugte in ihm einen warmen Schauer.

Zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen fand Ginny dabei ihm bisher völlig unbekannte Punkte, bei denen sich eine Gänsehaut über seine ganze Haut ausbreitete. Mit seiner eigenen Hand streichelte er ihr währenddessen sanft über den Rücken.

Die streichelnden Hände auf seiner Brust machte ihm bewusst, dass Ginny einfach mit ihren Händen unter sein Hemd geschlüpft war. Ihre Augen wanderten dabei bewundernd über seine Brust und die muskulösen Oberarme, das Training hatte sich also wirklich gelohnt. Seine Hände hatten in diesem Moment ihren Po erreicht, welcher sich rund und fest unter seiner Handfläche anfühlte. Während seine Hände weiter über ihren Po strichen, drückte sich Ginny seufzend näher an ihn, wobei sie nicht umhin kam seine Erregung zu spüren.

Ein angenehmes Prickeln breitete sich überall in Harrys Körper aus, während Ginny überall auf seiner Brust Küsse hinterließ. Weil die Knöpfe seines Hemdes nicht schnell genug aufgehen wollten, riss sie einfach an beiden Seiten daran, sodass die Knöpfe auf und davon sprangen. Doch damit nicht genug. Als sie sich noch näher an ihn lehnte, fühlte er ihre Brüste mit welchen sie sich provozierend auf und ab bewegte.

Mit dieser Provokation konnte Harry allerdings gut leben, sehr gut sogar. Doch er wollte ihre Brüste nun auch mit seinen Händen spüren und schob diese unter ihr Top.

Kaum hatten seine Hände diese wundervollen Rundungen gefunden, streifte sich Ginny ihr Top über den Kopf und warf es in einem hohen Bogen davon. Der Anblick ihrer apfelkleinen Brüste in dem Nichts von einem roten BH, brachte ihn fast um den Verstand.

„Ginny, wenn du so weiter machst, stöhnte er leise, „platzt mir gleich meine Hose.

„Dem muss ich dann wohl abhelfen, meinte Ginny unschuldig grinsend und machte sich daran seine Hose zu öffnen. Ob absichtlich oder nicht, bewegte sie ihre Hand dabei immer wieder über seine riesige Beule. Nach scheinbar endlos quälenden Minuten, sprang sein bestes Stück aus seiner Hose und spannte seine Boxershorts wie ein Zelt direkt vor den Augen seiner Freundin auf.

Begeistert näherten sich Ginnys Hände seiner Männlichkeit, während sie sich unbewusst über die Lippen leckte. Fast ehrfürchtig umfasste sie seine Erhebung und befreite diese auch aus der Boxershorts. Interessiert beobachtet sie mit fast wissenschaftlichem Interesse seine Männlichkeit und zog dafür auch ihre Hände hinzu.

"Mhhhh … das … ist …wunderbar, brachte Harry gerade noch heraus, bevor Ginny nun auch ihre Zunge benutzte, um sein bestes Stück zu erforschen. Erst vorsichtig und langsam, aber nach kurzer Zeit immer schneller. Als sich ihr Mund über seinem besten Stück senkte, gab sich Harry ganz diesem Gefühl hin und schloss seine Augen. Seine Hände hatten sich in Ginnys roter Haarmähne verstrickt und er atmete stoßweise immer schneller aus und ein. Harry wollte Ginny noch warnen, doch es war bereits zu spät. Mit einem heftigen Stöhnen ergoss er sich in Ginnys Mund.

Als Harry wieder zu Atem gekommen war und seine Augen öffnete, war sein Ejakulat schon mit einem Zauber beseitigt und Ginnys Lippen näherten sich seinen eigenen zu einem langen sanften Kuss. Je länger sich ihre Lippen berührten, desto drängender wurde der Kuss. Harry spürte die Zunge seiner Freundin, welche um Einlass in seinen Mund bat, den er ihr nur zu gerne gab.

Nervös nestelte Harry an Ginnys Hose und brauchte für sein Verständnis viel zu lange um diese zu öffnen. Als er sie endlich geöffnet hatte und ihr rotes Höschen darunter zum Vorschein kam, drückte er Ginny auf das Bett zurück. Ginny nahm seine Hände und führte sie auf ihren Bauch, auch wenn seine Hände erst eine andere Richtung einschlagen wollten. Dort begann sie seine Hände über ihren Körper zu bewegen.

Ginny führte seine Hand Stückchen für Stückchen weiter nach oben, bis seine Hände wieder über ihre Brust strichen. Ginny stöhnt leise auf und verstärkte den Druck von Harrys Hand auf ihrer Brust.

Harry drehte Ginny zu sich herum und küsste sie leidenschaftlich, während er ihren BH öffnete. Während seine Hände ihre Brüste streichelten und sanft über ihre harten rosigen Spitzen strichen, hatte seine Zunge die Erkundung von Ginnys Mund und Zunge begonnen.

Zwischen zwei Küssen blickte Harry auf ihren nackten Oberkörper und seine Augen blitzten gefährlich auf.

"Du hast wirklich wundervolle Brüste, bemerkte Harry und tat so als wäre er ein Experte im Brüste vergleichen. „So schöne habe ich noch nie gesehen"

Dann kniete er sich vor dem Bett hin und befreite Ginny ebenfalls von ihren Schuhen und Socken.  
Langsam begann er ihre Füße und ihre Beine sanft entlang zu streicheln. Als ihre Hose die Knien erreicht hatte, lies er seine Hand über die unbedeckten Stellen fahren während seine andere zu ihren Brüsten zurück kehrte  
Harry fuhr über ihren Oberschenkel bis er ihr Höschen erreicht hatte. Ginny entfuhr ein weiteres Stöhnen und sie zog Harrys Kopf zu ihrem Mund. Während sie sich wild küssten, schaffte es Ginny ihre Hose zu entfernen. Harry wanderte mit seiner Zunge über ihren Hals und ihre Brust und umspielt mit seiner Zunge ihre Brustwarzen.

Er hörte wie ihr atmen schneller wurde als seine Hand über ihre Oberschenkel bis zu ihrem Slip fuhr. Ginnys Hände krallten sich in Harrys Rücken als Harry sie sanft zu streicheln begann. Bevor Harry daran denken konnte, auch ihren intimsten Bereich zu verwöhnen, schnappte sich Ginny seine Hand und schob sie unter ihren Slip. Dort empfing ihn eine wohlige Wärme, die alle Hemmungen in ihm löste. Er beeilte sich mit seinen Küssen schnell tiefer zu kommen.

Während dessen streichelt er mit seiner Hand über ihre Schamlippen und lies ab und zu seinen Finger in sie gleiten.

Während er mit seiner Zunge ihre intimste Stelle erkundete fuhren seine Hände wieder über ihre Brüste. Kaum hatte seine Zunge ihren empfindlichsten Punkt gefunden, drückte Ginny ihn mit ihren Händen zwischen ihren Schenkel. Harry konnte sich nicht mehr von ihrem feuchten Paradies fliehen, als ob er das jemals vorgehabt hätte. Es war das schönste was er je erlebt hatte und es erregte ihn, wie er Ginny zum Wahnsinn treiben konnte. Er spürte die Spannung die sich in ihr aufbaute bis sie mit einem Schrei auf das Bett zurück fiel. Da sie ihn wieder losgelassen hatte, konnte Harry in ihr Gesicht blicken. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und ein Lächeln umspielte ihr Gesicht.

"Du bist so wunderschön, bemerkte Harry während seine Augen über ihren Körper glitten. Sie öffnete wieder ihre Augen in denen er ein unheilvolles Blitzen erkennen konnte, bevor sie ihm den Mund mit ihren Lippen verschloss. Dabei spürte er ihre immer noch aufgerichteten Brustspitzen über seine Haut streichen, was ihn warme und kalte Schauer durch den Körper jagte.

Sie küsste sich über seinen Hals und Oberkörper bis zum Bauch vor und strich über seine wieder deutlich erregte Männlichkeit.

Immer fordernder fuhr sie mit ihrer Hand darüber und knabberte an seiner Brust.

„Ich will dich in mir spüren, flüsterte sie ihm zu, während sie mit weit geöffneten Augen zu ihm aufsah. Ihren Worten verlieh sie durch ihre Bewegungen an seinem Glied Nachdruck.

Bevor sich Harry nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte, stieß er sie sanft zurück und drang mit einem Stoß in sie ein. Harry hörte einen kurzen Schrei von Ginny, bevor er sich langsam in ihr bewegte. Während er seine Augen geschlossen hielt und mit seinen Händen über ihren Körper fuhr, wurden seine Bewegungen immer schneller. Er spürte das flache Atmen seiner Freundin direkt vor seinen Lippen, bevor er sich nicht mehr halten konnte und sich in ihr ergoss.

Für einen Moment schien es ihm als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben, bevor er seine Augen wieder öffnete. In Ginnys Augen konnte er das reinste Glück lesen. Nach einem schier endlosen Moment, zog sich Harry vorsichtig aus ihr wieder zurück. Er sprach schnell einen Reinigungszauber und zog sie dann zu sich unter die Bettdecke.

"Das war eine wunderschöne Nacht" flüsterte Harry ihr zu. Während er einschlief und sich von hinten eng an sie kuschelte, wusste er dass er diese Nacht nie vergessen werden würde.

Einige vorwitzige Sonnenstrahlen bewegten sich unaufhaltsam in die Richtung von Harrys Gesicht. Schon zweimal hatte er sich leicht bewegt um ihnen zu entkommen, doch nun war er an einen Gegenstand gestoßen, wahrscheinlich die Wand neben seinem Bett. Genüßlich lies er seine Gedanken zu seinem Traum zurück gleiten. Er hatte es geschafft zu Ginny ins Zimmer zu apparrieren. Und was danach geschehen war malte unwillkürlich ein breites Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Ein bisschen schade war es schon das es nur ein Traum war, vielleicht sollte er es einfach mal probieren am heutigen Abend...

Merkwürdigerweise fing sich nun langsam die Wand hinter ihm an zu bewegen und sehr bekannte Arme schlossen sich um seinen Bauch. Träumte er etwa immer noch? Ein vorsichtiger Kniff in seinen Arm belehrte ihn eines besseren. Es war wirklich wahr. Er lag hier bei Ginny im Bett.

"Morgen Ginny, sagte eine raue Stimme die er gar nicht so von sich kannte, bekam allerdings keinerlei Reaktion darauf außer, dass sich ihre Hände auf seiner Brust leicht bewegten. So schön es hier im warmen Bett war, er musste unbedingt wieder in sein Zimmer verschwinden, bevor Remus hier auftauchte.

"Ginny, mein Schatz, versuchte er es noch mal, was ihr zumindest ein "mhhhh" entlockte.

"Ich sollte von hier verschwinden, bevor Remus zum wecken vorbei kommt."

Doch Ginny schien nicht damit einverstanden zu sein, da sie sich bei diesen Worten nur näher an Harry herangekuschelt hatte. An seinem Rücken konnte er bereits ihre Brüste spüren und ihn für einen Moment aller anderen Gedanken beraubte.

Doch es half nichts, wenn Remus ihn hier drin fand... Er wollte gar nicht daran denken wie Molly reagieren würde. Doch bevor er einen weiteren Versuch unternehmen konnte, klopfte es schon an der Tür. Sowohl Harry als auch Ginny erstarrten und Harrys Augen huschten durch den Raum auf der suche nach seinem Tarnumhang.

"Ginny schläfst du noch, hörte sie die gedämpfte Stimme von Remus an der Tür.

Während Ginny laut hinter ihm rief, "Ich bin gerade auf dem Weg zur Dusche, erhob sich Harry leise und warf sich nach einem kurzen Kuss den Tarnumhang über.

"Dann sehen wir uns gleich beim Frühstück, antwortete Remus, während Harry eilig in sein Zimmer zurück apparrierte.

Als Harry sich nur kurze Zeit später mit noch nassen Haaren von der Dusche nach unten bewegte, war Remus schon an seinem Platz, aber von Ginny noch keine Spur zu sehen.

"Morgen Remus, begrüßte er den Werwolf gut gelaunt. Überrascht grüßte ihn Remus zurück.

"Du bist heute so gut gelaunt, bemerkte er, " ich hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass du immer noch auf mich sauer bist. Warst du heute Morgen schon wieder laufen?"

"Laufen?", fragte Harry irritiert. Irgendwie war sein Gehirn noch nicht in Schwung gekommen.

"Als ich dich heute Morgen zum Frühstück rufen wollte, warst du nicht in deinem Zimmer, daher dachte ich du bist wieder laufen gewesen."

"Ähm, ja ... ich war wieder laufen, begann Harry dankbar die angebotene Ausrede auszubauen. "Es war irgendwie besonders anstrengend heute."

„Ginny wollte auch gleich kommen, bemerkte Remus um ihn aufzuheitern. „Ich war übrigens überrascht, dass du nicht probiert hast dich zu Ginny ins Zimmer zu schleichen. Wir hätten uns das früher nicht entgehen lassen, besonders nicht Sirius und James..."

Praktischerweise musste Harry darauf gar nicht antworten, da in diesem Moment Ginny die Treppe herunter gerauscht kam. Überschwänglich begrüßte sie Remus, der etwas verwirrt aussah, während sie sich auf Harry zu bewegte.

Während Harry und Ginny mit den Lippen zusammen gewachsen schienen, schweiften Remus Gedanken in die Vergangenheit. Aber trotz aller Anstrengungen fand er nicht heraus, wann er schon einmal eine ähnliche Szene gesehen hatte. Doch auf einmal durchzuckte ihn ein Gedankenblitz. James und Lily. Und es war nach der Nacht gewesen, als James und Lily das erste Mal die Vorrichtung an den Treppen zu den Mädchenschlafsaalen außer Betrieb gesetzt hatten und miteinander geschlafen hatten.

Schleunigst erhob er sich um den Alarmzauber an Ginnys Tür zu kontrollieren, aber dieser zeigte ihm nur an, dass eine einzige weibliche Person vor einigen Minuten die Tür übertreten hatte. Irgendetwas war faul an der ganzen Sache, aber Remus hoffte, dass er es sich nur einbildete. Molly würde er bestimmt nichts von seinem Verdacht berichten, er war ja nicht lebensmüde.

Als er wieder zum Frühstückstisch zurück kam und ihn Harry ganz unschuldig fragte:" Was ist denn los? Ist irgendetwas passiert, du warst so schnell weg?", konnte er nur den Kopf schütteln und etwas wie „Rumtreiber… genau wie James" murmeln.


	33. Hermine

Nachdem ihr schon mit E-Mails überrollt wurdet vom Story Alert, weil ich meine Geschichte nochmal überarbeitet habe, geht es auch weiter.

Vielen Dank den treuen und auch den neuen Reviewern!!

* * *

**Kapitel 32: Hermine**

Auch wenn Hermine schon oft den Anblick des sich nähernden Fuchsbaus genossen hatte, so war es dieses Jahr doch etwas besonderes. Zuerst einmal war dieses Jahr das Wetter ungewöhnlich gut. Schon die letzten 2 Wochen hatten sie so viel Sonnenschein gehabt, als wollte die Sonne ihnen sagen, es wäre schon der Frühling angebrochen und der Winter läge weit hinter ihnen. Doch gerade wegen dieses sonnigen Wetters vermisste sie den Schnee, welcher die ganze Landschaft in den letzten Jahren mit unberührten Glanz verschönern hatte.

Eine weitere Veränderung war das Harry dieses Jahr nicht mit ihnen hier her gekommen war, wenn sie auch gut verstehen konnte, warum er zum Grimmauldplatz wollte.

Während sie dem Fuchsbau in einem wenig unauffälligen orangefarbenen Auto immer näher kamen, den Arthur mit Begeisterung steuerte, schweifte Hermines Blick immer wieder von der weiten Landschaft zu Ron, der neben ihr im hinteren Teil des Wagens saß. Erstaunlicherweise hatte er Ginny sofort den Vortritt für den Beifahrersitz gegeben und seine langen Beine eingefaltet, um sich hinter den Fahrersitz zu quetschen.

„Ich habe es noch nicht geschafft den Wagen magisch zu vergrößern", warf Arthur ein, „im Moment ist im Ministerium die Hölle los."

Hermine störte diese Enge allerdings ganz und gar und so unauffällig wie möglich rutsche sie zu Ron hinüber. Obwohl der Abstand zwischen ihnen von Anfang an gering war, kam er Hermine unendlich weit vor, als sie sich in seine Richtung vor arbeitete. Bei einer rasanten Rechtskurve nutzte Hermine die Gelegenheit um gegen Ron zu fallen und sich auch nicht mehr von ihm zu entfernen. Im ersten Moment konnte Hermine Rons Anspannung deutlich spüren, die nur langsam nachließ, was aber auch daran liegen konnte, dass sich ihre Beine immer wieder in den Kurven berührten.

Für einen Moment schloss Hermine die Augen. Diese Fahrt sollte niemals enden, obwohl sie gleichzeitig so unter Strom stand, dass sie den Eindruck hatte jeden Moment durch das Dach des Wagens schießen zu können.

„HERMINE", erschrocken fuhr Hermine auf als sie die laute Stimme Ginnys hörte, „wir sind da."

Wie vom Blitz getroffen richtete sich Hermine auf und bemerkte sofort, dass sie die ganze Zeit gegen Ron gelehnt geschlafen hatte. Jedenfalls standen sie vor dem Fuchsbau und Arthur war schon ausgestiegen. Mühsam öffnete sie die Augen etwas weiter nur im das wissende Grinsen von Ginny zu sehen. Ohne es verhindern zu können wusste Hermine das sie nun rot im Gesicht wurde. Ein vorsichtiger Blick zu Ron verstärkte diese Farbe nur noch. Schnell erhob sich Hermine und kletterte aus dem Wagen.

„Hermine…, aufwachen", hörte sie eine leise Stimme, die Stimme von Ron.

„Mhhh…"

„Bist du wach?", kam zögerlich und leise eine weitere Frage.

Das war wirklich Ron und sie war im Fuchsbau und hatte wieder vom ersten Tag dieser Ferien geträumt. Nach und nach versuchte sie sich auf das Öffnen der Augen vorzubereiten. Ein kalter Lufthauch wehte über ihre Füße, Knie und Oberschenkel hinweg… Ohhh Merlin. Ihre Decke musste in der Nacht hoch gerutscht sein. Nach einem Moment der Starre versuchte sie so elegant wie möglich sich unter die Bettdecke zu drehen und öffnete vorsichtig ihre Augen.

Ron schien wie unter einem Lähmzauber zu stehen und das rot seiner Wangen biss sich ziemlich mit dem orange seiner Haare. Trotz seines Umhangs konnte Hermine ein erstaunlich großes Zelt in seiner Hose entdecken.

„Guten Morgen", nuschelte Hermine, wobei die Lippen kaum über der Decke zu sehen waren.

„Morg´n", brachte Ron nach einem weiteren Moment der Erstarrung hervor und verschwand so schnell, dass Hermine einen Moment den Eindruck hatte das ganze nur geträumt zu haben, bis sie unten die Tür zuknallen hörte.

Ron rannte förmlich in den Garten, so weit vom Haus weg wie möglich. Er hatte eigentlich gedacht über Hermine hinweg gekommen zu sein. Scheinbar war das ganz im Gegenteil der Fall. Als Molly ihm ausgerichtet hatte, er solle Hermine wecken und zum Frühstück holen, hatte er nicht mit solchen Komplikationen gerechnet. Wie immer hatte er etwas unsanft die Tür geöffnet und dann hatte er Hermine so daliegen gesehen. Wie versteinert hatte er scheinbar endlos in der offenen Tür gestanden, während seine Augen über ihre Zehen, den Knöchel, die Unterschenkel, dem Knie entlang bis zu dem Ansatz ihres Pos gewandert waren. Von diesem Anblick konnte er gar nicht genug bekommen. Am liebsten hätte er sich sofort auf sie gestürzt oder gleichzeitig geflüchtet. Und wie sie sich beim aufwachen geräkelt hatte, hatte Ron fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Warum war es eigentlich immer so kompliziert mit den Mädchen?

"Bis zum Ende der Ferien werde ich sicherlich verrückt sein", murmelte Ron leise vor sich hin.

* * *

Obwohl die Ferien dieses Jahr Harrys bisher schönste waren, erinnerte ihn der Grimmauldplatz auch nach Dobbys großen Veränderungen weiterhin noch an Sirius. Seine Gedanken waren mit der Zeit weniger darauf gerichtet, das sein Pate fast ein Jahr in diesem Haus verbracht hatte ohne das Haus verlassen zu können, sondern mehr und mehr begannen die wenigen glücklichen Momente in den Vordergrund zu treten.

Trotz seinem Interesse daran, was Sirius ihm in seinem Gringotts Verlies hinterlassen haben könnte, war er bisher nicht dazu gekommen das Verlies in der Winkelgasse zu besuchen. Vielleicht hatte er auch nur Angst gehabt, den damit verbunden Erinnerungen nicht gewachsen zu sein. Aber nun hatte er mit seiner Freundin auch eine moralische Unterstützung gefunden und wollte es endlich schaffen, mit weniger Schuldgefühlen Sirius Hinterlassenschaften anzuschauen.

Obwohl Harry schon öfters bei Gringotts gewesen war, war es jedes Mal ein spannendes Ereignis durch die hohen, weiß schimmernden Türen die Schalterhalle zu betreten. Besonders in der Zaubererbank war nun deutlich zu sehen, dass ein Krieg herrschte. Zwar waren die Kobolde darin nicht aktiv involviert, doch jede der beiden Seiten hätte durch das Gold der Kobolde einen unschätzbaren Vorteil im Kampf. Remus hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen Harry bis zum Eingang der Bank zu begleiten.

Die auf beiden Seiten neben der Tür postierten Kobolde überprüften alle Kunden mit einem stechenden Blick. Und auch an den Verteidigungszaubern schienen sie gearbeitet zu haben, da Harry sich beim Betreten der Bank wie geröntgt vorkam.

Die Kobolde an den Schaltern waren dagegen in ihrer Ruhe und Gelassenheit, mit welcher sie ihrer Arbeit nachgingen, immer noch ein Pol der Ordnung und Ruhe. Hätte Harry nicht eine Hand in seiner eigenen gespürt, hätte es auch sein erster Besuch mit Hagrid hier sein können. Hier veränderte sich nichts so schnell.

Die Schlangen vor den Schaltern kamen Harry dagegen heute besonders lang vor. Entweder waren nur besonders viele Hexen und Zauberer gerade heute gekommen, oder es gab weitere Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, welche den Ablauf verzögerten.

Das Warten dauerte allerdings nicht so lange wie von Harry befürchtet. Die Kobolde hatten eine straffe Organisation in ihren Arbeitsabläufen, wodurch sie diesen Reichtum erst verwalten konnten.

„Mr. Und Mrs. …?", fragend sah der Kobold sie kurz an, bevor er noch einige Unterlagen beiseite räumte.

„Potter", antwortete Harry automatisch. „Ich wollte in dieses …", er kramte in seiner Tasche um den richtigen Schlüssel zu finden, „Verlies. Nummer 889!"

„Folgen Sie mir bitte", sagte der Kobold nach einem prüfenden Blick auf den Schlüssel. Während sie aus der marmorverkleideten Halle durch eine Tür zu den Wägelchen geführt wurden, konnte Harry den Blick auf weitere bewaffnete Kobolde werfen.

„Ich wusste noch gar nicht, dass ich deine Frau bin", flüsterte ihm Ginny in sein Ohr, während sie von einem Ohr bis zum anderen strahlte und ein merkwürdiges Glitzern in den Augen hatte.

Der Weg zu dem Verlies schien allein Harry Spaß zu machen. Ginny hatte sich an ihn gedrückt und ihren Kopf an seiner Brust versteckt und auch der Kobold schien kein begeisterter Mitfahrer zu sein, was Harry noch nie erlebt hatte. Der Weg zu Sirius Verlies erschien ihm deutlich länger als der zu seinem eigenen.

Die Tür des Verlieses sah allerdings genauso aus wie die seines eigenen, nur dass eine andere Nummer darüber hing. Der Kobold steckte den Schlüssel in die Tür und öffnete mit seinen Fingern das Verlies. Als er einen Schritt zur Seite trat und Harry und Ginny vorbei lies konnte Harry schon das Strahlen der golden glänzenden Galeonen und eine Unmenge von Schränken und Truhen erkennen...

* * *

Vielen Dank an alle Hinweisgeber , welche mich auf meine Fehler hingewiesen haben. Ich hoffe das ich sie nun alle beseitigt habe und hoffe weiterhin auf aufmerksame Leser.

Das nächste Kapitel wird wohl leider wieder auf sich warten lassen, da ich gerade mit dem Schreiben meiner Diplomarbeit begonnen habe...


	34. Ein überraschender Fund

Hallo? Noch jemand da?!?

Ich gebe zu, ich habe wirklich zu lange für dieses Kapitel gebraucht, aber ich war durch meine Diplomarbeit etwas abgelenkt. Jetzt habe ich sie fast abgeschlossen und hoffe das ich ab und zu wieder zum Schreiben komme.

Danke an alle, die immer noch dabei sind!

* * *

**Kapitel 33: ein überraschender Fund**

Erst nach einem Moment des Staunen fiel von Harry die Reglosigkeit ab und er bewegte sich vorsichtig in das Verlies. Auf dem Boden hatte sich eine dicke, unberührte Staubschicht ausgebreitet, so dass seine Füße einen Abdruck seiner Sohlen hinterließen.

Zur linken von Ginny und Harry, stapelten sich Berge von goldenen Galleonen, silbernen Sickeln und bronzefarbenen Knuts. Die Münzen schimmerten und warfen das Licht von der Decke wieder zurück. Auf der rechten Seite des Verlieses sah es dagegen viel unordentlicher aus. Eine Menge Regale und einige Tische standen recht chaotisch, und mit Unmengen von Büchern und Pergamenten bedeckt, herum.

Die Bücher in den Regalen waren nicht besonders ordentlich aufgestellt und als Harry näher trat, bemerkte er auch, dass sie völlig unsortiert waren. Einzelne Bücher lagen offen oder als Buchstapel vor den Regalen. Das ganze sah so typisch nach Sirius aus, dass Harry einen Moment darauf wartete, dass er seine Stimme hörte, die amüsiert danach fragte, was er denn hier wolle. Doch statt der Stimme von Sirius bemerkte er den sanften Druck von der Hand seiner Freundin und er war sehr froh das er sie mitgenommen hatte.

Die Bücher die hier lagerten sagten Harry auf den ersten Blick gar nichts. Vielleicht hatte sie Sirius hier her geschafft, um neugierigen Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen oder um zu verhindern, dass sie in die falschen Hände fielen. Vorsichtig stellte Harry ein schräg stehendes Buch wieder auf, während er zum Schreibtisch weiter ging.

Der massive Nussbaumtisch war mit unzähligen Schnörkeln versehen, die erst bei Harrys zweitem Blick als Schlangen zu erkennen waren. Dieses Monstrum musste Sirius von seinen Eltern geschenkt bekommen haben.

Mitten zwischen den Zetteln, Pergamenten und Urkunden erhaschte Harry einen Blick auf die Tischplatte. Dort war mit einem Messer etwas grob hinein geritzt worden. Als Harry weitere Papiere zur Seite geräumt hatte, musste er fast lachen.

Fuck Slytherin, stand dort in ziemlich krakeligen Buchstaben drauf. Einen Moment stand Harry noch vor dem Schreibtisch und lies seinen Blick über die Bücher wandern. Dann hob er schnell entschlossen seinen Zauberstab und verkleinerte den Schreibtisch samt allen Unterlagen, wie auch die Bücher und Regale. In den nächsten Tagen hatte er vor, sein Zimmer im Grimmauldplatz mit diesen Erbstücken zu füllen.

Auf dem Weg nach draußen nahm er noch eine Handvoll Galleonen mit. Die konnte er sicher noch gebrauchen...

Harry war froh, dass er die ganzen Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit hinter sich, im Gringottsverlies, zurücklassen konnte. Besonders froh war er aber über Ginnys Anwesenheit, welche ihn stets daran erinnerte, was sein Leben so lebenswert machte. Aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtete er sie ud konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Er war ein wirklicher Glückspilz, das er sie als Freundin hatte. Nachdem sie ihn den ganzen Morgen so moralisch unterstützt hatte, wollte er sie mit etwas schönem überraschen. Er blieb stehen und zog die überraschte Ginny in seine Arme.

„Mach die Augen zu", sagte Harry sanft, nachdem er sie eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lang angesehen hatte.

Nachdem Ginny ihre Augen geschlossen hatte, spürte sie nur noch intensiver Harrys Körpper an ihrem eigenen. Seine starken Arme zogen sie näher zu ihm heran und auf einmal fühlte sie, wie von ihrem Bauch aus der ganze Körper zu kribbeln begann. Als sie Harrys Lippen auf ihren spürte, gab sie sich ganz diesem Kuss hin.

Überrascht sah sie sich um, nachdem sie wieder die Augen geöffnet hatte. Sie waren nicht mehr in der Winkelgasse, sondern in einer ihr unbekannten, dreckigen Nebenstraße.

„Harry, wo...?", begann Ginny.

„Warte noch einen Moment", entgegnete Harry geheimnisvoll und zog sie an der Hand hinter sich her.

Elegant umschiffte er einen Hundehaufen auf der Straße und zog sie an den übervollen Müllcontainern vor den schäbigen Häusern vorbei. Als sie die Nebenstraße verliesen, klappte Ginny der Unterkiefer herunter. Völlig unerwartet standen sie in einer festlich geschmückten Einkaufsstraße, auf welcher geschäftig einige Passanten vorbei gingen. Harry schien sich hier auszukennen, denn er schritt zielsicher auf eines der Häuser auf der anderen Seite zu.

„Aber das ist...", begann Ginny.

„...ein Muggel-Restaurant", beendete Harry ihren Satz.

„Was...was machen wir hier?", fragte Ginny verwirrt.

„Ich will dich zum Essen einladen und weil ich nicht auf Schaulustige oder Todesser treffen will, deswegen habe ich das Muggel-London ausgewählt."

„Aber fallen wir nicht...?, Ginny hatte sagen wollen, das sie mit ihren Zaubererumhängen im Muggel-London sicher auffallen würden, doch als sie ihren Blick gesenkt hatte, vergaß sie ihre Frage schnell wieder. Denn statt eines Umhangs, hatte sie einen einfachen Mantel an. Auch Harry hatte keinen Umhang, sondern trug einen Anzug, der ihr erst jetzt auffiel.

Bevor sie sich weitere Gedanken machen konnte öffnete Harry die Tür des Restaurant und hielt sie für Ginny auf. Während Harry ihr den Mantel abnahm kam sie aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Das Restaurant war gemütlich, aber dennoch edel eingerichtet. Die kleinen Tische standen mit Abständen in angedeuteten Nischen.

Harry geleitete sie zu einem der freien Tische und zog einen Stuhl für sie zurück.

Ginny kam sich vor wie in einem Traum. Harry bemühte sich so um sie wie um eine Königin. Das Essen war einfach aber sehr lecker. Es war einfach ein perfekter Moment. Verträumt sah sie in seine Augen, welche liebevoll zurück blickten, bis sich auf einmal Harrys Gesicht anspannte.

„Fang", rief er eindringlich und warf ihr einen Ball zu, welchen sie reaktionsschnell mit ihrer Hand umschloss und im nächsten Moment von diesem Ball weggerissen wurde.

In dem Moment, indem Ginny verschwand, zerfetzte ein Fluch die gesamte Wand an der Ginny einen Moment vorher noch gesessen hatte. Eine Sekunde später rasten unzählige Flüche, aus allen Richtungen kommend, auf ihn zu.

Keine Sekunde zu früh hatte Harry ein Schild um sich herum aufgebaut, welches beim Aufprall der Flüche empfindlich zu schwanken anfing. In dem Moment, indem er sich unsichtbar gemacht hatte, zerbarst das Schild unter den konzentrierten Zaubern. Eine Flüche schossen haarscharf an ihm vorbei, so dass er nur ihr unglaubliche Energie knistern hörte. Doch ein Schnittfluch traf ihn an der Schulter.

Harry versuchte sich auf einen der Angreifer zu konzentrieren und beschwor Metallkugeln, welche sich durch einen Schwung seines Zauberstabs auf den Todesser stürzten.

„Da ist er", brüllte einer der Todesser und mit Schrecken erkannt Harry, dass er auf die Stelle zeigte, an der er stand. Wieder apparierte er und bemerkte an der Stelle wo er eben noch gestanden hatte eine kleine Blutlache, bevor die Möbel drumherum in Stücke gerissen wurden.

'Verflucht', dachte Harry und überlegte fieberhaft wie er mit dem Problem umgehen konnte. Da er keine Zeit und Ruhe hatte sich auf das Heilen seiner Wunde zu konzentrieren, musste er ständig durch apparieren seinen Standort wechseln. Wegen der unkontrolliert umher schiessenden Flüche war das wie Russisch Roulette spielen, aber Harry hatte keine Zeit sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

Mindestens einer der Todesser konnte ihn nämlich auch ohne seinen verräterischen Blutverlust orten, so dass sich Harry zuerst auf ihn konzentrierte. Doch keiner seiner Flüche, aus seinem nicht gerade bescheidenen Repertoire, konnte den Schild des Todessers durchdringen.

Zudem bemerkte er immer mehr seinen Blutverlust. Er musste schnell und kompromisslos handeln,wenn er hier lebendig heraus kommen wollte.

„Avada Kedavra", schrie Harry und zur Überraschung beider, durchschlug der Fluch den Schild des Todessers, welcher erstaunt umkippte.

Mit ein paar weiteren hochpotenziellen Schockzaubern, setzte er die restlichen beiden Todesser außer Gefecht und verschwand mit letzter Kraft zum Grimmauldpaltz 12.

Erschrocken sprang Ginny auf, als nach endlosen 10 Minuten Harry im Salon des Grimmauldplatzes auftauchte. Eine Sekunde lang konnte er sich noch auf den schwankenden Beinen halten, dann klappte er in sich zusammen. Mit einem Sprung versuchte sie ihn aufzufangen, doch sie war zu weit weg und Harry auch viel zu schwer für sie. Sie schaffte es nur noch seinen Aufprall etwas abzumildern, während sich das Blut aus seinem Umhang um ihn herum auf dem Boden verteilte.

So schnell wie möglich sprang Ginny zum Kamin, warf Flohpulver ins Feuer und rief panisch: „Madam Pompfrey, Hogwarts!"


	35. Nachwirkungen

Hallo? Noch jemand da???

Ich traue mich fast gar nicht mehr hier her, aber da ich nun krank bin und damit endlich mal Zeit hatte weiter zu schreiben, will ich euch dieses Kapitel nicht vorenthalten.

Ich bedanke mich besonders bei meinen treuen Reviewern!!!

**Kapitel 34: Nachwirkungen…**

Verschmierte farbige Kleckse, welche sich wie in Wasser bewegten in einem unaufhörlichem Auf- und Abwiegen ohne Anfang du Ende. Erst langsam kamen Geräusche, Töne und der Geruch nach … Desinfiziertem!

Es gab nur einen Ort der Welt, der so roch und das war der Krankenflügel von Hogwarts. Ein Stöhnen entwich Harrys Mund und sofort begannen sich viele der bunten Kleckse in atemberaubender Schnelligkeit zu bewegen, bis ihn die Dunkelheit wieder angenehm umhüllte.

Wie die letzten beiden Tage saß Ginny auch heute auf einem der Sessel, die nicht zur Krankenstation passen wollten, direkt an Harrys Bett und dachte nach. Die letzten Tage hatten Ginnys Nerven ganz schön beansprucht. Erst so ein schöner Ferienbeginn und ein romantisches Essen mit Harry, bei diesem Gedanken musste sie unwillkürlich lächeln, und dann auf einmal Todesser mitten in dem Lokal. Allein der Gedanke lies wieder eine Gänsehaut auf ihrer Haut entstehen.

Bevor sie sich hatte wehren können, hatte sie Harry mit einem Portschlüssel einfach so davon geschickt. Der Gedanke daran, erzeugte in Ginny immer wieder aufs Neue Angst und Wut auf Harry. Das Schlimmste war gewesen, die scheinbar endlosen Minuten im Grimmauldplatz allein zu sein und vor Sorge kaum Atmen zu können. Die darauf folgenden Szenen verfolgten sie noch immer im Schlaf. Die Erleichterung über Harrys Ankunft hatte sich mit seinem Zusammenbruch in Rauch aufgelöst. Er hatte Unmengen an Blut bereits verloren, bevor Madam Pompfrey endlich eingetroffen war. Ihre eigene Hilflosigkeit in dieser Situation hatte sie sehr erschreckt. In Zukunft würde ihr das nicht mehr passieren!

Im Gegensatz zu ihr hatte sich Madam Pompfrey glücklicherweise wesentlich professioneller angestellt. Nur für einen Moment war ihr Gesicht im Kamin von der Überraschung gezeichnet, bevor sie auch schon aus dem Kamin heraus getreten war und sich sofort um Harry gekümmert hatte. Als gelernte Heilerin, brachte sie so schnell nichts aus der Fassung und hatte sich ein weiteres Mal um Harry in diesem Jahr gekümmert. Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes endeten die Blutungen und einen Moment später lag Harry auf einer von ihr beschworenen Liege.

Doch den Fragen der Heilerin war sie dadurch trotzdem nicht entgangen. Nachdem Harry versorgt und in seinem Bett lag, hatte Madam Pompfrey sie ziemlich ausgefragt, bis sie alles vom Überfall erzählt hatte. Auch ihre eigene Angst und Unsicherheit war Madam Pompfrey nicht entgangen.

„Wenn nur Albus da wäre und uns helfen könnte…", hatte sie gemurmelt, bevor sie sich einen Ruck gegeben hatte und der überraschten Ginny anbot einige Grundlagen der Heilmagie beizubringen. Dieses Angebot hatte Ginny nach einem Moment der Überraschung nur zu gerne angenommen. Nie wieder wollte sie in einer solchen Notsituation hilflos auf andere angewiesen sein. Die Heilerin hatte sich mit einem zufriedenen, kleinen Lächeln darauf verabschiedet.

Am nächsten Morgen als sie wieder über das Angebot nachdachte, lenkte eine kleine Bewegung neben Ginny ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Harry zurück, gerade in dem Moment als er seine Augen vorsichtig öffnete.

Die Anstrengung seine Augen zu öffnen war unbeschreiblich. Das abgedämpfte Licht ermöglichte es ihm zumindest sich zu orientieren. Die Decke hatte ein beige, was der Krankenflügel in Hogwarts ganz sicher nicht hatte. In seinem Augenwinkel nahm Harry eine Bewegung wahr und drehte seinen Kopf in diese Richtung.

Ginny saß dort und sah ihn an.

Nach einem ersten Moment der Freude kamen langsam seine Erinnerungen an den Überfall wieder zurück und er fragte sich, wie Ginny nur so ruhig da sitzen konnte, ohne ihn dafür zusammen zu stauchen, dass er sie fortgeschickt hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie doch noch etwas abbekommen bei dem Angriff und er hatte es gar nicht bemerkt.

„H…". Sein erstes Wort blieb ihm im Halse stecken, der sich wie eine ausgetrocknete Wüste anfühlte. Nach einem Schluck Wasser den ihm Ginny anbot versuchte er es erneut.

„Hi … Ginny." Was sollte er noch sagen, nachdem er endlich wieder bei Bewusstsein war und er Ginny vorher in der heikelsten Situation weggeschickt hatte. Komischerweise war sie noch gar nicht explodiert oder hatte ihn zusammengestaucht, was er schon längst erwartet hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie doch etwas abbekommen bevor sie der Portschlüssel erreichte und er hatte es nicht bemerkt.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte er daher besorgt nach. „Du … ähhh… hast mich noch gar nicht zusammen gestaucht…"

„Das bringt auch gar nichts", antwortete Ginny nach einer Weile leise, „da du deinen Dickkopf sowieso immer durchsetzen wirstt. Ich hatte nur solche Angst nachdem du … so voller Blut… und ich konnte dir gar nicht helfen….", sprudelte es aus Ginny heraus und Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen bei diesen Erinnerungen. Harry schlang mit Mühe seine Arme um sie um sie zu trösten.

„Ist doch alles noch ganz gut gegangen", meinte er nachdem er eine Weile über ihren Rücken gestreichelt hatte, „was ist eigentlich passiert, nachdem ich angekommen bin, irgendetwas hat mich noch erwischt, bevor ich apparriert bin."

„GUT GEGANGEN!!!", schrie Ginny unerwartet laut in sein Ohr. „DU BIST ZUSAMMENGEKLAPPT UND HAST UNMENGEN VON BLUT VERLOREN". Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr sie etwas leiser fort. „Du bist ein verdammter Sturkopf. Als du umgekippt bist habe ich Madam Pompfrey gerufen und sie hat dich wieder zusammen geflickt."

Und sie wollte nichts von dir hören, warum ich so …?", begann Harry, „…halbtod ankamst…" ergänzte Ginny.

„Ehm… doch", antwortete sie ausweichend, „sie wollte dich selbst fragen nachdem du wieder aufwachst", fügte sie hinzu.

„Ohhh…", machte Harry und überlegte gerade wie er den Fragen der Heilerin entgehen konnte. Doch bevor sich viele Gedanken darum machen konnte, stand diese schon höchstpersönlich an seinem Bett und scheuchte Ginny hinaus.

„Wie geht es ihnen?", fragte sie, während sie schon ihren Zauberstab über ihn schwang und die Zahlen, welche in der Luft erschienen kritisch beäugte.

„Ich fühle gut", antwortete Harry während er skeptisch die Zahlen betrachtete. „Vielen Dank das sie mir geholfen haben. Kann ich aufstehen?", ratterte er herunter.

„Zwei Wochen Bettruhe!!!", durchschnitt die resolute Stimme der Heilerin seinen Redefluss. „Sie hatten einige vergiftete Schnittwunden, offensichtlich sehr hinterhältige Flüche, und eine Menge Schrammen und Abschürfungen. Ganz abgesehen von dem ganzen Blutverlust! Damit ist nicht zu spaßen. Wie haben sie das nur wieder geschafft?", fragte sie resigniert. Harry Potter würde wohl seine Rekordbesuche im Krankenfügel noch ausbauen, da war sich die Heilerin sicher.

„Keine Ahnung", entgegnete er unschuldig. „Ich wollte nur Essen gehen und dann waren plötzlich einige Todesser da." Madam Pompfrey betrachtete ihn skeptisch, sagte aber nichts und schüttelte dann resigniert ihren Kopf.

„Sie ziehen Schwierigkeiten an, wie eine Motte das Licht, Mr. Potter." Madam Pompfrey sah in besorgt, aber auch leicht verärgert an und fügte hinzu: „Seien sie etwas vorsichtiger!"

„Das bin ich", entgegnete er beleidigt. „Ich suche keine Schwierigkeiten, ehrlich. Ich kann da nichts dafür, die Schwierigkeiten finden immer mich!"

So einfach wie er Madam Pompfrey mit seinen Antworten entgangen war, gelang dies nicht bei der Untersuchung der Auroren. Sie waren sehr interessiert daran, wie ein Schüler es schaffen konnte, drei Todessern zu entkommen. Am meisten hatten sie sich aber dafür interessiert wie es dazu kommen konnte, dass einer der Todesser durch den Todesfluch gestorben war. Glücklicherweise hatten sie die Theorie aufgestellt, es habe einen Konflikt innerhalb der Gruppe gegeben, da einer der Todesser bei der Überprüfung der Zauberstäbe den Todesfluch gesprochen hatte.

Harry war deswegen sehr froh und sagte so wenig wie möglich dazu, ohne das die Auroren verdacht schöpften. Aber die die einzelnen Aussagen gingen ihm immer noch durch den Kopf.

„…dachte, dass das Haus gleich zusammen fällt."

„…unglaublich wie sie da lebend heraus gekommen sind."

Nach drei Tagen im Bett, fühlte sich Harry langsam wieder besser und seine Beine sehnten sich nach Bewegung. Zudem war es ihm im Bett einfach zu langweilig. Er wollte seine Mitbringsel aus Gringotts „auspacken" und sich einige der Unterlagen von Sirius Schreibtisch genauer anschauen.

Langsam streckte er seine Füße unter Bettdecke hervor und winkelte sie zum Boden ab. Mit einem ordentlichen Schwung drückte er sich vom Bett ab und wäre fast auf den Boden geknallt. Er hatte etwas zuviel Schwung und musste sich an dem Nachttisch festklammern. Als er stand, bemerkte er das seine Beine doch wackeliger waren, als er im Bett noch angenommen hatte. Vorsichtig setzte er eines vor das andere. Mit langsamen, wackligen Schritten kam er der Tür näher und stand kurze Zeit später im Gang. Wie er es in sein Zimmer geschafft hatte, wusste er später auch nicht mehr. Doch glücklicherweise hatte er dort noch einen Stuhl erreicht, in den er sich seufzend nieder lies.

Ein Schwung mit seinem Zauberstab und er hatte die kompletten Regale mit Büchern und den Schreibtisch mit den Unterlagen wieder vergrößert. Bei dieser Aktion war ihm etwas schwindelig geworden. Vielleicht hatte er seine Kräfte etwas überschätzt?!?

Eine Eule lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit von dem Schreibtisch auf einen leuchtend roten Briefumschlag in ihrem Schnabel. Panisch versuchte er aufzuspringen, sank aber im nächsten Moment wieder kraftlos auf seinem Stuhl zusammen. In dem Moment explodierte der Heuler und die magisch verstärkte Stimme der Heilerin von Hogwarts hallte durch das Zimmer.

„MR. POTTER!!! WIE KÖNNEN SIE ES WAGEN DAS BETT ZU VERLASSEN. SIE WERDEN SICH SOFORT WIEDER DORT HINEIN BEGEBEN UND WEHE, ICH FINDE SIE BEI MEINER VISITE NICHT DORT VOR!!!

Der Heuler fiel nach diesen Worten auf den Boden und Harry versuchte sich zu erheben. Durch den Lärm war auch Ginny aufmerksam geworden und half ihm zurück in sein Bett. Harry konnte ihr murmeln deutlich verstehen: „…weiss nicht was er sich dabei gedacht hat…, …einfach unbelehrbar…, so etwas von unverantwortlich."

Kaum lag er wieder im Bett fielen seine Augen zu und er träumte davon das ihn Ginny bis in den Schlaf hinein verfolgte mit den Worten: „…weiss nicht was er sich dabei gedacht hat…, …einfach unbelehrbar…, so etwas von unverantwortlich."

In den nächsten Tagen traute sich Harry gar nicht mehr, sein Bett zu verlassen. Um einer weiteren doppelten Standpauke von Madam Pompfrey und Ginny zu entgehen, blieb Harry in seinem Bett liegen und rief sich immer wieder ein interessantes Buch seiner neuen Bibliothek in sein Bett. Dobby hatte für ihn eine komplette Auflistung der neuen Bücher aus dem Verlies angefertigt und Harry hatte sich zuerst über ein Kompendium der Heilersprüche hergemacht. Seiner Meinung nach war er einfach nur zu oft verletzt und er wollte sich in Zukunft mehr selbst helfen können. Doch das erwies sich nicht so leicht wie er gedacht hatte. Das Kompendium verfügte über eine beträchtliche Auswahl an Sprüchen für die gleichen Verletzungen und zudem schienen sie alle nicht so einfach zu sein. Harry hatte deswegen beschlossen sich diesem Thema erst wieder in Hogwarts zuzuwenden, wenn er wieder ganz fit war.

Kurz vor seiner Abreise nach Hogwarts, hatte er dann endlich sein Bett verlassen dürfen und er hatte den Schreibtisch seines Paten aufgeräumt. Neben einer Menge Urkunden, Zeugnissen und Notizen von Auroreneinsätzen, fanden sich auch einige persönliche Briefe darunter, welche er in Ruhe lesen wollte. Das Seltsamste was er in einer der Schubladen gefunden hatte, war ein hölzerner Hundeanhänger gewesen. Da er ihn an Sirius erinnerte, trug er ihn von nun an um seinen Hals.

* * *

Ich freue mich über ein Review, auch wenn ich es nicht verdient habe (weil ich so lange gebraucht habe)...


End file.
